


Between the Lines - Między wierszami

by Clarissa01



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Original Character(s), Plot about 10 years between first meeting Alucard and beginnig of Hellsing, Romance, Vampires, alutegra
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 95,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarissa01/pseuds/Clarissa01
Summary: Powiedzmy, że znamy niejako fabułę "Hellsing". Jednakże jest jedna rzecz, której nie wiemy. Mianowicie co działo się w Organizacji, od momentu uwolnienia Alucarda, aż do rozpoczęcia fabuły mangi? Co się wydarzyło w ciągu tych 10 lat? Z jakimi rzeczami musiała zmierzyć się młoda Integra? Jak rozwijała się jej relacja z jej nowym, wampirzym sługą? Dlaczego go uwolniła i kim dla siebie się stali przez ten okres czasu? Cóż...musimy czytać między wierszami.Let's say we know the story of Hellsing. However, there is one thing we do not know. What has happened in the Organization, since the release of Alucard, until the beginning of the manga plot? What happened in those 10 years? What did young Integra have to face with? How was her relationship with her new vampire servant developed? Why did she release him and who they became for each other for this period? Well ... we have to read between the lines.





	1. Wiek 12 lat

**Author's Note:**

> No to jedziemy z nową historią. Tym razem będę sobie czytać między wierszami (jak mówi tytuł) i sama wymyślę co działo się między Alucardem a Integrą w ciągu tych 10 lat, o których praktycznie nic nie wiemy. Nie wiem jak często będzie update, różnie ze mną bywa, raz mi się chce, a raz nie. W każdym razie będzie nieregularnie.  
> Zapraszam do letury :)

\- Jak się nazywasz?

\- „Alucard”. Były przywódca tak na mnie mówił.

Dźwięk wystrzału rozszedł się echem po ciemnej celi. Kula przeszła przez głowę Richarda Hellsinga, zabijając go na miejscu. Mężczyzna padł bez życia na ziemię, a jego krew zmieszała się z krwią jego wspólników. Teraz dwunastoletnia Integra  Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing była jedyną żywą osobą w pomieszczeniu. Choć nie była sama.

Broń wypadła jej z rąk, ale nie dlatego iż przytłoczyły ją te wydarzenia. Zrobiła to z powodu bólu jaki czuła w postrzelonym przedramieniu. Gdyby nie podtrzymujące jej rękę ramię wampira, mogła nie być w stanie oddać tego strzału. W pewnym sensie oddali ten strzał razem.

Przez kilka sekund dziewczynka patrzyła na martwe ciało wuja. Później jej wzrok zaczął powoli wędrować w prawą stronę aż zatrzymało się na czerwonych, niczym krew tęczówkach. Wampir przedstawiający się jako Alucard uważnie się jej przypatrywał.

Integra pomyślała – Co teraz mam zrobić?

Jej wrogowie byli martwi. Była ranna i sama z silnym wampirem, który klęczał przed nią i nazwał swoją Panią i był tu uwięziony. Była bezpieczna…sytuacja na to nie wskazywała, ale tak się czuła.

\- Moja Pani, krwawisz coraz mocniej – stwór przerwał ciszę.

Na moment Integre ogarnął lęk. Instynkt, który pojawił się u niej na skutek nauk ojca, mówił jej, że wampir straci kontrolę i skuszony wypływającą, świeżą krwią ją zaatakuje. Każdy wampir by tak zrobił.

Ale zamiast tego, Alucard sięgnął ręką do marynarki jednego z zmasakrowanych mężczyzn i zerwał z niej spory kawał materiału. Przyłożył go do rany postrzałowej Integry. Kula nie przeszła przez nią na wylot, ale przycięła skórę i to trochę głęboko.

\- Trzeba zatamować krwawienie – wyjaśnił, na co dziewczynka pokiwała tylko głową, choć nie mogła powstrzymać lekkiego drżenia.

Przez moment trwała cisza. Wampir wiązał ciasno materiał wokół przedramienia Integry tak by uciskała ranę, w czasie gdy ona analizowała sytuację.

\- Kim jesteś? – spytała, nie mogąc rozszyfrować tej zagadki.

\- Ojciec ci o mnie nie mówił? – rzekł, kończąc wiązać opatrunek.

\- Kiedy był na łożu śmierci powiedział mi, że jeśli będę w niebezpieczeństwie, jeśli pojawi się zbyt groźny wróg mam tu przyjść. Że będzie tu narzędzie do obrony. Tylko tyle.

Wampir zaśmiał się. „Narzędzie do obrony”, tak Arthur mógł rzeczywiście powiedzieć.

\- Twój ojciec pewnie nie sądził, że to niebezpieczeństwo nadejdzie zaledwie 3 dni po jego śmierci.

\- Skąd wiesz kiedy on…

\- Choć byłem zamknięty, to potrafiłem wyczuć rzeczy, które się tu działy.

\- Odpowiedz na moje pytanie – kazała, maskując szok wywołany poprzednimi słowami – Kim jesteś? Nieudanym eksperymentem? – konkluzja ta wysunęła się stąd, że ojciec czasem napomykał o badaniach nad wampirami.

\- O wręcz przeciwnie – wampir znów się zaśmiał, tym razem nieco dłużej – Byłem **zbyt** udanym eksperymentem.

Dziewczynkę znów zszokowały jego słowa i już otwierała usta by coś powiedzieć, ale Alucard ją uprzedził.

\- Ktoś wszedł do posiadłości – wampir spojrzał w górę, w sufit, jakby mógł coś tam ujrzeć. Integra już się obawiała, że to kolejni poplecznicy jej wuja, lecz wampir ją uspokoił – To Walter.

Jej wierny lokaj. Musi do niego dotrzeć, opowiedzieć co się stało i znaleźć lekarza. Tyle, że nie wiedziała jak wyjść z piwnic. Weszła tu wentylacją. A poza tym nagle stwierdziła, że kumulacja bólu z emocjami szoku i strachu zabrały gdzieś jej czucie w nogach.

Alucard odczytał jej myśli. Po wypiciu jej krwi z podłogi, która go wybudziła, był już do tego zdolny.

\- Pani, czy mogę stąd wyjść i zanieść cię do Waltera?

Integra zawahała się, ale szybko zrozumiała, że nie ma innego wyjścia.

\- Tak. Alucard… - po raz pierwszy wymówiła to imię i zabrzmiało ono w jej uszach jakoś ciężko - … zabierz mnie stąd.

Wampir wstał z klęczek i wziął dziewczynkę na ręce. Integra znów zadrżała na myśl, że te zimne i twarde ramiona, które ją niosą jakby nic nie ważyła, przed chwilą dokonały tej rzezi wokół niej. To był pierwszy raz kiedy widziała taką makabrę i pierwszy raz kiedy widziała prawdziwego wampira z tak bliska. Myśl, że potwór może w każdej chwili stracić kontrolę i zacząć pić jej krew nie dawała jej spokoju. W końcu na pewno musiał czuć jej zapach, cały jej rękaw przesiąkł krwią.

\- Nie obawiaj się, Pani – Alucard znów przeczytał jej myśli – Moja kontrola jest o wiele wyższa niż u zwykłych wampirów. Nie muszę ze sobą walczyć. Nie wypiję więcej twojej krwi. Chyba, że mi pozwolisz – wyszczerzył kły przy ostatniej wypowiedzi. Dziewczynka energicznie potrząsnęła głową.

Zwykłych wampirów? To jak bardzo ten był niezwykły? Kim on był? Co tu robił? Czemu nazywał ją „Panią”? Jakie eksperymenty prowadził jej ojciec?

Wampir przeszedł nad ciałami w ogóle na nie, nie zerkając. Zatrzymał się dopiero przy drzwiach. Jego wzrok utknął na linii progu.

\- O co chodzi?

\- Mój poprzedni Pan…twój ojciec uwięził mnie tu i rozkazał mi tu zostać. Nie miał zamiaru nigdy mnie uwolnić. Miałem tu gnić na wieki, na zawsze – dziewczynka otworzyła usta, kolejny raz zaskoczona – Lecz on już nie żyje. Teraz ty jesteś moją Panią i kazałaś mi stąd wyjść, więc… - zrobił krok do przodu i wyszedł z celi - …mogę to zrobić.

\- Poprzedni Pan? Ja twoją Panią? O co tu chodzi? – zadawała pytania, podczas gdy wampir kroczył korytarzem.

\- Może lepiej niech Walter cię o wszystkim poinformuje – twarz Alucarda wykrzywił grymas – Nie masz obowiązku ufać moim słowom.

Nie mogła temu zaprzeczyć, a jednak miała przeczucie że uwierzyłaby w cokolwiek by rzekł. W końcu ten potwór ją uratował. Nagle coś ją uderzyło w wypowiedzi wampira.

\- To Walter wie kim jesteś?

\- Och wie – wampirowi wrócił dobry humor – Wie bardzo dużo. Kiedyś walczyliśmy ramię w ramię w czasie wojny.

Dwunastolatka poczuła, że dzisiejszy dzień daje jej już za dużo tych zdumiewających informacji. Nie wspominając o tym przerażeniu…strachu…Znów drgnęła na wspomnienie uczucia chłodu lufy pistoletu na swoim czole. A potem ta cała masakra…

\- Nie bój się – Integra odwróciła się do wampira, którego twarz obecnie przysłaniały jego długie, białe włosy – Póki trzymasz mnie obok, nikt cię nie tknie.

Dziewczynka nic nie odpowiedziała. Czuła się przytłoczona. Coraz mniej rozumiała z tego wszystkiego. Sądziła, że wie wszystko o wampirach. Dziś po raz pierwszy spotkała jednego, ale…nic się nie zgadzało z jej wiedzą.

Alucard dotarł do kamiennych schodów i wszedł na górę. Gdy stanął na szczycie schodów, coś podobnego do drzwi samo się przed nimi otworzyło. Za nimi był już dobrze znany Integrze dom. Ledwo znaleźli się w holu posiadłości usłyszeli głos lokaja.

\- Panienko Integro! Gdzie Pani jest? – martwił się i najwidoczniej jej szukał. Jego kroki były coraz głośniejsze, szybko się zbliżały. W końcu Dornez wypadł zza zakrętu i zamarł. Miał przed sobą wampira, którego nie widział od lat, którego nie powinno tu być. W dodatku na jego rękach spoczywała jego Pani w zakrwawionym ubraniu.

\- Witaj Walter – powiedział Alucard nic sobie nie robiąc z jego wstrząsu – Sporo minęło. 20 lat jak dobrze liczę – dodał kładąc Integre na podłodze – Zabierz ją do szpitala. Ma ranę postrzałową.

\- Co się stało? – wykrztusił Walter podchodząc i klękając przy swojej Pani.

\- Ja…zabiłam wuja – ciche słowa dziewczynki im przerwały. Jej oczy patrzyły jakby w przestrzeń – Jestem morderczynią…

\- Panienko, proszę tak nie mówić… - Dornez próbował chyba ją pocieszyć, ale Alucard się wtrącił.

\- Pozbycie się wroga nazywasz morderstwem? – pierwszy raz w rozmowie z dzieckiem było słychać kpinę w jego głosie – Jako lider tej organizacji właśnie z tego żyjesz. Zabijając śmieci. Jeśli to było dla ciebie za dużo to myliłem się co do ciebie.

\- Alucard! – krzyknął rozgniewany Walter.

Integre rozzłościła ta postawa. Nikt jeszcze nie mówił do niej takim tonem. Lecz także nikt nigdy przed nią nie klęczał. Już chciała coś powiedzieć, kiedy kolejna fala ostrego bólu dała o sobie znać. Skrzywiła się mocno i syknęła, zanim zdążyła to powstrzymać. Rana nie mogła być dłużej ignorowana.

\- Zabiorę panienkę do szpitala – orzekł lokaj i podniósł dziewczynkę na ręce jak wcześniej wampir – Im szybciej tym lepiej.

Gdy Walter to wypowiadał, Alucard odwrócił się do nich plecami i zaczął gdzieś iść.

\- Gdzie idziesz?! – zawołała za nim Integra. Nie wiadomo czemu spanikowała. Bez niego nie czuła się bezpiecznie po ostatnich przejściach.

\- Tam gdzie moje miejsce, Pani – wampir rzucił jej pojedyncze i smutne spojrzenie znad ramienia – Do celi – oznajmił i zniknął w tajemnym przejściu.

 

***

\- Kim on jest, Walter?

Integra już wróciła ze szpitala, gdzie założono jej szwy. W drodze do tej placówki opowiedziała swojemu lokajowi wszystko co się wydarzyło w posiadłości pod jego nieobecność. Dziewczynka obecnie siedziała w swoim gabinecie przy biurku (które było trochę dla niej za duże), a Dornez stał naprzeciw niej z poważną miną.

\- Chce zrozumieć Walter, a na razie nic nie rozumiem – kontynuowała. Lepiej mogła się skupić nie odczuwając bólu już tak dotkliwie – Hellsing istnieje po to by niszczyć wszystkich Nieumarłych, a tymczasem jeden z nich od lat mieszkał w jego siedzibie w piwnicy! Cóż…bardziej chyba był uwięziony. Czemu nic mi nie zrobił? Czemu mnie ochronił?

\- Mówiąc jeden z nich obraża go panienka. To nie jest zwyczajny wampir. To ich Król – w odpowiedzi na uniesione brwi Integry mówił dalej – Proszę odczytać jego imię od tyłu, a zobaczy panienka o czym mówię.

AlucarD – DraculA

Dziewczynka omal nie spadła z krzesła. Gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze, a jej błękitne oczy rozszerzyły się w niemym szoku.

\- Ale...Ale…przecież dziadek go zabił!

Hrabia Dracula, czyli potężny wampir od którego się właściwie wszystko zaczęło. To jego właśnie pokonał dziadek Integry – Abraham van Hellsing – założyciel organizacji Hellsing, której zadaniem było niszczenie potworów. Właśnie pokonanie Draculi dało temu człowiekowi odwagę by walczyć z innymi przedstawicielami tego przeklętego gatunku.

Walter pokręcił wolno głową.

\- Myślał, że zabił – poprawił Walter i zanim jego Pani zadała kolejne pytanie, uprzedził ją – Nie wiem jak. Te szczegóły nie są mi zbyt dobrze znane. Alucard lepiej by to wytłumaczył. W każdym bądź razie Dracula zamiast zostać zgładzonym został sługą Pani rodu, sir Hellsing.

Integra wstała od biurka, ale nic nie rzekła. Unikała wzroku lokaja, patrząc w drewniany blat i czekała na dalszy ciąg. Im więcej Dornez mówił, tym dzisiejsze wydarzenia nabierały większego sensu.

\- Alucard jest sługą rodu Hellsing. Musi słuchać każdego rozkazu i polecenia. Nie skrzywdzi swojego mistrza. Nie sprzeciwi się, zwyczajnie nie może.  Należy do rodziny, w dosłownym sensie. Po śmierci twego dziadka, moc panowania nad nim przejął twój ojciec, jako najstarszy syn. Młodszy, Richard nic o nim nie wiedział. Zmienił mu wówczas imię. Dracula, ze względu na popularność książki, która miała być ostrzeżeniem dla ludzkości, stał się elementem kultury. Nie można było używać swobodnie tego imienia. Ty panienko jesteś jedyną córką Arthura, więc…Alucard należy teraz do ciebie.

Dziewczynka wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów, po czym w końcu podniosła wzrok.

\- Czemu ojciec go uwięził?

\- Ten wampir nie różni się od innych tylko tym, że musi służyć ludziom. Nie bez powodu nazwałem go Królem. On…jego moce…możliwości są o wiele większe niż u zwykłych nieumarłych. Przez te 100 lat…stał się przepotężny. Wiem, bo w czasie wojny walczyłem przy nim.

\- Przepotężny? W jaki sposób?

\- Nie ma potrzeby wdawać się w szczegóły. Chodzi o to że jako sługa rodu, Alucard zajmował się przede wszystkim eliminacją innych krwiopijców – widząc zdziwienie Integry kontynuował – Tak, nie ma lepszej broni na wampira niż inny wampir. W dodatku prawdopodobnie…nie, raczej na pewno jest najsilniejszy z nich wszystkich. Jednakże… - Walter zaczął się wahać, lecz nie przerywał – po pewnym czasie…mój Pan zaczął się bać.

I kolejny szok. Integra nie mogła tego pojąć. Jej ojciec, osoba którą podziwiała najbardziej na świecie…bała się swojego sługi?

\- Alucard jest zbyt potężny – znów to słowo „zbyt” – Gdy on walczy to nie zabija wampira. On go rozszarpuje na strzępy. Nie patrzy na liczbę ofiar, czy poszkodowanych. To nie jest eksterminacja w jego wykonaniu tylko rzeź. Mój pan…Arthur przeraził się, ponieważ Alucard wykonywał te potworności na jego rozkaz, więc…tak jakby jego ręką. Poczuł się odpowiedzialny za to. Zrozumiał, że Alucard jest zbyt silny…zbyt potworny…zbyt niebezpieczny, aby móc go kontrolować. Aby w ogóle trzymać go wolno. Nie można go zabić, więc postanowił go uwięzić. Zamknął Alucarda nieco ponad 20 lat temu. Zapieczętował drzwi i ukrył wejście do piwnic. Chciał go mieć blisko, by wszystko było pod kontrolą. Podał panience tylko malutką wskazówkę gdzie on jest, gdyż chciał by ten został zapomniany, ale jednocześnie byś ty nie została bez ochrony.

\- Aha… - dziewczynka milczała minutę…kolejną…i jeszcze jedną, aż w końcu… - Czyli jego wolą było…aby on…

\- Aby Alucard nigdy już nie był wolny. Można go było uwolnić w jakimś wypadku, gdzie trzeba by było posunąć się do ostateczności…ale potem i tak znów by go zamknął. Sir Arthur chciał by wampir Alucard nigdy nie opuścił murów tej małej celi.

\- Rozumiem – Integra westchnęła, odwróciła się tyłem i podeszła do okna – Mógłbyś zostawić mnie dziś już samą? To był…długi dzień.

Zdrada członka rodziny, ucieczka, walka o życie, postrzelenie, świadomość nadchodzącej śmierci , zwłoki zmieniające się w wampira, masakra ludzi na jej oczach, zabicie wuja, niewiarygodne informacje … rzeczywiście długi dzień.

\- Tak jest – powiedział Walter i odszedł.

Integra nie oglądała się za nim, usłyszała jedynie ciche trzaśnięcie drzwiami.

Musiała wszystko przemyśleć…musiała odpocząć…i podjąć decyzje.

 

***

 

Od tamtego pamiętnego dnia minęły trzy dni.

Była późna noc, Integra leżała w swoim łóżku i patrzyła się w sufit. Z powodu opatrunku jej liczba pozycji w których mogła spać się zmniejszyła, ale to nie przez to nie mogła spać. Inne rzeczy zaprzątały umysł dziecka i nie były to przerażające wspomnienia, w których wuj Richard próbuje ją zabić, widok krwi, czy wyrzuty sumienia z powodu pozbawienia wuja życia. To wszystko przeszło jej szybciej niż by wypadało.

W jej głowie bez przerwy jednak gościł wampir będący obecnie gdzieś w jej piwnicy w celi. Który był tam przez całe jej życie. Coś nie dawało jej spokoju. I to nie jego potworny wygląd, rzeź którą urządził na jej oczach, ani widok jego języka zlizującego jej krew z podłogi.

To coś przez co nie mogła spać to uczucie, które w niej wezbrało, gdy potwór przed nią klęknął. Uczucie przyjemne i ekscytujące choć nie powinno takie być. Wystarczyło, że o tym myślała i znów się to pojawiało.

Wystarczyło, że zamknęła oczy i wyświetlała te obrazy. Potężna, ciemna sylwetka oddająca jej pokłon…jego długie opadające białe włosy i upiorne oczy…jego wyciągnięta ręka, gdy osłaniał ją przed kulą…dźwięk jego głosu, kiedy mówił „Pani”…To wystarczyło, aby lekki, ale miły dreszcz przeszedł jej po kręgosłupie.

Integra wzięła gwałtowny wdech, podniosła się i usiadła na brzegu łóżka. Nie da rady zasnąć. Nie rozumiała tych uczuć i nie wiedziała czy chce je zrozumieć, co nie zmienia faktów, że nie myśli o niczym innym. To niewłaściwe…

„ _Alucard należy teraz do ciebie_ ”

Słowa Waltera rozbrzmiały jej w głowie, aż musiała wstać i podejść do okna. Widok pełnego księżyca jej nie uspokoił. Wampir zaprzątał jej myśli we dni i w nocy. On i jego smutny wzrok, kiedy oddawał ją w opiekę Waltera i wracał do celi. Czemu był smutny? Z powodu jej postawy? Czy z tego iż przewidywał iż jego wolność była krótka?

Dziewczynka podeszła do szafki nocnej i założyła swoje okulary. Wyszła cichutko z pokoju i zaczęła przemierzać puste korytarze. Dornez szybko zatrudnił nowych żołnierzy (w miejsce zdradzieckich), którzy pełnili wartę w określonych miejscach, lecz dziewczynka doskonale znała ich lokalizacje, więc wiedziała jak spacerować by na nikogo się nie natknąć.

Chodziła tak kilka minut, aż doszła do celu. Do miejsca, gdzie wisiał portret jej ojca, a obok i dziadka.

\- Twoja wola – zwróciła się do portretu – to aby on został zapomniany.

A oczekiwania wobec niej stanowiły by podążała po jego śladach. Żyła w zgodzie z jego wolą. To była jej powinność i obowiązek. Wiedziała to.

Integra miała dla swojego ojca mnóstwo miłości, szacunku i podziwu. Był bohaterem i mentorem. Kochała go. Ale…to nie oznaczało całkowitego posłuszeństwa.

Rozkaz lidera ma być bezwzględnie przestrzegany. Ale…

\- Teraz ja jestem liderem. Ojciec nie żyje.

Była samodzielna. Chciała postępować zgodnie z własnymi poglądami, kierować się własnym sądem, a nie swoich przodków. Kierować Hellsingiem jako niezależny przywódca. Nie patrząc się na innych. A co było jej wolą?

„ _pokłon…ręka przyjmujące kulę przeznaczoną dla niej…tamowanie krwi…wynoszenie jej na rękach_ ”

On jest tylko narzędziem? Nieprawda. To rozumna istota.

…Zapomniany…

\- Nie…chce…tego… - wykrztusiła te krótkie słowa do portretu, jakby przychodziło jej to z wielkim trudem. W końcu to był pierwszy raz, kiedy przeciwstawiała się ojcu.

Nie chciała, aby wampir został na zawsze uwięziony. Nie chciała stracić tego uczucia. Może była zbyt zuchwała…może nawet i dziecinna…ale to jej decyzja i jej możliwy błąd. Niczyj więcej. Patrząc na portrety przodków zrozumiała czego pragnie. Tego czego oni nie chcieli.

Podjęła decyzje.

Zerwała się do biegu. Zmierzała prosto do miejsca, w którym było owo tajemne przejście. Dotarła tam szybko i z niewielkim trudem udało jej się je otworzyć. Schodząc po kamiennych schodach do piwnic zwolniła tempo.

Idąc tym przypominającym loch korytarzem zaczęło jej być zimno. Nic dziwnego, miała na sobie jedynie koszulę nocną i szła boso.

Ponownie stanęła przy celi potwora. Tym razem nic jej nie popędzało. Jej życiu nie groziło niebezpieczeństwo. Była tu z własnej woli, wiedząc z czym to się wiąże. Z całej siły pchnęła drzwi, lecz nie weszła do środka. Patrzyła jedynie w głąb pomieszczenia.

Stał tam, na środku celi odwrócony plecami. Jego sylwetka była osnuta ciemnością.

\- Alucard – zawołała, na co on zwrócił się w jej stronę i podszedł do niej.

Zatrzymał się jednak na progu. Patrzył dziecku w oczy i czekał co się wydarzy. Oddzielało ich tylko otwarte przejście.

\- Mój ojciec rozkazał ci tu gnić – Integra zaczęła swoją przemowę – Miał takie prawo, jako przywódca Hellsing. Lecz obecnie to ja sprawuje owo przywództwo. Jako lider to ja podejmuje decyzje. A brzmią one tak – dziewczynka zrobiła kilka kroków w tył i stanęła pod ścianą – Wampirze Alucardzie, jako szefowa Organizacji Hellsing oficjalnie uwalniam cię stąd. Jesteś wolny. A teraz rozkazuje ci, abyś wiernie mi służył, został główną bronią Organizacji oraz byś został moją prawą ręką. Chce stać się idealnym liderem i twoją Panią. Pomóż mi w tym ucząc mnie. Będąc przy moim boku.

Alucard wpierw się zdumiał, a potem na jego twarzy utworzył się maniakalny uśmiech. Nie przeraził on dziewczynki, nie wiedzieć czemu.

Wampir zrobił powolne dwa kroki wprzód, wychodząc z celi, do której nie miał już nigdy powrócić. Ukląkł na jedno kolano i znów oddał pokłon swojej Pani.

Ach, a to zagadkowe uczucie powróciło do Integry z podwójną siłą. Na pewno go sobie nie wyobrażała. To była mieszanka zachwytu, dumy i siły. Nie…to było coś więcej…

\- Tak jest. Zgodnie z twoją wolą, moja Pani. My Master…Oddaje się w twoje ręce, Sir Hellsing.

Walter już parę razy zwrócił się do niej „sir”, ale nigdy nie było to tak przyjemne jak teraz. Może dlatego, że lokaj był przy niej od chwili urodzenia i mógł się tak zwracać z obowiązku i sympatii. Natomiast powód tego potwora było zgoła inny…

Wampir na kolanach potwierdził jej wolę. Właśnie tego chciała. Chciała by on jej służył. By dla niej walczył. Chciała … go lepiej poznać.

\- Witaj z powrotem na powierzchni, mój Sługo.

Wyciągnęła rękę w jego stronę, a on ją ujął. Jej dłoń była malutka w porównaniu do niego.

\- Wróciłem jako twój najwierniejszy sojusznik, Pani. Należę do ciebie.

Alucard wstał, lecz oni nie puścili swoich dłoni. Dziewczynka sądząc, że na razie starczy tej formalności rzekła, aby dać mu do zrozumienia, że nie zamierza rezygnować i z obowiązków, które przed chwilą wykonała jak i z poufałej szczerości w tym pytaniu. Przeszli na rozmowę prywatną.

\- Alucardzie…ta fascynacja nie będzie dla mnie zdrowa, prawda? – nie ukryła by tego, on i tak czytał jej myśli.

Wampir zachichotał na to, ukazując kły. Dwunastolatka znów się nie przestraszyła. Chyba to, przez co przeszła w jego celi uodporniło ją na sporo rzeczy, choć chciała zachować ostrożność.

\- Nie bardziej niż moja rosnąca fascynacja tobą…Integro.

Słysząc swoje imię dziecko uśmiechnęło się. Pierwszy raz od dawna. Czyli od…śmierci ojca.

 

***

 

Walter, wszedłszy z samego rana do sypialni jego dwunastoletniej Pani, nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego widokiem jaki tam zastał. Integra była już kompletnie ubrana. Siedziała na fotelu przy toaletce, tyle że obok niej stał Król Nieumarłych. W tej samej postaci, którą lokaj widział kilka dni temu. Najwidoczniej Walter przerwał im rozmowę.

\- Miałem przeczucie, że tak to się skończy – nie wyglądał na złego, wręcz przeciwnie – Widzę, że wracasz do czynnej służby Alucardzie – powiedział zadowolony, kładąc tacę z poranną herbatą na stoliku nocnym.

\- Najwidoczniej Walter – wampir odpowiedział mu podobnym, skromnym uśmiechem – Swoją drogą…nie wiele się zmieniłeś.

\- Uznam to za dobre słowo. Za to co dziwne…ty wyglądasz zupełnie inaczej.

\- Posiedź 20 lat bez ruchu w celi to zobaczysz jak to jest. Oby coś się niedługo trafiło. Muszę się rozruszać.

\- Możesz trochę poczekać. Ataki wampirów stały się rzadkie już z 10 lat temu.

W czasie wymiany zdań dwóch starych towarzyszy broni, dziewczynka wstała, podeszła do stolika i wzięła swoją herbatę.

\- Trzeba szybko powziąć pewne kroki Walter – powiedziała Integra po wypiciu kilku łyków – Pierwsza sprawa, pokój. Alucard przed uwięzieniem miał całe podziemia dla siebie, prawda? Chcę by to powróciło do poprzedniego stanu.

\- Tak jest. Trzeba tam jedynie trochę wysprzątać, a Alucard będzie miał z powrotem swoje kwatery w nienaruszonym stanie. Zajmę się tym.

\- Doskonale. Druga sprawa, krew. Mój nowy Sługa twierdzi… - odwróciła się w stronę wampira i wysiliła się na ironizujący ton, na co ten tylko powstrzymywał śmiech -…że bez większej ilości krwi nie będzie mógł zmienić tej jakże rzucającej się w oczy aparycji – zwróciła się znów do lokaja, a jej głos wrócił do normy – Dasz radę nam to załatwić?

\- Szybciej niż panienka sądzi. Od razu wezmę się do pracy – już zaczął zmierzać ku wyjściu, kiedy padło pytanie do niego.

\- Nie zamierzasz mnie…pouczać? Powiedzieć, że źle robię? – Integra nie pytała z obawą. Bardziej z ciekawością.

\- Sługa miałby wobec swojej Pani czynić takie uwagi? Niestosowne – oznaczało to, że zgadzał się z decyzją Integry. To co było niestosowne to powiedzenie tego wprost.

\- Jak powiedziałem. Nic się nie zmienił – rzekł wampir, gdy Dornez zniknął za drzwiami.

\- Dzisiaj przyjedzie tu Rada Dwunastu z Parlamentu – dziewczynka ponownie zbliżyła się do wampira – to będzie pierwszy raz jak wystąpię oficjalnie jako głowa rodu i Organizacji.

\- Denerwujesz się? – spytał niepewnie, wodząc wzrokiem za dzieckiem.

\- A mogą mi zrobić coś gorszego niż wuj i jego próba zabójstwa ? – odstawiła pustą już filiżankę na blat toaletki – Nie denerwuje się. Bardziej czuje irytacje. Wiem co będą chcieli zrobić. Odsunąć mnie od polityki, od Hellsing tłumacząc to moim zbyt młodym wiekiem. Czuje złość na samą myśl. Ile razy to odepchnę będzie wracać w kółko i w kółko.

\- Więc to dobra okazja by załatwić tą kwestię raz na zawsze – dziewczynka spojrzała na niego. Wampir był tak zadowolony przez swoje złowrogie myśli, że aż oczy mu rozbłysły – Pokaż tym dziadkom kto tu rządzi, a przestaną ci sprawiać kłopoty.

\- Coś proponujesz? – zaintrygowana Integra uniosła brew.

W odpowiedzi po pokoju rozniósł się mroczny śmiech.

 

***

 

\- Nie mówię moje dziecko, że masz porzucać swoje stanowisko. Mówię, żeby znaleźć kogoś, kto zająłby się Hellsing, póki ty nie dorośniesz.

\- Dokładnie. To zbyt wielka odpowiedzialność jak na dwunastoletnie dziecko. Sama nie dasz rady, nic o ty m nie wiesz. Nie możemy na to pozwolić.

\- Zamiast zajmować się sprawami dorosłych niech najpierw skończy szkołę. Pozna życie poza tą posiadłością.

\- Dziecko nie może samo przewodzić czymś tak…

Tego typu zdania i wypowiedzi padały już od jakiś dobrych 10 minut. Mała Integra siedziała z dwunastką starszych mężczyzn i ze spokojem znosiła ową tyradę. Siedziała z założonymi rękami i z pozorną powagą na twarzy. Pozorną ponieważ drgał jej co jakiś czas kącik ust. Walter stał po lewej stronie jej krzesła niczym posąg.

Jedynie Penwood się nie odzywał. A to dlatego, że przybył tu jako pierwszy i zdążył już odbyć z dziewczynką rozmowę, która…zrobiła na nim wrażenie.

\- Dobrze. Rozumiem – młoda Hellsing postanowiła to w końcu uciąć.

\- Więc zgadzasz się Integro, abyśmy…

\- Tego nie powiedziałam – dziecko twardo weszło mężczyźnie w słowo, zdumiewając tym pozostałych – Hellsing jest mój! Nikomu go nie oddam. Ani teraz ani nigdy!

\- Proszę jeszcze raz posłuchać – odezwał się najstarszy z polityków – Zdaje sobie sprawę, że ostatnie przejścia były dla ciebie koszmarem. Dlatego z troski o ciebie…

\- Cisza! – tym razem dziewczynka krzyknęła. Jej goście zamarli, taka impertynencja u tak młodej damy…nie do pomyślenia – Powiedzieli Panowie co mieli do powiedzenia. Teraz moja kolej, aby coś powiedzieć.

Integra wstała od stołu, przeszła kawałek i stanęła na wysokości podwójnych drzwi, plecami do nich.

\- Podali Panowie swoje argumenty. Teraz ja podam swój argument i zobaczymy co wówczas postanowicie – dziecko emanowało pewnością siebie, zupełnie jakby miała asa w rękawie – Wiecie, że zabiłam swego wuja. Ale nie wiecie kto zabił całą resztę jego wspólników – kilka głów zwróciło się na Waltera, lecz ten potrząsnął głową – Może mała wskazówka. Ten ktoś mieszka w mojej piwnicy.

Niemalże wszystkie obecne osoby omal nie zadławiły się powietrzem. Ich poważne postawy gdzieś uleciały. Wyglądali na przerażonych. I zanim którykolwiek mógł się pozbierać do kupy i sklecić jakieś zdanie, na sali rozległ się czyjś śmiech. Na jego dźwięk Penwood zrobił taką minę, jakby zaraz miał narobić w spodnie.

\- Jakże mi miło. Wygląda na to, że wciąż tu o mnie pamiętano.

Tuż za Integrą, zmaterializowała się potężna postać. Swoim wejściem spowodowała jeszcze większą panikę. Przeniknęła przez zamknięte drzwi jak gdyby nic. W pomieszczeniu od razu zapanował chłód, a cienie rzucane przez przedmioty w świetle słońca się rozszerzyły na cały pokój. Stworzyły klimatyczny półmrok. Najjaśniejsze światło dawały teraz czerwone oczy wampira, pomimo założonych szkieł.

Alucard zrobił kilka kroków i stanął przy boku dziewczynki. Ona mogła mu się już dokładnie przyjrzeć. Po wypiciu bardziej sutego posiłku jego wygląd rzeczywiście się zmienił. Białe włosy zmieniły barwę na czystą czerń i znacznie się skróciły. Długi, czerwony płaszcz, kapelusz i przeciwsłoneczne okulary stanowiły główne elementy stroju. Wciąż wyglądał przerażająco, lecz już bardziej cywilizowanie.

\- Widzę, że nie muszę go państwu przedstawiać. Oto mój nowy Sługa – Wampir Alucard. Od dziś jest moją prawą ręką. Skoro uważają panowie, że Walter nie wystarczy mi za doradcę, może on spełni wasze wymagania? Na pewno wskaże mi drogę, jeśli przez mój „młody wiek” pobłądzę.

Nikt nie pisnął nawet słówkiem. Za to wszystkim oddech ugrzązł w gardle, kiedy potwór przed nimi klęknął przed tym, niby niepozornym dzieckiem. Ten pokłon był trochę na pokaz, jedynie dla nich by zrozumieli z czym mają do czynienia.

Za tym dzieckiem stał potwór. Jeśli wystąpią przeciw niej, wystąpią przeciw niemu.

Kiedy Alucard wstał z klęczek, sam zadał pytanie zgromadzonym.

\- Jak rozumiem, wasze argumenty moja Pani może uznać za nieaktualne? – wodził wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego „dziadka”, którzy drżeli pod jego spojrzeniem.

\- Tak…naturalnie… - wyjąkał w końcu któryś.

Integra, będąc kontent z przebiegu spraw wróciła na swoje miejsce. Alucard podążył za nią i stanął po jej prawej stronie.

\- Cieszę się, że doszliśmy do porozumienia – rzekła dziewczynka opierając brodę o swoje splecione ręce – Hellsing jest mój. Zamierzam nim przewodzić z honorem na chwałę Anglii. Lecz po swojemu. Od teraz proszę mnie traktować jako równą sobie.

\- Tak…Tak, jest Integro.

\- Zacznijmy od zwracania się do mnie moim tytułem. „ **Sir** Integra” proszę.

Mężczyźni pokiwali jedynie głową. Choć wciąż się bali, poczuli że widok, który mają przed sobą jest na swój sposób hipnotyczny. Siedzące, niczym na tronie, dziecko o stalowym spojrzeniu. Po jej jednej stronie niby niepozorny starzec, który jednakże był niebezpieczniejszy niż wszyscy ich ochroniarze razem wzięci. Po jej drugiej stronie wampir, od którego biła moc i groza. Mógł na jedno słowo swojej Pani, zabić ich wszystkich w kilka sekund. Obaj gotowi by spełnić każdy rozkaz tej niby zwyczajnej dziewczynki. Jeszcze przed chwilą jej nie doceniali. A teraz…

…rozumieli, że ona już stoi od nich wyżej, jeśli chodzi o siłę. Już nigdy nie ważą się jej zlekceważyć. Z tym dzieckiem jednak trzeba było się liczyć.

Integra wymieniła porozumiewawcze spojrzenia z Alucardem. Wampir miał rację. Wystarczyło jedynie by wkroczył, zasiał terror i pokazał, za kim tak naprawdę stoi. Mały pokaz siły i władzy. Wszyscy od razu spotulnieli. Dziewczynka zaciekawiła się, czego jeszcze Alucard może ją nauczyć?

To będzie…jak oni to nazywali? … Fascynujące.


	2. Wiek 13 lat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dobra, zobaczymy jak tym razem Alucard użyje swojej ulubionej broni, czyli terroru, w tym spokojnych czasach.  
> Podkreślam (bo już zwrócono mi kiedyś uwagę), że ja manipuluję historią, bawię się nią. Rzeczy, które tu mogą być przedstawiane jako prawdziwe, mogą być "fake newsami", ale użyłam ich ponieważ mi odpowiadały, albo po prostu spodobały. Dlaczego nie, to ff, można się pobawić.  
> I odnośnie nowego charakteru, którego dodałam na końcu...tą postacią też chcę się trochę pobawić, więc proszę nie oceniać książek po okładce.

Budzik dał o sobie znać równo o godzinie pierwszej w nocy. Integra szybko go wyłączyła. Odczekała kilka chwil by się upewnić, że nikogo tym hałasem w pobliżu nie obudziła, po czym wyskoczyła z łóżka. Poklepała się po policzkach, aby się rozbudzić, a następnie założyła długi szlafrok. Doświadczenie nauczyło ją, że tam gdzie się wybierała panowała zbyt niska temperatura jak na jej nocny ubiór.

Najciszej jak potrafiła wymknęła się z pokoju i pośpieszyła do piwnic dobrze znaną jej trasą. Miała już to wyćwiczone na pamięć. Możliwe, że można było to nazwać już nawykiem. Jak zwykle Integra dotarła do podziemi posiadłości nie zwracając na siebie niczyjej uwagi.

Trzynastoletnia dziewczynka kolejny raz zmierzała na spotkanie ze swoim nowym sługą. Kolejny raz, gdyż robiła tak co najmniej trzy razy w tygodniu, czasem więcej. Mogła go przywoływać do siebie, lecz to całe przekradanie się do niego było bardziej ekscytujące. A poza tym atmosfera panująca w jego pokojach była idealna do ich rozmów, dodawała emocji.

Zmierzając korytarzem prowadzącym do miejsca pobytu wampira, dziewczynka już w ogóle nie wspominała wydarzeń które miały miejsce, gdy po raz pierwszy tu była. Te wspomnienia odeszły dawno w zapomnienie. Inne pojawiły się w ich miejsce.

Integra doszła do celu. Pewnym ruchem otworzyła drzwi i weszła do środka. Czekał tam na nią. Jak zwykle, Alucard siedział na swoim krześle, symbolizującym tron, dokładnie na środku komnaty, a jego wzrok był skupiony tylko na niej. Zawsze wiedział, kiedy do niego szła.

\- Witaj z powrotem – rzekł z uśmiechem.

Dziewczynka nic odpowiedziała. Jedynie weszła głębiej i usiadła na podłodze tuż przy nogach wampira. Poły szlafroka ochraniały ją przed chłodem podłogi. Alucard niemal się z nią stykał i ze swojego miejsca patrzył na nią z góry, ale jej to nie przeszkadzało.

Usadawiając się wygodnie przypomniał jej się pierwszy raz gdy tu przyszła. To była ponad dwa tygodnie po tym jak Walter przygotował Alucardowi jego pokoje w piwnicach. Integre zastanawiało przez ten czas, dlaczego wampir się nie pokazuje. W ogóle nie opuszczał podziemi, nie tylko w dzień, ale i w nocy. Poszła do niego właśnie by o tym pomówić. Okazało się, że za czasów jej ojca wampir miał zakaz wychodzenia z piwnic, wyjątek stanowiły misje. Nie wychodził z przyzwyczajenia. Integra przypomniała mu, że to ona teraz jest jego Panią i nie ma nic przeciwko by poruszał się po domostwie jak mu się żywnie podoba. Alucard zareagował uśmiechem.

Od tamtej pory już można się była na niego natknąć w domu, ale dziewczynce spodobały się te wyprawy nocne. Chodziła do niego w nocy, kiedy tylko mogła. Trwało tak już prawie rok. Siedząc z nim rozmawiali o wielu niesamowitych rzeczach. Alucard opowiadał takie historie, że czasem traciła kontakt z rzeczywistością, tak ją to wchłonęło. Poza tym wampir radził jej dużo w sprawach organizacji i informował o swoich mocach i jak ona mogła je kontrolować. Między innymi o nałożonych na niego barierach, które jedynie ona mogła zdjąć.

Zrobił się z tego zwykły domowy rytuał jak jedzenie śniadania. Ustawianie budzika, aby wymknąć się do wampira i z nim rozmawiać był już dla niej rutyną. Ale uwielbiała to. To była jedna z niewielu przyjemności w jej życiu. Często się nie wysypiała, lecz i tak nie mogła się powstrzymać. A właściwie nawet nie chciała. Naprawdę…Naprawdę lubiła ich rozmowy. Dzięki temu go poznawała. A on ją.

\- To na czym skończyliśmy ostatnio? – spytała mimo, że doskonale pamiętała na czym zakończyli ostatnie spotkanie. Tak zazwyczaj zaczynała.

\- Jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli to na fragmencie, gdy przybyli do mnie dyplomaci z Turcji.

\- Właśnie – potwierdziła, wspominając swą wczorajszą irytacje – Spytałam cię, czemu kazałeś im przybić turbany do głów, a ty mnie odesłałeś z kwitkiem mówiąc, że jest już zbyt późno i powinnam się kłaść. Specjalnie kazałeś mi czekać na ciąg dalszy!

\- Chciałem mieć pewność, że dzisiaj także mnie odwiedzisz – odrzekł z udawaną miną niewiniątka.

\- Nie udobruchasz mnie tymi słowami. Mów! Czekałam cały dzień – powiedziała zaciskając lekko piąstki na udach.

\- Dobrze…Wyobraź sobie taką sytuację. Przybywasz na audiencję do władcy obcego państwa. Masz na głowie kapelusz. Obyczaj nakazuje ci zdjąć go, kiedy stajesz przed obliczem króla, więc tak czynisz. Jakiś czas później sytuacja się odwraca. To ty siedzisz na tronie, a do ciebie przybywają dygnitarze z tego samego państwa. Nie zdejmują przed tobą nakryć głów. Co to oznacza?

\- Bezczelność. Brak szacunku – wyrzuciła natychmiast i dopiero po wypowiedzeniu tych słów zrozumiała – To oni w ten sposób postąpili?

\- Dokładnie – powiedział wampir rozkładając ręce – Trzy razy kazałem im zdjąć turbany, trzykrotnie odmówili zasłaniając się religią, choć przed obliczem sułtana należało ściągnąć każdy rodzaj nakrycia głowy bez patrzenia na stwórcę. Pomyślałem wówczas, że skoro są oni tak przywiązani do swoich turbanów… - w tym miejscu Alucard zachichotał - …to połączę ich głowy z nimi aż do śmierci. Stali się nierozłączni oficjalnie.

\- Aha… - westchnęła Integra, analizując fakty – I kazałeś je przybić gwoździami? Takimi…prawdziwymi, długimi? Nie zabiło ich to, ani nie upośledziło?

\- Ech, żeby zaraz gwoździe. Dziś powiedziano by na to pinezki. Musiałem mieć pewność, że ich to nie zabije. W innym bądź razie nie byłoby pożytku z lekcji – zaśmiał cicho, ale przez panujące echo wszystko wydawało się głośniejsze.

\- Rozumiem. Zsumowując niemal wszystkie twoje opowieści, wychodzi na to że terror w twoim wykonaniu zawsze miał jakiś cel.

\- Był moją ulubioną bronią. Nigdy nie zawodził, nawet dziś. Co nie znaczy że nie sprawiał mi powiedzmy…swego rodzaju radości – uśmiech, który go nie opuszczał stał się jeszcze bardziej maniakalny.

\- A ja sądziłam, że ulubioną bronią był pal – dziewczynka była kompletnie niewzruszona. Raz kilka miesięcy temu Alucard powiedział, że ma ona dar, który niewielu posiadło. Potrafiła podchodzić obojętnie, bez wstrętu do jego natury potwora. Podobnie jak Walter.

\- Był elementem terroru. Metodą, którą nauczyłem się właśnie od Turków. Z tą różnicą, że ja…- zastanowił się, szukając odpowiednich słów –…ją udoskonaliłem.

\- I to aż za bardzo – dziewczynka przechyliła głowę w prawo, a potem w lewo i jeszcze raz, aż w końcu zapytała – Naprawdę nie zmyślasz tych wszystkich rzeczy? Za bardzo podkoloryzowane jak dla mnie. To nie jeden z tych mitów stworzonych na twój temat?

\- Zadajesz to pytanie po raz dziewiąty, jeśli dobrze liczę. Moja ciągła odpowiedź na to cię nie satysfakcjonuje?

\- Po prostu mówię jakie mam odczucia. Wyobrażam sobie jaką byś miał uciechę, gdybym uwierzyła w jakąś wymyśloną przez ciebie bzdurę.

\- Uwierz mi, gdyby taka sytuacja miała miejsce, zauważyłabyś to. Nie mam oporów przed okazywaniem pogardy wobec głupoty u innych.

\- No, tu się mogę zgodzić. Czyli muszę się zadowolić odpowiedzią „Mity i fakty często mają trochę wspólnych rzeczy. Plotki o mnie z przeszłości to bzdury, ale nie wzięły się znikąd. Do moich popełnionych okrucieństw dodano po prostu kilka gorszych, o których ci nie wspominam”.

Alucard zachichotał, słysząc jak jego Pani naśladuje jego głos. Tak rzadko mogła zachowywać się jak dziecko, którym przecież była. Pozwalała sobie na to, jedynie w sytuacjach „prywatnych”, gdy praca nie wchodziła w grę. A i wówczas było to rzadkością.

\- Wspaniale zapamiętałaś moje słowa. Dobrze mnie słuchasz.

\- I dzięki temu mogę wydedukować jakie informacje o tobie to blaga. Wychodzi na to, że palowanie małych zwierzątek to właśnie plotki.

\- Absolutne kłamstwa. Nie miałbym w tym żadnego celu. Kogo bym tym zastraszył? Koty?

\- Obdzieranie ze skóry?

\- Bzdura.

\- Gotowanie żywcem?

\- Po co? Żeby ich zjeść?

Tym razem to Integra się zaśmiała, ale bardzo krótko. Ciekawe, nie posądzałaby się o czarne poczucie humoru. A może to po prostu z niewyspania? Jak na potwierdzenie tego przypuszczenia, młoda Hellsing stłumiła ziewnięcie.

\- Nie walcz ze sobą, jeśli jesteś zmęczona – powiedział wampir – Jutro i tak będziesz mieć mnóstwo pracy. Jak dobrze pamiętam, masz kilkugodzinną lekcję historii.

\- Nawet mi nie przypominaj! Właśnie po to nie idę spać, by ten dzień za szybko nie nadszedł.

Integra nie chodziła do szkoły jak inne dzieci. Zajmowane przez nią stanowisko nie pozwalało jej zbyt często opuszczać siedziby Organizacji. Przywódca powinien być na miejscu, w razie nagłego wypadku. Dlatego właśnie to szkoła przyjeżdżała do niej. Zatrudniono dla niej kilku znamienitych korepetytorów, którzy zjawiali się tutaj w ustalone dni tygodnia.

\- Skoro nie lubisz tego…jak mu tam…profesora Clarke, to czemu go nie zwolnisz? Znajdź lepszego korepetytora.

\- Niby jakim cudem? Toż on jest tym „nowym”. Zwolniłam już dwóch, trzeciego nie mogę. To już by była przesada. Clarke może i jest irytująco nadęty, ale przynajmniej kompetentny.

\- Stąd słyszę, jak strzelają ci żyłki, gdy masz z nim lekcje.

\- I co z tego? Tak już musi być, zniosę go jakoś…

Integra głośno wypuściła powietrze, po czym przechyliła się powoli w stronę Alucarda, aż w końcu oparła się ramieniem o jego krzesło. Powieki jej lekko zadrżały.

\- Jesteś pewna co do tego powstrzymywania się od snu? – spytał poważnie, pozbywając się swojego uśmiechu i przybierając poważną pozę.

\- Chcę tu jeszcze chwilę posiedzieć. Coś z tym nie tak? – ostatnie zdanie miało słabą, ale wyczuwalną nutkę ostrzeżenia.

\- Nie, nic w tym złego… - odpowiedział spokojnie i jakby trochę pocieszająco.

Alucard wiedział, czemu służyły jego Pani owe nocne wizyty. Nie był głupi, widział wszystko jak na dłoni. Mimo, że Integra próbowała to przed wszystkimi ukryć.

Jego Pani miała 13 lat. _Tylko_ 13 lat. Każdy jej rówieśnik obecnie ma największy problem kalibru złej oceny lub sprzeczki z przyjaciółką. Integra natomiast żyła już w świecie dorosłych. Zachowywała się i pracowała jak dorosła osoba, a do tego dochodziły obowiązki prywatne, jak właśnie nauka. To było bardzo wielkie brzemię.

Mała Integra robiła wszystko co w jej mocy, aby je podźwignąć. I zdziwieniem napawał fakt, że jej się to udawało. Z własnej woli przyjęła wszystkie swoje funkcje i odrzuciła beztroskę dzieciństwa. Nigdy nie narzekała, ani nie żałowała swojego wyboru. Można powiedzieć, że była stworzona do objęcia przywództwa nad Hellsing, ponieważ swoje obowiązki wykonywała nienagannie, co przez niektórych zostało przyjęte z niedowierzeniem. Jednakże…

…to nie zmieniało tego, że jej wiek wciąż był bardzo małą liczbą. Alucard nie był ślepy, doskonale widział, że dziecko stara się dojrzeć na siłę i bardzo się męczy, aby to osiągnąć. Przed innymi jej się to udaje, ale wciąż potrzebowała odpoczynku. Z początku wampir sądził, że to Walter jest jedyną osobą, przed którą Integra nie udaje nikogo innego. Ale potem…zaczęły się te wizyty w jego piwnicach i Alucarda naszły wątpliwości.

Myśl, że stał się dla dziewczynki kimś ważnym była lekko abstrakcyjna. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz miał z kimś więź pozbawioną nienawiści lub wstrętu. No chyba, że Walter, ale to nie było to samo.

Wampir zdawał sobie sprawę z siły drzemiącej w tym małym ciele dziewczynki, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że to wciąż trzynastolatka. Kiedy uciekała po nocach tutaj do niego, robiła to dosłownie – uciekała. Ich rozmowy dawały jej możliwość powrotu do swojego wieku. Na chwilę zdejmowała z siebie ciężar, czego właśnie to dziecko potrzebowało. Kiedy dorośnie, nie będzie tego potrzebować, ale teraz tak! On i Dornez byli przystanią, gdzie na chwilę mogła sobie przypomnieć, że jest dzieckiem i odetchnąć.

\- Kiedyś będziesz idealnym przywódcą tej Organizacji, ale teraz jesteś wciąż dzieckiem, które musi od czasu do czasu uciec od odpowiedzialności, której nawet wielu dorosłych nie dałoby rady unieść. Nadal masz prawo by czasami poczuć beztroskę…Korzystaj póki jeszcze możesz.

Alucard wypowiedział te słowa bez obaw. Jego młoda pani zapadła w sen już po dobrej minucie. Wampir był pod wrażeniem, że zdołała zasnąć w takiej pozycji, ale cóż, to nie było nic dziwnego. Wczoraj także mało spała.

Ostatnio te wizyty nocne stały się trochę częstsze. Integra potrzebowała więcej odpoczynku niż zwykle. Stres w niej narastał, do czego nie chciała się przed sobą przyznać. Trzeba go rozładować, ale jak? Pozwolić jej zrobić coś co zwykle robi normalne trzynastoletnie dziecko. Ale co? Przecież nie można kazać jej grać w planszówki, czy sobie coś porysować. To nie rozrywki dla niej. Trzeba co jakiś czas, dopóki jej wnętrze dostatecznie nie dojrzeje, pozwolić jej uciec od odpowiedzialności na krótką chwilę, ale w taki sposób, aby nie urażało to jej dumy.

Wampir wstał i wziął dziewczynkę ostrożnie na ręce. Przywykł już do tego. Nie pierwszy raz się zdarzyło, że Integra odpłynęła w czasie ich nocnych rozmów. W trakcie wędrówki do jej pokoju zastanawiał się, dlaczego w ogóle przejmuję się jej dobrym samopoczuciem, czy tym że jej młoda psychika próbuje dojrzeć na siłę. Dlaczego go to w ogóle martwiło? Potwór nie wiedział po prostu, że najzwyczajniej w świecie sam się do niej przywiązał, tak samo jak ona do niego. Nie rozpoznawał tego uczucia, ponieważ wyzbył się go na dobre lata, jeśli nie wieki.

Integra będzie miała ciężkie życie, a już i tak przecież wiele przeszła. Jako dziecko sprawuje wysoką funkcję w kraju. Jej odpowiedzialność i siła ducha przewyższa większość dorosłych. Alucard chciał żeby raz na jakiś czas jego Pani mogła się uwolnić i przypomnieć sobie ile ma lat. Według niego, ona tego potrzebowała. Wnioskował to, z tego jak często do niego przychodziła. Gdy liczba wizyt się zwiększała znaczyło to, że potrzebowała większej ulgi niż zwykle. Miała do tego prawo, ale nigdy w życiu nie przyznałaby się do słabości. Tyle, że to nie była słabość. To był po prostu wiek, lecz mała Hellsing uparcie trzymała się swego.

Kiedy Alucard ułożył dziewczynkę do łóżka i przykrył kołdrą, do jego głowy wpadł pewien pomysł. Coś co mogłoby zadziałać. Co prawda, na pewno dostanie za taki numer karę…ale czego się nie robi dla dobrego samopoczucia swojego mistrza?

Potrzeba jej chwili dziecięcej beztroski to dostanie ją. Ale w jego stylu.

 

***

 

Integra siedziała przy swoim biurku i z trudem powstrzymywała narastającą frustrację. Ręka zaczynała ją boleć od ciągłego pisania. Przerwała na chwilę czynność, aby rozluźnić nadgarstek. Brak snu coraz bardziej dawał się we znaki.

\- Żadnego odpoczynku. Jeszcze panienka nie skończyła – głos odezwał się zaledwie po sekundzie, od chwili gdy dziewczynka oderwała pióro od kartki.

\- Nie odpoczywam. Skończyłam już to zadanie – odpowiedziała kulturalnie, choć na usta cisnęły jej się zupełnie inne słowa.

\- Śmiem wątpić – korepetytor podszedł i zajrzał jej przez ramię. Sprawdził ile napisała, po czym zaczął okrążać biurko mlaskając z udawanym rozczarowaniem – Jeśli tylko tyle jesteś w stanie z siebie wykrzesać, to trudno młoda damo.

\- To mało? – spytała, całą siłą woli kontrolując swój głos, aby nie wyrażał jej gniewu.

\- Powiedziałbym, że mam uczniów, których stać na więcej niż ciebie, ale się powstrzymam.

Pan Clarke był otyłym, niskim mężczyzną z małym wąsikiem. Jego uśmieszek był pełen wyższości i zadufania. Jego jedyną zaletą było to, że naprawdę znał się na historii, ale jego charakter był poniżej wszelkiej krytyki. Integra wcale nie napisała mało. Odpowiedź na owo krótkie, zadane jej pytanie, odpowiedziała wręcz wypracowaniem.

\- Dobrze, może spróbujesz z tym – Clarke nawet nie spostrzegł, że oczy dziewczynki ciskają piorunami – Napisz mi wszystko co wiesz o tak zwanej Wojnie Dwóch Róż.

Integra omalże nie jęknęła. Jej wiedza w tej kwestii także była spora. Mogła się rozpisać o tym na dobrych kilkanaście, jeśli nie kilkadziesiąt stron, tyle że ta lekcja trwała już którąś godzinę, ręka ją bolała, zmęczyła się i robiło się późno, a miała jeszcze trochę spraw do załatwienia.

\- Czy nie moglibyśmy tego przesunąć na następne korepetycje? – spytała, kolejny raz wkładając w grzeczność spory wysiłek – Mam jeszcze dużo pracy na dziś i nie mam już więcej czasu. Skończył Pan swoją pracę pół godziny temu. Nie zapłacimy za nadgodziny.

\- I nie ma takiej potrzeby. Po prostu widzę, że musisz włożyć w naukę więcej wysiłku niż obecnie. Dlatego trzeba cię przypilnować. A poza tym… - w tym miejscu Clarke zaśmiał się z kpiną – Jaką ty możesz mieć pracę do wykonania, dziecko? Trochę pisania nie zaszkodzi twojej główce.

Integra aż rwała się, aby wykrzyczeć mu w twarz, że ma w cholerę roboty…ale nie mogła. Zwykłe społeczeństwo, w którym żył jej korepetytor, nie miało pojęcia, że coś takiego jak Organizacja Hellsing, czy nawet wampiry w ogóle istnieją. To kim była pozostawało tajemnicą dla jej nauczycieli, przez co tak jak w przypadku Clarke, spotykała się z brakiem należytego respektu. Najgorsze było właśnie to, że nie mogła się odszczeknąć. W jego oczach, on stał wyżej od dziewczynki.

\- Tak… - wyrzuciła przez zaciśnięte zęby - …to nic ważnego.

\- Właśnie. Zabawa ci nigdzie nie ucieknie. A teraz bierz się do pracy.

Żadne z nich nie miało pojęcia, że za ścianą tego pomieszczenia, stał sobie Alucard z założonymi rękami i się wszystkiemu przysłuchiwał. Doszedł do wniosku, że może już działać.

W momencie, kiedy pióro młodej Hellsing zaczęło skrobać pierwsze zdania na kartce, na zewnątrz zaczęły się formować czarne cienie, które uderzyły z impetem w ramy okienne, otwierając je przy tym na oścież. Chłodny wiatr wdarł się do gabinetu, rozwiewając stosik kartek na biurku.

\- Przeklęty przeciąg – rzucił krótko, lekko zezłoszczony Clarke, podchodząc do okna i zamykając je. Integra nie przerwała pisania, lecz stała się czujna. W odróżnieniu od jej nauczyciela, zauważyła, obserwując pobliskie drzewo, że na zewnątrz praktycznie nie było wiatru. To co w takim razie zdmuchnęło te papiery?

Korepetytor przyklęknął i zaczął zbierać porozrzucane kartki. Widać było, że sprawia mu to dyskomfort, najpewniej przez swoją nadwagę. Zaprzestał jednak tej czynności po zaledwie chwili. A to dlatego iż chłód w pomieszczeniu nie zelżał, wręcz przeciwnie. Przeszywające zimno przeniknęło ciało mężczyzny, aż do kości. Poczuł się jakby wyszedł na dwór w mroźny, zimowy dzień w samej piżamie.

Dziewczynka za biurkiem zaprzestała pisania. Także poczuła zimno, ale nie tak dotkliwie jak jej nauczyciel. Tamten odczuwał to o wiele gorzej. Jednakże ten chłód, który czuła dziewczynka był tym samym, jaki panował w tak znanym jej pokoju…który znajdował się w piwnicach.

\- Och… - westchnęła, zaskoczona przez własną konkluzję akurat w tej samej chwili, gdy cienie na zewnątrz znów się poruszyły, lecz tym razem nie otworzyły się jednego okna, a wszystkie okna w tym gabinecie. Okiennice rozwarły się gwałtownie i wszystkie w tym samym momencie, w idealnej synchronizacji.

\- Co…Co tu się dzieje?! – krzyknął wytrącony z równowagi Clarke. On także w końcu ujrzał, że liście na pobliskim drzewie w ogóle się nie poruszały.

\- On śmiałby… - Integra nie zwracała uwagi na korepetytora. Mówiła do siebie – Niemożliwe.

\- Co jest niemożliwe?! – Clarke spróbował zwrócić z powrotem uwagę nieporuszonej tymi rzeczami dziewczynki, chcąc zażądać wyjaśnień tych zjawisk. Zrobił krok w jej stronę, ale stracił równowagę tak szybko, że ledwo zdołał to zarejestrować. Upadł na podłogę z głośnym hukiem. Rozejrzał się szybko, poszukując przeszkody, o którą musiał się potknąć, ale nic nie zauważył.

Integra tymczasem nie wytrzymała i zaczęła niekontrolowanie chichotać. Nie chciała tego robić, lecz nie mogła się powstrzymać. Widok upadającego Clarke, jego trzęsący się brzuch i ogrom zdziwienia i niezrozumienia w jego małych oczkach był niesamowicie zabawny.

Cienie, które powstały przez zachodzące na niebie słońce, zaczęły się lekko poruszać. Tak delikatnie, że człowiek patrząc na nie, nie był pewien, czy to przypadkiem nie było jedynie złudzeniem. Ta niepewność wywoływała lęk.

Tuż po spostrzeżeniu tych cieni przez historyka, w pokoju pojawił się nowy dźwięk. Czyjś cichy, niski chichot. Rozbrzmiewał coraz głośniej, ale nie wiadomo było skąd on pochodzi.

Reakcje były zgoła różne. Clarke czuł jak ogarnia go przerażenie, natomiast chichot Integry przeobraził się w śmiech, na widok drgających, cudacznych wąsików Clarke. Wiedziała czyja to sprawka, ale nie mogła pohamować wesołości. Clarke był zbyt komiczny w swoim strachu.

Korepetytor stracił zdolność poprawnego wymawiania słów. W swojej rosnącej panice mógł już jedynie wyrzucać jakieś nic nieznaczące bełkoty. Tchórz…pan Clarke wstał i zaczął wycofywać się do tyłu, odruchowo chcąc się oddalić od tego dziwnego i obecnie rosnącego cienia, ale nagle jego plecy uderzyły o coś twardego. I to nie była ściana.

Mężczyzna, drżąc już na całym ciele, obejrzał się do tyłu przez ramię. Bał się tego co zobaczy i szybko okazało się, że jego obawy były słuszne. Za nim stała jakaś postać. Była bardzo wysoka i potężnie zbudowana. Clarke odskoczył jak oparzony. Twarz nieznajomego była jedyną częścią ciała, którą z jakiegoś powodu zakrywała ciemność. Jedyne co było widoczne, to dwa święcące na czerwono punkciki.

\- Pańska postać jest bardzo groteskowa – rozbrzmiał głos owej postaci, bez wątpienia ten sam, który wcześniej się śmiał – Jest to bardzo pomocne.

\- Skąd…Skąd się tu wziąłeś?! – krzyknął Clarke, w panice zerkając na dziecko. Uznał je za niespełna rozumu, bo wciąż się śmiało. I to z niego – Tu nikogo więcej nie było! Jak się tu dostałeś?!

\- Jak? – kolejna rzecz rozbłysła w tej nienaturalnej ciemności wokół twarzy obcego, a mianowicie białe kły – Przecież byłem tu cały czas – Postać zrobiła krok do przodu, wychodząc z cienia. Clarke w odpowiedzi na to sam zrobił krok, ale do tyłu. Ujrzał w końcu tego osobnika w całej okazałości, ale to jedynie wzmogło jego strach, jeśli to było jeszcze możliwe. Przed nim stał Alucard, w swoim najbardziej maniakalnym i nieludzkim wyrazie twarzy. Czarne włosy powiewały, na tym nieistniejącym naprawdę wietrze, kły ukazane w całej okazałości w uśmiechu oraz oczy błyszczące szaleństwem – Ja zawsze tu jestem…

To jakiś psychopata! – krzyknął do siebie, w myślach Clarke i poważnie zaczął rozważać ucieczkę. Nawet przez chwilę nie wziął pod uwagę bezpieczeństwa dziewczynki, był zbyt zajęty swoim własnym losem.

Jak tylko skończył ową myśl, coś niewidzialnego znów podcięło mu nogi i ponownie upadł na ziemię, tym razem do tyłu, tłucząc przy tym kość ogonową. Jęk bólu wydarł się z jego ust, tym razem głośniej. Nie zagłuszył on jednak śmiechu Integry.

\- Bardzo dobrze – rzekł Alucard, kiedy Clarke, próbując powstać ponownie się wywalił, tym razem po ciosie w plecy – Wspaniały z ciebie błazen. Dalej! Zabawiaj moją Panią! Posada nadwornego błazna jest idealna dla ciebie! – wykonywał kolejne ciosy swoimi cieniami, dalej utrudniając ruchy historykowi.

Młoda Hellsing podświadomie wiedziała, że powinna powstrzymać wampira, ale jakim cudem miała to zrobić, skoro sama siebie nie potrafiła uspokoić? Kolejne salwy śmiechu dziewczynki co rusz rozbrzmiewały w pokoju, za każdym razem gdy Clarke podskakiwał lub upadał, manipulowany mocą Alucarda. Zaczynało to naprawdę przypominać jakiś groteskowy taniec, połączony z absolutnym przerażeniem na twarzy nauczyciela oraz sposobem w jaki jego ogromny brzuch falował pod wpływem tych ruchów. Wampir bawił się nim, niczym marionetką.

Ten śmiech oraz krzyki korepetytora, wołające o pomoc, w końcu zostały usłyszane przez kogoś z zewnątrz. Drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się i stanął w nich Walter z wyrazem najwyższego zdumienia. Nie zdążył jednak ubrać go w słowa.

\- Ups – westchnął Alucard, po raz ostatni przyspieszając spotkanie Clarke z podłogą – Wygląda na to, że to koniec zabawy, ale spokojnie – Za wampirem, nie wiadomo skąd, wyłoniło się zwierzę, warczący pies z czterema czerwonymi ślepiami. Na jego widok nauczyciel wrzasnął przeraźliwie, zrywając się z ziemi – On Pana odprowadzi do drzwi – w chwili wypowiadania tego zdania, Clarke już biegł w stronę wyjścia, a pies wystrzelił w jego stronę z obnażonymi kłami. Zdążono już jedynie zauważyć trzęsący się tłuszcz na tyłku korepetytora, gdy pędził korytarzem do wyjścia, uciekając przed potworem.

Walter stał przez chwilę skonfundowany, patrząc za uciekającym gościem, aż w końcu zdołał odzyskać głos.

\- Czy ktoś mi powie o co tu… - nie dokończył. Odwracając się przodem do obecnych w pokoju, zobaczył coś, co miało dla niego większe znaczenie niż doprowadzony na skraj zawału przez wampira korepetytor.

Był to widok roześmianej dziewczynki. Integra opadła na krzesło, trzymając się za brzuch, wciąż trzęsąc się od śmiechu. Lokaj nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kiedy po raz ostatni słyszał ten beztroski dźwięk. I właśnie ta myśl tak go zamurowała, że aż sam nie mógł powstrzymać uczucia małej radości. Dziewczynka znów wyglądała jakby miała tylko 13 lat, co dało mu poczucie miłej nostalgii.

\- Masz…szlaban na krew…przez tydzień – wyrzuciła Integra pomiędzy spazmami śmiechu, przecierając załzawione oczy.

Alucard zareagował na to swoim niezwykle rzadkim, ludzkim uśmiechem. Tydzień bez krwi nie był dla niego żadną karą. I jego Pani dobrze o tym wiedziała. Mógł bez problemów wytrzymać trzykrotnie więcej, miesiąc to już byłby problem.

Widząc, że jego plan powiódł się (radość Integry z poniżenia osoby, która nie okazała jej szacunku była na to dowodem), wampir wycofał się, dyskretnie dając znać lokajowi, aby wyszedł z gabinetu razem z nim. Wiedział, że gdy dziewczynka się uspokoi może żałować swojego wybuchu lub uznać się za zbyt dziecinną, więc chciał żeby jak już, to doszło do tego, gdy będzie sama.

Po opuszczeniu pomieszczenia przez obu mężczyzn, Dornez zapytał bez ogródek.

\- Co to, do diabła było?

\- Zabawa – odparł Alucard, wzruszając ramionami na pokaz.

\- Wspaniała, z tego co widziałem. Ale to ja będę musiał teraz szukać następnego historyka. Już czwartego! Jakaś klątwa z tym przedmiotem. Do tej pory gościa od angielskiego trzeba było raz zmienić, ale to wszystko.

\- Oj jakiś ty biedny. Szukaj porządnie i nie zatrudniaj więcej takich fircykowatych idiotów. Znajdź kogoś, kogo można uznać za wzór, a będzie problem z głowy.

\- Łatwo powiedzieć. Nawet z wysokim wynagrodzeniem trudno znaleźć kompetentną osobą, która ma czas, aby przyjeżdżać tutaj, do miejsca oddalonego od Londynu o mile i prowadzić lekcje dla jednej osoby.

\- Już nie narzekaj. Ani ty, ani ona nie jesteście naprawdę źli, więc nie udawaj. Ona jest szczęśliwa, bo poniżyłem tego klauna, a ty się cieszysz…bo ona się cieszy.

Walter westchnął, przyznając wampirowi rację w duchu.

\- Dobra…Dziwnie się poczułem. Stary człowiek może czasem zapomnieć, że ona ma tylko 13 lat. Tak stara się tego nie okazywać, że ta chwila jej beztroski przed chwilą…była otrzeźwiająca.

I o to chodziło – pomyślał wampir, zadowolony, że dopiął swego.

\- Przyda jej się chwila takiej beztroski. Za dwa…może trzy lata będzie na tyle silna by radzić sobie z tym światem, ale teraz to wciąż dziecko. Nawet ja wiem, że bez odstresowania będzie jedynie słabnąć w oczach. To tylko chwila zabawy…ale dla dziecka, żyjącego dorosłym życiem jest ona znacząca.

\- Nie musisz mi mówić – odpowiedział Walter, nieco posępnym tonem – Jednego jednak nie rozumiem. Pomogłeś jej, choć o to nie prosiła. Nigdy by o to nie poprosiła! Pewnie sama nawet nie przyznawała się przed sobą, że musi odetchnąć. Dlaczego więc to zrobiłeś?

\- Mówiłem, to była zabawa – uśmiech szaleńca powrócił na twarz wampira. Tam pasował najlepiej.

\- Aż tak się nudzisz? – spytał kamerdyner, zwężając brwi.

\- Tak trudno uwierzyć w moje dobre intencje? – odpowiedział własnym pytaniem, chichocząc złowrogo pod koniec, jakby sam sobie zaprzeczając.

\- Cóż…odkąd zostałeś uwolniony, nie miałeś nic do roboty, więc…

Dobry humor Alucarda nieco zmalał, ale jedynie w jego oczach było to widać. Walter tej zmiany nie spostrzegł.

\- Myśl co zechcesz. Ważny jest efekt, prawda? A teraz wybacz – wampir odwrócił się plecami do lokaja, zamierzając odejść – Zaczynam tygodniowy post, więc lepiej żebym oszczędzał siły, nie? – zażartował, po czym przeniknął przez ścianę, zostawiając Waltera samego w korytarzu.

Wracając do swoich piwnic, Alucard nie mógł pozbyć się ze swoich myśli tego jednego fragmentu wypowiedzi lokaja.

„ _Odkąd zostałeś uwolniony_ ”

Obawa, którą wampir nosił w sobie praktycznie od ponad roku, od chwili, gdy opuścił swoje więzienie, narastała w nim z dnia na dzień. Na początku potrafił ją odepchnąć, zepchnąć na boczny tor i na trochę zapomnieć. Pomagało tu wspomnienie dnia, w którym poznał swoją Panią.

Siadając w swoim krześle, w swojej podziemnej komnacie, ponownie przywołał owo wspomnienie. Ta drobna, niby niepozorna blondyneczka zignorowała ból po postrzale, wsparła się o jego ramię i oddała bez wahania strzał w stronę swojego wroga. Swojej rodziny…swojej krwi. W jej oczach płonął wtenczas ogień.

Jednakże to już nie gasiło jego niepokoju.

Potrzebował czegoś więcej. Czegoś co upewni go raz na zawsze. I powoli zaczynał zdawać sobie sprawę, z tego co musiał uczynić.

Podjął decyzję. Lepiej żeby zrobił to jak najszybciej. Jeszcze dziś porozmawia z Integrą. Zobaczy jak odpowie na to wyzwanie.

 

***

 

Integra siedziała przy swoim biurku i w świetle lampki przeglądała najnowsze dokumenty. Były to sprawozdania z różnych spraw i incydentów z całego świata. Każdy dokument musiał zostać dokładnie przestudiowany, każda sprawa porządnie zbadana. Miało to na celu ustalenie, czy istoty paranormalne miały jakikolwiek związek z opisanymi w tych papierach sprawami.

W wielkim skrócie: większość z tego to były brednie. Plotki, gusła, przesądy lub psychopaci, nic związanego z wampirami. Tymi prawdziwymi rzecz jasna, seryjni mordercy, którzy czasami upuszczali krew swoim ofiarom się nie liczyli. To były sprawy dla policji.

Pomimo, że większość z tych incydentów nie były warte uwagi dla Organizacji, dziewczynka zawsze skrupulatnie przyglądała się każdej sprawie, aby mieć całkowitą pewność. Nie chciała nic przegapić. Zbadanie każdej sprawy było jej obowiązkiem i ani razu tego nie zaniedbała.

Zwykle było to nużące zajęcie, lecz dziś pomiędzy czytaniem każdego sprawozdania, dziewczynka cicho chichotała pod nosem. Była w dobrym nastroju. Wciąż przypominała sobie dzisiejsze zajście np. teraz wspomniała jak wąsiki historyka drgały spazmatycznie niczym skrzydełka muchy. Może to i głupie, ale on naprawdę wyglądał komicznie. Alucard trafnie podsumował aparycję historyka – groteskowa postać. Lepiej by tego nie ujęła.

\- Masz tam coś ciekawego? - ciszę w gabinecie przerwał niski głos Alucarda, który właśnie wynurzył się ze ściany, z prawej strony dziewczynki.

Integra nie podskoczyła, ani nie przestraszyła się nagłym zjawieniem wampira. Zdążyła się już przyzwyczaić do tego, że preferował on zjawiać się znikąd zamiast po ludzku zapukać i wejść drzwiami. Przestało jej to przeszkadzać, w końcu to jego natura.

\- Nie – odpowiedziała, rzucając mu przelotne spojrzenie – Chyba, że interesuje cię zastrzelenie kilku wyznawców szatana, którzy podczas odprawiania czarnych mszy, dopuszczają się picia krwi. No i jeszcze tych chętnych, którzy im ją dają – dodała pokazując mu trzymaną w dłoni kartkę, którą właśnie skończyła czytać.

\- Mają na to chętnych? Głupota ludzka jest porażająca – odrzekł Alucard, przybliżając się powolnymi krokami do biurka swojej Pani.

\- Tu się z tobą zgodzę. To co oni wyprawiają na tych czarnych mszach jest po prostu chore. Ale to nie są wampiry – odłożyła dokument na stertę odrzuconych wypadków. Czyli w sumie na jedyną stertę – Niech tym się kościół, albo najlepiej psychiatrzy zajmą. W tym czymś nie ma nic nadprzyrodzonego – Integra spojrzała w górę, wampir stał już tuż obok niej i patrzył się na nią – O co chodzi?

Alucard milczał przez dobrą chwilę. Nie przerywał jednak kontaktu wzrokowego.

\- Chcę z tobą pomówić – powiedział to bardzo poważnie.

\- Słucham – dziewczynka nieco się zaniepokoiła tą powagą, nie tyle w głosie, co w jego oczach. Właśnie patrząc w nie, zrozumiała, że naprawdę musiało chodzić o coś ważnego.

\- Mam prośbę – Alucard przyklęknął, lecz nie po to, aby oddać jej pokłon. Bardziej chodziło o to, by znaleźć się niżej od dziewczynki. Nie kontynuował.

\- No mów. Spełnię ją, jeśli będzie to możliwe – pośpieszyła go, coraz bardziej się martwiąc. Na chwilę popatrzyła z przygnębieniem na swoje nogi, które wciąż nie były w stanie dosięgnąć podłogi, kiedy ona siedziała w tym fotelu. Była za niska. Szybko jednak powróciła do obserwowania twarzy wampira.

\- Moja prośba nie jest konkretnie obsadzona w czasie – Alucard przemówił dopiero po dobrej minucie – Chodzi mi o dzień, w którym po raz pierwszy wyznaczysz mi zadanie do wykonania. Gdy w końcu pojawi się pierwszy wampir, którego będziesz musiała wyeliminować jako przywódca i wyślesz mnie, abym go zabił.

\- Kiedyś przecież pojawi się misja. Wampiry po prostu rzadko się ujawniają w ostatnich latach, ale nigdy nie znikają.

\- Właśnie. Dlatego w odpowiednim czasie, kiedy po raz pierwszy będę wykonywał misję pod twoim rozkazem…kiedy po raz pierwszy każesz mi zabić wampira…kiedy nadejdzie twoje pierwsze zadanie jako lider…chciałbym abyś poszła wtedy ze mną.

Integra nie spodziewała się tego. Uniosła brwi, bardzo zdziwiona.

\- Co masz na myśli? – spytała niepewnie.

\- Chcę, żebyś poszła ze mną, gdy rozkażesz mi pokonać wampira. Towarzyszyła mi w tej pierwszej misji – powiedział, idealnie artykułując każde słowo.

\- Po co? – nie potrafiła tego zrozumieć.

\- Abyś zobaczyła jak to robię. Chcę byś na własne oczy zobaczyła do czego jestem zdolny.

Po tych słowach, w głowie dziewczynki zaczęły już rodzić się pewne podejrzenia. Wciąż niepewne, ale przynajmniej jakieś.

\- Alucard…ja już widziałam co potrafisz zrobić, pamiętasz? Zmasakrowałeś na moich oczach tamtych ludzi, urwałeś rękę wujowi oraz zlizywałeś moją krew z podłogi. Widziałam to i nadal moja decyzja o pozostawieniu cię wolnym pozostaje ta sama. Nie boję się ciebie.

\- Wtedy było inaczej – wampir pokręcił głową – Nie wiedziałaś czym jestem. Nie należałem w pełni do ciebie, bo nie miałaś o tym pojęcia. Nie zabijałem na twój rozkaz, ale z własnej woli.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Sytuacja jest obecnie kompletnie inna. Jestem oficjalnie twoim sługą. Gdy następnym razem zamorduję…to będzie z twojego polecenia. To ty pociągniesz za spust. Zabiję twoimi rękami. Muszę zobaczyć, czy jesteś w stanie znieść konsekwencje tego czynu.

Rysy twarzy Integry stężały, kiedy poczuła rosnący gniew.

\- Co ty insynuujesz? Że nie dam rady?! Że jestem na tyle słaba, że będę mieć wyrzuty sumienia z powodu zabicia innego krwiopijcy? Śmiesz mnie testować?!

\- Oboje się przetestujemy – dziewczynce drgnęła brew, ale mu nie przerwała – Ty sprawdzisz czy twoja „broń” sprawdza się w walce i jest ci posłuszna, a ja sprawdzę, czy jesteś w stanie ową „broń” utrzymać w dłoniach. Czy nie przerazi cię jej siła. Czy nie zadrży ci ręka.

Integra tym razem zsunęła się z fotela. Stanęła nad wampirem i posłała mu lodowate spojrzenie. Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać…lepszych słów nie ma, aby to opisać.

\- Twoja impertynencja nie ma dzisiaj granic – rzekła twardym jak stal tonem. Już w niczym nie przypominała tamtej roześmianej trzynastolatki – Mam ochotę skazać cię na 3 miesiące bez krwi, przy tym już byś pożałował swoich słów! Po tym piekle, które urządziłeś na moich oczach… **Ty** śmiesz mi jeszcze zarzucać, że mogłabym się czymkolwiek przerazić…

\- Twój ojciec się przeraził! – Alucard przerwał jej gwałtownie, aż dziewczynkę poraziło, znaczenie i ton tego zdania – Dziadek tak samo. Żaden nie był wyjątkiem. Przyznaję, że różnisz się od nich, ale muszę mieć pewność. Oni nienawidzili mnie z całego serca i nie dziwię im się. Ale w końcu trafiłem do celi, ponieważ Arthur nie potrafił już znieść mojego wynaturzenia i swojej roli w moich procederach. To wszystko co uczyniłem w tamtej piwnicy nie można podpisać pod twoje konto. Nawet Richarda, gdyż można to nazwać samoobroną. Ale każde następne zabójstwo, którego się tknę będzie **twoją** odpowiedzialnością. To ty pociągniesz za spust, powtarzam ci. Musisz poznać cenę tego brzemienia. Żaden z twoich przodków nie był w stanie tego zrobić i nie wolno ich za to winić. To było słuszne, to co czuli i czynili. Na razie im się przeciwstawiasz, nie znając wszystkich konsekwencji. Dopóki ich nie poznasz i nie zaakceptujesz, nasza współpraca nigdy nie będzie miała szans dojść do skutku.

\- Nic nie rozumiem! Mów jaśniej!

\- Nie zrozumiesz, dopóki nie ujrzysz na własne oczy. Słowa w tej sprawie nie wiele ci dadzą. Należy to poczuć całą sobą. Zrozumienie przyjdzie wówczas samo, lecz musisz pozwolić mi się poprowadzić.

Ostatnie wypowiedzi były wyrzucane tak głośno i szybko, że dla postronnego obserwatora nagła zmiana jaka zaszła w atmosferze pomiędzy rozmówcami mogła być zbijająca z tropu. W ciągu jednej sekundy, gniew i uniesienie wyparowało, została sama powaga.

Integra zacisnęła pięści, lecz nie ze złości, ale z nadmiaru emocji. Spojrzała jeszcze głębiej w ślepia wampira i zadała pytanie cichym i jednocześnie mocnym tonem.

\- A co się stanie po tym, gdy mi już to coś pokażesz? Gdy poznam wszystkie konsekwencje na własnej skórze?

\- Są dwie opcje. Albo staniemy się przerażająco silnym duetem, którego nic, ani nikt nie będzie w stanie powstrzymać, albo… - jego oczy na zaledwie 2 sekundy zwróciły się w stronę podłogi, ale szybko powróciły z powrotem na twarz jego Pani - …zostanę ponownie uwięziony. Zamkniesz mnie z powrotem w tamtej celi i możliwe, że poświęcisz resztę życia, aby znaleźć sposób, by mnie zniszczyć.

Pięści dziewczynki rozluźniły się, jakby z bezsilności, a niebieski blask tęczówek przygasł. Pomimo, że wiele z wypowiedzianych dziś słów Alucarda ją poruszyło, to owo ostatnie zdania wstrząsnęły nią do głębi, choć nie w sposób obezwładniający.

Ręce Integry powoli uniosły się w górę, aż spoczęły na ramionach wampira. Drobne palce zacisnęły się na materiale płaszcza. Dziewczynka pochyliła tak, że ich twarze znajdowały się na jednakowym poziomie.

\- Nigdy – wyrzuciła po chwili, mając pewność, że nie zadrży jej głos. Starannie, z emfazą wymówiła każde następne słowo – Przenigdy…nie…zamknę…Cię…znów…w tamtej…celi! Masz moje słowo, że nigdy nie pozwolę cię uwięzić. Zwyczajnie nie mogę tego zrobić.

Ach, ta siła spojrzenia go zachwycała. Dokładnie tak samo intensywnie jak w dniu, w którym się poznali. Alucard pragnął je oglądać każdego dnia. Coraz bardziej odczuwał potrzebę, aby upewnić się, że…ona go nie znienawidzi. To byłby chyba największy ból i rozczarowanie od jakiś setek lat. Chciał uwierzyć w jej słowa, ale bez testu nigdy nie będzie pewien. Nie wolno zapominać, że często…jabłko pada niedaleko od jabłoni. Może łatwo stracić to co zyskał lub dostać znacznie więcej. Nawet rzeczy, których się nie spodziewa.

\- Twoja odpowiedź? – spytał, nie chcąc dać się zwieść.

\- Tak – Integra wyprostowała się, choć nie zabrała rąk z jego ramion – Kiedy nadejdzie czas, pójdę z tobą i udowodnię ci, że … zniosę każdą konsekwencje moich decyzji. Jakiekolwiek by one nie były. Ale na pewno nie zmienię zdania!

\- Właśnie taką mam nadzieję – Alucard skłonił głowę, tym razem już w prawdziwym geście oddania swojej Pani.

 

***

 

Węgry, dzikie pustkowie niedaleko skraju lasu. Wszystko wokoło spowijała nieprzenikniona ciemność. Do tej pory na tym terenie można było usłyszeć jedynie dźwięki natury jak np. szum liści czy szelest dzikich zwierząt w trawie. Jednakże teraz dołączył do nich pewien nowy odgłos.

Jakiś wampir przebiegał w panice pomiędzy nielicznymi krzakami, jego celem było skrycie się wśród konarów drzew w tym lesie. Wbiegając między drzewa nie uspokoił się, teraz bał się, że zapomniał lokalizacji miejsca, do którego chciał dotrzeć i nie będzie w stanie go odnaleźć. A od tego zależało jego przeżycie.

Na szczęście dla niego, strach jedynie przyśpieszył pracę jego umysłu i wampir bez trudu odnalazł swój cel. Ujrzawszy niewielkie wzniesienie, pokryte licznymi porostami, ogarnęła go ogromna ulga. Szybko podbiegł do odpowiedniego miejsca na wzniesieniu i zaczął przeczesywać palcami powierzchnię mchu.

Owo wzniesienie tylko z pozoru wyglądało na zwykłe. Te porosty służyły jedynie za kamuflaż, aby nikt nie zauważył, że było to miejsce, zbudowane nie przez przyrodę, lecz przez czyjeś ręce.

Wampir prawie natychmiast odnalazł klapę i podniósł ją do góry. We wzniesieniu pojawiła się dziura, w której wampir natychmiast zniknął. Zamknął za sobą klapę i to miejsce znów wyglądało jakby wyrzeźbiła je natura.

Stwór schodził w dół po drabinie. Ta krótka podróż wystarczyła, aby z wampira zeszło już większość napięcia. Czuł się wreszcie bezpieczny. Choć nie do końca…

Zszedłszy na dół, znalazł się on w ciemnym, wąskim korytarzu, zbudowanym z ciemnego kamienia. Korytarz był tak długi, że nie było widać, co znajduje się na końcu. Oczywiście było tam kompletnie ciemno, żadnego oświetlenia, jak w grobie. Ale wampir mógł się tam czuć swobodnie.

Stwór nie zrobił nawet trzech kroków, gdy przed nim zjawili się jego pobratymcy, dokładnie rzecz biorąc 5 rosłych wampirów, które przewyższały go o głowę. Gdyby chcieli, mogli go rozerwać na strzępy w kilka sekund, on nie miałby szans. Jeden z nich wyszedł przed szereg i zapytał.

\- W sprawie audiencji?

\- Tak – wyrzucił szybko, ale z szacunkiem – Byłem już tu kiedyś, raz zostałem przyjęty. Podałem imię Howard. Potrzebuję pomocy Mistrzyni, błagam!

\- Mistrzyni przyjmie na audiencję każdego krwiopijcę – odpowiedział mu jeden ze strażników – Ale nie każdemu pomoże. Zwłaszcza po raz drugi… - Howard chciał coś odpowiedzieć, bronić się, ale nie dano mu szansy – Proszę za mną, zobaczymy, czy Pani cię przyjmie.

Strażnicy ruszyli wojskowym krokiem w głąb tunelu, a nowoprzybyły szedł tuż za nimi. Czuł w kościach, że wciąż nie uwolnił się od zagrożenia. Będzie uratowany dopiero wtenczas, jeśli kobieta z którą miał się zobaczyć okaże mu łaskę po raz drugi. Wszystko mogło się zdarzyć. Wampir denerwował się coraz bardziej z każdym krokiem. Specjalnie szli ludzkim tempem, aby gość stracił pewność siebie.

Szli korytarzem dobre 7 minut, przez ten cały czas otocznie w ogóle się nie zmieniało. Można było dostać wrażenia, że chodzi się w miejscu, nie posuwa się ani odrobiny dalej. Ale w końcu owo uczucie zniknęło, kiedy korytarz wreszcie, po długim spacerze się skończył. Howard był pewien, że nad nimi nie ma już lasu.

Obecnie znajdowali się w okrągłej i dużej komnacie, oczywiście wyłożoną kamieniem. Były tam kolejne wampiry, stojące w strategicznych miejscach, strzegące każdy kąt pomieszczenia. Razem z przybyłą piątką było ich już może nawet z 30. Z prawej, jak i z lewej strony od tego przejścia z korytarza, było dwoje wrót. Po środku, między nimi, w najdalej położonej części komnaty były schodki, prowadzące na spore podwyższenie. Wszystko było tak udekorowane, że każdy przybysz spodziewałby się, że na tym podwyższeniu będzie się znajdować tron dla władcy tego podziemnego zamku, lecz zamiast niego stała tam…wanna.

Ogromna, okrągła, marmurowa wanna wypełniona gorącą wodą. Siedziała w niej kobieta…a raczej wampirzyca. Była oszałamiająca, jej uroda mogła zwalić z nóg nie tylko ludzkich mężczyzn, ale i większość jej pobratymców. Jej długie i czarne, zlewające się z panującą ciemnością włosy aż prosiły się, aby ich dotknąć by przekonać się, czy są tak miękkie i gładkie jak wyglądają. Cera oczywiście była blada, bez żadnej skazy. Kobieta siedziała w wodzie, z zamkniętymi oczami, relaksując się, wchłaniając spokój i przyjemność z kąpieli. Ani trochę nie przejmowała się faktem, że w komnacie są dziesiątki mężczyzn, podczas gdy ona była absolutnie naga. Przezroczysta woda niczego nie zakrywała, a i ona nie wydawała się skrępowana nagością, czy towarzystwem. Co prawda podwyższenie i sama wanna ukrywały ją przed wzrokiem większości, ale trzech wartowników stojących właśnie pod ścianą na podwyższeniu, mogli się przyglądać jej ciału do woli, jeśli tylko chcieli. Jednak żaden z nich nie ważył się nawet rzucić okiem, ich wzrok był twardo skierowany przed siebie, niczym jak u profesjonalnej gwardii królewskiej.

Jedyną reakcją wampirzycy na przybycie gościa, było lekkie uniesienie prawej powieki, aby zerknąć co się dzieje. Strażnicy, za którymi podążał Howard rozstąpili się, a dwóch z nich chwyciło go za ramiona i rzucili nim bezceremonialnie na ziemię do przodu. Wampir wylądował na klęczkach, u szczytu schodów. Lęk do niego powrócił, lecz nie przez ów incydent, to była rutynowa procedura. Po prostu wiedział, że od tej rozmowy zależy jego dalsze bezpieczne życie.

\- Nowa audiencja? Kolejny zagubiony potwór szuka mojej pomocy? – westchnęła cicho pod nosem Mistrzyni, przesuwając się w wannie tak, aby mieć lepszy widok na gościa. Skrzyżowała ramiona na brzegach wanny i dokładnie przyjrzała się wampirowi. Zmarszczyła brwi – Czy ja cię już gdzieś nie widziałam?

\- Tak, Pani – rzekł przyciszonym głosem stwór, odruchowo garbiąc się, aby sprawić wrażenie niższego – Byłem tu już, jakiś rok temu. Byłem z dwoma towarzyszami. Ja przedstawiłem się jako Howard, a oni…

\- Ach tak! – przerwała mu wampirzyca – A oni mówili na siebie Ronald i Edgar. Śmieszyło mnie, że wybraliście tak eleganckie imiona, niczym jacyś intelektualiści. No to…co się z nimi stało? – uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, wiedząc z doświadczenia co zaraz usłyszy.

\- Nie żyją – Howard nie wydawał się smutny, brzmiał raczej jakby przyznawał się do błędu – Zamordowało ich Iscariot. Próbowali zapolować na zakonnice.

Na te słowa, z twarzy kobiety zniknął uśmiech, a pojawił się wyraz wyższości, poczucia władzy, ale za nimi chował się gniew. Wampirzyca bez wahania powstała, lecz nie wyszła z wanny.

Howard błyskawicznie wlepił oczy w posadzkę. Wszystkie swoje siły włożył w to, aby nie patrzeć na obnażone ciało swojej rozmówczyni…a było na co popatrzeć. Perspektywa zerknięcia na jej kształtne i krągłe ciało, na jej pełne wdzięki była strasznie kusząca. Instynkt jednak podpowiadał wampirowi, że jeśli choć na sekundę obdarzy Mistrzynię swoim pożądliwym spojrzeniem, strażnicy wokół rozszarpią go na kawałki. Paranoicznie słyszał jak ostrzą na niego kły.

\- Więc… - odezwała się hardo wampirzyca, patrząc na gościa jak na robaka, choć ten nie mógł o tym wiedzieć - …zignorowaliście moje zalecenia!

\- Nie, ja tego nie zrobiłem! – zaczął się bronić, starając się ignorować dźwięk spadających kropel wody z jej ciała do wody – To oni, Edgar i Ronald zlekceważyli Pani rady i wyszli z kryjówki w nieodpowiednim czasie. Wybrali złe ofiary, robiąc po swojemu. Ja posłuchałem i dlatego właśnie przeżyłem. Jednakże, zaczęto przeszukiwać teren i musiałem uciekać. Błagam… - uderzył głową o ziemię, prosząc o litość - …Proszę o Pani pomoc raz jeszcze. To głupota moich towarzyszy ściągnęła na nich zagładę. Ja byłem posłuszny! Błagam, wielka Mistrzyni. Hrabino, ratuj mnie! Daj mi miejsce do życia i instrukcje, a wypełnię je z nawiązką! Masz moje słowo! Masz we mnie poddanego! Błagam o twoją łaskę!

Wampirzyca, jak można się domyślać, w podziemnym świecie wampirów pełniła chyba najwyższą możliwą funkcję. Ale nie polegało to na byciu władczynią, co to to nie. Była bardziej…doradcą. I świadczyła swoje usługi za coraz wyższą cenę.

Nie wiadomo dla nas, kiedy zjawiła się wśród swoich pobratymców, ale wiadomo kiedy postanowiła zwrócić na siebie uwagę całego świata wampirów. Wyszła na scenę jakieś 15 lat temu. Szybko pokazała, że oprócz urody posiadała również dużą inteligencję oraz wiedzę na temat łowców wampirów. Do tej pory nie znalazł się nikt, kto dorównywałby jej umiejętnościami strategicznymi. Wystarczyło bardzo mało czasu, aby pojawiła się chmara klientów, chcący skorzystać z jej usług. A w miarę upływu czasu jej wpływy i możliwości urosły tak, że teraz większość wampirów czciła ją jako ich wybawicielkę. Urosło to do rozmiaru kultu.

Na czym polegały te usługi? Mistrzyni (jak zaczęto ją nazywać już po roku działalności) po poznaniu swojego klienta przydzielała mu idealny dla niego teren łowów. Do tego podawała mu szczegółową instrukcję postępowania. Było w niej jaką powinien znaleźć kryjówkę, jak często ją zmieniać i na jaką, kiedy wychodzić na łowy, w jakich odstępach czasu, gdzie szukać ofiar i jakie typy ludzi zabijać tak, aby nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, czy zatrzymywać przy sobie ghoule i nowe wampiry, a jeśli tak to ile. Nie było tajemnicą, że przez cały okres pracy Mistrzyni, każdy jej klient, który nie zlekceważył jej zaleceń, do dziś cieszył się życiem, a wszelkie organizacje do unicestwiania istot nadnaturalnych nawet nie wiedziały o ich istnieniu i polowaniach. Stawali się nie do wykrycia. Nic dziwnego, że ta kobieta była ta szanowana i podziwiana. Pod jej ochroną nie trzeba było się niczego obawiać. Chroniła swój gatunek w tych okropnych czasach.

Jednakże, jeśli ktoś zlekceważył jej instrukcje, Mistrzyni nie przyjmowała go pod swoją opiekę po raz drugi, uznając go za głupca. Często jej straż (wampiry które sama stworzyła lub przyszły jej służyć z własnej woli, gdyż czcili ją jak boginię) zabijała takiego osobnika za brak okazania należytego szacunku.

Można by zadać pytanie…Jak w tak szybkim czasie zyskała taką popularność wśród pobratymców na całym świecie? Nie tylko przez swoje wyjątkowe zdolności, to pokazała potem. Na początku wampiry przyciągało imię, którego używała. Czyli…może sami zgadniemy.

Wampirzyca już myślała jak zachować się w tej niecodziennej sytuacji. Czy ma zabić go dla przykładu, że nie należy okazywać jej nieposłuszeństwa, jeśli chce się przeżyć, czy może okazać łaskę w tym przypadku. Lecz nagle ciszę w komnacie przerwały czyjeś krzyki.

Drzwi po lewej stronie Howarda otworzyły się raptownie i stanęły w nich dwie wampirzyce prowadzące, próbującą się wyrwać, dziewczynę. Ludzką dziewczynę…

\- Pomocy! Zostawcie mnie! – krzyczała w niebo głosy dziewczyna, szarpiąc się z całej siły, co nie robiło wrażenia na wampirzycach – Nic nie widzę! Gdzie ja jestem?! Błagam nie róbcie mi krzywdy! Litości!

Twarz Mistrzyni rozjaśniła się. Z powrotem ułożyła się w wannie, zapominając o swoim zamyśle sprowokowania gościa, swoją nagością. Tymczasem Howard odetchnął z ulgą, podnosząc wzrok. Teraz było mu łatwiej, nie widząc ciała gospodyni. Trudno trzymać się w ryzach, mając przed sobą taki ideał kobiecości i nie rzucić się na nią. Ta bezwstydność w pokazywaniu swoich wdzięków tylko prowokowała, aby ją wziąć. Pułapka, jak owadożerny kwiat.

 - Wspaniale – uradowała się wampirzyca, rozsiadając się wygodniej w wodzie – Moja sól do kąpieli przyszła. Masz szczęście Howard, zawsze wprowadza mnie ona w dobry humor. Może będę ci przychylna.

Wampir z podziwem zaczął obserwować cały proceder. Był zaszczycony, że zobaczy to osobiście. Wydawać by się mogło, że było to marnowanie jedzenia, lecz wybawicielka ich rasy mogła sobie na to pozwolić. Zwłaszcza, że budowało to jej wizerunek.

Przybyłe wampirzyce wciągnęły ludzką dziewczynę na schody, aż na podwyższenie. Ta nie ustępowała w krzykach i błaganiach o pomoc. Gdy były tuż przy wannie, wepchnęły swoją ofiarę do wody. Rozprysk fali nie rozzłościł Mistrzyni, a wręcz ją rozbawił. Po szybkim ataku śmiechu, złapała krztuszącą się wodą dziewczynę za gardło i przyciągnęła do siebie.

\- Twoje wrzaski mają na mnie odwrotny skutek – wyszeptała jej do ucha niemalże zalotnie, po czym obnażyła kły.

Biedna dziewczyna nie zdążyła nawet wziąć ostatniego haustu powietrza. Wampirzyca wbiła się w jej szyję, ale nie z zamiarem wypicia krwi. Zamiast tego, rozerwała jej gardło, rozpryskując jej krew. Żadna kropla się nie zmarnowała, cała krew zmieszała się z wodą w wannie. Jej poziom podniósł się wyżej, a barwa zmieniła się z przezroczystej na ciemno czerwoną.

\- Tak! Właśnie tak lubię – westchnęła Mistrzyni, brutalnie spychając stopą ciało swojej ofiary na dno wanny. Rozpostarła wygodnie ręce, rozkoszując się swoją kąpielą w wodzie…zmieszaną z krwią.

Mówi wam to coś? Otóż to! Owa wampirzyca zyskała pierwszych klientów i sługi właśnie ze względu na popularność swojego imienia, które podała. Imienia, które było numerem 2 w rankingu makabrycznych postaci, którymi inspirowali się dzisiejsi filmowcy, pisarze i inni artyści. Rankingu najkrwawszych i popularnych postaci w historii. Krwawa Hrabina – Elizabeth Bathory!

Howard wstrzymał oddech nosem. Teraz wizja ciała Elizabeth, skąpanej w dziewiczej krwi, której zapach wyraźnie czuł, była równie kusząca jak wtedy, gdy eksponowała przed nimi jawnie swoje wdzięki.

\- Dobrze, a więc posłuchaj Howard – po kilku minutach, wampirzyca ponownie zwróciła się w stronę gościa – Pomogę Ci, ale to już ostatni raz. Nie popełnij swego błędu po raz drugi!

\- Och, dzięki ci Pani! Twa wspaniałość nie ma granic – tchórz, taki jak Howard, nie miał innego wyjścia jak uznawać Elizabeth za swą jedyną deskę ratunku. Wiedział, że jest za głupi i nieporadny by samemu sobie poradzić i nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi łowców. Mistrzyni i jej rady to jego jedyna nadzieja na przeżycie. Obecnie tylko niewielki procent wampirów był na tyle pewny siebie, żeby wierzyć, że przeżyją same, bez pomocy. Tacy najszybciej kończyli z uciętym łbem przez np. Iscariot.

\- Zrobimy tak – kontynuowała wampirzyca, rolując martwym ciałem dziewczyny po dnie wanny swą nogą – Poprzednim razem przepracowałeś dla mnie, ze swoimi kolegami, cały miesiąc. Tym razem będziesz pracował 4 miesiące, w tym raz w tygodniu będziesz pełnił swe obowiązki za dnia – Howard skrzywił się lekko, ale nic nie powiedział – Przez ten czas wypracuję dla ciebie odpowiednie instrukcje, idealne dla takiego osobnika jak ty. Lecz…jakaś kara musi być za twoją głupotę. Dlatego jako terytorium do polowań przydzielę ci Anglię.

\- Co?! – Howard omal nie zerwał się z podłogi, ale przeczuł, że wstając z klęczek pogorszy swoją sytuację – Nie! Proszę, tylko nie Anglię.

\- Rozumiem twoje obawy – Elizabeth bawiła się ciałem ofiary pozwalając raz po raz, aby wypływało, a potem z powrotem je zatapiając. Traktowała zwłoki jak zabawkę do kąpieli. – Wielka Brytania jest wyspą, więc ucieczka z niej byłaby o wiele trudniejsza. Przebycie wody wiąże się dla nas z kilkoma komplikacjami, w końcu nie przedrzemy się przez wielką wodę dzięki naszym zdolnościom. Ale to jest właśnie twoja kara i przestroga. Jeśli znów zlekceważysz moje rady, ucieczka przed niebezpieczeństwem będzie bardzo utrudniona.

\- Nie o to mi chodzi – wampir uniósł ręce, jakby o coś prosząc – Przecież Anglia to teren Organizacji Hellsing!

Mistrzyni wyglądała na zdumioną. Aż zaprzestała zabawy trupem dziewczyny.

\- Hellsing? – w komnacie zapanowała długa chwila niezręcznej ciszy. Przerwała ją Elizabeth wybuchając głośnym śmiechem – A to dobre! – krzyknęła, pomiędzy spazmami śmiechu.

Howard patrzył się oniemiały na Mistrzynię. Nie tylko ona zareagowała wesołością. Nawet kilku strażników w pomieszczeniu w końcu przestało udawać posągi i pozwoliło sobie na lekki chichot.

\- Dajesz mi dziś strasznie dużo rozrywki – wyrzuciła z siebie po ataku śmiechu – Może nawet skrócę ci karę. Niezmiernie mnie bawisz.

\- Ja…nie rozumiem – wyjąkał słabo Howard. Wpierw został zignorowany.

Elizabeth chwyciła za ubranie zwłoki, leżące z nią w wannie i jedynym płynnym ruchem wyrzuciła je na zewnątrz, w stronę dwóch wampirzyc, które wcześniej przytaszczyły tu dziewczynę.

\- Jeśli coś w niej zostało, możecie sobie wypić – rzekła w ich stronę, ostentacyjnie zlizując czerwone krople ze swojej skóry na przedramieniu – Następnie spalcie ciało, a ubrania wrzućcie do rzeki. Niech uznają ją za topielca. Bo przecież… - cichy chichot - …nie ona pierwsza zostanie uznana za ofiarę tutejszych wód. Niedługo zaczną zwracać na to uwagę. Wówczas znajdziemy kozła ofiarnego i zrzucimy na niego winę, za mordowanie niewinnych dziewic. Spreparowanie dowodów i te sprawy…

Wampirzyce posłusznie wzięły ciało i z lekkim pośpiechem zniknęły za drzwiami, którymi tu weszły. Widocznie śpieszyło im się, aby zjeść resztki.

\- A teraz posłuchaj Howard – Elizabeth znów zwróciła się do gościa, z nutką kpiny – Dla twojej informacji…moja siatka wywiadowcza jest dużo lepsza niż twoja. Wedle mojej opinii, Hellsing w niczym nam nie zagraża. A wiesz dlaczego? – nastąpiła budująca napięcie pauza – Ponieważ na jego czele stoi dziecko. Trzynastoletnia dziewczynka.

\- Co? – wampir wyglądał na wstrząśniętego.

\- Dziecko – rzuciła jeszcze dobitniej Mistrzyni – Dziewczynka. Rozkapryszona gówniara. Trzynastoletnia uczennica. Powiedz mi przyjacielu…naprawdę wierzysz, że jakieś ludzkie dziecko, które nie tak dawno szczało w pieluchy, może stanowić dla naszej rasy jakieś zagrożenie? Dla **mnie** stanowić jakieś zagrożenie?!

Howard, zrozumiawszy komizm sytuacji, sam się krótko zaśmiał.

\- Rzeczywiście, teraz to widzę. Proszę mi wybaczyć ten brak manier.

\- Nie winię cię. Miałeś prawo nie wiedzieć. A więc przyjmij moje szczere zapewnienie. Hellsing już praktycznie nie istnieje. Ten kraj zszedł na psy dając taką pozycję dziecku, które ma jeszcze mleko pod nosem. Nie ma absolutnie żadnej szansy, aby jakaś ludzka, wychowana pod kloszem gówniara, była w stanie choćby zlikwidować jakiekolwiek wampira, nie mówiąc o tych, które są pod moją opieką. Ci są już dzięki mnie niezniszczali i niewykrywalni. Także powtarzam, nie bądźmy śmieszni. Nie upadłam tak nisko, żeby bać się dziecka. Ja stoję na szczycie!

Howard skłonił się nisko. Nie wątpił w ani jedno słowo. Sam w duchu przyznawał jej całkowitą rację. Dziecko…absurd.

Szkoda, że…a może całe szczęście, że wywiad Elizabeth Bathory nie był tak skuteczny jak przypuszczała. Popełniła dwa błędy, możliwe, że pierwsze w jej karierze.

Pierwszy tyczył się jej zbyt wielkiej ufności wobec mocy swych sług, jeśli chodzi o wyszukiwanie informacji. W końcu nie miała bladego pojęcia o tym, że nr 1 w tym samym, wspomnianym wcześniej rankingu, w którym zajmowała drugie miejsce, także powrócił na scenę. Dracula również znów był żywy. I to był ten prawdziwy…

Jeśli chodzi o drugi błąd…Elizabeth zrobiła to samo, co Dracula sprzed 100 lat.

Zlekceważyła wroga. Zlekceważyła człowieka.

To nie miało jej wyjść na dobre.


	3. Wiek 14 lat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Czas trochę pozabijać te wampiry!  
> (Przepraszam, że tak długo, komputer mi się zepsuł. Bez narzędzia pracy, jak bez ręki)

Słońce zaczęło właśnie chylić się ku zachodowi. Dzisiejsze, ostatnie jego promienie padały właśnie na biurko Integry i na rozłożone na nim papiery. Dziewczynka przerwała pracę na zaledwie kilka sekund, aby odwrócić się do tyłu i zerknąć na owo zjawisko. Uśmiechnęła się w duchu. Nadchodził wieczór, niedługo Alucard się wybudzi. Dziś jeszcze ani razu go nie widziała.

Po tej myśli powróciła do zaniechanej czynności. Wiedziała, że im bardziej się skupi na pracy, tym czas szybciej jej minie. Była w wyjątkowo dobrym nastroju. Jej korepetycje niespodziewanie się dziś skróciły (sprawa prywatna nauczyciela), więc może po skończeniu analizowania tych dokumentów, po raz pierwszy od niepamiętnych czasów, będzie miała trochę czasu wolnego.

Już w głowie, w podświadomości układała mały plan. Ostatnimi czasy Alucard, z braku zajęć dla siebie, uczył ją strzelać. Stawiał trochę zbyt wysokie wymagania, jakie zwykły śmiertelnik nigdy by jej nie postawił. Ale jej to właśnie pasowało. Dzięki temu robiła szybkie postępy, a poza tym wampir nigdy nie traktował jej przy tym lekceważąco. Mogliby właśnie dziś iść trochę poćwiczyć, dlaczego by nie? Była w tym naprawdę coraz lepsza i czerpała pewną satysfakcje dzięki tym treningom. Tej nocy mogli by to robić trochę dłużej…

Te coraz bardziej podekscytowane myśli, zostały jednak bardzo nagle przerwane. Integra raptownie wyprostowała się w swoim, wciąż nieco za dużym dla niej, fotelu i jeszcze raz przeczytała trzymaną w dłoni kartkę papieru. I kolejny raz.

Powód, dla którego tak skupiła się na owym dokumencie, nie było wbrew pozorom opisane na nim jakieś nadnaturalne zdarzenie, wręcz przeciwnie. Zwykłe przypadki zaginięć, które oglądała ona oraz policja londyńska każdego dnia, bez wyjątku. A jednak…ta kartka wywołała w niej uczucie, które kazało jej zanalizować ją powtórnie. Co najdziwniejsze, było to uczucie…deja vu.

Młoda Hellsing miała silne przeczucie, że czytała już kiedyś podobny dokument. I to nie tak dawno temu. Nie chodziło tu o sam fakt zaginięcia, a bardziej o szczegóły.

Raport, który studiowała, opisywał niedawne przypadki zaginięć w północnej części kraju. W jednej wsi, tej samej nocy zaginęło troje ludzi. Dwie młode kobiety i mężczyzna w średnim wieku. Każde zniknięcie w pewien sposób zostało wyjaśnione. Pierwsza kobieta była jeszcze nastolatką i rodzice nie martwili się tym, że zniknęła. Podobno nie był to pierwszy raz. Dziewczyna nieraz uciekała z domu i wracała nawet po miesiącach. Teraz także byli pewni, że kiedyś wróci, jak pieniądze na trawkę się jej skończą. Druga kobieta miała zapędy samobójcze. Jej zaginięcie uznano za bardzo dobrą i udaną próbę pozbawienia się życia. Ostatnia osoba, mężczyzna był znanym opijusem. Rankiem, dzień po jego zniknięciu, nad rzeką znaleziono jego przemoczone spodnie. Mieszkańcy nie mieli wątpliwości, że pijaka spotkała w końcu kara boska i wpadł nietrzeźwy do wody, topiąc się.

Jednakże, pierwszej zaginionej nigdzie nie widziano, nawet wśród jej znajomych. A ciał dwóch pozostałych osób nie znaleziono. Tamtejsza policja jednak zaniechała działań, wierząc w domysły reszty mieszkańców.

\- Zaraz, zaraz… - Integra wstała z fotela i prężnym krokiem zaczęła przemierzać gabinet w tę i z powrotem. Jakby potrzebując ruchu do intensywnego myślenia.

Jedna wieś…ta sama noc…trzy osoby zniknęły…dwie kobiety…jeden mężczyzna…ich wiek…przekonujące dla mieszkańców wyjaśnienia…ucieczka…samobójstwo…wypadek…żadnych podejrzeń ze strony policji…niby wszystko pasuje, ale…nie ma ciał…

Integra zatrzymała się gwałtownie w miejscu. Niech ją cholera weźmie, jeśli w ostatnim czasie nie czytała czegoś identycznego.

Dziewczynka zacisnęła na sekundę dłoń na trzymanym raporcie z całej siły. Poczuła, że musi działać. Szybkim i zdecydowanym krokiem wyszła ze swojego gabinetu. Kierowała się prosto do wschodniego skrzydła posiadłości.

W końcu dotarła do odpowiednich drzwi i natychmiast weszła do środka, bez pukania. Starsza kobieta wewnątrz, aż zerwała się zza biurka na jej widok.

\- Sir Integra?! – była mocno zszokowana. Jej szefowa jeszcze nigdy tu nie zawitała, odkąd zaczęła prace – Mogę w czymś pomóc?

\- Tiffany, muszę coś sprawdzić – odrzekła młoda Hellsing w stronę kobiety, jednocześnie łapiąc się na myśli, że to imię nie pasowała do jej pracownicy. Tiffany kojarzyła jej się z młodą, rozrywkową i popularną dziewczyną. Natomiast kobieta przed nią była po pięćdziesiątce, w ogóle nie była ładna, a jej okulary na nosie były nawet większe od okularów Integry. Ale za to jej pamięć, która była niewiarygodnie dobra, była bardzo użyteczna dla pracy w tym miejscu.

\- Oczywiście – kobieta pospiesznie wyszła zza biurka i stanęła przed dziewczynką – Co mam znaleźć?

Integra rzuciła kątem oka przelotne spojrzenie w głąb pomieszczenia, w którym się znajdowała. Było to archiwum. To tutaj znajdowało się wszystko. Każdy dokument, raport, ważny papierek, jaki przeszedł przez jej ręce, ręce jej pracowników i przodków, znajdowały się właśnie w tym pokoju. Nie było tego mało. To pomieszczenie należało do największych w budynku. Niezliczone szafki z szufladami ciągnęły się nieskończenie rzędami, dosłownie wszędzie. Zadaniem Tiffany było to wszystko segregować, umieszczać w odpowiednim miejscu i odnajdywać te wskazane. Potrzeba było do tego nie lada zorganizowania.

\- Sama nic mi nie szukaj – oznajmiła Integra – Wskaż mi tylko gdzie mam szukać wszystkich raportów o zaginięciach na terenie kraju w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy. Resztą sama się zajmę.

\- Zaginięć? – kobieta wyglądała na zdumioną.

\- Tak, zwykłych zaginięć. Żadnych morderstw, żadnych dziwactw. Po prostu zniknięcia.

\- To będzie tutaj – Tiffany poprowadziła dziewczynkę do rzędu szafek pod ścianą – W tych szufladach są wszystkie sprawozdania policji na temat zaginięć w ciągu ostatniego roku.

\- Dziękuję ci. Musze je sama sprawdzić – nie zwlekając dłużej, Integra zajrzała do pierwszej szuflady i zaczęła szybko przeglądać każdy dokument. Nie wyglądała na przejętą z powodu ilości materiałów do sprawdzenia. A była ich naprawdę ogromna ilość.

Tiffany przyglądała się z boku pracującej szefowej. Czuła się niekomfortowo, że nic nie robi i nie pomaga.

\- Może jednak Pani pomóc, Sir? – zapytała po kilku chwilach. Dziewczynka już zdążyła przeszukać jedną szufladę i zaraz brała się za następną. A to była tylko jedna szafka z całego rzędu.

\- Nie, naprawdę… - Integra urwała gwałtownie, gdy otworzyła kolejną teczkę. Oczy jej zalśniły niczym u kota, który zobaczył mysz – A właściwie…możesz coś zrobić.

\- Służę. Co mam zrobić?

\- Poszukaj mi jakiejś mapy – powiedziała, nie podnosząc wzroku. Odłożyła trzymany raport na ziemię, obok tego, który sama tu przyniosła i powróciła do przeszukiwania szuflady

\- Mapy? – Tiffany znów nie opanowała zdziwienia – Chodzi o mapę Londynu?

\- Nie, mapę Anglii – po chwili namysłu dodała – I może jeszcze poszukaj pinesek.

\- Cóż…Zobaczę co da się zrobić – Kobieta wyszła z archiwum, zostawiając dziewczynkę samą.

Powróciła po kilku minutach. Przez to co zobaczyła, aż zrobiło jej się słabo. W ciągu tych minut, młoda Hellsing zdążyła znaczną część podłogi wokół siebie zapełnić rozłożonymi raportami. Już nie dwoma, a kilkunastoma. I wciąż przeszukiwała kolejne szuflady, zostawiając tam istny chaos. Tiffany aż zadrżała na myśl, że będzie to musiała wszystko segregować od nowa.

\- Masz mapę? – spytała Integra, nie zaprzestając swoich poczynań. Była całkowicie pochłonięta swoimi działaniami.

\- Tak, mam. I pinezki – odparła słabym głosem kobieta, lekko unosząc w górę trzymane w dłoniach rzeczy – Przepraszam, że pytam, ale…co Pani robi? – przyzwyczaiła się już, że zwraca się do czternastolatki per „Pani”.

\- Pracuję, Tiffany. Wpadłam na coś…W każdym razie połóż mapę i pinezki na biurku i jedź do domu. Na dziś już masz wolne. Wybacz ten bałagan. Pewnie zaraz zrobię jeszcze większy. Jutro podeślę ci kilku ludzi, żeby ci pomogli zrobić z tym porządek.

\- Dobrze – kobieta wykonała polecenie, wzięła płaszcz z wieszaka i zaczęła przesuwać się w stronę wyjścia – Dziękuję i …powodzenia – wyszła szybko, ostatni raz rzucając w stronę pracodawczyni zdziwione spojrzenie.

Integra tymczasem odłożyła odrzucone dokumenty z powrotem do szuflady. Podeszła do biurka i wzięła przyniesione rzeczy. Rozłożyła mapę kraju na podłodze, a pinezki ułożyła przy jej boku. Teraz miała już wszystko.

Niecałe czterdzieści minut później, słońce całkowicie zniknęło za horyzontem. Dokładnie w tej samej chwili, gdy na dworze zrobiło się kompletnie ciemno, w podziemiach posiadłości, w jednej z komnat, z cichym trzaskiem otworzyła się trumna.

Alucard otworzył oczy i powoli wyszedł ze swojej trumny. Rzadko chciało mu się przesypiać całe dnie, ale gdy już to robił, czuł się w pełni sił. Tak jak teraz. Odruchowo jego zmysły zaczęły chłonąć wszystko, co się działo w domostwie.

Jego głowa drgnęła nieznacznie, kiedy odkrył coś niecodziennego. Jego młoda Pani, nie znajdowała się w swoim gabinecie, tak jak przypuszczał. Znajdowała się w kompletnie innej części posiadłości. I była sama. Zaintrygowany potwór natychmiast skierował swoje kroki do niej.

Nie krępując się, przeszedł przez ściany, aż dotarł do swojego celu. Zobaczywszy co tam się działo, zamarł. Dawno go tak nic nie zszokowało jak w tym momencie. Co prawda, praktycznie nie bywał w archiwum, ale doskonale pamiętał, że było to bardzo schludnie utrzymane miejsce. Cóż…już sprawy inaczej się miały.

W słabym świetle lampy można było ujrzeć całą podłogę zasypaną papierami, teczkami, wszystko porozrzucane w chaosie, który tylko jego kreator mógł ogarnąć. A w samym centrum tego rozgardiaszu leżała rozłożona mapa Wielkiej Brytanii, a na niej mnóstwo przyczepionych pinesek.

Integra siedziała w środku tego wszystkiego, na klęczkach przy mapie. W jej prawej dłoni ściskała jakieś papiery, które już niemal wypadały z jej ręki. W lewej ściskała pudełko pinesek, w połowie już puste. Wzrok dziewczynki przeskakiwał z niezwykłą szybkością pomiędzy kartkami, a mapą. Była tak skupiona na swoim zajęciu, że aż nie zauważyła jego nadejścia. Zwykle od razu go wyczuwała, a teraz nawet nie podniosła wzroku.

\- Co ty robisz? - zapytał wampir po dłuższej chwili, podczas której utwierdził się, że jego Pani go nie spostrzeże dopóki się nie odezwie i nie zwróci jej uwagi.

Integra właśnie przyczepiała kolejną pineskę do mapy, gdy w końcu zaalarmowana jego głosem, oderwała się od pracy i spojrzała na niego.

\- Alucard! - zawołała, nie wiadomo czemu, strasznie ciesząc się na jego widok. Jej niebieskie oczy zdawały się świecić silniejszym blaskiem niż żarówka lampy. Alucard znał ten wzrok. To były oczy łowcy, drapieżnika, który złapał trop ofiary.

\- Czyżbyś… na coś trafiła? – wampir uśmiechnął się, czując już przez skórę co się święci.

\- Tak mi się wydaje. Albo coś odkryłam, albo zwariowałam. Chodź i sam oceń. Potrzebuję drugiej opinii – mówiąc to przesunęła się na bok, w stronę brzegu mapy, robiąc mu miejsce.

Alucard bez zwłoki przykucnął obok dziewczynki.

\- To co my tu mamy?

\- Masz – podała mu szybko jakiś plik kartek – To czytałam kilkadziesiąt minut temu.

Wampir błyskawicznie zapoznał się z dokumentem. Ze zdziwieniem przyjął fakt, że nie było tam nic interesującego czy wartego jego uwagi. A już na pewno nie Organizacji Hellsing. Zwyczajne zaginięcia, w dodatku przekonująco wyjaśnione.

\- Nuda, prawda? – Integra odgadła jego myśli – A teraz zobacz to - podała mu już jakiś inny raport – Ten otrzymałam kilka tygodni temu.

Alucard przeczytał drugi dokument i … tu już jego reakcja była zgoła inna. Oczy rozszerzyły mu się momentalnie z innego rodzaju zdziwienia.

Wszystko się powtarzało! Jedyna różnica była w lokalizacji. Te najnowsze zaginięcia zdarzyły się na wsi, a te sprzed tygodni w małym miasteczku. Ale wszystkie inne okoliczności były identyczne. Tej samej nocy zniknęło troje ludzi, dwie kobiety i mężczyzna. W obu przypadkach zaginieni byli w podobnym wieku (kobiety młode, a facet w średnim wieku). Nawet wyjaśnienia ich zniknięcia były te same! Ucieczka, samobójstwo i wypadek. Można było mieć wrażenie, że przeczytało się dwa razy ten sam dokument, gdyby nie różnica w miejscu zdarzeń oraz imiona ofiar.

\- Intrygujące – przyznał wampir – Nie wierzę w aż takie zbiegi okoliczności – oderwał wzrok i zerknął na mapę leżącą przed nim – I widzę, że ty także nie.

\- Ani trochę. Przyszłam tu, aby to znaleźć, a potem szukać podobnych przypadków – zaczęła tłumaczyć Integra – Co prawda nie znalazłam już czegoś **dokładnie** takiego samego, ale za to sporo podobnych. Na przykład tutaj -  wskazała palcem na jedną z wielu kartek na podłodze – Wieś, dwa zaginięcia jednej nocy, dwie kobiety, wyjaśnienie: wypadek i ucieczka. Nie znaleziono ciał.

\- Czyli te wszystkie dokumenty są sprawozdaniami ze spraw zaginięć, które wydają się wyjaśnione, ale zaginionych, ani ich ciał, nie odnaleziono. Poza tym ofiary mają podobne cechy jak wiek, a pozorne wyjaśnienia się powtarzają.

\- Dokładnie. Tyle, że… tego jest za dużo! W kraju codziennie ktoś znika. Jeśli ktoś stoi za tymi ostatnimi zaginięciami, to bardzo trudno oddzielić jego ofiary od normalnych zniknięć. Jeśli można tak to nazwać. Skąd mam wiedzieć, czy sprawa, o której czytam to sprawka owego porywacza, czy rzeczywiście ofiara uciekła z domu. Albo czy może tylko jedna z tych dwóch lub trzech osób naprawdę np. popełniła samobójstwo, a pozostałe zniknięcia upozorowano?

\- Wydawałoby się, że to niemożliwe do rozstrzygnięcia.

\- Dlatego właśnie zaznaczam miejsca zdarzeń na mapie – dziewczynka mimowolnie dotknęła rogu mapy – Miałam nadzieję, że może dostrzegę jakiś wzór, ale na razie jest tego za dużo i widzę jedynie wielki chaos. Żadnego porządku, wzoru. Nic!

Alucard skupił swój wzrok na mapie. Maleńkie główki pinesek zaczęły tańczyć i świecić w jego umyśle. Oświecenie przyszło szybko, niemalże instynktownie. Wiedział, że jego Pani również by na to wpadła, lecz po jakimś czasie. Ludzkie możliwości są niekiedy ograniczone. On już widział wyraźnie.

\- Tak by się mogło wydawać – wymruczał zadowolony – Stawiam tezę, że rzeczywiście zaznaczyłaś za dużo miejsc. Już widzę, które to prawdziwe zaginięcia, a które miały jedynie tak wyglądać. Pomyliłaś się jedynie w kilku.

\- Skąd wiesz? Co zauważyłeś? – spytała szybko, poruszona.

Wampir w odpowiedzi odczepił od mapy kilka pinesek. W jego zdaniu były to przypadki tych „normalnych” zaginięć.

\- Zobacz teraz – rzekł, kończąc swoje dzieło.

Integra przed dłuższą chwilę nie potrafiła zauważyć różnicy. Nie przyznała się jednak, to by uwłaczało jej dumie. Z uporem gapiła się w mapę, poszukując wzoru. Jej sługa jej nie przerywał, spokojnie czekał, aż na to wpadnie.

Minęły 2, może 3 minuty, aż w końcu to zobaczyła. Udało jej się dopiero wówczas, gdy zaczęła w wyobraźni łączyć zaznaczone kropki na mapie. Kropki, czyli główki pinesek. To jej dało pełen obraz.

\- To litery! - Wykrzyknęła triumfalnie – Dwie litery, prawie że nałożone na siebie. Jest cała duża litera „R” oraz niedokończona „H”.

Co prawda literki były nieco krzywe, ale ich kształt nadal przypominał znane im znaczki. Litera „R” była mniej więcej na środku wyspy, a niedokończone „H” odrobinę wyżej, na północy. Znaczki były niemalże nałożone na siebie, przez co trudno było je oddzielnie rozpoznać. Oraz przez tą lekką krzywość w liniach rzecz jasna.

\- Porywacz działa wedle wzoru – kontynuowała dziewczynka – Wybiera sobie jakąś literę na chybił trafił, a potem podróżuje wzdłuż ich linii i poluje w miastach i wioskach, na które trafia po drodze. Tyle że jest jeden problem dla nas…

\- To za mało dowodów, aby stwierdzić, że sprawcą zaginięć jest wampir – dokończył za nią Alucard – Nie mamy żadnych okaleczonych zwłok, pozbawionych krwi. Każde zaginięcie ma wiarygodne wytłumaczenie. Naszym najlepszym argumentem jest fakt, że ciała nigdy nie zostały odnalezione.

\- Wbrew pozorom nie tak łatwo sprawić, żeby dorosłe ciało człowieka zniknęło bez śladu. I to aż tyle razy, w różnych miejscach. Czasami w tłumnym mieście – Integra i jej sługa idealnie podążali za swoim tokiem rozumowania – Wampir ma to ułatwienie… i jednocześnie utrudnienie… że może wziąć ciała ze sobą. Jako ghoule, czy nowe wampiry. Gdyby mu przeszkadzały, mógł je zabić. W końcu zmieniały by się w proch po pewnym czasie. Zwykły proch, znikałyby bez śladu.

Integra i Alucard, wiedząc już jak działał ich poszukiwany, zaczęli wszystko segregować. Raporty z zaginięć, które nie pasowały do wzoru, złożyli i odłożyli na swoje miejsce. Natomiast te, które pasowały, zaczęli układać chronologicznie.

Odkryli dzięki temu coś interesującego. Na początku, ginęła zawsze tylko jedna osoba na konkretne miejsce. Jedna, młoda kobieta. Wybierano jedno z trzech, użytych już wytłumaczeń. Ofiary wybierano po dokładnej selekcji, aby uwierzono w powód ich zniknięcia, czyli wypadek, ucieczka lub samobójstwo. Ponad połowa ataków porywacza tak wyglądała.

Potem coś się zmieniło. Zaczęły znikać po dwie osoby, a dokładnie dwie kobiety. Musiano wybierać po dwa wytłumaczenia losowo. Następnie częstość ataków powoli zwiększała się, aż w końcu w ostatnich dwóch miejscach zaginęło aż troje ludzi. Do schematu dołączył mężczyzna w średnim wieku. Nie było wyboru, musiano użyć wszystkich trzech wytłumaczeń, przez co wreszcie działania sprawcy zostały zauważone. Porywacz widocznie starał się wcześniej, aby te same wymówki na zniknięcia ludzi nie powtarzały się pod rząd. Nigdy nie zdarzyło się, aby jego ofiary dwa razy, jedna po sobie, ulegały wypadkowi. Powód dla którego to robił, był nieznany.

\- To już drugi argument przemawiający za tym, że to wampir – rzekł Alucard po drobnej wymianie owych uwag – Coraz więcej ludzi znika. Krwi nie wystarcza już dla jednego. Stworzył sobie towarzyszy i trzyma ich przy sobie, a oni także muszą pić.

\- To brzmi logicznie. Tylko dlaczego… - młoda Hellsing urwała nagle, uderzona przerażającą myślą. Aż przeszedł ją dreszcz – Boże… gdyby nie zaczął zwiększać liczby ofiar… możliwe, że nigdy nie trafilibyśmy na jego ślad!

\- Najpewniej tak, niestety. Na szczęście popełnił błąd.

„Kretyński błąd” – dokończył w myślach wampir – „Jakim cudem ktoś, kto był taki ostrożny, uważnie dobierał ofiary, był na tyle mądry i rozsądny, aby opracować plan, który mógłby mu zapewnić długi żywot bez zwracania na siebie uwagi, nagle zaczął postępować tak głupio?! Geniusz i idiota naraz!”

\- Trzeba go dorwać – rzekła Integra z mocą – Znamy wzór. Możemy przewidzieć, gdzie uderzy następnym razem. A wtedy będziemy czekać. Ty go zabijesz.

Dziewczynka spojrzała na wampira i napotkała jego wzrok. Patrzył na nią.

\- Pamiętasz… prawda? To co mi obiecałaś.

Integra mimowolnie się wyprostowała i wzięła głęboki wdech.

\- Trudno by było zapomnieć. Oczywiście, że pamiętam i niczego nie cofam. Pójdę tam z tobą. Pojedziemy tam i zniszczymy go razem.

Alucard uśmiechnął się w swój psychopatyczny sposób. Zadowolony był nie tylko z postawy swojej Pani. Był także szczęśliwy, gdyż po tylu latach nareszcie czekała na niego walka. Zbyt długo był w stagnacji. Czas się rozruszać i zapolować na coś większego niż ludzie. Czas na eksterminacje wampira! Nie mógł się już doczekać tego, co mu zaserwuje… Żadnego hamowania, żadnej litości. Jedynie zniszczenie i mord. Potwór wyjdzie na wierzch ponownie.

I Integra to wszystko zobaczy. Wówczas wszystko się okaże… Jego obawy albo znajdą potwierdzenie, albo rozwieją się na zawsze. Czuł na tę myśl lekki niepokój, lecz wizja zniszczeń, krwi i zabijania, jakie na niego wkrótce czekały, spychała owo uczucie na bok, zastępując ekscytacją.

Nagle drzwi do archiwum się otworzyły. Stanął w nich Walter, z nieco zaniepokojoną, ale i zaciekawioną miną. Wyraz twarzy zmienił mu się gwałtownie, kiedy ujrzał te wszystkie rozrzucone papiery na podłodze wokół mapy. Co prawda kilka raportów, które zostały odrzucone wróciło już na swoje miejsce, ale to co zostało nadal było ogromnym bałaganem. Nie wspominając o mapie i pinezkach oraz dwóch osobnikach w samym centrum tego huraganu.

\- Dobry Boże! Sprzątanie i segregowanie tego zajmie wieczność!

Alucard i Integra poczuli się jak dzieci, które rodzic przyłapuje na grzebaniu w słoiku z ciasteczkami.

\- Ktoś mi wyjaśni co tu się dzieje?

Wampir i dziewczynka uśmiechnęli się do siebie konspiracyjnie.

\- Dzieje się i to dużo – Integra zabrała głos – Hellsing ma misję do wykonania.

 

***

 

\- Rozumiem, więc tak to wygląda.

Wszyscy troje znajdowali się w gabinecie Integry. Dziewczynka siedziała za biurkiem, z rękami ułożonymi pod brodą. Alucard stał przy jej boku. Walter natomiast stał naprzeciwko nich, wyglądał na głęboko zamyślonego. Oboje właśnie skończyli relacjonować lokajowi ich dzisiejsze odkrycia.

\- Chyba to nie jest tylko moje zdanie, że…

\- To wcale nie musi być wampir. Jest to prawdopodobne, lecz niepewne – Integra dokończyła myśl Dorneza.

\- Musimy działać bardzo ostrożnie. Sprawdzimy i załatwimy to dyskretnie – doradził Walter.

\- Następnym celem będzie wioska. I to już niedługo. Wysłanie tam całego oddziału, zwłaszcza gdy nie jestem pewnie swego oraz nie znamy lokalizacji jego kryjówki, jest wysoce niewskazane – powiedziała Integra.

\- Dlatego tylko ja się tym zajmę – po raz pierwszy Alucard zabrał głos – Lepiej zbytnio nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Upewnię się czy to wampir za tym stoi i wyeliminuję cel.

\- Jeśli to wampir to najpewniej nie przebywa stale wśród ludzi – zauważył lokaj – Zbyt często zmienia miejsce pobytu. Nie ma stałej kryjówki. Ofiary znikają bez śladu, musi je zabierać poza ich teren, gdzieś na obrzeża i tam dokańcza dzieła. Jest strachliwy, woli być niewidoczny.

\- Więc będzie gdzieś w pobliżu granic tej wsi. Alucard? – dziewczynka odwróciła swój fotel w jego stronę, tak by móc mu spojrzeć w twarz – Dasz radę go wyczuć?

\- Jeśli to mój pobratymca, to bez problemu. Przejdę cały okoliczny teren. Znajdę porywacza, nie mam wątpliwości.

Integra kiwnęła głową, kontent z odpowiedzi. Była niezwykle zadowolona i usatysfakcjonowana tym, że cała ich trójka tak świetnie współpracuje i ich myśli idą tym samym torem. Poza tym, wiedziała, że stoi w obliczu wyzwania, ale nie denerwowała się tym tak silnie jak sądziła. Była silnie nastawiona na wypełnienie zadania jak najlepiej potrafiła. Nie tylko dlatego, że to pierwsza misja, którą jej powierzono jako dowódcy. Każdą następną także zamierzała wykonać z tą samą determinacją.

\- Wyjedziemy jutro  – zadecydowała sprawnie – On już tam pewnie jest i szuka kandydatów na ofiary. Powinniśmy go znaleźć w jedną, najwyżej dwie noce. Im szybciej tym lepiej. Musimy zapobiec zaginięciu następnej trójki ludzi. Dobrze, że to weekend, nie muszę odwoływać korepetycji.

\- „Wyjedziecie” ? – Walter zwrócił uwagę na użytą liczbę mnogą oraz wzmiankę o korepetycjach – Panienka także jedzie?

 

Integra ponownie kiwnęła głową. Udawała, że to nie było nic nadzwyczajnego. Jednocześnie czuła, że jej wampir bacznie ją obserwuje. W tym przypadku też starała się udawać, że tego nie dostrzega.

\- Mogę spytać skąd ta decyzja? – pytanie Dorneza było wypowiedziane iście normalnym i zwyczajowym tonem, bez nutki emocji. Najwyraźniej nie był zaniepokojony, czy chcący wybić jej ten pomysł z głowy. Szybko przyjął to do wiadomości i po prostu był ciekawy.

\- Ten pierwszy raz muszę… nie, chcę zobaczyć na własne oczy.

Walter dobrych kilkanaście sekund wpatrywał się w niezachwianą i zdecydowaną postawę swojej Pani. Wiedział, że nie miał nic do gadania i chyba… domyślił się przyczyny jej dołączenia do Alucarda, podczas tego zadania. Było to widać w jego spojrzeniu, które na moment zatrzymało się na wampirze. Jego badawczy wzrok rejestrował wszystko.

\- Rozumiem. W takim razie wszystko przygotuję. Mam… to przynieść?

Alucard był zbity z tropu. Po raz pierwszy w konwersacji nie wiedział o co chodzi i najwyraźniej sprawił swoją dezorientacją małą, złośliwą satysfakcję u swojej Pani.

\- Tak, przynieś. Dziękuję, Walter.

\- Co ma przynieść? – spytał wampir, gdy tylko kamerdyner wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

\- Zobaczysz – Integra wstała z fotela i z uśmiechem na ustach zaczęła okrążać swoje biurko – Pamiętasz? To było cały rok temu, gdy poprosiłeś mnie, bym ci towarzyszyła podczas naszej pierwszej eksterminacji wampira.

\- Pamiętam doskonale każdy dzień od chwili, gdy mnie uwolniłaś.

Błękitne oczy dziewczynki zalśniły na te słowa, ale nie skomentowała tego.

\- Dałeś mi wtedy trochę do myślenia – mówiła dalej – Pomyślałam, że wyjdę naprzeciw twojej prośbie. I pokażę ci przy okazji jaki mam do niej stosunek. Dlatego właśnie wykonałam pewne zamówienie. Od dawna jest gotowy i czeka na ciebie. To mój prezent ode mnie.

Wyraz twarzy Alucarda zmienił się na wysoce zaintrygowany.

\- Doprawdy?

Poczekali kilka minut, aż w końcu do gabinetu wrócił Walter. W dłoni trzymał metalową, prostokątną walizeczkę.

\- Wybaczcie, że musieliście czekać. Proszę Alucardzie. Jak sądzę, ta zabawka powinna spełnić twoje standardy – mówiąc to, lokaj otworzył walizkę, prezentując pozostałej dwójce jej zawartość. W środku leżał duży, srebrny pistolet o wyjątkowo długiej lufie – Oto Casull 454. Kaliber 13 mm. Na tyle ciężki, że jedynie ty jesteś w stanie się nim posługiwać. Broń stworzona tylko dla ciebie.

Alucard wydawał się zachwycony. W uśmiechu nawet pokazał kły. Bez wahania, ale też niespiesznie, aby uczynić chwilę uroczystą, ujął pistolet w swoją prawą dłoń. Leżał idealnie.

\- Jest wspaniały. Idealna robota – ocenił, udając że mierzy z pistoletu w przestrzeń.

\- Dobrze, że ci się podoba – powiedziała Integra, także zadowolona z powodu reakcji swojego Sługi – Już znasz moje zdanie. Nie będę cię powstrzymywać, a wręcz ci pomogę. Bo w końcu… najlepsza broń Agencji nie może sama być bez broni, nieprawdaż?

\- W rzeczy samej – zgodził się wampir, zerkając w jej stronę – Dziękuję, my Master – powiedziawszy to przybliżył broń do swojej twarzy, jakby chciał się jej bliżej przyjrzeć, choć przecież widział doskonale. Odbicie jego czerwonych ślepi zalśniło na Casullu – Następnej nocy zamierzam z niego zrobić użytek. Dobrze go jutro wykorzystam. Dla ciebie Integro, rozerwę twych wrogów na strzępy.

 

***

 

Howard trząsł się na całym ciele. Wszystko było nie tak. Wszystko się sypało. Kontrola nad zdarzeniami wymykała mu się z rąk, w zastraszającym dla niego tempie. Nie przewidywał tego. Był przerażony i nie potrafił tego ukryć.

\- Długo będziesz to przeżywał? Jesteś żałosną imitacją wampira. Najtchórzliwszy mistrz świata. Nie będę go już tak nazywać!

\- Wystarczy Emily. Najlepiej go ignorować. Szkoda nerwów.

Howard powoli uniósł wzrok z ziemi. Wystarczyła sekunda, aby znów przeraził się tym widokiem, więc ponownie spojrzał na własne stopy. Choć może źle to jest ujęte. Przeraziła go nie sama sytuacja, co raczej fakt, że miała ona miejsce.

Znajdował się przed swoją kryjówką, czyli przed drewnianą chatką, kilka kilometrów od pewnej wioski. Zewsząd otaczała ich ogromna polana na której… dwa wampiry właśnie ucztowały. Emily i David, nowe wampiry odłączyły się od niego tej nocy, kiedy on szukał kandydatów na ofiary, a gdy wrócił zastał okropny widok. Jego towarzysze zwabili w to miejsce liczną grupkę młodych ludzi, chcący się zabawić z ludźmi z wielkiego miasta. Obecnie żaden z nich nie był w na tyle dobrym stanie by stać lub nie jęczeć z bólu. Dwa wampiry po kolei podchodziły do nich i wysysały z nich krew. Ciała niedługo potem powstawały same, przemienione w ghoule. Nic dziwnego, ta młodzież marzyła o rozrywkowym życiu, więc dziewictwo się ich nie trzymało.

\- Złamaliście zasady – wycharczał Howard, bezsilnie się temu przyglądając – Mieliśmy je starannie wybierać. I tylko po jednej na osobę.

\- To twoje zasady, nie nasze – rzekła Emily, odrywając na chwilę kły od szyi swojej ofiary. Krew skapywała jej z brody – Sam je sobie stosuj sztywniaku, my mamy już tego dość. Będziemy robić co chcemy. Nikt nam nie będzie rozkazywał.

\- Właśnie! Jesteśmy nieśmiertelni. Co nam niby może zagrozić?

Starszy wampir załamał ręce po usłyszeniu tych słów. Ukucnął i objął nogi rękami, w obronnym geście niczym dziecko.

„Co ja narobiłem?” – myślał Howard – „Czemu nie uczę się na własnych błędach? Dlaczego ich stworzyłem wbrew zasadom? Nie posłuchałem Elizabeth… Jak mogłem znów być takim głupcem? Sam na siebie sprowadzam zagładę. Już po mnie. Gdybym mógł cofnąć czas… A tak dobrze szło”

Po przyjeździe do Anglii, Howard był zdeterminowany, aby przeżyć i zamierzał kropka w kropkę wykonywać instrukcje otrzymane od Mistrzyni. Na początku wykonywał je bez szemrania. Działały idealnie, nikt na niego nie zwracał uwagi. Polował bez strachu, pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna. Znów czuł się jak wampir, niezwyciężony. Aż w końcu wykonywanie w kółko tych samych instrukcji… zaczęło go nudzić.

Poczuł się samotny. Przez ostatnie sto lat nigdy nie był sam. Więc, kiedy ujrzał młodzieńca, który wyglądem tak bardzo przypominał mu Edgara, jego poległego przyjaciela, to postanowił go przemienić bez zastanowienia.

Od tamtej nocy… nie było dnia by nie żałował swojego czynu.

David może i był podobny do Edgara, ale tylko z wyglądu. Zbytnio ulegał instynktom, a poza tym należało teraz szukać po dwie ofiary. Co prawda Elizabeth w swych zasadach pozwoliła mu na stworzenie towarzysza, lecz dopiero za wiele miesięcy. A jej wskazówki co do wyboru nowego wampira nie mogły się bardziej różnić od opisu Davida. Nie ulegało wątpliwości… złamał zasady z sentymentu, nie mógł już na nią liczyć.

Niedługo potem David przyniósł do niego Emily i kazał ją zmienić pod groźbą, że przestanie przestrzegać jego reguł. Uległ groźbie i zmienił dziewczynę. Okazała się jeszcze gorsza niż David, bardziej buntownicza. Z miejsca przejęła jego rolę lidera i teraz rządziła. I miała w dupie reguły. Była bezmyślnym, okrutnym krwiopijcą, a David wolał podążać za nią, niż za nim. Z Emily nie musiał się powstrzymywać. Pierwsze dwa polowania nawet się powiodły, ale teraz… wszystko szlag trafił.

\- Co ja zrobiłem? Co ja zrobiłem? Co ja narobiłem? – powtarzał niczym mantrę, w trakcie gdy dwa wampiry pozbawiały życia kolejne osoby.

Instrukcje diabli wzięli. Teraz ich polowania zostaną zauważone. Wyślą łowców…

Najgorsze było to, że nie wiedział co ma dalej robić. Czuł jedynie pogardę i nienawiść do samego siebie, że popełnił te idiotyczne błędy. Praca Elizabeth poszła na marne, przez niego.

Ale ta wampirzyca przewidywała wszystko. Potrafiła w swoich instrukcjach zakamuflować karę, która ujawniła by się w chwili, gdy jej podopieczny złamałby zasady. I właśnie teraz Howard przez swoje błędy czuł się kompletnie bezsilny i bezradny. Nie potrafił pomyśleć, czy uspokoić narastającą panikę. Zasady mistrzyni uczyniły z niego marionetkę. Dziecko, które nie umie nic zrobić bez mamy.

Wampiry, które były pod opieką Elizabeth traciły samodzielność. Po sprzeciwieniu się jej zasadom, praktycznie same oddawały się łowcom, nie mając już umiejętności by się samemu ochronić. Tak jak teraz Howard.

To nie był pierwszy raz. Poprzednim razem to także on skłonił towarzyszy do złamania zasad. Podczas audiencji u Mistrzyni, zrzucił winę na poległych przyjaciół. A gdy dostał od niej drugą szansę znów wszystko spieprzył, niczym ostatni głupiec, idiota i nieudacznik. Wciąż powracał na drogę samo destrukcji.

Howard powstał i chwiejnym krokiem ruszył w stronę chatki. Ignorował odgłosy rzezi, było mu wszystko jedno. Potrafił obecnie jedynie rzucać wyzwiska pod swoim adresem i przeklinać własne imię.

Wczołgał się do dziury w podłodze, w której wampiry spędzały dnie i tam zwinął się w kłębek, aby użalać się nad sobą. To nic, że noc się nie skończyła. Nie miał zamiaru z niej wychodzić do końca świata.

 

***

 

_\- Uważaj na nią, Alucardzie. To wciąż jeszcze dziecko._

_\- Wiem przecież. Widzę lepiej niż ty. Ale rozumiem o co ci chodzi. Bardzo często można o tym zapomnieć. Wiemy to obaj._

Samochód zatrzymał się i wampir automatycznie otworzył oczy, ucinając swoje wspomnienie z dzisiejszego poranka. Dojechali na miejsce z lotniska.

Integra wysiadła pierwsza, a za nią Alucard. Auto, które prowadził niższy stopniem pracownik Hellsing, odjechał natychmiast, gdy wampir zabrał z bagażnika ich skromny bagaż. Takie otrzymał polecenie. Było wczesne popołudnie, ale wampir potrafił bez problemu to ignorować. Drobnostka, w porównaniu do jego możliwości.

Dziewczynka szybkim wzrokiem obiegła teren. Nic niezwykłego, najzwyczajniejsza, niczym nie wyróżniająca się wieś. Choć zajazd przed którym się zatrzymali, wyglądał jej zdaniem całkiem przytulnie z zewnątrz. Kilku przechodniów rzuciło w ich stronę zaciekawione spojrzenia. Chyba byli atrakcyjną nowością w tej wiosce.

\- Idziemy? – spytał Alucard, trzymając w ręku bagaż, w którym były jedynie rzeczy jego Pani, niezbędne minimum.

Dziewczynka przytaknęła i oboje weszli do zajazdu. To Alucard ich zameldował. Podali się za rodzinę na wycieczce. To była najbezpieczniejsza opcja. Już i tak zwracali uwagę tym, że byli obcy, a ich wygląd był niecodzienny. Nie trzeba było dodawać do tego podejrzanego faktu, że dorosły mężczyzna wynajmuje pokój w zajeździe na noc, z nieletnią dziewczyną.

Integra stała wciąż przy jego boku i odważnie patrzyła na recepcjonistę. Była z siebie dumna, że pomimo faktu, iż została wychowana pod kloszem, praktycznie z dala od normalnego społeczeństwa, to nie peszyły jej takie sytuacje.

Spytali czy pojawili się tu ostatnio jacyś nowi goście. Nie, oni byli pierwszymi przyjezdnymi od bardzo dawna.

Dostali pokój na dwie noce, z dwoma łóżkami. Może nie były to luksusy, ale wiejski klimat nadawał dziwnie miłą atmosferę. Aż chciało się zdrzemnąć, albo wybrać się na spacer, aby poczuć więcej tego klimatu.

\- Na pewno tak jest w porządku? – spytała młoda Hellsing, przysiadając na łóżku, patrzeć na wampira, który stał podparty o parapet okienny – Może jednak powinieneś był wziąć swoją trumnę?

\- Nie ma potrzeby. Nie zamierzam tu spać. Wykonam tę misję tej nocy.

\- Nie czuj presji. Dałam ci dwie noce. Wykorzystaj ten czas.

\- Uwierz mi. Wystarczy ta dzisiejsza. Znam swoje możliwości.

Integra nie zamierzała się z tym kłócić. Bo w końcu i tak miał rację. Nie była pewna, ale czuła przez skórę, że ślepia potwora błyszczały zza jego ciemnych okularów czystą wyższością i ekscytacją. Bawił się tym dniem.

\- Mogliśmy wynająć dwa pokoje. Ale chciałam ograniczyć wydatki do jak najmniejszej kwoty. Przez to, że nie mamy pewności, ta misja nie jest oficjalna. Nie powinnam więc brać pieniędzy z funduszy…

Do tego momentu Alucard jej słuchał, lecz wtem coś zmąciło jego uwagę. Jakieś głosy za oknem go przyciągnęły.

-… Przyjechaliśmy tu wcześniej niż planowaliśmy. Wciąż jest widno – dziewczynka kontynuowała, nie zauważyła zafrapowania wampira – Poczekamy aż się ściemni, a wtedy…

\- Integro… - przerwał jej wpół zdania – Podejdź tu. Powinnaś to usłyszeć.

\- Co jest? – szybko podeszła do niego. Alucard otworzył okno, aby mogła wszystko usłyszeć. Jemu to nie było potrzebne.

Na zewnątrz, po drugiej stronie ulicy, stało czworo ludzi, dwie pary i o czymś przejmująco dyskutowali. Mężczyźni byli wzburzeni, a kobiety (prawdopodobnie ich żony) bliskie łez.

\- Jak to nie mają żadnych tropów?! – wykrzykiwał jeden z mężczyzn do drugiego. Obaj obejmowali swoje partnerki ramieniem.

\- Nie chcieli nam nic powiedzieć – rzekł ten drugi – Więc wasz syn też zniknął?

\- Nie wrócił do domu. Pytamy teraz wszystkich znajomych. Ich dzieci też zniknęły. Na razie mnie udało się potwierdzić 7 nazwisk, ale podobno w tym wypadzie brało udział ponad 10 dzieciaków. Policja udaje, że coś robi, a przecież nic nie wiedzą!

\- Boże… ponad 10… Co się z nimi wszystkimi stało? Co z naszymi dziećmi?

\- Mój mały Timmy – po raz pierwszy odezwała się jedna z kobiet. Nie powstrzymywała już szlochów – Mój synek… To taki dobry chłopiec… Mój skarb… Czemu nie wrócił do domu…

\- Cii kochanie – pocieszał ją mąż, choć jego wyraz twarzy także był strapiony – Znajdzie się, zobaczysz. Nasz syn na pewno jest cały i zdrowy – głos mu zadrżał. Nie potrafił ukryć niepewności, podobnie jak jego rozmówca. Byli przerażeni.

Młoda Hellsing wyglądała na wstrząśniętą. Oddech zmienił się na nieco płytszy, a pięści zacisnęły się z powstrzymywanej wściekłości, aż pobielały jej knykcie. Gniew i szok niemal w niej wybuchły. Natomiast po wampirze ledwo było widać jakąkolwiek reakcję. Jedynie rysy twarzy mu stężały, nic poza tym.

\- Ponad 10… - wysyczała przed zaciśnięte wargi – Co jest do diabła?! Miały być 3… co tak nagle… to jakieś…

\- Po tym całym odliczaniu w końcu nastąpiła eksplozja głupoty – powiedział Alucard, słychać było w jego głosie lekki zawód – Widać było, że ten wampir w swoim działaniach popełnia coraz więcej błędów. Ale sądząc po tym nagłym skoku liczby ofiar zakładam, że stworzył sobie towarzyszy, którzy nie mają nad sobą kontroli i chcą pić znacznie więcej.

Integre ogarnęła ogromna ochota, aby coś uderzyć, albo w coś lub kogoś strzelić. Całą sobą chciała zniszczyć te stwory. Za to zrobiły. Za te wszystkie odebrane życia. Za to, że tak ją rozgniewały. Z zemsty, że nie zdążyła ich znaleźć i zabić na czas.

\- Zmiana planów – wyrzuciła nagle, z pełną determinacją i wolą walki – Wyruszamy natychmiast, teraz, zaraz. Musimy odszukać te stwory jak najszybciej. Nie ujdzie im płazem, że tak nam zagrały na nosie! Znajdziesz ich za dnia, prawda?

\- Oczywiście – Alucard uśmiechnął się, reakcja jego Pani wprawiła go w radosny i bojowy nastrój. Ależ on lubił ten jej ogień do walki – Teraz są gdzieś schowani przed słońcem, lecz zabicie ponad 10 ofiar nie mogło nie zostawić śladu. Będę szukał zapachu rozlanej krwi. Nie mogę być na niego bardziej wyczulony.

Jego wypowiedź zadowoliła dziewczynkę. Uśmiechnęła się dokładnie w ten sam sposób co on. Teraz i ona była rządna czyjejś śmierci.

 

***

 

Łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić. Integra boleśnie się o tym przekonywała.

Szli po lesie już którąś godzinę. Poruszali się w obrębie wioski, choć w małej odległości kilku kilometrów od jej granicy. Zdążyło się już ściemnić, a młoda Hellsing zmęczyć. Jednak nie pozwoliła sobie nawet na najmniejsze jęknięcie ze znużenia.

Na początku była nieco zdziwiona tym, że Alucard zamiast poruszać się w szybkim, wampirzym tempie, wolał wolno spacerować. Spytany o to, odparł.

\- Chłonę otoczenie.

Więcej się nie odzywała. Po prostu podążała krok w krok za nim. Bo przecież to on wykonywał misję i wiedział co robi. Ona miała być dziś jedynie obserwatorem.

Przez te godziny praktycznie nie rozmawiali, ale teraz Integra chciała podzielić się swoimi przemyśleniami. Głównie dlatego, że bolały ją nogi i próbowała to zignorować, lecz i również po to by sprawdzić czy oboje wpadli na to samo.

\- Alucard…

\- Tak? – nie zatrzymał się, ani nie odwrócił do tyłu, w jej kierunku, ale nic to nie szkodziło.

\- Nie uważasz, że ten wampir… to ma jakiś rozstrzał osobowości?

Alucard zatrzymał się nagle, aż dziewczynka omal na niego nie wpadła. Wampir wreszcie na nią spojrzał. Jakiś czas temu zdjął okulary, kiedy zaszło słońce.

\- Także na to wpadłaś, co?

\- Jakim cudem nie miałabym? Ten koleś był niewykrywalny, ostrożny i genialny, aż tu nagle… kompletnie zidiociał! Jak można jednocześnie stworzyć taki genialny plan i tak zwyczajnie i szybko go spaprać w taki niemądry sposób?

\- Odpowiedź brzmi: nie można. Zbyt duża rozbieżność.

\- Dokładnie. To jest po prostu niemożliwe. Tylko co z tego wynika?

Wampir nie odpowiedział. Sam nie był pewien.

Ponownie ruszyli przed siebie. Przez następne pół godziny pokonywali kolejne leśne zastępy. Dziewczynka oszacowała w myślach, że okrążyli wieś w jakiś 70 procentach, czyli znaczną większość. Już na wszelki wypadek planowała co powinni zrobić, jeśli jej towarzysz nic nie wyczuje do końca marszu… Jednakże nie było takiej potrzeby.

Alucard przystanął gwałtownie, dosłownie na sekundę, aby po chwili znów ruszyć przed siebie, ale już w znacznie szybszym tempie.

\- Hej, co jest?! – zawołała za nim Integra, która musiała teraz za nim pobiec by go nie zgubić. Nie było jej łatwo, mało co widziała w ciemności lasu – Wyczułeś coś?

Nie odpowiedział jej, dalej parł przed siebie. Po dobrych kilku minutkach zatrzymał się równie gwałtownie co wcześniej ruszył do biegu. Tym razem dziewczynka nie wyhamowała i lekko zderzyła się z jego plecami.

\- Uważaj – ostrzegł ją – Możesz spaść.

\- Spaść? – wyjrzała zza niego i rzeczywiście spostrzegła, że stali na skraju urwiska. Spojrzała w dół, wysokość do ziemi nie była zbyt wysoka, zaledwie kilka metrów, lecz zwykły człowiek mógł sobie zrobić krzywdę, spadając z niej. Widziała o wiele lepiej, bo nie było więcej drzew, a jej oczy zdążyły się już nieco przyzwyczaić do ciemności.

Integra następnie spojrzała w dal i to co ujrzała zmroziło krew w jej żyłach.

Przed nimi, na dole rozciągała się ogromna polana. Naprawdę imponująca wielkość. W jej centrum stała leśna chatka, a poza tym było to pustkowie. Lecz to co tak podziałało na młodą Hellsing było to, co rozgrywało się na tej polanie.

Chodziło po niej nie troje, nie dziesięcioro, a całe dziesiątki ghouli. Integra nie mogła ich zliczyć. Łaziły w różnych kierunkach, jakby nie mając co ze sobą zrobić. Niestety, była to tylko niewielka część. Pewnie ta **nasycona**.

Pozostałe zbijały się w grupki i razem piły krew z ciał leżących na ziemi. Kilka nie wiedząc co robić, rozrywało je na strzępy i spijały to co z tych kawałków mięsa wyciekało. Nie wszystko zostało wypite. Dużo krwi pociekło na ziemię. W ciemności ludzkie oko widziało to jako pełną czarnych kałuż polanę.

Przed oczami przybyszów rozgrywała się ogromna uczta potworów. Kadr z najohydniejszego horroru. To, czego nie mogły pojąć oczy, uzupełniały odgłosy plaskających i wyjących ghouli oraz dźwięki wyrywanych kończyn.

\- Skąd… skąd ich aż tyle? – głos młodej Hellsing ledwo było słychać, ale Alucard wychwycił każde słowo. Nie musieli się obawiać, że stwory je usłyszą bądź zauważą. Wokół nich było tyle krwi, że ich zmysły musiały być niezwykle zamroczone i pochłonięte jedynie nią.

\- Pewna część to ci zaginieni nastolatkowie z wczoraj. A pozostali… cóż, widać po ich ubiorze. Znali okolicę lepiej niż my. Wiedzieli gdzie szukać i na ich nieszczęście znaleźli przed nami to, czego szukaliśmy. A wystarczyło poczekać…

Integra, chcąc wiedzieć o czym mówi wampir, skupiła się na strzępach ubrań, które nosiły ghoule. Zrozumiała szybko, a zgroza którą czuła przybrała na sile. Rzeczywiście kilka ubrań wyglądało na młodzieżowe, ale mniejszość. Pozostałe należały do dorosłych osób. Dziewczynka rozpoznała jedno ubranie, kwiecistą sukienkę, którą nosiła roztrzęsiona matka jednego z zaginionych, którą podsłuchali kilka godzin temu przez okno.

Najwidoczniej rodzice dzieciaków nie zamierzali być bierni w poszukiwaniach. Zwołali się wszyscy razem, zwołali przyjaciół i znajomych, po czym ową liczną grupą wyruszyli na poszukiwania. Najprawdopodobniej obrali przeciwny kierunek niż Alucard i Integra i w ten sposób szybciej odnaleźli to miejsce… na swoją zgubę. Zostali zabici, pożarci i zmienieni w ghoule przez swoje własne dzieci, które chcieli z całego serca ocalić.

\- Zawiodłam – jęknęła dziewczynka, nie odrywając wytrzeszczonych oczu od rozgrywającej się przed nią rzezi – Gdybyśmy znaleźli ich wcześniej, nie doszło by do tego! Nie ocaliłam tych ludzi!

\- Nic już ich nie mogło ocalić w chwili, kiedy zapuścili się na te tereny. To tylko ich wina. A teraz nie da się im pomóc. Można tylko im ulżyć w cierpieniu, zabijając ich. Integro…nie, moja Pani!

Integra odwróciła się do niego. Czerwone ślepia wampira uspokoiły ją. Jego głos używający jej tytułu otrzeźwił ją. Był poruszony, ale nie tak jak ona. Jego te ofiary nic nie obchodziły.

\- Nie oglądaj się za siebie – powiedział, poważnym tonem, mimo ze się uśmiechał – Nie patrz na tych, których nie można było uratować, ponieważ to sprowadzi na ciebie obłęd. Bezwzględnie patrz przed siebie. Patrz na to co możesz zniszczyć. I zniszcz to swoim rozkazem.

Wargi dziewczynki rozwarły się odrobinę, ale nic nie odpowiedziała. Z powrotem skierowała swój wzrok na masakrę, toczącą się na polanie. Objęła spojrzeniem każdego stwora, każdą ofiarę, aby wzmóc swój gniew. Urósł on do największego rozmiaru w chwili, gdy spostrzegła dwie figury oparte o ścianę chatki. Chłopaka i dziewczyny, którzy z całą pewnością nie byli ghoulami. Poruszali się bardziej rozumnie, a ubrania nie były w strzępach. Natomiast twarze mieli ubrudzone krwią. Byli roześmiani, oglądając ten krwawy spektakl, którego byli sprawcami, jakby był to występ świetnego komika.

Błękitne oczy w sekundę nabrały wyrazistości i determinacji. Piąstki zacisnęły się, a postura wyprostowała się odruchowo, przebierając postawę przywódcy. Zrobiła bez zastanowienia to, co było zgodne z jej naturą.

\- Alucardzie, mój Sługo! – krzyknęła, wyciągając rękę w stronę ich wrogów – Rozkazuję ci, znajdź ich! Znajdź ich wszystkich i zniszcz! Search and Destroy! Natychmiast! Zabij ich!

Alucard wyszczerzył kły. Na to czekał! Nareszcie!

\- Jak każesz… – wyciągnął swoją nową bronią z kieszeni. Srebrna barwa pistoletu zalśniła w świetle gwiazd - …my Master!

Wówczas skoczył z tego urwiska wysoko w górę, a jego płaszcz rozłożył się niczym peleryna na wietrze. Dopiero teraz, kiedy wylądował na podłożu, wreszcie zwrócił na siebie uwagę.

\- Zobacz Emily! – wykrzyknął szczęśliwy wampir przy chatce – Przyszedł następny! Ich nie ma końca! Ale będzie ubaw.

Nie rozpoznali w nim wampira i może tym lepiej. Grupa ghouli najbliżej Alucarda raptownie odwróciła się w jego stronę i zaczęła kroczyć ku niemu. Prosto… ku swojej zagładzie.

Lufa Casulla została szybko wymierzona w głowę najbliższego stwora. Kły Alucard zaświeciły w psychopatycznym uśmiechu, aż wreszcie wampir pociągnął za spust. Kula przeszła przez głowę ghoula na wylot, roztrzaskując ją. Krew, inna niż ludzka, zlała się kałużami na trawie. Roześmiane twarze dwójki wampirów przy chatce w mgnieniu oka przybrały formę szoku, niedowierzania i przerażenia.

\- Uwielbiam tę chwilę – rzekł do siebie Alucard, celując już do kolejnego stwora – To szczere zdziwienie, kiedy nie wiedzą co się właściwie dzieje. Cudowne.

Rozległy się kolejne strzały, tym razem cała ich seria. Każdy pocisk idealnie trafiał w cel, żaden nie chybił. Te kreatury nie miały żadnych szans.

W tym czasie Howard, który był schowany pod podłogą w chatce drgnął. Do tej pory leżał, trzęsąc się cały, słuchając odgłosów na zewnątrz, wciąż i wciąż użalając się nad sobą. Nagle ni stąd ni zowąd pojawił się nowy odgłos. Dźwięk wystrzału. Niby nic takiego, kule nic im nie robiły. Zaraz ghoule zabiją tego strzelca. Tyle że…strzały nie milkły. Pojawiały się kolejne i kolejne. Coś było nie tak.

Tymczasem Alucardowi skończyła się amunicja w chwili, gdy pozbył się grupki stworów, która na niego nacierała. Ale to była zaledwie część wszystkich ghouli. Szybko wyjął kolejny magazynek i załadował. Nie czekając na reakcje ze strony przeciwników, porwał się biegu. Wtargnął w ich szeregi i strzelał w biegu do każdego stwora, którego mijał.

Integra oglądała to wszystko stojąc na szczycie tego niewielkiego urwiska. Nie mogła oderwać wzroku. Ponowny widok Alucarda w morderczym szale, po raz pierwszy od dwóch lat, wprawił ją w stan o wiele mniej wzburzony niż przy pierwszym spotkaniu.

Za to poczuła coś innego. Coś czego nie potrafiła nazwać. Patrząc na to, jak jej wampir biega wśród tego zbiorowiska potworów, po kolei zabijając każde z nich z uśmiechem na ustach, nie potrafiła już zrozumieć czemu kilka minut temu nazwała w myślach te ghoule potworami. Przecież teraz były kompletnie bezbronne. One były wynaturzeniem. Oglądając tą eksterminacje, nie miało się już wątpliwości, że to jedynie Alucard był potworem wśród tych kreatur. One nie dorastały mu do pięt. Były niczym, były tymi szczątkami, które z nich zostawały po jednym wystrzale.

Integra czując, że te nienazwane emocje zaczynają nad nią górować, nie zastanawiając się zbytnio, zaczęła schodzić z urwiska na dół. Widok z góry jej nie wystarczał. Wiedziała instynktownie, że musi znaleźć się bliżej, aby zrozumieć sens swojego stanu. Jak było wspomniane, wysokość nie było jakaś ogromna. Dziewczynka powoli zsuwała się, kawałek po kawałeczku w dół po piaszczystym podłożu, przytrzymując się wystających korzeni.

W końcu dotarła na sam dół. Mimowolnie spojrzała przed siebie i niemalże drgnęła na widok ghoula, który znajdował się tuż przed nią. Co prawda sama także miała ze sobą broń, ale stwór był zbyt blisko, nie miała czasu, aby po nią sięgnąć.

Alucard, widząc co się święci, skoczył do tyłu na dobre kilkanaście metrów. Nim ghoul zdołał choćby dotknąć Integry, jego głowę przeszyła poświęcona kula. Krew bryznęła na twarz i na dłonie młodej Hellsing, lecz ta nawet nie drgnęła. Stała tylko jak skamieniała. Wampir widząc, że jego Pani nic nie grozi, z powrotem rozpoczął natarcie i zaatakował ostatnią grupkę ghouli.

Integra czuła ciepło na twarzy i rękach, a widok rozpryskującej się głowy stwora wciąż majaczył jej przed oczami. Zerknęła w dół, wyciągając ręce. Były poplamione tym płynem, który powinien być czerwony, ale w ciemności wydawał się czarny.

„Już rozumiem” – pomyślała, patrząc na krew na dłoniach – „To o to mu chodziło”.

Oświecenie nadeszło oraz sens tej całej obserwacji, tej próby, którą oboje obecnie przechodzili. Integra z powrotem spojrzała w stronę swojego wampira, który rozprawiał się już z ostatnimi sztukami.

„On jest potworem” – jeśli kiedykolwiek miała jakieś wątpliwości, to teraz bezpowrotnie zniknęły – „Nic go nie poruszy. Nie zna współczucia. Niszczenie sprawia mu radość. A każdy jego mord, każdy akt potworności, każde zniszczenie jakie niesie… to także moja odpowiedzialność”

Kolejny ghoul padł. Rozsadziło mu klatkę piersiową.

„On celuje, ale to ja pociągam za spust. Każdy jego zabójstwo, jest moim zabójstwem. Każde czyn jest moim czynem. On zabija na mój rozkaz. Morduje moimi rękoma. To ja nim kieruję, ja to aranżuję. To ja mu rozkazuję, a więc ponoszę z nim ten ciężar odpowiedzialności, co oznacza, że…”

Ostatni ghoul został zniszczony, a wraz z nim ostatni magazynek, który Alucard miał przy sobie, opróżnił się i z głuchym odgłosem upadł na trawę.

„… ja także stanę się potworem. Lub już nim jestem, skoro nie porusza mnie w tej chwili nic co on wyprawia. O tej konsekwencji mówił. O tym, że będąc jego Panią mogę stać się podobna do niego. Bestialska i bezwzględna…Pociągam za spust… Potwór i jego narzędzie…”

O to właśnie chodziło przez ten cały czas. Nie można rozkazać kogoś zabić i nie być jednocześnie współwinnym. Nie można dokonując potwornych czynów, nie stać się potworem. A Integra je dokonała i zamierzała dokonywać w przyszłości, wyręczając się swoim sługą. Co z tego, że w imię wyższego dobra, skoro okrucieństwo i bestializm, powiązany z brakiem współczucia dla ofiar, był taki sam jak u ich wrogów.

Czy można używać tak potężnej broni jaką jest Alucard i nie zmienić się wewnętrznie? Nie upoić się władzą i mocą? Nie odczuć skutków zabijania z jego pomocą? W ogóle można wciąż nazywać się tym dobrym, mając u swojego boku wcielenie zła?

Jakim ona była Hellsingiem, skoro nie kroczyła ścieżką swojej rodziny? Jej dziadek pokonał potwora. Jej ojciec go uwięził, żeby uchronić siebie i świat przed owymi konsekwencjami, które właśnie odkryła. Żeby nie stać się potworem, żeby nie stracić człowieczeństwa. A ona, Integra tego potwora uwolniła i przyjęła w domu swoich przodków z otwartymi ramionami.

A najgorsze było to… że pomimo tych myśli… nie czuła żalu z tego powodu. To było najbardziej przerażające. Może już było za późno? Ech…nie ważne… Są inne priorytety. Ona musi robić swoje – i trzymając się tej myśli, wyjęła spod kurtki swój pistolet.

Tymczasem Alucard swoją broń schował z powrotem do kieszeni płaszcza. Bez poświęconych naboi i tak nie mogła mu się teraz przydać. Wolał wykonać resztę pracy własnoręcznie…

Odwrócił się w stronę dwójki wampirów, którzy przez ten cały czas nie ruszyli się z miejsca. Najwyraźniej byli zbyt zszokowani. Nie mieli pojęcia, że istnieje broń, która mogła ich zniszczyć. A poza tym oprawca, który ich zaatakował nie był człowiekiem. Z taką szybkością po prostu nie mógł nim  być. I tak łatwo pozbył się ich wszystkich sług.

Ocknęli się ze zamroczenia, w chwili, gdy tamten wampir zrobił pierwszy krok w ich stronę, z wymalowaną miną maniaka. Dotarł do nich ogrom przerażenia, większy nawet od tego, który czuli po raz ostatni, gdy Howard ich zmieniał.

Emily zaczęła działać pierwsza i to iście we własnym, niehonorowym stylu. Błyskawicznie chwyciła swojego partnera za rękaw i bez wahania rzuciła zdezorientowanego wampira prosto pod nogi Alucarda, a sama rzuciła się do ucieczki. Zrzuciła zbędny balast i jednocześnie zajęła czymś przeciwnika. Tak przynajmniej sądziła…

Oszołomiony David wylądował twarzą do ziemi. Z miejsca zapomniał o przeciwniku, a ogarnęła go wściekłość z powodu zdrady towarzyszki. Rzuciła nim niczym śmieciem, a sama zaczęła uciekać. Już chciał podnieść się, aby pobiec za nią i dokonać, zemsty, lecz… nie zdążył.

Alucard nie tracił czasu. Obiekt do likwidacji praktycznie sam wylądował mu pod nogami, więc nie omieszkał z tego skorzystać. Przyłożył stopę do pleców wampira i nacisnął z całej siły. Coś chrupnęło. David zawył z bólu. Jego wróg właśnie połamał mu stopą kręgosłup, gdzieś w odcinku lędźwiowym. Nie mógł się ruszyć, jedynie wywoływał więcej bólu.

\- Poczekaj tu. Panie mają pierwszeństwo. Spokojnie, będziesz następny.

Emily już zbliżała się do ściany lasu. Odżyła w niej nadzieja. Czuła, że jeszcze kilka kroków i będzie wolna, ucieknie i nic nie będzie jej grozić. Nie udało się… Coś czerwonego błysnęło jej przed oczami, niemal od razu dostała silny cios w brzuch. Poleciała z łoskotem do tyłu na kilka metrów.

Jeszcze zanim zdążyła otworzyć oczu po upadku, silna i duża dłoń chwyciła ją za szyję i uniosła wysoko w górę. Zerknęła, aby ze zgrozą dostrzec swojego oprawcę. Próbowała uderzać go dłonią, drapać, ale nie robiło to na nim wrażenia. Była za słaba, nie umiała walczyć. Wydawało jej się, że kiedy udawało jej się zrobić jakieś zadrapanie, to ono natychmiast znikało.

\- Niewdzięczna i zdradziecka sucz – wysyczał Alucard, zaciskał dłoń na szyi wampirzycy – Jakby tu się tobą zająć – powiedziawszy to, przysunął dłoń do jej klatki piersiowej, tuż przy lewej piersi – Zrobimy to powoli.

Przez moment Emily nie była pewna co jej oprawca chce jej zrobić. Bo w końcu jedynie przykładał palce do jej ciała. Lecz potem, gdy nacisk stawał się coraz silniejszy i silniejszy prawda uderzyła ją niczym piorun. Te palce były silne i ostre, bardziej niż najlepsze wytworzone przez ludzi ostrza.

Tak jak powiedział wcześniej, Alucard nie zamierzał się śpieszyć. Prawą ręką trzymał wampirzycę nad ziemią, a lewą powoli wbijał w jej ciało. Najpierw tylko lekki nacisk. Potem zaczął przebijać skórę, mięśnie, przełamywać się przez kości… I to wszystko w przerażająco wolnym tempie. Całość grozy dopełniały pełne bólu wrzaski Emily.

Finał nastąpił, kiedy dłoń Alucarda przebiła się do serca. Ścisnął je z całej siły, zgniatając na miazgę. Wampirzyca wydała ostatni jęk, po czym zamieniła się w pył w ciągu jednej sekundy. Nic z niej nie zostało. Pył opadł na kałuże krwi, która zdążyła z niej wypłynąć, gdy Alucard ją torturował.

Integra patrzyła się na to wszystko bez emocji. Jej postawa była chwiejna, jakby znajdowała się w jakimś transie, ale jej oczy mówiły, że dziewczynka jest w pełni władz umysłowych i doskonale rozumie co widzi. Ściskając pistolet w poplamionej krwią dłoni, wolno kroczyła przed siebie, ani trochę nie przejmując się tym, że depcze po szczątkach ghouli, czy po kałużach krwi.

Uwagę Alucarda z powrotem zajął wampir, którego zostawił z połamanym kręgosłupem. David zdążył już przeturlać się na plecy, ale przez złamanie był wygięty w bardzo nienaturalnej pozycji. Musiał go stworzyć bardzo słaby wampir, skoro jego regeneracja zachodziła w takim mozolnym tempie. Zresztą w sile Emily także to było widać.

\- Tak jak obiecałem. Teraz twoja kolej – No Life King przyłożył obie dłonie do dwóch stron twarzy wampira i uniósł ją do góry. Towarzyszyły temu chrzęsty w połamanym kręgosłupie – To jak ty chcesz zginąć?

Wpatrywał się w wystraszoną twarz Davida, gdy nagle coś zwróciła jego uwagę. Coś wyłoniło się za połamanym wampirem. Alucard wyjrzał zza ciała i spostrzegł jeszcze jednego wampira. Przerażony i zrezygnowany stał w drzwiach chatki. Był zdecydowanie starszy od tamtej dwójki. Najpewniej to był ich stworzyciel, czyli ten geniusz idiota.

\- Chyba już wiem jak – wysyczał potwór, ze złośliwą satysfakcją. Odwrócił swoją ofiarę tak, aby oczy obu wampirów mogły się spotkać. Strach przeciw strachowi.

\- Ho…ward – wycharczał David, kiedy poczuł jak dłonie potwora, przyciśnięte po obu stronach jego twarzy, zaczynają napierać coraz mocniej –Pomóż… mi…

\- Ale… - Howard stał, niczym wbity w ziemię. Jego wola walki dawno już została złamana, właśnie przez dwójkę wampirów, które stworzył. Wiedział, że nie ma szans. Nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Mógł tylko patrzeć. Zupełnie jakby zapomniał czym jest - …co ja mogę zrobić?

Alucard zaciskał ręce niczym imadło na głowie Dawida. Coraz mocniej i mocniej, w tym przypadku także nie siląc się na pośpiech. Na początku czaszka lekko zmieniła kształt. Później stawał się on coraz wyraźniejszy. Ślepia wampira zaczęły się wytrzeszczać. Ten nawet nie próbował się bronić, przeczuwając swój koniec, choć wciąż miał cichą nadzieję, że Howard mu pomoże. Błagał go spojrzeniem i słowem, lecz nic z tego.

Wreszcie coś w czaszce wampira zaczęło pękać. Jego głowa była już w kształcie elipsy. Pęknięcie nastąpiło nagle. Czaszka pękła z głośnym trzaskiem. Gałki oczne wypadły z oczodołów, a mózg zmienił się w miazgę. Gdy te wszystkie kawałeczki upadły na ziemię, dopiero wówczas zaczął się proces zmiany ciała w pył.

\- Zostałeś już tylko ty – Alucard zaczął kroczyć ku Howardowi, lecz ten nadal stał w tym samym miejscu – Nie zamierzasz uciekać? Krzyczeć? Może błagać? No daj cokolwiek.

\- Nic już nie chcę. Skończ to szybko.

Cóż za zawód.

\- Żadnej zabawy. Może cię podkręcę? – zamachnął się tak szybko, że ledwo to było widać.

Howard poczuł ból i dezorientację. Instynktownie czuł, że właśnie stracił prawą nogę. Wampir uciął mu ją samą dłonią, robiąc prostą linię przez udo. Kolejny zamach. Tym razem ucięło lewą nogę, tuż nad kolanem.

Wampir padł na ziemię. Jego urwany oddech przyśpieszył, a krwawe łzy pociekły mu po twarzy, gdy zobaczył krwawiące resztki, które zostały z jego nóg. Neutralna postawa zniknęła. Znów był spanikowanym nieudacznikiem, który pewnie teraz posikałby się ze strachu, gdyby mógł.

\- Tak już lepiej – humor Alucarda polepszył się, gdy zobaczył strach w oczach ofiary – Jeśli się nie boisz, nie ma z tego zabawy. No dalej, krzycz, kwicz i błagaj!

Howard wył, płacząc niczym małe dziecko. Zaczął się czołgać do tyłu, aż oparł się o ścianę chatki. Uśmiechnięty Alucard oczywiście podążał za nim.

\- Miałem przeczucie, że tu wypełzniesz – potwór ponownie wyjął z płaszcza pistolet i załadował go, jakimś magazynkiem – Została mi jedna kula. Zostawiłem ją sobie, sądząc, że może się przydać, więc… jak wolisz?

Alucard przyklęknął przy Howardzie i zaczął wodzić lufą pistoletu od jego głowy, aż do serca i w przeciwną stronę i tak w kółko, drażniąc się ze swoją ofiarą.

\- No powiedz albo zrobię jak zechcę. Mam strzelić w głowę czy w serce? Tylko przedłużasz sprawę, pobudzając mnie tą przerażoną twarzą. Szkoda, że siebie nie widzisz. Trzęsiesz się niczym osika. Na pewno jesteś wampirem? Bo coś na to nie wygląda. Choć w sumie cieszę się. To żadna przyjemność zabijać kogoś, nie mogąc patrzeć temu komuś w oczy. Chcę widzieć przerażenie, brak nadziei i odrazę. Musisz być w pełni świadom, kto jest twoim zabójcą. Patrz na mnie. Patrz w oczy samej śmierci!

Howard patrzył. Patrzył i naprawdę wierzył, że ma przed sobą śmierć, albo samego diabła. Aż tu nagle coś im przerwało.

Lufa pistoletu potwora przestała sunąć po ciele wampira, zatrzymując się na głowie. A to dlatego, iż przy sercu zjawiła się druga lufa. Nieco mniejsza, lecz wciąż niebezpieczna.

\- Mam lepszy pomysł – odezwał się nowy głosik, dziewczęcy, ale ostry – Lepiej strzelić w oba miejsca  jednocześnie. I nie patrz tylko na niego. Patrz na nas!

Alucard patrzył z niedowierzaniem i niejakim zachwytem, jak Integra wysunęła się przykucnięta spod niego i przyłożyła swoją broń do klatki piersiowej Howarda.

Może i niewerbalnie, ale otrzymał swoją odpowiedź. Integra właśnie pokazała, że będzie stać za nim tak długo, jak ona za nią. Ona się nie boi. Nigdy nie będzie się bała. Nie boi się tak długo, jak będzie mogła robić to, do czego została stworzona.

Wampira ogarnął zachwyt. Teraz widział, że nic ich nie rozdzieli. Nie ma się czego obawiać, ona nigdy go nie zawiedzie.

Tymczasem Howard, na moment zapomniał o bólu i strachu, przez swój szok. Widok, który miał przed sobą wstrząsnął nim do głębi. Dwie osoby przyciskały pistolety do jego ciała, obie miały zaraz pozbawić go wiecznego życia. Pierwsza, była przez niego utożsamiana z samym diabłem. Jednakże druga, była dziewczynką. Blondynką w okularach, której wzrok był równie przerażający jak potwora. Nie było żadnej oznaki wahania w jej postawie. Była zdecydowana żeby zabić. Plamy krwi na jej twarzy i rękach, którymi w ogóle się nie przejmowała, tylko to uwydatniały. A przecież to wciąż było dziecko…

Chwila… dziecko? Co on słyszał o dziecku?

I nagle go olśniło! Hellsing! Organizacja do ścigania wampirów, której przewodziło dziecko, jakaś dziewczynka. To była ona! To musiała być ona! To dziecko, które… Ale to oznaczało, że…

… Elizabeth się pomyliła!!!

Wampirzyca, którą uznawał za boginię, pomyliła się! Uznała, że Hellsing nie jest zagrożeniem, ponieważ przewodzi nim jakieś niedoświadczone dziecko. Ale nie widziała tego co on. Ta dziewczynka nie była normalna. Zawarła pakt z jakimś diabłem! Miała po swojej stronie broń, o jakiej nikomu się nie śniło. Stanowiła potężne niebezpieczeństwo i charakter, który mógł być wydatniejszy i bardziej przerażający niż u samej Elizabeth.

Mimo, że były to ostatnie sekundy jego życia, Howard nareszcie wyzbył się strachu. Zamiast tego poczuł gniew i żądzę zemsty, ale nie wobec swoich oprawców, a wobec samej Mistrzyni.

Chciał zemsty za to, co mu zrobiła. Za to, że zamieniła go w niepotrafiącą myśleć marionetkę. Za to, że sprawiła, że zapomniał iż jest wampirem, że ma własną potężną moc i umysł, aby się bronić. Za to, że uczyniła go bezbronnym nieudacznikiem, będącym na jej łasce. I nie tylko jego. Wszystkie wampiry, którymi się opiekowała stawały się słabe, niezdolne do samodzielnej obrony. Zyskiwała nad nimi kontrolę i uzależniała od siebie. Sprawowała w wampirzym świecie jakąś pieprzoną dyktaturę. Na każdym, kto oddawał się w jej ręce, zaciskała pięść. Raz wpadłszy w jej szpony, nigdy nie będzie można żyć bez niej. Albo skończysz martwy, albo będziesz jej własnością i bezwolnie podążał za rozkazami. Ona jednocześnie chroniła ich rasę i jednocześnie tworzyła własne królestwo, w którym nikt nie ważyłby się jej postawić, bo byliby od niej zależni.

Alucard i Integra odwrócili się i spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Nie wiadomo co wyczytali w tęczówkach towarzysza, ale oboje posłali sobie uśmiech. Kiedy przerwali wzrokowy kontakt oboje, w idealnej synchronizacji, odbezpieczyli swoje pistolety.

Howard zrozumiał, że ma jedynie kilka sekund. Dlatego nie zwlekał. W chwili, kiedy Integra i Alucard zaczęli naciskać na spusty, wampir przemówił, dokonując zemsty, ostatnią rzecz w swojej egzystencji. Chciał odzyskać swój honor, jako krwiopijca w swojej ostatniej szansie.

\- Znajdźcie ją! Jesteście w stanie to zrobić! Zabijcie ją…

Obie bronie wystrzeliły naraz. Integra strzeliła w serce, a Alucard w głowę. Nie wiadomo, który strzał zabił wampira, lecz to nie było ważne. Twarz Howarda zastygła, aby po chwili rozsypać się niczym piasek.

Zaległa całkowita cisza. Już nie złowroga, a zwiastująca spokój.

Pomimo, że Integra i Alucard właśnie wykonali misję i zabili wampiry, oboje mieli skonfundowane miny. Wstali z klęczek i wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia.

\- Co on powiedział? – spytała Integra – Nic nie słyszałam, ale coś powiedział, prawda?

Jej ludzki słuch był za słaby, aby w odgłosie wystrzałów mogła usłyszeć co Howard chciał powiedzieć, ale Alucard usłyszał wszystko.

\- Kazał nam kogoś znaleźć – wyjaśnił wampir, podobnie jak ona zdezorientowany - Podobno jesteśmy w stanie to zrobić. Mamy ją zabić.

\- Ją, czyli kogo?

Alucard wzruszył ramionami. Nie miał pojęcia.

\- Nieważne. Potem o tym pomyślimy – ponownie zabrała głos dziewczynka – Teraz są inne priorytety – objęła wzrokiem teren. Pełno szczątków ghouli oraz trzy kubki pyłu – Musimy sprowadzić ludzi z Agencji, aby zabezpieczyli teren. Nie pomyliłam się, więc możemy uznać tę misję za oficjalną. Sprawy z policją i rodzinami ofiar także zaraz się pojawią…

Odeszła kawałek, ale czuła na plecach, że wampir ją obserwuje. Czekał na jakiś komentarz, może reprymendę. Przeliczył się. Integra odwróciła się do niego ze złośliwą satysfakcją na ustach.

\- To co tam kiedyś mówiłeś na temat przerażająco silnego duetu? Że nic, ani nikt nie będzie w stanie nas powstrzymać, tak? To mi się podoba.

Alucard pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, choć odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- Mi także. Rozumiem, że nie muszę obawiać się powrotu do celi.

\- Przecież mówiłam ci, że nie. Miej wiarę w słowa swej Pani.

\- I nie boisz się? – w zadanym pytaniu pobrzmiała ciekawość – Widzisz, co cię otacza. Ta cała rzeź i sadystyczne traktowanie było na twój rozkaz. To wszystko to twoje dzieło. Nie obawiasz, że staniesz się taka jak ja? Twój ojciec uwięził mnie właśnie dlatego iż bał się, że używając mnie stanie się potworem i zatraci człowieczeństwo. I miał rację, poważnie mu to groziło. Nie potrafił tego znieść. Myślałem, że nikt by nie potrafił przez to, czym jestem…

\- Nie rozumiesz – Integra spojrzała w niebo – Myślę, że ja już się zmieniłam. I to na samym początku. Dziewczynka, która wkroczyła do twojej celi była zupełnie inna od Integry, którą znasz. To bezbronna dziewczynka, która uciekała, prosząc Boga o pomoc. Modląc się o jakiegoś rycerza, który ją obroni. Lecz kiedy powstałeś… i klęknąłeś przede mną… - zwróciła się w jego stronę -… to wtedy się zmieniłam. Stara, wychowana pod kloszem dziewczynka nie byłaby w stanie strzelić do wuja, ani do kogokolwiek. To ty mnie do tego popchnąłeś.

Alucard patrzył oniemiały. Usta otwarły mu się w wrażenia, ale słuchał całym sobą, gdy ona kontynuowała.

\- Patrząc z perspektywy czasu, to wtedy wszystko stało się jasne – kontynuowała – Chciałam i chcę mieć cię przy sobie. Od tamtego dnia w twojej celi i to się nie zmieni. Nie wiem jak bardzo mogę się zmienić w przyszłości…może stanę się gorsza, może czymś co nie będzie do końca ludzkie, ale… cel uświęca środki. Mam cel w życiu i swoją misję jako Hellsing. Nigdy nie stracę tego z oczu. Tyle mi wystarczy. Póki mogę służyć temu krajowi i polować na wampiry pozostanę sobą. Mogę to robić jako człowiek i jako potwór. Żadna z tych opcji nie jest mi straszna. Stawię czoła temu co postawi przede mną przyszłość. Ale wraz z tobą. I nieważne czym się przez ciebie stanę, bo to wciąż będę ja, Integra Hellsing.

Alucard nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Nawet nie zauważył jak zaczął iść, aby stanąć tuż przy dziewczynce. Wyciągnął dłoń, aby przejechać palcem, po plamie krwi, którą miała na policzku. Krew ghoula trysnęła jej na prawą stronę twarzy tak, że ominęła okulary. Głód zalśnił w jego oczach.

\- Możesz – powiedziała Integra bardzo cicho, zamykając oczy. Podświadomie wiedziała, że krew z torebek nigdy dostatecznie go nie satysfakcjonowała. Świeża krew mogła już to uczynić.

Wampir przybliżył się do jej twarzy. Wysunął swój szorstki język i przejechał nim po policzku dziewczynki, zlizując całą krew. Wyczyścił jej twarz. Gdy skończył odsunął się, lecz jedynie odrobinkę. Integra otworzyła oczy. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy, a dzieliły ich zaledwie kilka centymetrów.

Alucard, który żył już 500 lat, widział wiele istnień. Widział ich narodziny, życie i śmierć. Ktoś kto przeżył i widział tak wiele, potrafił spojrzeć w przyszłość, a rzeczy takie jak wiek traciły znaczenie, ponieważ w jego oczach zacierały się różnice. Dla niego to zawsze była jedna i ta sama osoba.

Zrozumiał właśnie, że uczucie, które w nim zbiera, nigdy nie zniknie. Jak wiele innych.

Integra drgnęła, kiedy zobaczyła, że w oczach Alucarda coś się załamało.

\- Co ci jest? – spytała szybko, widząc, że coś się stało.

\- Nic takiego – wampir pokręcił głową, patrząc w dół. W końcu podniósł wzrok – Myślę, że właśnie odkryłem coś niebezpiecznego. Ale nie obawiaj się. To coś niebezpiecznego dla mnie, nie dla ciebie.

Już wiedział, że z biegiem lat będzie coraz bardziej tracił głowę dla tej istoty. Przywiązał się i kochał ją coraz bardziej. Zakochiwanie się było najpewniej jedyną ludzką zdolnością jaką posiadał. Lecz uważał, że posiada ją tylko po to, aby bardziej cierpieć. Jeśli ktoś go kochał to ginął, a on ją przeżywał. Potem to już tylko on kochał, nikt nie odwzajemniał miłości do takiej kreatury jak on.

Teraz znów poczuł, że się zakochał. Ale to nic z tego. Samotność była ceną, którą musi zapłacić każdy potwór i odmieniec. Zrozumiał to 100 lat temu. A on sam znał ból i cierpienie po stracie ukochanych lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Dokładka kolejnego nic nie zmieni. Pewnego dnia będzie musiał patrzeć na męża i dzieci Integry. Będzie przy jej śmierci. Będzie go rozsadzał znajomy ból, któremu nie przeciwdziała. To klątwa jego miłości, aby rodziła w nim ból, która zmieni go w jeszcze gorszego potwora, jeśli to w ogóle możliwe.

Znał ból straconej miłości, już się na to przygotowywał. A do tego czasu, nie będzie marnował ani chwili i cieszył się każdym dniem przy boku ukochanej, póki jeszcze może. Choć miał niedobre przeczucie, że strata tej osoby będzie bardziej bolesna niż jakakolwiek inna, ponieważ Integra sama w sobie była inna niż kobiety, które kochał. Integra…była wyjątkowa… nie miał z kim ją porównać. Jej śmierć mogłaby w końcu zniszczyć resztę jego wnętrza.

\- O czym ty mówisz? – głos dziewczynki przywrócił go do rzeczywistości.

\- Nie przejmuj się tym – wiedział, że musi odwrócić jej uwagę, więc postanowił zażartować – Krew z dłoni tez mogę zlizać? – uśmiech wrócił mu na usta.

\- Jeszcze czego! Zaślinisz je! – wyrzuciła, wyciągając z kieszeni rękawiczki. Krew już zaschła, więc nie zabrudzi to rękawiczek. Założyła je, aby zasłonić brudne ręce.

\- Racja – poczuł ulgę, że mu się powiodło – Poza tym, trudno mi się skoncentrować. Twoja krew pachnie o wiele smakowiciej niż to paskudztwo od ghouli.

\- Może ci kiedyś pozwolę na ponowną degustację.

Zaśmiał się, wiedząc że ona tylko żartuje, tak jak on.

\- Chodź – powiedział klękając i wyciągając ręce – Poniosę cię.

\- Co?! Po co? Dam radę iść sama.

\- Prawda, ale już wcześniej ledwo potrafiłaś się poruszać w tych ciemnościach po lesie. A teraz jesteś do tego zmęczona, a nam się trochę śpieszy. Musimy wezwać naszych, zanim ktoś znajdzie to pobojowisko. Jak cię poniosę będzie szybciej.

\- Chyba … tak – Integra niepewnie pozwoliła wziąć się na ręce, a następnie oboje rozpłynęli się w powietrzu.


	4. Wiek 15 lat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frustracja zabija Integre. Jakie podejmie środki, aby znaleźć wampirzycę, którą wskazał Howard?

Integra, zmierzając w stronę miejsca zebrania, nie ukrywała, że jest rozdrażniona. Stąpała trochę głośniej niż zwykle, a jej oczy ciskały piorunami. Nawet Alucard i Walter podążali za nią w nieco większej odległości niż normalnie. Wiedzieli, że dziś nie powinni wchodzić swojej Pani w drogę.

\- Ostatnimi czasy, ciągle chodzi wściekła – powiedział Walter pod nosem, tak żeby jedynie Alucard go usłyszał. Nie było to trudne, ich Pani kroczyła daleko przed nimi, a jej głośne kroki dobrze go zagłuszały. Oczywiście wampir doskonale go słyszał.

\- Sam byłbym wściekły na jej miejscu. Frustracja ją przytłacza, kiedy nie wie co robić. A do tego te ciągłe zebrania…sam byłbym ich już dawno zastrzelił.

\- Założę się, że ona też ma na to teraz ochotę. Aż boję się podejść bliżej. I to nie pierwszy raz.

\- Możemy to zrzucić na etap młodzieńczego buntu – wampir zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem.

\- Powiesz to na głos przy niej, a zarobisz kilka kulek w łeb.

Na dalszą część rozmowy obaj nie mieli już czasu. Integra dotarła do dużych, podwójnych drzwi i otworzyła je gwałtownie, po czym wkroczyła do środka. Walter i Alucard przyśpieszyli, aby do niej dołączyć i wejść tuż za nią.

W pomieszczeniu, do którego weszli był ustawiony pośrodku okrągły stół, a przy nim siedziało dwunastu eleganckich, starszych mężczyzn. Wszyscy podnieśli wzrok, kiedy młoda Hellsing wkroczyła do sali. Większość z nich już praktycznie nie zwracała uwagi na jej młodziutką figurę, ani na kroczącego u jej boku krwiopijcę. Przywykli, choć wciąż były wyjątki. Penwood jako jedyny wciąż drżał ze strachu, gdy Alucard był w pobliżu, a najnowszy w tym składzie, sir Dolarhyde, nie mogąc pojąć wyjątkowości młodej dziewczyny, traktował ją lekceważąco, także jako jedyny.

Integra odrobinę zmieniła postawę, na taką, którą przyjmowała zawsze przy oficjalnych zebraniach, choć złości w błękitnych oczach nawet nie próbowała ukryć.

\- Witamy sir Hellsing – rzekł sir Irons – Proszę zasiąść, właśnie mieliśmy zacząć.

\- Witam Panów – bez innych zbędnych słów, dziewczyna zasiadła na jedynym wolnym miejscu przy stole, dokładnie naprzeciw Ironsa. Walter i Alucard stanęli za nią, po obu jej stronach. Zignorowano ich obecność, traktowaną te dwójką już jako nierozłącznych towarzyszy młodej Hellsing.

\- Jak mniemam…  - zaczął Irons - …znasz powód tego zebrania.

\- Owszem – Integra walczyła ze sobą by zachować profesjonalizm i nie wrzasnąć na tych starych głupców – I nadal go nie pojmuję. Wszystko powiedziałam na ostatnim zebraniu. Zdałam szczegółowy raport. Powiedziałam, że gdy coś odkryję, dam Panom znać, a niestety od tamtego czasu nic nie odkryłam – Przy kilku ostatnich słowach, jej pięści zacisnęły się pod stołem.

\- Wiemy, ale kilkoro z nas nie było obecnych na ostatnich zebraniach. A ponieważ nareszcie jesteśmy w komplecie, chciałbym abyś jeszcze raz zdała szczegółowy raport z ostatnich działań, abyśmy wszyscy byli na bieżąco, sir Hellsing.

Integra żałowała, że nie ma ze sobą pistoletu. Ile to już razy składała ten raport? Ile razy opowiadała o tym co się stało? Miała już serdecznie dość ciągłego powtarzania się i marnowania czasu. Zastanawiała się, czy ci panowie każą jej to ciągle robić, ponieważ wciąż nie mogą w to uwierzyć i pojąć, czy może chcą ją skrycie ukarać tymi bezsensownymi spotkaniami i sprawozdaniami, za to, że wykonała tą misję w tajemnicy przed nimi i nie miała żadnych postępów w związku ze śledztwem.

\- Dobrze… - Integra wzięła głęboki wdech, przymknęła oczy na dosłownie dwie sekundy, po czym zaczęła recytować z pamięci często ostatnio powtarzane słowa – Ponad dziesięć miesięcy temu, podczas pracy zauważyłam pewną prawidłowość. W różnych częściach Anglii, znikało bez śladu troje ludzi. Zawsze w podobnym wieku i zawsze tak samo tłumaczono ich zniknięcia. Po głębszym zbadaniu sprawy odkryłam więcej tajemniczych zniknięć, także takich, które policja uważała za rozwiązane, choć były to pozory. Udało nam się odkryć wzór, według którego działał porywacz. Nie będąc pewna, czy ściganą osobą jest wampir, wykonałam tą misję po cichu. Postępując według wzoru namierzyłam sprawców. Nie pomyliłam się, były to trzy wampiry i wszystkie wraz z ich sługami zostały wyeliminowane.

Kąciki ust Alucard uniosły się lekko, na wspomnienie tamtej nocy. Nikt tego nie zauważył, a tymczasem Integra kontynuowała.

\- Niestety liczba ofiar była większa niż się spodziewałam. Cała akcja zabezpieczenia terenu była czasochłonna, a wytłumaczenie tego władzom wsi oraz rekompensata rodzinom ofiar była bardzo kosztowna. Nie uważam jednak, że mogłam temu zapobiec. Zrobiłam wszystko, co było w mojej mocy i sprawców spotkała z mej strony odpowiednia kara.

Zrobiła krótka przerwę.

\- Jednakże jeden z wampirów tuż przed śmiercią przekazał nam pewną wskazówkę. Dał nam do zrozumienia, że oprócz niego i jego towarzyszy jest jeszcze jakaś wampirzyca, również odpowiedzialna za śmierć tych ludzi. Po ponownej analizie sprawy doszłam do wniosku, że niemożliwe jest by jedna i ta sama osoba opracowała owy plan pozostania w ukryciu, który był genialny moim zdaniem, niemożliwy do wykrycia  oraz jego wykonawcą, wampirem który popełnił masę błędów, które pozwoliły na jego wykrycie. Taka rozbieżność jest niemożliwa. Dlatego postawiłam hipotezę, że to właśnie ta wskazana wampirzyca jest autorką planu. Organizacja Hellsing ustanowiła oficjalną misje, aby ją znaleźć i zlikwidować, jednak do tej pory nie ma postępów w sprawie.

\- A czemuż to? – jedynie Dolarhyde odważył się odezwać – Może czas zmienić metody, skoro obecne nie działają.

Integra niebezpiecznie zwęziła oczy.

\- Ależ jestem otwarta na sugestię, sir. Obecnie większość moich ludzi , ze mną włącznie, obserwujemy i badamy każde zaginięcie na świecie, poszukując kolejnego utajonego wzoru. Jeśli ma Pan lepszy pomysł, proszę go podać.

\- Dlaczego to takie trudne, skoro za pierwszym razem tak łatwo odkryłaś wzór?

Gość nawet nie próbował udawać, że nie unika poruszonego tematu. Chodziło mu jedynie o to, aby ją przyprzeć do muru. Alucard poczuł jak kły zaczynają go swędzieć, aby w coś się wgryźć.

\- Jakby mnie Pan słuchał, to by Pan wiedział – rzekła Integra z nutką złośliwości – Tamten wampir popełniał błędy, dzięki którym go namierzyliśmy. Lecz wampirzyca, której szukamy ich nie popełnia i najpewniej nie popełni. Szukam więc wzoru, który z zamierzania ma być niewykrywalny. Trochę trudne zadanie, prawda? Co nie znaczy, że nie dam rady. A jeśli mam rację co do drugiej hipotezy, trudność wzrasta wielokrotnie.

\- Jaka druga hipoteza?

\- Zastanawiałam się nad powodem dla którego jeden wampir układa plan polowań dla drugiego, jednocześnie nie będąc jego częścią. Po konsultacji… - w tym momencie dziewczyna rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie na swojego wampira, stojącego po jej lewej - …doszłam do wniosku, że może ich być więcej.

\- Więcej kogo?

\- Wampirów, którym ta „ona” pomaga. Układa różne plany, aby byli oni niewykrywalni. Wampir, którego zabiliśmy nie musi być odosobnionym przypadkiem. Może być jednym z wielu.

\- Ale powiedziałaś, że odkryłaś już wzór.

Integra po raz drugi omal nie wybuchła, przez poufałość, z jaką zwracał się do niej sir Dolarhyde.

\- Ten wzór był jednorazowy. Osoba, która go ułożyła była ponadprzeciętnie inteligentna. Nie sądzę, aby dwa razy ułożyła identyczny plan. Najpewniej jest w stanie ułożyć wiele różnych i równie dobrych.

\- Ale oczywiście dasz radę ją namierzyć, ją i inne wampiry, którym pomaga, prawda sir Hellsing? – tym razem głos zabrał sir Irons, który już był skłonny okazać piętnastolatce szacunek.

\- Oczywiście. Organizacja Hellsing znajdzie ją i zabije wampirzycę. Macie moje słowo.

Ktoś mógłby nie zrozumieć, dlaczego złość dziewczyny znów podskoczyła, skoro tym razem zwrócono się do niej z szacunkiem i zaufaniem. Po prostu tym razem była zła na siebie.

Prowadziła śledztwo od wielu miesięcy. Przez ten czas ani razu nie miała wolnej chwili w takim stopniu, że zapomniała o własnej dacie urodzin. Przez cały ten okres swój czas dzieliła na pracę, naukę i prowadzenie śledztwa w sprawie wampirzycy. Zaangażowano w pracę jej wszystkich ludzi, ale rezultatów nadal nie było widać choć i sama Integra wylewała siódme poty.  

Właśnie przez to była taka wściekła. Za swoją bezsilność. Za brak postępów. Za to, że ci mężczyźni patrzyli na nią z góry i wciąż kazali jej uczestniczyć w tych spotkaniach, aby wciąż i wciąż powtarzać, że nie osiągnęła nic nowego w tej sprawie. Ta tajemnicza, cholerna wampirzyca poniżała ją. Nie mogła jej znaleźć. Nie miała nic, nawet małego tropu. Za każdym razem, gdy powtarzała na głos, że wciąż nie miała żadnych postępów, czuła jak słabnie. Jak miała walczyć, skoro nie mogła nawet znaleźć przeciwnika?

Alucard i Walter spojrzeli po sobie. Obaj wiedzieli co siedziało w głowie ich Pani. Oni sami skłamali by, gdyby powiedzieli, że ta sytuacja ich obeszła. Sami czuli się poniżeni, że nie mogą znaleźć jednej wampirzycy i palić licho, czy była geniuszem, czy nie.

Stali w miejscu…oni wszyscy i nie wiedzieli jak ruszyć naprzód.

Zaległa cisza, podczas której Integra dumnie patrzyła przed siebie, walcząc ze sobą by nie spuścić wzroku. Nie zamierzała dać komukolwiek satysfakcji, że nie radzi sobie z misją wytropienia wampira. Choć oni pewnie nawet nie pomyśleli, że sami nie zaszliby zbyt daleko bez niej.

Sir Irons przerwał ciszę, poruszając kolejną kwestię do omówienia dotyczącą nowo wprowadzanej ustawy. Ta sprawa nie dotyczyła Integry w najmniejszym stopniu, lecz jej obowiązkiem  było wysiedzieć do końca na zebraniu, na które została wezwana.

Jakieś 50 minut później dalej siedziała w tej samej pozycji, zabijając czas wyobrażając sobie jak rozstrzeliwuje całą hordę ghouli. Tylko dzięki temu nie zaczęła ziewać. Ale właśnie wówczas coś rozproszyło jej uwagę. Jeden z obradujących zerwał się z krzesła, patrząc na zegarek na ręce.

\- Proszę mi wybaczyć. Uprzedzałem, że muszę wyjść przed końcem. Żona wychodzi ze szpitala…

\- Wiemy, sir. Spokojnie, proszę jechać.

Interga sama nie była pewna czemu się wówczas odezwała. Możliwe, że nuda i rozdrażnienie w końcu skumulowała się w niej do tego stopnia, że kontrola ją zawiodła.

\- Widać profesjonalizm – chyba w pierwszej chwili ta sarkastyczna uwaga miała być mruknięciem pod nosem, ale wyszło głośniej niż zamierzała. Wszyscy ją usłyszeli, kilka osób posłało jej karcące spojrzenie, niczym do niegrzecznego dziecka. To ją bardziej rozsierdziło, ale mężczyzna do którego była skierowana ta uwaga, nie był obrażony.

\- Zdaję sobie sprawę sir Hellsing – uśmiechnął się do niej serdecznie – Ale jak pewnego dnia będziesz mieć męża i dzieci, zrozumiesz moją sytuację. Teraz mogę jedynie przeprosić – wyszedł tak szybko, że nie spostrzegł jak wielki szok jego słowa wywołały u dziewczyny.

Integra…zdębiała…lepszego słowa na to nie miała. Ledwo już zdawała sobie sprawę co się wokół niej dzieje. Zebrania skończyło się piętnaście minut później. Niczym w transie wstała i wyszła z sali, nie zerkając do tyłu na resztę zebranych. Zapomniała nawet, że jej lokaj i wampir kroczą przy jej boku lekko z tyłu.

Mąż i dzieci… To prawda, że miała dopiero 15 lat, ale i myśl o czymś takim wydawała się strasznie abstrakcyjna i nierzeczywista. Szok pewnie był spowodowany tym, że nigdy o tym nie myślała. Ale to nigdy, przenigdy. Nawet w marzeniach, czy wyobrażeniach o przyszłości. Nic…

„Nie…to jakaś abstrakcja…mąż i dzieci…ale ja nie chcę…”

\- Sir Integro…

Głos Waltera przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości. Stali już przy wyjściu, przy szatni. Lokaj trzymał jej płaszcz, chcąc pomóc jej go założyć. Przyjęła pomoc z cichym „dziękuję”.

Integra pochłonięta swoimi myślami nie zauważyła, że przez całą drogę powrotną do domu, Alucard także był jakby daleko od świata, w bardzo ponury sposób.

 

***

 

Budzik zadzwonił równo o drugiej w nocy. Zaspana Integra uniosła dłoń, aby go wyłączyć, ale ktoś ją uprzedził. Dzwonienie ustało jeszcze zanim dotknęła budzika.

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl.

Otworzyła zaspane powieki, aby napotkać świecące w ciemności szkarłatne tęczówki znajomego wampira.

\- Co ty tu robisz? – spytała zaspanym tonem. Może gdyby była bardziej przytomna, byłaby zła, że wszedł do jej pokoju bez pytania, ale teraz nie miała na to siły.

\- Mogę spytać o to samo – przysiadł na skraju łóżka, samym wzrokiem zakazując jej wstać – Zamierzałaś iść do moich piwnic, prawda?

Pokiwała głową. Chciała rozmowy, od dawna nie miała nawet chwili…

\- Wracaj spać, Pani. Potrzebujesz odpoczynku. Wstawanie w środku nocy ci już więcej nie pomoże, zwłaszcza teraz. Musisz wstać za dosłownie kilka godzin. Odpoczywaj do tego czasu, póki możesz.

\- Ale…

\- Zostanę z tobą… - zawahał się przez moment - …jeśli mi pozwolisz.

Dziewczyna także się zawahała. Ułożyła się z powrotem na poduszce, po czym mruknęła cicho.

\- Możesz zostać.

Na jedno wychodziło, i tak zamierzała do niego iść.

Jej plan dnia od dawna wyglądał tak samo. Od rana do późnego popołudnia miała korepetycję, potem od razu pracę, aby wieczorem do około pierwszej siedzieć nad sprawą wampirzycy. Nigdy nie powiedziałaby tego na głos, ale… była zmęczona.

Naszła ją niedawno ochota by odnowić te spotkania w piwnicach, lecz najwidoczniej Alucard to przewidział. Sam do niej przyszedł pozwalając jej jednocześnie odpocząć i dać to co chciała…jego obecność obok.

Z ulgą ponownie zamknęła oczy. Gdy znów zapadała sen, do jej uszu zdołał jeszcze dotrzeć cichy i głęboki głos wampira, choć potem nazajutrz nie była pewna, czy jej się to nie przyśniło, tak bardzo była wtenczas wykończona.

\- Nie musisz już się nigdzie przemykać, Master. Wystarczy zawołać, bym przyszedł, gdy mnie potrzebujesz. Zawsze się zjawię.

Zapadła w głęboki sen dosłownie chwilę później.

Alucard nie mógł jej za to winić. Przez ostatnie miesiące wykańczała się, fizycznie i emocjonalnie. Zresztą nie tylko ona. Z każdym mijającym miesiącem bez efektów Alucarda, a nawet Waltera, ogarniał gniew. Nie byli przyzwyczajeni do takiej bezsilności.

Wampir zamienił się w posąg. Siedział w miejscu, nie odrywając wzroku od swojej śpiącej Pani. Jego oczom nic nie umykało. Widział jej podkrążone oczy. Był także pewien, że w ciągu kilku miesięcy młoda Hellsing znacznie straciła na wadze. Wykańczała się…

Gniew…nie, to już była furia. To właśnie to uczucie rozsadzało go od środka. Marzył, pragnął coś zniszczyć, a właściwie kogoś. Pragnął dostać w swoje szpony ową wampirzycę i wycisnąć z niej przeprosiny, słyszeć jej wrzaski i błagania o litość, aby na koniec bezlitośnie rozszarpać ją na strzępy.

Tylko jak, skoro nie znał wroga? To chyba był pierwszy raz, gdy ział rządzą mordu wobec nieznanej mu istoty. Niemożliwej nawet do namierzenia. Nawet nie znają jej tożsamości, a ona już z nimi wygrywała. Zapędziła w ślepy zaułek, uniemożliwiając kontratak.

Aby opanować wściekłość Alucard z powrotem skupił całą swoją uwagę na śpiącej dziewczynie. Chociaż może to był błąd, bo przez swoje gwałtowne emocje, wszystkie bodźce docierały do niego nieco mocniej niż normalnie. Na przykład zapach krwi w żyłach…

Odruchowo obnażył swędzące kły. Pochylił się nieco w jej stronę, jakby coś sprawdzając. Zatrzymał się dopiero kilka centymetrów od jej szyi. Będąc już bardzo blisko, zerknął na jej twarz. Nawet nie drgnęła, wciąż spała spokojnie, niczym nie zaalarmowana. Zupełnie zanurzona w świecie snów nie wyczuła niebezpieczeństwa…pewnie dlatego, że go w ogóle nie było.

Alucard nie mógł jej zaatakować nawet gdyby chciał. Tego czego chciał, a czego nie mógł dostać to bycie blisko niej. Wiedział to.

Odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość i pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, lecz jego dłoń sama powędrowała ku Integrze, jakby chciała pogłaskać ją po włosach. Naprawdę wampir chciał to zrobić, ale…

\- _Ale jak pewnego dnia będziesz mieć męża i dzieci, zrozumiesz moją sytuację._

Wypowiedziane dziś zdanie zabrzmiało w jego głowie niczym dzwon. Ręka zatrzymała się automatycznie jakieś 5 centymetrów nad włosami dziewczyny. Alucard wykonał ruch, jakby rzeczywiście głaskał Integre po włosach, choć wcale jej nie dotykał, po czym odsunął dłoń.

Oto ból bycia potworem. Niemożność bycia z kochaną osobą. A myślał, że już się przyzwyczaił, ale ból zawsze był taki sam. Do tego jednak nie da się przywyknąć, inaczej nie byłoby to karą.

Alucard przypomniał sobie zszokowaną minę swojej pani, gdy tamten człowiek wspomniał o mężu i dzieciach. Widać było, że nigdy nie przeszło jej to przez myśl. Ale…

\- Od tej myśli nie da się uciec, przyszłaby prędzej czy później – powiedział najciszej jak potrafił, zabierając dłoń – Nie ważne jak dziwna jest to myśl Master. Niedługo zrozumiesz, że nie masz w tej kwestii wyboru. Tak jak ja nie mam wyboru…i musze cię kochać.

A gdy to się stanie, on symbolicznie otrzyma kolejny kołek w serce.

Gdyby naprawdę nie miał serca wszystko byłoby prostsze. Lecz wtedy pewnie nie byłby potworem. Żaden potwór nie powstaje sam z siebie. To po prostu słabe istoty, dla których cierpienie to zbyt dużo i każdy kolejny cios popycha ich na coraz mroczniejsze ścieżki, aż w końcu jedyną rzeczą, która sprawia im radość to zniszczenie.

A Alucard znał uczucie cierpienia aż zbyt dobrze…to jego nieodzowny towarzysz.

 

***

 

Wampirzyca przeciągnęła się leniwie na łóżku. Była syta, w każdym sensie. Dowodem było leżące przy łóżku, na podłodze wyssane do cna nagie ciało mężczyzny.

Elizabeth wydała pomruk zadowolenia niczym mała kotka, po czym podniosła się leniwie i nałożyła leżący obok jedwabny szlafrok, aby okryć własną nagość. Ledwie to zrobiła, a zabrzmiało pukanie do jej komnaty.

\- Wejść – wydała jasny rozkaz, z uśmiechem na twarzy, choć jej oczy się nie śmiały.

Do środka wszedł bardzo wysoki, ciemnowłosy wampir o przystojnej twarzy, która nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Wampir zerknął w dół na ciało, a potem na zrelaksowaną na łóżku Elizabeth.

\- Musi się Pani nudzić.

Elizabeth rzadko robiła takie prymitywne zabawy, jak właśnie uwodzenie człowieka, a potem zabijanie go podczas seksu. Uciekała się do tego, jedynie gdy doskwierała jej nuda i rutyna. Wówczas bezwiednie zaczynała zabawę w czarną wdowę lub jak ktoś woli, w modliszkę.

\- Rzeczywiście Damien – Mistrzyni potarła czoło – Wszystko idzie zbyt łatwo. Poddani są posłuszni jak nigdy, a nowych nie przybywa, przez co praktycznie nie mam pracy. Aż muszę posuwać się do tego, aby zabić czas – wskazała podbródkiem na zwłoki – Choć przyznam, że facet był niezły…ale skoro przyszedłeś to znaczy, że znalazła się jakaś praca. Błagam, powiedz, że tak.

Damien był prawą ręką Mistrzyni. Jedyną osobą, do której wampirzyca odzywała się jak do starego przyjaciela. I najprawdopodobniej jedyną istotą, której Elizabeth ufała. A to pewnie dlatego iż Damien jako jedyny na świecie dzielił z nią jej tajemnicę…

\- Tak, choć nie do końca.

\- O co chodzi ? – spytała, nie wstając, usadowiła się jedynie wygodniej na łożu.

\- O Howarda.

\- Mhm… - wampirzyca szybko przebiegła w głowię listę swoich klientów, którym „pomagała”. Miała w tej kwestii pamięć wręcz komputerową – Już wiem który to. I co z nim? Znaleźliście go?

Kilka miesięcy temu nie doszła należyta opłata od Howarda, którą każdy wampir pod jej opieką miał obowiązek dostarczyć. Za karę Mistrzyni wysłała dwie swoje sługi do Anglii, aby go zlikwidowali. Nie zamierzała mu wybaczyć po raz drugi. Jednakże minęły miesiące i od jej sług nie było wieści.

\- Właśnie nie, Mistrzyni – choć Elizabeth rozmawiała z Damienem swobodnie, on nie miał tego w zwyczaju i zwracał się do niej jej tytułem – Nie tylko, nie namierzyli Howarda, ale doszły do nich plotki o jakieś rzezi w pewnej wsi…najpewniej Howard został zlikwidowany zanim my do niego dotarliśmy.

Elizabeth zwęziła brwi.

\- Że co? Ale niby kto…niemożliwe…

\- A jednak.

\- Nie o to mi chodzi. Niemożliwe, żeby Hellsing…

Mózg Elizabeth jak zwykle pracował na najwyższych obrotach i szybko dotarł do odpowiednich konkluzji. Prawdopodobieństwo, że Howard nie trzymał się planu było bardzo wysokie od początku. Dała mu ten prosty schemat przeżycia, po to, aby się nim zabawić zanim będzie musiała go zabić, ale skoro ktoś ją uprzedził to mógł być jedynie Hellsing. Tylko ta organizacja działała na tym terenie. Skoro Howard popełnił błąd, to namierzenie go nie byłoby trudne, nawet oni dali by radę, lecz…zabicie wampira to inna sprawa. Poszło im trochę zbyt łatwo. Howard nie mógł być sam, bał się samotności. Jego błąd musiał polegać na stworzeniu towarzyszy, ale to przecież komplikuje sprawę. Więcej wampirów oznacza wzrost trudności ich zabicia.

Takie trudne zadanie…jakim cudem Hellsing mógł poradzić sobie z tym tak szybko i tak łatwo? I tutaj Mistrzyni nie mogła znaleźć odpowiedzi. Miała za mało danych.

\- Niemożliwe, żeby mała gówniara…a może jednak… - mruczała pod nosem kilka sekund, aż w końcu wampir spytał.

\- Jakie rozkazy, Mistrzyni?

\- Na razie nie wysyłajmy żadnych wampirów do Anglii. Dzieje się tam coś, o czym nie wiemy. Hellsing i jego liderka jakoś za łatwo sobie poradzili z Howardem, bo to oni go zabili, nie mam wątpliwości, tylko nie wiem jak. Coś się za tym kryje…Ci dwaj słudzy wciąż tam są?

\- Tak, czekają na polecenia. Nie śmieli opuścić Anglii i wrócić do siedziby bez rozkazu.

\- Bardzo dobrze. Wyślij im nowy plan, a dokładnie nr 47. Niech teraz działają według niego. To plan przeżycia przy infiltracji różnego rodzaju stowarzyszeń łowców. Niech zdobędą informacje o Hellsing, jak najwięcej. I tym razem, lepiej by mieli konkrety, bo przez ich ostatnią fuszerkę widzisz, co się narobiło! Nie mogę nic zrobić bez informacji. A tam się coś dzieje, na pewno. Czuję, że brakuje mi zmiennej, aby to pojąć.

\- Zrozumiałem. Przekażę im polecenia jutro. Zaraz wzejdzie słońce, więc teraz to bezsensowne.

\- Racja, tak zrób. I Damien… - wampirzyca zsunęła się lekko z łóżka i kopnęła leżące zwłoki w jego kierunku – Posprzątaj to truchło.

 Krew i seks to teraz ostatnie co miała w głowie. Nuda odeszła, ale nowe niewiadome napawały ją niepokojem.

\- Tak jest – wampir złapał zwłoki za włosy i wytaszczył je z pomieszczenia, po czym zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Rzeczywiście musiał zbliżać się ranek, ponieważ Elizabeth poczuła się nieco słabiej. Ogromne łóżko z kolumnami i baldachimem nie mogło dać odpoczynku takim jak ona, więc wampirzyca zeszła z łóżka. Ukucnęła i wysunęła spod niego swoją trumnę. Bez zwlekania wsunęła się do niej i zasnęła. Zamierzała po zachodzie słońca ponownie przeanalizować całą sytuację, mimo że nie sądziła iż coś jej umknęło.

Ktoś może spytać po co Elizabeth Bathory ukrywała swoją trumnę przed wzrokiem innych? Otóż dlatego iż wiadomo, że trumna wampira musi pochodzić z kraju jego pochodzenia. I ktoś mógłby się zdziwić gdyby zobaczył, że jej trumna była…skromna, mała i bez ozdób. Zupełnie jakby…

…została zrobiona dla zwykłego obywatela, a nie dla Hrabiny.

 

***

 

Budzik zadzwonił. Integra otworzyła oczy i od razu poraziło ją poranne słońce. Nie czuła się ani trochę wypoczęta. Równie dobrze mogła nie kłaść się spać, efekt byłby podobny.

Przypomniała sobie wczorajszą noc i rozejrzała się po pokoju. Alucarda już nie było. Musiał odejść tuż przed świtem, wiedząc, że o poranku dziewczyna może już inaczej patrzeć na swoją prośbę ostatniej nocy i wstydzić się tej chwili szczerości. Była mu za to wdzięczna oraz nie miała wątpliwości, że wampir siedział tu całą noc. Wierzyła mu.

Kiedyś budził ją Walter, przynosząc filiżankę herbaty. Kazała mu przestać to robić niecały rok temu. Teraz chciała rano trochę prywatności dla siebie, czyli właściwie jedyny czas w ciągu całego dnia, gdy mogła trochę pomyśleć o czymś innym niż nauka i praca. Niestety miała na to tylko pół godziny.

Ospale zeszła z łóżka, założyła okulary i udała się do przyległej łazienki. Siedziała tam 20 minut, aż w końcu wyszła z niej już nieco bardziej przytomna.

Zostało jedynie ubrać się i iść na śniadanie, które lokaj pewnie właśnie kończył robić.

Przez cały ten czas, kiedy w końcu mogła trochę skupić się na sobie, jak na złość nie mogła opędzić się od natrętnych myśli, które niemalże mentalnie ją dźgały. Złośliwe, ponieważ nie chciała o tym myśleć.

Chodził o wzmiankę o jej przyszłości. O tym, że kiedyś założy rodzinę. Nie ten fakt ją tak absorbował, a samo to, że była tym tak zszokowana. Nie rozumiała dlaczego. Przecież to powinno być naturalna kolej rzeczy, podczas gdy ona aż wzdrygała się na samą myśl. Nie znała powodu swojej reakcji i nie była pewna, czy chciała ją znać.

Jedno było pewne. Myśl o przyszłości nie była przyjemna. Aż zimy dreszcz ją przechodził, gdy próbowała to sobie wyobrazić. Nie chciała tego.

Ale z przerażeniem zdała sobie sprawę, gdy się ubierała, że ta kwestia właśnie się pojawiła i z czasem wzmianek o niej będzie coraz więcej. Zaczną się sugestie, ciche nakazy, prośby o spotkanie z synami wysoko postawionych ludzi. Im bardziej będzie dorastać, tym będzie gorzej. I pewnie ci niektórzy będą myśleli, że robią to z „dobroci serca”, aby młode dziewczę nie było samotne, jakby kobieta potrzebowała męża i dzieci do szczęścia. To znaczy oczywiście dla niektórych to ogromne szczęście, lecz dla niej…

Może z czasem jej niechęć się zmieni…choć mocno w to wątpiła. Cholera, co z nią było nie tak? Kto normalny reagowałby na coś tak zwykłego w taki sposób?

I tak nikt by z nią nie wytrzymał, a i ona nie mogła znieść towarzystwa i głupoty większości ludzi. Jedynie Alucard mógłby… Czyżby jej szok miał z nim coś wspólnego…

Momentalnie zatrzymała swój ruch. Do tej pory ubierała się automatycznie, a teraz skupiła się na tym, co robi. Jej dłoń ściskała spódnicę na wieszaku w szafie. Zawahała się. Przyjrzała się reszcie zawartości szafy. Było tam sporo długich spódnic, takich jakie lubiła.

Nagle natchnął ją mały pomysł.

Puściła spódnicę i zaczęła szperać bardziej w głębi szafy, aż w końcu wyciągnęła niemal nieużywaną parę spodni. Miała ich chyba tylko ze dwie. Nałożyła je szybko, następnie białą koszulę, a na koniec krawat bolo.

Przejrzała się w stojącym obok lustrze, aby sprawdzić czy uzyskała taki efekt jaki chciała. Czyli czy pozbyła się nieco kobiecego wyglądu.

Nie chodziło o to, żeby upodobnić się do innych. Nie chciała, żeby rząd widział w niej mężczyznę i przez to akceptował i szanował. Chciała szacunku ze względu na czyny i charakter, a nie płeć. I wierzyła, że go zyskiwała. Nie chodziło o to, by przekonać do siebie innych swoim wyglądem, upodobniając się do nich. Stać ją było na coś lepszego. Nie potrzebowała upodabniać się do mężczyzn, aby zdobyć przychylność i szacunek. Bez wtapiania się w tłum mogła to zrobić.

Jednakże… jeśli zmieni nieco styl ubioru na męski to może…te sugestie, których obawiała się w przyszłości nie napłyną z taką siłą. Może nawet w ogóle. Już teraz zachowywała się publicznie niczym osoba zrobiona z lodu, a jeśli to tego zacznie ubierać się po męsku nikt nie pomyśli by ją swatać. A jak zacznie tak wcześnie, to z czasem nikt nie będzie się dziwił. Cóż…warto by spróbować.

Gdy weszła do jadalni Walter jedynie mrugnął, po czym jak zwykle powitał ją i podał do stołu. Nie skomentował jej niecodziennego wyglądu.

Czas dla siebie minął. Trzeba było wrócić do pracy.

 

***

 

Coś w niej pękło. Jej zaciśnięta pięść mocno uderzyła w blat biurka.

Ostatnio już parę razy to zrobiła. Ta frustracja powoli ją zabijała, naprawdę. Integra wstała od biurka mając dość siedzenia i zaczęła szybkim krokiem chodzić wzdłuż długości swojego gabinetu. Pracowała już dobrych kilka godzin, potrzebowała ruchu, albo zwariuje.

Dzień za dniem było to samo, czyli korepetycje, praca, tropienie wampirzycy, które oczywiście nie dawało żadnych rezultatów. Powoli zaczynała się do tego przyzwyczajać, co denerwowało ją jeszcze bardziej.

\- Nic nie ma, wciąż nic nie ma! Jak tak dalej pójdzie to nigdy jej nie znajdziemy. Po co w kółko stosować te same metody skoro nie działają?! Ale jakie inne, jakie?!!!

Nienawidziła czuć się taka bezsilna.

Słowa „jak ją znaleźć” rozbrzmiewało w jej głowie w kółko i w kółko, a odpowiedzi nie było. Nogi same zaprowadziły ją pod okno. Na dworze był już środek nocy, padał ulewny deszcz. Bezwiednie dotknęła czołem lodowatej szyby.

Bóg wie ile czasu spędziła na myśleniu, analizowaniu, ile czasu jej ludzie szukali ukrytych wzorów na całym świecie, ile sama wysiedziała przed dokumentami, mapami, sprawozdaniami, aby ciągle znajdować się w tym samym martwym punkcie. Tyle energii, tyle pracy włożono w znalezienie wampirzycy, a ciągle jedyne co mieli to jej płeć i możliwości intelektualne.

Dzień w dzień, tydzień po tygodniu, miesiąc po miesiącu smak porażki w ustach Integry był coraz bardziej intensywnie gorzki. Dobijało ją to.

\- Co ze mnie za lider? Nie potrafię znaleźć jednej wampirzycy.

Coraz bardziej traciła nadzieje na wytropienie jej. Jej metody nie działały, więc co miała zrobić? Poddać się? Nigdy! Musi ją znaleźć i zabić…

Ale jak do cholery?

Jeśli będzie działać jak dotychczas to nic się nie zmieni. Nie wykryje wzoru tak po prostu, już to udowodniła. Zwykłe metody nie wystarczą. Trzeba zmienić taktykę.

Integra powróciła do biurka, ale przy nim nie usiadła. Kolejny raz całą siłą woli odepchnęła na bok swoje zmęczenie, gniew i frustrację z bezsilności. Jeszcze raz przeanalizowała przypadek. Musi coś być, inny trop którym można podążyć.

Wampirzyca pomagająca swoim pobratymcom się ukrywać, taka była jej teoria. Jej wzory, plany były nie do wykrycia, to także udowodniła. Lecz…

Chwila… Integra zamarła przerażona, jakby bojąc się, że ta myśl zaraz od niej ucieknie.

\- Moment, moment! – powiedziała znów na głos – Plany nie do wykrycia…inne wampiry do niej…jasna cholera!

To mogło być to! Jedyny sposób, żeby namierzyć wampirzycę! To mogło się udać!

Tyle, że było to strasznie ryzykowne. Gdyby jej ojciec i dziadek usłyszeli o tym planie przewrócili by się w grobach, ale nie miała wyjścia. To było jedyne rozwiązanie, które mogło wreszcie ruszyć sprawę do przodu. Jedyne wyjście, albo naprawdę nigdy jej nie znajdą, a sama Integra osiwieje przed osiemnastką.

Nie ma innego wyboru! Albo się podda albo zrealizuje ten ryzykowny plan. A wiadomo, że odpuszczenie nie wchodzi w grę. Nigdy!

\- Alucard! Walter! – krzyknęła na cały głos.

Pierwszy zjawił się oczywiście wampir. Miał zaintrygowany wyraz twarzy. Nic dziwnego, przecież słyszał jej rozmowy ze sobą. Lokaj przybiegł dosłownie chwilę później.

\- Co się stało, sir Integra?

\- O co chodzi, Pani?

Integra podniosła na nich wzrok. Zarówno Dornez, jak i Alucard dostrzegli, że w błękitnych oczach dziewczyny płonął ogień, którego od dawna nie widzieli.

\- Mam nowy pomysł – powiedziała tylko, czym wywołała w nich większe emocje niż można było się spodziewać.

Mężczyźni przybliżyli się do niej i zaczęli słuchać w skupieniu.

\- Doszłam do wniosku, że musimy przestać poszukiwać wzorów według których ukrywają się wampiry. Nie mamy na to szans. Nigdy ich nie znajdziemy.

To brzmiało jak wyrok, ale twarze obojga nawet nie drgnęły.

\- A wiecie dlaczego? – nie czekając na odpowiedź kontynuowała – Ponieważ te wzory i plany zostały opracowane po to, żebyśmy MY ich nie znaleźli. Wampiry nie chcą chować się przez zwykłymi ludźmi, a przed łowcami. Te plany są opracowane po to, aby nasze metody były bezsilne. I jak już wiemy, to działa. Jesteśmy bezsilni, kompletnie. Ale…

Zrobiła krótką przerwę.

-… ta wampirzyca chowa się jedynie przed łowcami, prawda? Poza tym nasza teoria mówi, że ona opracowuje te plany nie tylko dla siebie, ale też dla innych wampirów, które nie są jej towarzyszami. Należy więc postawić sobie pytanie…Skąd owe wampiry wiedzą jak ją znaleźć?

Obaj unieśli brwi, pokazując, że w ogóle na to nie wpadli. Już zaczęło im się powoli rozjaśniać w głowie do czego młoda Hellsing zmierzała.

\- Ona chowa się przed łowcami, ale nie przed innymi wampirami. Pomaga im, więc one muszą mieć do niej jakiś kontakt. Opłaca jej się to, bo jestem pewna, że nie pomaga obcym krwiopijcom za darmo. A skoro tak to jedynym rodzajem istot, które mogą do niej bez problemu dotrzeć to słabe wampiry potrzebujące pomocy.

Zwróciła się w stronę Alucarda. Nic nie można była z niego wyczytać.

\- A my mamy wampira w naszych szeregach, prawda? Więc Alucard…masz jakieś zdolności aktorskie?

\- Jeśli pytasz czy potrafię udawać słabeusza, to sądzę, że tak.

\- Zaraz, zaraz… - wtrącił się Walter – Jeśli Alucard ma ją sam znaleźć to znaczy, że…

\- Tak – przerwała mu stanowczo Integra – Alucard musi stąd odejść i sam się wszystkim zająć.

Nastąpiła niezręczna cisza, gdyż wiadomo było że taki poziom zaufania, jakim zamierzano obdarzyć wampira był wielce niebezpieczny.

Integra praktycznie zamierzała wypuścić wampira w świat samego, zupełnie jakby znowu był całkowicie wolnym wampirem. Będzie sam, nie będzie nad nim żadnej kontroli, nie będą wiedzieli co robi w tej chwili lub co zamierza zrobić. Wszystko zostaje pod jego osąd. Nie było złudzeń, że na końcu trzeba będzie sprzątać jakiś krwawy bałagan, ale nie było wyjścia.

\- Walter przygotuj skrzynkę kontaktową i wynieś trumnę Alucarda z podziemi. On wyrusza natychmiast. Nie zamierzam tracić ani minuty więcej na tropienie tej wampirzycy. Zaczynamy natychmiast. A jak sądzę wyjazd z Anglii będzie konieczny. Po zlikwidowaniu tamtej trójki, w kraju nie ma żadnych wampirów pod jej opieką.

\- Tak jest. Wierzę, że Pani wie co robi – skłonił lekko, po czym wyszedł z pomieszczenia zostawiając dziewczynę z wampirem samych.

Ponownie zapadła milczenie. Alucard stał jak wryty w ziemię, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć, a jego Pani stała do niego tyłem udając, że segreguje papiery na biurku. Jedyne co było słychać, to dźwięk kropel deszczu uderzających o szyby.

\- Master… - zaczął powoli, nie przechodząc na prywatny ton kiedy mógł mówić jej po imieniu, lecz ta znów przerwała wypowiedź.

\- Alucard – nie było to głośno, a bardziej twardo, nie znosząc sprzeciwu – Na kolana.

Wampir bez wahania, wręcz natychmiast osunął się na kolana. Klęczał, czekając co dalej. W końcu Integry odwróciła się w jego stronę i podeszła jak najbliżej.

\- Żeby wszystko było jasne, wyłożę wszystko w słowach, abyś nie szukał żadnych luk. Po pierwsze, jeszcze dziś opuścisz kraj i wnikniesz z powrotem do świata wampirów, ale jako podwójny agent. Twoją pierwszą powinnością jest odnaleźć poszukiwaną wampirzycę i zlikwidować ją i wszystkich wokół niej. Znajdź ją i zniszcz. Search and destroy!

\- Zrozumiałem.

\- Po drugie, to nie są wakacje. Masz cały czas spędzić na wypełnianiu misji. Nic innego się dla ciebie nie liczy, jasne?

\- Tak jest.

\- A po trzecie, spróbuj tylko zabić jakiegoś człowieka dla krwi, to zamknięcie w celi będzie ostatnim z twoich problemów. Wiem, że potrafisz długo wytrzymać bez krwi, ale gdy już będziesz musiał się napić to albo zahipnotyzuj kogoś w szpitalu i ją zdobądź albo napisz tutaj, a wyślemy ci gdzie będzie chciał. Nie wolno ci zabijać ludzi dla krwi, wyraziłam się jasno?

\- Tylko, że jest jedna kwestia – zauważył wampir – Mam udawać słabego wampira i żyć wśród innych wampirów jak gdyby nigdy nic. Więc co jeśli będę świadkiem jak one będą zabijać, albo będę musiał zabić człowieka i się napić przy nich by zachować pozory?

\- Wiem, że coś takiego może się zdarzyć. I że na pewno będziesz świadkiem takich rzeczy. To jest w tym najgorsze. Dlatego kieruj się jedną zasadą. Ogranicz te konsekwencje do minimum. Jeśli możesz uniknąć picia krwi to to zrób. Jeśli nie będziesz mógł zapobiec śmierci ludzi to trudno, ale zrób wszystko co możesz by jednak tego uniknąć. Możesz nawet zabić te wampiry jeśli nie będą ci potrzebne do zbierania informacji. Rozumiesz o co mi chodzi?

\- Tak, jeśli nie będą potrzebni to ich zabić. Choć i tak zabiję ich, gdy te informacje zdobędę – uśmiechnął się, wyobrażając sobie tę zabawę, która go czekała.

\- Wręcz musisz to zrobić. Ale pozory przede wszystkim. To ta konkretna wampirzyca jest naszym celem. Nie rób nic co może narazić cię na demaskację. Nawet kontakt z Agencją ograniczamy do minimum. Dzwoń lub pisz jedynie, gdy potrzebujesz krwi lub gdy trafisz na coś poważnego.

\- Możesz na mnie liczyć, Pani.

\- A teraz ostatnia kwestia.

Integra uniosła swoją dłoń do ust, a po krótkiej chwili wahania włożyła palec między zęby i mocno ugryzła.

\- Co ty… - zszokowany Alucard urwał, kiedy poczuł zapach dziewiczej krwi. Ugryziony palec zaczął krwawić i mógł teraz to wyraźnie zobaczyć. Aż zapiekło go w gardle.

\- Masz pamiętać, że to jest twój dom, Alucard – wyciągnęła rękę tak, że krwawiący palec znalazł się nad jego głową – Kiedy to się wszystko skończy, wiedz, że masz dokąd wrócić. I niech to…ci o tym przypomina.

\- Pani…nie, Integra, ty mówisz poważnie?

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się działo naprawdę. Przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że Integra nie miałaby nic przeciwko by pił jej krew. To wydawało się nierealne, a jednak się działo. Mógł przysiąc, że nie był tak zdumiony od jakiś 200 lat. Kto daje własną krew wampirowi?

\- A na co ci to wygląda? – wskazała podbródkiem na krew na palcu. Na jej twarzy nie było ani jednej oznaki bólu.

\- Nie…ja…

\- Chcesz żeby się zmarnowało? – rzeczywiście, pierwsza kropla krwi właśnie szykowała się, żeby spaść na ziemię.

O nie, coś tak wyjątkowego nie może się marnować. Jakby pociągnięty przez tą myśl, Alucard wyzbył się wahania i wysunął swój długi język, aby w samą porę chwycić kroplę.

Ach, pamiętał ten smak. Ten sam co wybudził go ponad 3 lata temu. A może nawet stał się lepszy. Wampir, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, zamiast czekać na kolejną kroplę wziął cały palec do ust. Jeszcze więcej tego dobra…

\- Zapamiętaj ten smak Alucard – mówiła Integra nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Nie wiedziała czemu, ale widok przed nią, Alucard pożywiający się jej krwią sprawił, że oddech stał się bardziej urwany. Na dźwięk jej głosu, wampir otworzył oczy i ich spojrzenia się spotkały – To smak domu. Pamiętaj o nim, kiedy będziesz daleko. Pamiętaj, że musisz wrócić do domu…do mnie.

„Nawet bez tej cudownej degustacji wróciłbym do ciebie, moja Pani” – pomyślał No Life King – „Mam własne samolubne powody by być u twojego boku, ale nie możesz o tym wiedzieć”

Alucard pił jeszcze przez chwilę, aż w końcu krew przestała lecieć. Niechętnie wypuścił palec z ust. Jeszcze sto lat temu nie patyczkowałby się i po prostu wbił się w jej szyję i wypił wszystko, lecz teraz to nie wchodziło w grę.

\- To wszystko – dziewczyna wyciągnęła z kieszeni spodni chusteczkę i wytarła palec – Jak wykonasz misje to dostaniesz po powrocie jeszcze raz.

\- To był i będzie dla mnie zaszczyt, Pani – skłonił nisko głowę.

\- Możesz już…już iść – ponownie się odwróciła, jakby nie chcąc pokazać wampirowi swojej twarzy. Coś się musiało na niej malować, że nie chciała mu pokazać.

\- Dobrze, pomogę Walterowi i zaraz wyruszę.

Alucard odszedł kawałek, lecz zatrzymał się przy drzwiach. Zawahał się, po czym spojrzał się za siebie, na plecy dziewczyny.

\- Integro – wypowiadając jej imię przeszedł na ton prywatny.

\- Tak? – wciąż nie chciała się odwrócić.

\- Dlaczego się dziś tak ubrałaś? – pił do jej nieco męskiego stroju. Bo prawda była taka, że przez te trzy lata chyba w ogóle nie widział jej w spodniach.

\- Bo … pomyślałam, że tak będzie wygodniej. I jest.

Poczuł ulgę, że nie chodziło o tym się przypodobać czy upodobnić do tych starych pryków. Gdyby Integra chciała, mogłaby utrzymać szacunek ubierając się w kółko w różową sukienkę księżniczki. Ważne, że to był jej nieprzymuszony wybór.

Wyraził więc swoją opinię.

 - Szczerze, mówiąc…podoba mi się ten nowy styl – rzekł, po czym od razu zniknął przenikając przez drzwi.

Dziewczyna potrzebowała jeszcze chwili, żeby się uspokoić. Prawdopodobnie po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuła co to znaczy czerwienić się jak piwonia.

\- Będę czekać, tylko wróć do domu.

Już teraz, nie wiedząc, ile nie będzie oglądać swojego wampira, Integra zastanawiała się jak ukryje przed personelem swoją tęsknotę, którą była pewna, że poczuje.

 

***

 

Alucard opuścił rezydencję dobrą godzinę temu. Szedł ze swoją trumną pustą drogą do portu, gdzie miał czekać statek, który miał go przewieźć do Francji. Szedł pieczo, ponieważ w zamierzeniu było, aby opuścił posiadłość po cichu, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Uśmiechał się, cieszył. Znał siebie i wiedział, że ta misja nie będzie spokojna. Będzie taka. jaką chciał czyli pełna mordu, oczywiście z jego sprawy. Był szczęśliwy jak dziecko, które dostało nową zabawkę.

Polowanie się rozpoczęło.

W jego rękach leżało odnalezienie celu i zamierzał temu podołać, bez żadnych zahamowań.

Kiedy tak szedł, wpadł na pewien pomysł.

\- Skoro jestem podwójny agentem… - jego czerwony płaszcz zaczął znienacka sam zanikać, postura zaczęła maleć, a włosy wydłużać - …to przyda się podwójna twarz.

W kilka sekund zamiast postaci Alucarda, po drodze kroczyła postać dziewczynki w białym garniturze. Jej uśmiech był wciąż tak samo psychopatyczny jak u męskiego pierwowzoru.

Dobrze, czas trochę poniszczyć. Niedługo świat wampirów zatrzęsie się w posadach.

 

***

 

Od tamtego dnia minęło kilka miesięcy.

Żadnych wieści od Alucarda nie było. Nawet próśb o krew, kompletnie nic.

Integra wreszcie zaczęła lepiej spać, gdy trochę pracy jej ubyło. Całą misję oddała w duchu Alucardowi, wiedząc że jako łowca nie odkryje planów geniuszki, które ukrywała się właśnie przed takimi jak ona. Życie toczyło się wokół nauki i codziennej pracy.

Z szafy dziewczyny zniknęło większość spódnic. Teraz jej zawartość można było pomylić z męską szafą, jeśli się dobrze nie przyjrzało.

Nikt nie komentował nieobecności Alucarda. Ani w posiadłości, ani na zebraniach, które przestały ją już nieco męczyć, skoro wiedziała, że praca nad sprawą wkroczyła na nowy poziom. Może sądzono, że ponownie zamknęła wampira, ale cóż…rozczarują się, kiedy wróci.

Właśnie, ale kiedy wróci?

Integra prędzej wyrwałaby sobie język niż powiedziała na głos, że tęskni za Alucardem. Swoje uczucia jak zawsze ukrywała za maskę. Myśli odganiała pracą, lecz nic nie mogło powstrzymać natłoku myśli, gdy czekało się w łóżku na sen.

Aż wreszcie pewnego dnia, niedługo przed szesnastymi urodzinami Integry, o poranku, gdy kończyła się ubierać, rozbrzmiało pukanie do drzwi jej pokoju.

\- Wejść – zawołała.

Wszedł Walter, z zagadkowo zadowolonym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Przyszedł list Sir Integra, dzisiejszą poranną pocztą.

\- Czemu nie dołożyłeś do reszty korespondencji?

\- Powiedzmy, że rozpoznałem charakter pisma.

Integra zerknęła na list i widząc staromodną, idealną kaligrafię szybko chwyciła za kopertę i wyciągnęła list. Były w nim napisane tylko trzy zdania.

_„Przełom w sprawie. Dalsze działania wymagają konsultacji i nowych rozkazów. Niedługo się po nie zjawię._

_Alucard”_


	5. Wiek 16 lat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trochę mniej paringu niestety. Ale to się kiedyś odbije

Od czasu przyjścia listu minęły trzy tygodnie. A od ponad dwóch, natomiast, Integra miała 16 lat. Dnia urodzin od dawna nie chciało jej się obchodzić. Kończyło się na kilku miłych słowach od pracowników i listach z życzeniami. Prezentów nie chciała.

Właśnie, jak co dzień, po korepetycjach zajmowała się pracą, a właściwie ją kończyła, gdy nagle pióro w jej dłoni zatrzymało się w powietrzu, zanim zdążyło dotknąć kartki by napisać nowe zdanie. Dziewczyna zamarła, czując przenikające zimno. A okna były zamknięte…

\- Nareszcie – rzekła niby do siebie, ale instynktownie już wiedziała, że coś się za nią pojawia. I, że to coś ją słyszy – Jak na „niedługo” to chyba trochę się spóźniłeś.

\- Wybacz, sprawy się przeciągnęły dłużej niż sądziłem.

Integra wstała i odwróciła się, spodziewając się ujrzeć znajomą twarz, ale spotkała ją niespodzianka. Uważała, że ujrzy wysoką postać Alucard, a zobaczyła przynajmniej o połowę niższą wampirzycę z długimi czarnymi włosami i ubraną na biało, choć nieco nędznie.

Nie przestraszyła się jednak. Głos, który przed chwilą usłyszała bez wątpienia należał do Alucarda i miała rację. Wystarczyła chwila, aby wyraźna postać zaczęła się przekształcać w czarny, materialny cień. Ciemna masa zaczęła się powiększać i przybierać nowy kształt. Kształt mężczyzny, którego już wizerunek doskonale znała.

Alucard stanął przed nią w pełnej krasie, wraz ze swoim maniakalnym uśmiechem w zestawie.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że umiesz przyjmować postać kobiety – przyjęła ten fakt z rozbawieniem.

\- Forma, którą przybieram nie ma dla mnie żadnego znaczenia. Mogę przyjąć wiele postaci i wszystkie są mi tak samo obojętne. Uznałem jednak, że ta jest ci najbardziej znajoma, więc do niej wróciłem – mówił, przybliżając się powoli, podobnie jak ona do niego.

\- To w tamtej formie wykonywałeś zadanie? – uśmiech nie schodził jej z twarzy. Chciała, żeby był on powiązywany z zabawnym faktem przyjęcia przez wampira formy kobiety, a nie z tym, że cieszy się na jego widok.

\- Tak. W końcu miałem udawać słabeusza, a stereotyp kobiecości bardzo w tym pomógł, zapewniam cię, moja Pani.

W końcu przystanęli, gdy znaleźli się dosłownie metr przed sobą.

Alucard jako jedyny przyjrzał się uważniej swojej rozmówczyni. W odróżnieniu od niego, ona się zmieniała i nie chciał przegapić żadnej znaczącej zmiany. Odkąd się ostatnim razem widzieli, zmiany zaszły nieznaczne, ale jednak były. A męski styl ubioru wręcz się doszlifował.

\- Mam nadzieję, że masz jakieś konkrety. Bo jeśli nie, to… - nie dokończyła groźby.

\- Och, ależ mam co opowiadać. I mam nadzieję, że zasłużę na skosztowanie smaku tego domu – rzekł sugestywnie, przekrzywiając głowę.

Uśmiech dziewczyny nie zmienił się na pierwszy rzut oka, ale wampir widział lekkie drgnięcie całej postawy.

\- To się okaże. Najpierw ocenię, co przyniosłeś.

Jednak to chwilę musiało poczekać. W sprawę oprócz ich dwojga zaangażowany był również Walter. Toteż Integra musiała go wezwać.

Teraz ona i jej lokaj stali spokojnie i patrzyli wyczekująco na Alucarda, czekając aż zacznie.

\- Twój raport, Alucard. Jakie działania wymagają dalszych konsultacji? – ponagliła go dziewczyna.

Wampir odczekał jeszcze dosłownie sekundę i zaczął opowiadać co wydarzyło się od chwili, gdy opuścił posiadłość kilka miesięcy temu.

 

***

 

Tego Alucard się nie spodziewał. Co jak co, ale sądził, że zlokalizowanie jakiekolwiek swojego pobratymcy będzie najłatwiejsze. Okazało się, że się przeliczył. Przez bardzo długi czas nie potrafił znaleźć żadnego wampira, mimo wszelkich starań.

Alucard podróżował pomiędzy dużymi miastami, różnych krajów. Wybierał miejsca z największą liczbą ludności, czyli największym wyborem obiadów dla jego gatunku. Tylko w takich miejscach była szansa znalezienia większej grupy wampirów. No…tak przynajmniej było sto lat temu, gdy jeszcze był na bieżąco, w tym co się działo w jego świecie. Od tamtego czasu mogło się coś zmienić.

Nie wracał do swojej zwykłej formy, cały czas przebywał w kobiecej formie. Musiał jednak zmienić ubiór by wyglądać bardziej jak ktoś, kto sobie nie radzi, czyli jak obdartus. W końcu miał wyglądać jak słabeusz, o to chodziło od początku.

Swoją trumnę chował na cmentarzach, w pustych grobach. Robił tak już przed laty, gdy słońce mu szkodziło. Ukrywał się w pustych grobach ludzi, którzy zostali uznani za zmarłych, lecz ich ciał nie znaleziono. Ich puste grobowce były idealnymi kryjówkami.

Przebywał tam jedynie za dnia. Miał udawać słabego wampira, więc nie ryzykował pojawiania się w dzień. Można powiedzieć, że wczuwał się w rolę. Noce spędzał na penetrowaniu miasta i okolic w poszukiwaniu pobratymców. W każdym mieście spędzał tydzień, a następnie ostatniego dnia przenosił się w inne miejsce i wszystko zaczynało się od nowa.

Tydzień za tygodniem mijał, a on nie znalazł żadnego wampira. Nie podobało mu się to i postanowił zmienić metodę, a właściwie pogłębić tą obecną. Poszedł w skrajność. Zamiast szukać celowo, zaczął dosłownie skupiać się na swojej roli i robił to co miernota w jego słowa znaczeniu.

Jeśli chodzi o krew, nie zamierzał prosić Hellsing o wysłanie posiłku. Zwłaszcza, że wciąż nie miał żadnego tropu i uważał, że nie zasłużył na tą formę zapłaty. Nie mógł się jeszcze odezwać, gdy wciąż nie miał nic. Zamiast tego wytrzymywał najdłużej jak potrafił bez jedzenia, a kiedy już musiał się napić, kradł krew ze szpitali za dnia. To były jedyne razy, gdy wychodził w biały dzień z trumny podczas swojej misji. Nie miał problemów, te kradzieże były dziecinnie łatwe. Był posłuszny rozkazowi Integry i nie zabijał nikogo dla krwi.

Po kolejnych wielu tygodniach radykalnych działań, wreszcie nastąpił przełom.

W było w Niemczech. Alucard wędrował w cieniu, niedaleko wejść do kanałów. Starał się być niewidzialny, nie rzucać w oczu. Znajdował się w dzielnicy biedoty. Tam, gdzie zniknięcie ludzi nie jest tak bardzo podejrzane.

Nagle, z niespodziewaną gwałtownością, w jego nozdrza uderzył zapach rozlanej krwi. Dużej ilości krwi. To na pewno nie było proste skaleczenie. Rzucił się jak szalony w tym kierunku. Co prawda mogły być to jakieś ludzkie porachunki, już kilka razy podczas misji pomylił się w ten sposób, lecz nie zamierzał przepuszczać żadnych możliwych okazji.

Gdy był już blisko, zwolnił nieco szybkość, aby ukryć swoje ponadprzeciętne zdolności. Miał być zwykły, najzwyklejszy. Wychylił się zza alejki ostrożnie, z której wyczuwał ów zapach. Uczucie już niemalże triumfu, rozeszło się po nim, gdy to zobaczył.

Dwie postacie, niewątpliwe męskie, ubrane tak samo nędznie jak on, przytrzymywały przy ziemi jakąś sylwetkę, a ich zęby, a raczej kły wbite były w jego skórę i niechlujnie spijały krew. Niechlujnie, gdyż wiele im uciekało na ziemię i pewnie przez to Alucard był w stanie czuć zapach. Niezbyt przyjemny, przy okazji. Dedukując, tym mężczyzną musiał być jakiś bezdomny.

Alucard pierwszy raz od dawna wziął głęboki wdech, szykując się do odegrania roli życia (a raczej nieżycia). Wiedział co robić, od dawna miał gotowy scenariusz. W przeciągu krótkiej chwili jego postawa zmieniła się diametralnie.

Ramiona opadły w rezygnacji, czerwone oczy straciły swój blask, długie dziewczęce włosy oklapły, a sylwetka schudła niebezpiecznie. Niby wampirzyca wyglądała jak siedem nieszczęść. Niczym spragniony na pustyni, Alucard wywlukł się z zaułka, z wymalowanym wilczym głodem i desperacją na twarzy. Nie było w tym ani trochę przesady, każdy by się nabrał.

\- Proszę… - wyjęczał(a) błagalnie, przykuwając uwagę dwójki wampirów – Dajcie trochę.

Jeden z wampirów, ten wyższy, z długimi włosami zasyczał wściekle, lecz ten drugi, niższy i mniej gniewny, oderwał się na sekundę od posiłku, aby odpowiedzieć.

\- Weź tego drugiego. Zostało w nim całkiem sporo – gdy tylko skończył, natychmiast powrócił do picia.

Kiedy Alucard podpełznął bliżej, zobaczył, że rzeczywiście było tu jeszcze jedno ciało, ukryte przed jego wzrokiem przez sylwetki tej dwójki wampirów. To także było mężczyzna, jeszcze żywy, ale ledwo dychał. Najwidoczniej drugi wampir się do niego dobrał, ale z jakiegoś powodu przerwał posiłek i razem z towarzyszem skupili się na jednym, tym samym obiedzie.

Alucard zawahał się, ale trwało to tak krótko, że nikt nie mógłby tego spostrzec. Pamiętał o rozkazach, które otrzymał. W takich sytuacjach miał ograniczyć konsekwencje do minimum, ale przede wszystkim zachowywać pozory, aby nie zostać zdemaskowanym. Ten mężczyzna był umierający, nic nie można było dla niego zrobić. A skoro nie dało się go ratować, Alucard bez zwłoki wbił kły w jego szyję.

Zagadka się rozwiązała. Już wiadomo było, czemu wampiry go zostawiły i nie wypiły wszystkiego. W smaku ta krew była ohydna. Najwyraźniej ten facet miał w swoim krwioobiegu jakieś chemiczne substancje, które niszczyły smak. Ponieważ Alucard miał udawać nad wyraz spragnionego i słabego osobnika, nie mógł się wahać. Wypił wszystko, pomimo obrzydzenia. Już naprawdę wolał te szpitalne mrożonki.

Pił bardzo szybko, przez co skończył na równi z pozostałą dwójką.

\- Po coś tu przylazła? – warknął wampir, który wcześniej na niego syczał – To nasz teren. Prosisz się o śmierć?

„Spróbuj tylko, a sam będziesz trupem” – pomyślał Alucard, lecz z jego gardła wydobył się przestraszony, kobiecy głosik.

\- Przepraszam – wyjęczał(a), jakby zaraz miał(a) się rozpłakać – Nie wiedziałam, że to czyjś teren. Ja…ja w ogóle nie mam gdzie polować. Nie wiem co robić. Byłam taka głodna.

\- Niby to mam być wymówka?! – agresywny typ już zamierzał wstać, zapewne by rzucić się na obcą wampirzycę, lecz tamten drugi złapał go ramię, powstrzymując go i nieświadomie ratując mu życie.

\- Zaczekaj, Hans. Ona jest jedną z nas. I wiesz…możemy jej pomóc – mimo, że słowa tego łagodniejszego wydawały się miłe, to jego oczy iskrzyły się lubieżnie, próbując dać do zrozumienia towarzyszowi, że zajmując się nową znajomą, mogą mieć z tego profity.

„Miałem rację, przyjmując tą postać. Żałosne kreatury. Jak nie krew, to drugie im w głowie. Rozszarpię was na strzępy i wyrwę trzewia, zanim spróbujcie chociaż zażądać „wdzięczności” za pomoc. No dalej, połóżcie na mnie łapy, a je wam odgryzę” – chociaż myśli wampira były pełne obrzydzenia i chęci zabijania, na jego żeńskiej twarzy, wciąż były wymalowane bezradność, służalczość i błaganie o pomoc.

Chyba był lepszym aktorem, niż się spodziewał.

\- Mała, jak się nazywasz? – spytał ten, którego imienia wciąż nie znał.

\- Alice… - wyjąkał(a) płaczliwie – Nie jestem stąd.

\- Ja jestem Colin, a to mój brat Hans. Jak ci pomóc, kruszyno?

Udawać to oni nie umieli. Uśmiech Colina i jego chęć pomocy były fałszywe, w swoim czasie będzie chciał zapewne jakąś formę zapłaty. Coś za coś. W końcu sami, jak było widać po formie, nie radzili sobie najlepiej. Alucard już wiedział, że nie są pod opieką poszukiwanej wampirzycy, za słabo sobie radzili. Z jej pomocą byliby w lepszym stanie i nie posilali by się tak na widoku. Jednakże mogli coś o niej wiedzieć, więc No Life King grał dalej, mimo że w środku się gotował z gniewu i nie mógł doczekać się chwili, gdy pozbawi ich życia. Bo to wydarzy się na pewno, kiedy przestaną być potrzebni.

\- Jeść…chcę więcej jeść…ale się boję – nie wyszło to ani przesadnie, ani nie zbyt sztywno. Idealnie żałośnie.

Mogliby kontynuować rozmowę tutaj, ale zbliżał się wschód słońca, a dla tamtej dwójki to był problem. Colin pozwolił mu (jej) iść z nimi, ku irytacji Hansa (najwyraźniej był tym mądrzejszym).

Ich kryjówką nie były trumny, a jakieś brudne skrzynie i niestety w kanałach miejskich. Alucard niechętnie zszedł za nimi. Wzrosła w nim chęć by nie czekać i od razu spróbować zdobyć jakieś informacje, bez zyskania zaufania. Tyle, że o tej porze dnia to nie wchodziło w grę.

Za dnia udał, że śpi, czuwając przy tej dwójce i układając w głowie jak załatwi z nimi tę kwestię. Naprawdę wolał nie spędzać kolejnego dnia w kanałach.

\- Nie dawno cię przemienili, no nie? – Colin zaczął rozmowę, gdy się zbudził. W kwestii polowania woleli zaczekać na późniejszą porę.

\- Nie pamiętam – przyznał(a) Alucard – Obudziłam się taka…coś mnie zaatakowało…

\- Czyli zwykły bękart – rzekł głośniej z kpiną Hans, siedzący gdzieś dalej, przyłączając się do rozmowy, choć bardziej ze złośliwości niż chęci – Ktoś ją zmienił przez przypadek i zostawił. Jakiś kretyn, nie wyczuł, że jest dziewicą.

\- Ale weź, Hans. To dobry znak! Może oprócz nas są jeszcze jakieś prawdziwe wampiry.

\- Prawdziwe wampiry? – Alucard wyczuł trop, że to tu był pies pogrzebany – To są jakieś nieprawdziwe?

\- W pewnym sensie, dziecinko – zaśmiał Colin bez humoru – Dobrze, że nas znalazłaś pierwsza, bo inaczej jak nic wpadłabyś w jej łapy.

\- Czyje? – genialnie udał obojętność, mimo że się w nim gotowało. Miesiące bez tropu i ta jedna wzmianka była przełomem.

\- Pieprzonej dyktatorki, za którą poszły tłumy. Pamiętasz tych gości, na których wpadliśmy rok temu? Mieli kompletnie wyprany mózg – Hans był chyba permanentnie wściekły.

\- Chodzi o to… - Colin zignorował brata - …nasz świat się podzielił. Znaczna większość oszalała i słucha takiej jednej…baby. Mała garstka, tacy jak my pozostała wierna starym zasadom. Dobrze, że trafiłaś na nas, a nie na tamtych, bo już byś była jej służką.

Cholera, on właśnie tego chciał. Chciał dotrzeć do tej „baby” i to jak najszybciej, ale ci najpewniej nie wiedzieli gdzie ona jest, bo nie chcieli jej słuchać, lecz najwidoczniej mogli mieć pojęcie, gdzie przebywają wampiry z tej drugiej grupy, z wypranymi mózgami. I to było przydatne.

Tyle, że w jego mniemaniu „prawdziwe” wampiry, ani nie słuchają się obcych wampirzyc, ani nie chowają się w ściekach i nie żywią się bezdomnymi i ćpunami.

\- Ciekawe…gdzie ona przebywa? – sprawdził(a) na wszelki wypadek.

\- A po cholerę nam to wiedzieć. Im będziemy od niej dalej tym lepiej. Nie potrzebujemy jej ochrony. Niezależność to jedyne z czego jesteśmy dumni.

\- Gdzie są te wampiry pod jej opieką? Te na których wpadliście? – zrezygnował(a) z małych słówek, przeszedł(ła) prosto do konkretów.

\- A po co ci to kurwa wiedzieć?! – wiadomo, że spytał Hans – Zamknij się i rób co mówimy albo się wynoś. Wiesz już wystarczająco i koniec z tym. Skup się na szukaniu krwi, to twoje jedyne zadanie w tej egzystencji. Tyle musisz wiedzieć.

I tyle wyciągnął po dobroci. Koniec tego dobrego.

\- Masz rację – to były ostatnie słowa, jakie wypowiedział bezradnym, kobiecym głosikiem – Tyle najwidoczniej dowiem się od was używając grzecznych metod. Znudziło mi się już…

\- Ej, o czym ty…

Słowa utkwiły mu w gardle. Oba wampiry zamarły, prawdopodobnie pierwszy raz w swojej egzystencji z powodu lęku.

Maska Alucarda spadła z twarzy. W ułamku sekundy twarz zmieniła się diametralnie, człowieka przyprawiłoby to o zawroty głowy lub podejrzenia majaków. Słabość rozpłynęła się w ciemności. Uśmiech psychopaty (teraz psychopatki) zaświecił, ukazując kły. Czerwone ślepia nabrały zdrowszego blasku. Mięśnie napięły się, jakby zyskały większą siłę. Z obrazu nędzy i rozpaczy, zmienił(a) się w uosobienie potęgi.

 - Co tu… Kim ty… - Colin próbował sklecić zdanie, lecz nic z tego.

\- Takie z was słabeusze, a udajecie kogoś lepszego. Żądacie zapłaty? Z waszym statusem, nie macie takiego prawa. To wy mi zapłacicie. Swoim życiem – głęboki męski głos rozchodził się echem po ciasnym kanale, zwiększając poczucie grozy.

Ciemność w kanale powiększyła się jeszcze bardziej, nie wiadomo od czego. Nikt by nie podejrzewał, że to w ogóle możliwe. Colin i Hans pewnie właśnie w tej sekundzie rzucili by się do ucieczki, ale zanim pierwszy z nich zrobił krok w tył…już nie miał prawej nogi.

Hans wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń…coś odcięło mu wszystkie palce.

Tak to wyglądało przez jakiś czas. Potworne krzyki rozeszły się po podziemiu. Dwa wampiry, w czarnej jak smoła ciemności, w której nawet oni nic nie widzieli, byli atakowani przez kogoś, a raczej przez coś. I to coś bezlitośnie cięło ich czymś ostrym. Wykonywało cięcie za cięciem, poruszając się z niewiarygodną szybkością. Można było uwierzyć, że atakujących było więcej niż jeden.

Nikt by nie uwierzył, że te cięcia wykonuje sama, pusta dłoń.

Alucard nasycił się przemocą, gdy ani jeden wampir, ani drugi nie byli w stanie czymkolwiek poruszyć, ale wciąż żyli. Rozrzedził panujący czarny mrok jedynie po to, by lepiej widzieć swoje dzieło. Najpiękniejsze, oprócz pociętych niczym warzywa ciał, rozrzuconym części kończyn, były te wielkie plamy krwi na ścianach.

\- Dobrze… - rzekł(a) nie kryjąc rozbawienia – Pozwólcie teraz, że będę kontynuował misję. Więc…- teatralnie przenosił wzrok z jednego popiskującego z bólu rannego do drugiego - …który się zgłasza na przesłuchanie? Zboczeniec? – zerknął na Colina – Czy agresor? – przeniósł wzrok na Hansa – Jedna paskudna wampirza krew mi wystarczy hmm…Dobrze, w sumie ty mnie bardziej wkurzyłeś, podróbko nosferatu.

Nieśpiesznie, postać podeszła do Colina.

\- Jesteś zbyt łatwowierny. Twój brat miał więcej charakteru niż ty, śmieciu. A skoro byłeś taki chętny do pomocy… - przykląkł przy pociętym ciele (choć raczej torsie) i chwycił wampira za włosy, przyciągając jego łeb bliżej twarzy. Reakcją drugiego był jedynie głośny skowyt - …to pomóż mi teraz. Pokaż co tam ukrywasz.

Nie zwlekając dłużej, wbił się w szyję Colina i wypił wszystko co w nim zostało…zyskując przy okazji kilka informacji. Wszystko co wampir wiedział, wiedział teraz Alucard.

Skończywszy pić, Alucard wyglądał na zadowolonego. Wyjął pistolet zza zniszczonego płaszcza i zakończył cierpienia obu wampirów. Ich pył posypał się wszędzie, sporo trafiło do nurtu wody w kanale.

No Life King nie obawiał się ich zabijać. Ci dwaj byli sami i z nikim nie trzymali, to było jasne. Nikt ich nie szuka, skoro stronią od towarzystwa. Żaden inny wampir nie widział go z nimi, więc demaskacja nie groziła mu w najmniejszym stopniu. To wydarzenie nie rozejdzie się dalej, jego przykrywka była bezpieczna.

Alucard czym prędzej wyszedł z kanału i od razu wyruszył po swoją trumnę na cmentarz. Wiedział już, gdzie musiał się udać.

Tamci bracia nie byli prawdziwymi braćmi, tylko tak na siebie mówili. Hans był stworzycielem Colina. Stworzył go, by nie być sam, a nie chciał trzymać z innymi, którzy słuchali się poszukiwanej wampirzycy. Stronili od tamtych pobratymców, ale rzeczywiście kiedyś na pewnych trafili i właśnie do nich Alucard kierował swoje kroki. Zamierzał ich odszukać, wampiry, które podlegały wampirzycy.

Tamci dwaj nie wiedzieli, gdzie wampirzyca przebywa. Nigdy ich to nie obchodziło. Nie zamierzali nigdy prosić jej o pomoc, więc nie potrzebna im była ta informacja. Ale tamci, na których się natknęli, już na pewno musieli to wiedzieć.

\- Więc tak na ciebie mówią, tak? – powiedział do siebie Alucard – Mistrzyni.

Colin tylko pod tą nazwą ją znał. Imienia, którym się przedstawiała już nie, gdyż był jeszcze całkiem młody, a Hans nigdy mu tego nie wyjawił, bo brzydził się wampirzycą.

Gdyby tylko wampir napił się krwi Hansa, zamiast Colina, poznałby imię wampirzycy i pewnie znaczenie szybciej powróciłby do Integry po konsultacje, lecz ponieważ tego nie zrobił, musiał wędrować dalej i błądzić po ciemku w domysłach.

Gdyby wiedział, jak był blisko…

 

***

 

Niedługo później Alucard był już we Włoszech, na Sycylii. To gdzieś na tych terenach, Colin i Hans natknęli się na wampiry pod opieką Mistrzyni. Zresztą wampir zorientował się, że nie docenił Mistrzyni. To jej plany zakładały, aby grupy wampirów nie wpadały na siebie nawzajem, żeby zapobiec konfliktom o tereny czy międzygrupowe. Dobrze zrobiła, biorąc pod uwagę skłonność do agresji w ich gatunku, ale przez to właśnie Alucard nie mógł przez tak długi czas znaleźć żadnego pobratymcy.

Na szczęście wreszcie to uległo zmianie.

Po schowaniu swojej trumny na cmentarzu, Alucard odnalazł konkretne miejsce, w którym jego dwie ofiary natrafiły na pobratymców. Od tamtej chwili, każdej nocy, czuwał w tej okolicy, czekając cierpliwie, aż jakiś wampir się pojawi.

We wspomnieniach Colina, tamten wampir nie polował. Załatwiał jakąś sprawę, co było zagadką. Alucard nie liczył więc na taką samą sytuację jak w Niemczech. Nie zlokalizuje ich po zapachu krwi, te wampiry będą ostrożniejsze, bezbłędne w kwestii polowań.

Alucard przyczajał się w tej okolicy przez około dwa tygodnie. Nie tracił jednak chęci i to mu się opłaciło. Ponieważ w końcu go zobaczył, a także wyczuł. Nocą, pomiędzy uliczkami przemykał ten sam wampir, którego widzieli tamci bracia.

Nieumarły król nie zwlekał. Praktycznie rzucił się przed wampira, najżałośniejszą próbą biegu jaką mógł udawać. Osunął się na kolana, udając słabość. Przybrał tę sama maskę beznadziei i strachu, co wcześniej. Słabiutkim skamleniem zaczął go błagać o pomoc i o krew. Udawał, że o lęk przyprawia go wszystko, włącznie z tym wampirem.

\- Chodź ze mną – to była jego jedyna odpowiedź, nie dodał nic więcej. Jego twarz nie wyrażała nic, ani obrzydzenia, ani litości. Był obojętny jak głaz.

Alucard niepewnie podążył(a) za nim. Szli dobrych kilkanaście minut na obrzeża miasteczka. Tamten wampir ani razu nie zerknął do tyłu na niego(nią), aby upewnić czy dalej za nim idzie.

Znaleźli się w końcu pod małym kościółkiem. Starym, lecz wciąż używanym. Znajdował się w pobliżu siedzib ludzkim, ale w oddaleniu. Ogólnie teren wokół był pusty.

Mimo, że Alucard założył, że kościół jest używany, po wejściu do niego rzucała się w oczy pewna anomalia, a mianowicie nigdzie nie było żadnych krzyży. Trochę dziwna sytuacja, a jednak. Możliwe, że to miejsce służyło do innych rodzajów mszy niż katolickich.

Kiedy byli w środku, przewodnik raczył się nareszcie do niego odezwać, a nawet spojrzeć.

\- Jak się nazywasz? – spytał ten głaz.

\- Alice.

\- Dobrze, Alice. Zaraz ci coś pokażę. Bezpieczną przystań dla takich jak my. Ale… - podniósł pięść, jakby chcąc mu(jej) zagrozić - …życie tutaj nie jest za darmo. Jesteś na to gotowa?

\- Tak – wykrzyknął(ęła) z desperacją w głosie – Zrobię wszystko, tylko daj mi krwi. Nie chcę, aby na mnie polowali…

\- Rozumiem, rozumiem – uspokoił go(ją), nie siląc się na udawanie współczucia – Najpierw pokażę ci to miejsce. Każdy wampir może tu przyjść i żyć z nami, pod warunkiem, że będzie płacił. Jeśli zechcesz z nami zostać, podam ci twoją cenę.

\- „Nami”? To tu gdzieś jest więcej naszych? – rozejrzał(a) się po malutkim kościółku, szukając możliwej kryjówki.

\- Tak – odpowiedział bez emocji – Chodź, pokażę ci.

Weszli razem na zaplecze. Przewodnik szybkim ruchem podniósł stary zakurzonym dywan, odsłaniając klapę włazu. Otworzył ją i wszedł do środka. Alucard zsunął się tuż za nim.

\- Nie przejmuj się dywanem – rzekł głaz. Mamy kogoś, kto po nas zakrywa klapę.

Schodzili na dół, po drabinie, do podziemia kilkanaście minut. Człowiek zmęczyłby się i spadł po połowie czasu zejścia.

Gdy w końcu zeszli na dół, Alucardowi chyba pierwszy raz od stu lat zaparło dech, tak był w szoku. Czegoś podobnego dawno nie widział, jeśli w ogóle.

Tutaj, pod ziemią, to nie była wyryta jakaś tam grota. Przestrzeń tutaj była ogromna. Mogła się równać z małą wsią. Nikłe światło dawały setki, jeśli nie tysiące pochodni. W ścianach były wyżłobione komórki, w których ukryte były trumny. Niektóre komórki były puste. Znajdowały się tu nawet małe budynki. Miejsce mogłoby się wydawać takie gotycko magiczne, gdyby nie jedna kwestia. Najbardziej szokująca.

Oprócz budynków, na tej przestrzeni było mnóstwo…klatek. W cholerę klatek, w których siedzieli ludzie.

\- Co to jest? – Alucard ledwo zdawał sobie sprawę, że mówi. Podszedł do klatki, która stała jakieś kilkanaście metrów od wejścia.

\- Nasz dom. Farma.

Farma? Farma…Farma krwi? Pierdolona farma krwi!!!

Genialne, a jednocześnie ohydne. Jaki wampir mógłby nie obawiać się unicestwienia? Jak uspokoić tchórza? Pozwól mu się zamknąć gdzieś, gdzie nikt go nie dosięgnie. A co z jedzeniem? Niech wyhoduje sobie sam. Żadnego ryzykowania. Żadnych polowań. Nie da się wytropić krwiopijcy, skoro nie ma tropów do wykrycia.

Alucard, którego twarz zastygła w niemym szoku, przyjrzał się ludziom za kratami. To nie byli dorośli, a dzieci. I wszystkie nagie. Na oko były w różnym wieku. Nie biegały, leżały albo siedziały w miejscu, a ich wzrok był martwy.

\- Ilu nas tu mieszka? – zapytał, ledwo pamiętając, że musi mówić żeńskim głosem.

\- Kilkadziesiąt – odparł sucho tamten.

Kilkadziesiąt…i każdy musi jeść. Ta przestrzeń ma ogromną powierzchnię, to niemalże grota wielkości miasteczka. I wszędzie są klatki. Ile tu jest więc ludzi? Strach pomyśleć.

\- Jak to działa? – nie odrywał wzroku od tych dzieci.

\- Funkcjonujemy już od wielu lat – zaczął opowiadać beznamiętnie. Musiał wygłaszać tę mowę już wiele razy – Wszystko działa jak farma. W oddzielnej zagrodzie, przy każdej klatce trzymamy samice i samca rozpłodowego. Ich jedynym zajęciem jest ciągłe zapładnianie. Po urodzeniu, mamka chwilę zajmuje się młodym, a potem jest przenoszony do klatki, do reszty rodzeństwa. Jeśli krew nie pachnie za dobrze, pożywiamy się człowiek już w fazie niemowlęctwa. Jeśli krew jest lepszej jakości czekamy, aż dziecko podrośnie, aby krwi było więcej. Każdy wampir ma swoją własną, nazwijmy to plantacje i sam się nią zajmuje. Jeśli chce jeść, musi się tym zajmować.

\- A te … rozpłodowe osobniki nie stawiają oporu?

\- Kiedyś tak, ale obecnie już nie. Urodziły się tutaj, więc nic innego oprócz farmy nie znają. Są zadowolone, że w ogóle przetrwali. Niektóre mamki są więcej warte niż inne. Jeśli mają dobre geny, to za jednym razem rodzą po dwa lub nawet trzy dzieciaki. Mamy tutaj takie przypadki. Są bardzo cenne.

Gdzieś za nimi rozległ się płacz dziecka. Alucard obrócił się, aby zobaczyć jak w klatce za nimi, dorosła kobieta karmiła niemowlę. Jej wzrok był tak samo pusty jak reszty dzieci.

Trafił na makiaweliczny plan. Tutaj ludzie spadli do poziomu bydła. W każdym słowa znaczeniu. Karmienie, rozmnażanie i zabijanie dla krwi…Nic więcej ta ludzkość tutaj nie znała.

\- A… - Alucard zaczął bardzo ostrożnie ważyć słowa, aby nie wyszło na jaw jak bardzo jest wściekły i obrzydzony. Musiał bardzo mocno się powstrzymywać - …ta cena…to tylko zajmowanie się klatkami?

\- Nie tylko – odparł głaz – Raz na miesiąc jedno z nas musi oddać dla Mistrzyni swój najlepszy okaz. A ja go jej wysyłam.

\- Okaz…pocztą? – uniósł brew z niedowierzaniem.

\- Dziecko mieści się w walizce. Poza tym, nie ma obowiązku, aby dzieciak dotarł żywy.

Alucard z powrotem przeniósł wzrok na wnętrze najbliższej klatki. Udawał, że się przygląda, jedynie po to by opanować furię. W bardzo małym stopniu skierowaną na samego siebie.

Jak on mógł szydzić z tych wampirów z kanałów?! To one miały racje, one jeszcze zachowały jakiś honor. A tu, co tu się działo?! Jak jego gatunek mógł upaść tak nisko?! Zapomnieli kim są?! Gdzie ta radość z polowań? Gdzie złośliwość i wyniosłość w mamieniu ofiar? Skąd czerpią zadowolenie, jeśli nie z przelęknionych oczu ofiary? Pozbawili te istoty wszystkich pięknych ludzkich cech, za które warte były degustacji. W nich nie ma psychicznie już nic ludzkiego. Wolałby się napić z tamtego ćpuna niż z tego żywego worka na krew.

\- I co ty na to? – zapytał głaz, najwidoczniej znudzony czekaniem.

\- Jestem pod wrażeniem – odparł(a), nie odwracając się – To miejsce…jest idealne dla kogoś takiego jak ja. Co mam zrobić, byś pozwolił mi dołączyć.

\- Nic. Wyraź chęć, a ja dam ci własną klatkę do zarządzania. Jednakże… - podkreślił, gdy w jego głosie wreszcie pojawiło się coś innego niż obojętność, a mianowicie groźba - …jeśli doprowadzisz do zaniedbania bądź śmierci swoich osobników, to własnoręcznie pozbędę się ciebie. Jak mówiłem, życie tutaj nie jest za darmo.

\- Rozumiem – powiedział(a) w końcu odwracając się i stając twarzą w twarz z przewodnikiem – Jestem na to gotowa. Wszystko, bylebym zachowała życie.

\- Dobra decyzja – głaz wyciągnął dłoń, a Alucard ją przyjął. Przewodnik mocno ją  ścisnął – Nazywam się Pierantonio i dbam tu o porządek. Witaj na farmie, Alice.

 

***

 

Alucard spędził na farmie kolejne miesiące. Wszystko skomplikowało się tak, że narastała w nim frustracja.

Życie na farmie dla wampirów miało jedynie trzy aspekty: zajmowanie się klatkami, spanie za dnia w trumnach oraz biesiady. Do biesiad służyły te budynki, które wampir uznał za domy. Urządzano je, kiedy ktoś postanowił nie czekać i uśmiercić niemowlę lub noworodka lub musiał pozbyć się za starej mamki. Wówczas, grając hojnego, urządzał spotkanie pt: „Krew dla wszystkich”.

Alucard jako ktoś nowy był zapraszany na większość z nich. Jego popularność podnosiło na pewno to, że był w postaci „Alice”. Uciekał jednak zawsze, głownie przez zdegustowanie, ale udając nieśmiałość. Pomagały przy tym dźwięki z piwnic i poddaszy tych budynków. Podczas takich, nazwijmy to przyjęć, nie  żałowano sobie także orgii. Czasem nawet w głównej sali znalazł się ktoś niewyżyty, pewnie przez wszechobecną w pomieszczeniu ilość rozlanej krwi.

W dodatku wyszło na jaw, że kościół znajdujący się nad wejściem to tak naprawdę siedziba pewnej małej sekty, która nakarmiona jakąś bajką, że są istotami nie z tego świata, skrzętnie ukrywała wejście do podziemi, za każdym razem, gdy ktoś z niej wychodził.

Mówiąc „ktoś”, używa się wyolbrzymienia. Nikt nie miał odwagi opuścić groty. Alucard zrobił to tylko raz, aby przynieść swoją trumnę. Jedyną osobą, która regularnie opuszczała farmę to był Pierantonio. Robił to raz w miesiącu, wysyłając do Mistrzyni najlepszy okaz. Alucard próbował wybadać dokąd wysyła walizkę z dzieckiem, ale odkrył, że zawsze było to losowe miejsce. Jego lokalizację musiał przekazywać Mistrzyni w jakiś inny sposób.

Wampir, tak jak mu obiecano, otrzymał własną klatkę z mamką i mężczyzną. Mamka była już ciężarna i z kilkorgiem dzieci. Najwidoczniej posiadano tu kilka „rodzin”, które trzymano dla nowych przybyszy. Takie same środki ostrożności utrzymywano przy wybieraniu dzieci, które miały zachować życie i w przyszłości zostać osobnikami rozpłodowymi.

Alucard zastanawiał się, jak długo istnieje ta farma i jak powstała. Musiała trwać jakieś dwa lub trzy pokolenia. Ale jak zdołano sprowadzić tutaj, te lata temu, taką ogromną liczbę ludzi tak, żeby na powierzchni tego nie spostrzeżono i jak zdołano złamać ich wolę, aby zaczęli się słuchać? Wampir miał podejrzenie, że oprócz tych zmyślnych planów Mistrzyni, duży udział musiał mieć wybuch II Wojny. Wtedy zaginięcie wielkich liczb osób przechodziło bez echa, zwłaszcza przez holokaust.

Jedynymi obowiązkami przy klatkach było karmienie ludzi, najczęściej kaszą, oraz usuwanie odchodów. Mycie pozostawiono im samym. Choć w ich przypadku mycie oznaczało polanie wodą z wiadra. Trochę inaczej karmiono mamki, którym nie wolno było być w innym stanie niż ciężarnym. Od razu po urodzeniu, miały obowiązek jak najszybciej zajść w ciąży, bo w przeciwnym razie, po jakimś czasie trafiała na biesiadę jako posiłek. Poród też przechodziła sama.

Alucard bez współczucia czy poruszenia obserwował jak (teraz jego własne) okazy wegetują. Jego poruszenie pierwszego dnia wynikało z szoku oraz obrzydzenia wobec pobratymców, którzy własną naturę odrzucili do tego stopnia, że poszli na łatwiznę i ukryli się pod ziemią przez światem, zniżając się do roli „rolnika”. To zwykłe tchórzostwo.

Patrząc na śmierć i okrucieństwo wokół nie czuł nic. Może jedynie żal, że to co tak podziwiał w ludziach zostało pozbawione życia jeszcze w trakcie egzystencji. Ich los natomiast nie obchodził go ani trochę. Patrzył na to co go otacza bez mrugnięcia okiem. W końcu był potworem.

Ci ludzie wewnętrznie byli już martwi. Alucard wątpił, aby poprawiło im się, gdyby przybyła pomoc i zabrała ich na powierzchnię. Oni nie znali innego życia, niż to tutaj. Ich oczy były bez wyrazu, emocje nie wyrażane były prawie że nigdy. Ruch sporadyczny, naprawdę przypominało to wegetację niż życie. Nawet kiedy zabierano z klatki jednego z nich, aby zabić, ani rodzeństwo, ani samo dziecko nie reagowało. Śmierć, czy życie tutaj…to było to samo. Wampirowi przypominały trochę ghoule. Czyli bezrozumne istoty, którym aby pomóc trzeba je zabić.

Na to właśnie miał ochotę, zmieść tą całą niby farmę z powierzchni ziemi. To miejsce zasługiwało jedynie na zniszczenie, nie na podziw. Poruszało jego naprawdę nieliczne zasady. Jak zwykle nie mógł się doczekać zabicia zwykłych wampirów, to tych tu to aż drżał na całym ciele na samą myśl z ekscytacji, tak go rwało.

Oczywiście pamiętał po co tu przybył. Musiał dotrzeć do cichej współtwórczyni tego miejsca, czyli do Mistrzyni. Wiedział, że jest bliżej niż kiedykolwiek, lecz to nie było takie proste jak wcześniej sądził.

Nie mógł użyć tych samym metod co na Colinie i Hansie. Śmierć tamtych dwóch nie zwróciła niczyjej uwagi, ale tu było inaczej. To nie była dwójka wampirów, a mała populacja. Gdyby rozniósł to miejsce, ktoś mógłby uciec i powiadomić Mistrzynie, a wtedy jego przykrywka stałaby się nic nie warta. Informacje zdobyte przez picie krwi stały by się bezużyteczne jeśli wampirzyca by uciekła. Nie mogliby wrócić do metody podwójnego agenta już nigdy więcej. Zresztą kto zagwarantuje, ze ta sekta tez nie ma z nią kontaktu? A nie wiadomo ile członków liczyli. Nigdy ich nie widział.

Pozory miały wiec najwyższą wagę. Alucard nie mógł zostać zdemaskowany i musiał zdobywać informacje innymi metodami. I tutaj zaczynały się kolejne schody.

Po wielu rozmowach i wypytywaniach, wampir odkrył ze zdziwieniem, ze wszystkie wampiry tutaj były w takim samym stopniu nieuświadomienia jak on. Mistrzynię czcili niczym Boga, ale nic o niej nie wiedzieli. Ten obraz Boga, którego nigdy nie widzieli, wrył im do głowy Pierantonio. To on dał im wszystkim szczątkowe ilości informacji, ale zaznaczył, że bez niej, oni wszyscy by już nie żyli. To ich dobrodziejka, nic dodać nic ująć.

Dla Alucarda stało się jasne po jakimś czasie, że jedyną osobą, jaka wiedziała o Mistrzyni, a pewnie i nawet zna ją osobiście jest właśnie Pierantonio. Tego czego nie rozumiał to dlaczego trzyma on całą tą populację w niewiedzy na jej temat. Przecież…to działało na jej niekorzyść.

Jeśli któryś wampir miał dość życia tutaj, miałby alternatywę. Poprosiłby by Mistrzynię o plan specjalnie dla niego. Ona zyskałaby nowy obiekt, wnoszący jej zapłaty, a farma miałaby gębę do wykarmienia mniej, co oznacza więcej krwi dla reszty.

Więc…o co tu chodziło? W co ten głaz grał?

W związku z tym, Alucard porzucił inne wampiry, a skupił się na samym opiekunie farmy. Zaczął niewinnie. Przyczepił się do niego i wyrzucał drobne aluzje i pytanka. Np. jaka jest Mistrzyni? Czy ją widział? Czy podziwia ją tak jak ona?

Zbywał go(ją) bardzo często, ale zdawało się wampirowi, że coś się w nim łamie. Spróbował dosadnie i nie ukrywał(a), że chce spotkać Mistrzynie. Podziękować za trud, za ratunek. Oddać pokłon swojej Bogini.

Wreszcie Pierantonio się załamał, ale nie w taki sposób na jaki liczył Alucard.

Złapał go(ją) mocno za ramiona i potrząsnął, jakby chciał, aby wziął(ęła) się w garść. Jego wzrok wyrażał błaganie. W niczym nie przypominał głazu. Mówił jak desperat.

\- Proszę… - wycharczał dosłownie - …Nie pytaj o nią nigdy więcej, Alice. Zostaw ten temat! Nie wolno ci się z nią widzieć! Uwierz mi, robię to dla twojego dobra. Dla nas wszystkich! Elizabeth jest…

Nie dokończył, zorientował się, że się zagalopował. Szybko sam się otrząsnął i przybrał swoją normalną, niczego nie wyrażającą minę.

\- Wybacz, zapomniałem się.

Rozmowa nie powróciła już na te tory, a w głowie Alucarda pojawiła się kolejna porcja zagadek. Były tak osobliwe, że wampir nawet nie ucieszył się, że w końcu poznał imię wroga, czyli Elizabeth.

Jeśli Mistrzyni była dobrodziejką dla tych wampirów, to dlaczego Pierantonio chce trzymać inne wampiry z dala od niej? Dlaczego uważa, ze tak jest lepiej? Co oznaczał ten błagalny wzrok? Czy swoim milczeniem myśli, że ich chroni? Ale przed czym?

Te pytania łączyły się z czymś jeszcze…Howard, które Alucard zabił dawno temu, sam dał im jej trop. Prosił, aby zabili Mistrzynię. Jeśli mu pomagała, to czemu życzył jej śmierci? Te dwie kwestie musiały się łączyć

Czyżby oni wiedzieli…zdawali sobie sprawę, że te jej plany, mimo że gwarantują przeżycie, to zabijają ich naturę i czynią z nich niewolników? Tak, niektórzy to widzą, ale czują że nie mają wyboru. Elizabeth jest ich jedyną szansą, w to wierzą. To działa niemal jak uzależnienie. Wiesz, że to ci szkodzi, ale nie umiesz już bez tego żyć. Choć pozornie, bo potrafiłbyś, lecz w to nie wierzysz.

Elizabeth…Mistrzyni to naprawdę geniusz. Doprowadziła niemal cały gatunek do tego stanu. Rzuciła ich na kolana. Musiał oddać jej szacunek. Nie była słaba i dochodziła bezwzględnie do władzy absolutnej. Co nie zmieniło faktu, że wciąż pragnął ją zabić.

To co było dla niego równie niesamowite to to, że Pierantonio chciał mu…pomóc. On wierzył, że trzymając „Alice” z dala od Mistrzyni, pomaga jej. Choć niestety ta niespotykana pomoc była dla Alucarda wielce niekorzystna. Gdyby był „normalniejszy” i miał gdzieś jej dobro jak zwykły wampir to jego misja byłaby łatwiejsza. Lecz już dawno zauważył, że pojedynek z tą wampirzycą najpewniej do końca nie będzie prosty.

W każdym bądź razie, Alucard znalazł się w kropce. Miał spory dylemat w tym, co ma robić dalej. Głaz nic mu nie powie. Sądził, że tak robiąc robi mu przysługę, ale prawda była odwrotna. Wampirowi utrudniał prace, a sobie przedłużał życie. Nie było więc pewności, że kiedykolwiek przekona go, aby puścił farbę. Z drugiej strony mógł po prostu zrzucić maskę i zabić Pierantonia i wypić jego krew, w ten sposób zdobywając informacje, lecz…to było spore ryzyko.

Nie miał pewności, że głaz posiada odpowiednią ilość informacji. To znaczy, czy na pewno wie, gdzie jest Mistrzyni. Mógł kłamać. Mógł wiedzieć, gdzie _była_ , a teraz jest gdzieś indziej. Mógł znać jedynie lokalizację współpracowników czy coś w tym rodzaju. A jeśli tak rzeczywiście by się okazało, Hellsing znowu wróciłoby do punktu wyjścia. Jego przykrywka padłaby nieodwracalnie. To nie były jakieś chowające się w kanale wampiry. Mała populacja, z którą Mistrzyni albo jej sługi miały kontakt. Wybiłby całą tę farmę, a jak nic to dotarłoby do Elizabeth. A jeśli nie będzie znał prawidłowego miejsca jej pobytu, jak nic zniknie i opracuje nowe plany. Wymknie im się, a oni stracą jedyną możliwość, aby ją dorwać. Wszystkie wampiry pod jej opieką schowały by się przed obcymi, nie ufały nowym wampirom. Nie miałby szans do niej dotrzeć. Czy więc było to warte ryzyka? A czy w ogóle miał inne wyjście? Niby pozory przede wszystkim, ale nie było już innej opcji…

\- Nie ma co dywagować – powiedział do siebie, któregoś dnia, gdy karmił swój przydział w krwi – Potrzebuję skonsultować się z Integrą. Tak ważny krok musi być potwierdzony przez nią, nie mam wątpliwości.

Obojętnym wzrokiem przejechał po mieszkańcach jego klatki. Czasami naprawdę miał wątpliwości, czy oni w ogóle byli żywi. Czy byli ludźmi. Nie mieli imion, nikt nigdy im ich nie nadał. Niektóre wampiry tutaj dawały swoim numery, ale nie wszystkie. Ich wzrok, twarze były puste, jakby nic nie czuli.

A Alucard…nic przy nich nie czuł. Mogły żyć, mógł je zabić, bez różnicy. Nie współczuł, nie żałował…nie potrafił. Każdego dnia tutaj otaczały go ogromy okrucieństwa. Nie wszystkie wampiry wykorzystywały te dzieci i dorosłych do jedzenia. Sfrustrowani seksualnie także się znaleźli, którzy chcieli spróbować z kimś kto nie jest wampirem…albo dorosłym. Widział to tu na co dzień i nie mógł czuć większej obojętności.

Choć nie ukrywał…czuł pogardę dla tego miejsca. Ludzie tak nie wyglądają. Wampiry tak nie postępują, jeśli chodzi o jedzenie. To było jego zdanie. To miejsce zrodziło się z tchórzostwa, z słabości. Ludzkiej i wampirze.

W końcu, pewnego razu, za dnia, gdy wszyscy spali w swoich trumnach, Alucard wymknął się na powierzchnię. Wysłał list do Integry, w którym uprzedził, że się zjawi. Nie wiedział tylko kiedy.

Wypad na pocztę za dnia to żaden problem, ale do Anglii…już większy. W jeden dzień by tego nie załatwił. A wtedy zauważono by jego nieobecność.

Czekał więc na odpowiedni moment, aby zadać to pytanie.

\- Mogę wyjść na powierzchnię na kilka dni? – spytał(a), siląc się na nieśmiałość i niepozorność.

\- Po co? – jeśli głaz się zdziwił, to tego nie okazał.

\- Wiem, że dawno postanowiłam, że zostanę tu na zawsze – spuścił(a) lekko wzrok – Ale zdałam sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie pożegnałam się…no wiesz…ze światem zewnętrznym. Chciałabym zobaczyć go po raz ostatni, a potem … wrócić do domu.

Jeśli ten idiota był na tyle wielkim kretynem, aby chcieć go(ją) chronić, to taką bzdurę także powinien przełknąć bez trudu. I rzeczywiście.

\- Rozumiem…Chyba wiem, co czujesz. Tylko na kilka dni i wracaj jak najszybciej.

\- Dziękuję, naprawdę bardzo dziękuję – uśmiechnął(ęła) się, w duchu oddychając z ulgą, że tamten jednak jest kretynem. Szkoda tylko, że upartym.

I tak oto właśnie zdołał wymknąć się stamtąd i dotrzeć do Anglii.

 

***

 

Zakończywszy raport, Alucard musiał chwilę poczekać. Integra, jak i Walter potrzebowali chwili, aby to wszystko sobie poukładać. Oboje wyglądali na mocno zszokowanych, podobnie jak on, kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczył farmę.

\- Niewiarygodne… - wykrztusił lokaj – I to się wszystko dzieje, pod nosem nas wszystkich.

\- Ci wszyscy ludzie… - dziewczyna podniosła strapiony wzrok, aby napotkać twarde spojrzenie wampira – Czy…ich jeszcze da się uratować? Możemy im pomóc? – spytała choć bez nadziei w głosie.

\- Nie – Alucard odpowiedział bez chwili wahania – Oni się tam wszyscy urodzili, nie znają niczego innego. Od zawsze znaczyli nic. Nikt ich nawet nie nauczył mówić, a są już na takim poziomie rozwoju, większość z nich, że…już się nie nauczą. A chodzić to też potrafią tylko niektórzy. Jeśli ich uratujemy, to zapełnimy szpitale warzywami, niczym innym już się nie staną.

\- Rozumiem.

Ciekawe…jeszcze ze 2 lata temu, Integra byłaby bardziej przygnębiona tą sprawę. Może stawiałaby się, bardziej pragnęła pomóc tym ludziom, a dziś…godzi się z tym o wiele szybciej niż by wypadało. Zmieniała się z dnia na dzień.

Młoda Hellsing wstała i podeszła do okna. Przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądała się nocnemu niebu. Ani Alucard, ani Walter nie śmieli jej przerywać, wiedzieli że myśli nad tym, co powinni teraz zrobić. O następnym kroku.

\- Naprawdę podejmujemy spore ryzyko – rzekła w końcu – Z jednej strony możemy po dobroci nigdy nie zdobyć informacji, a z drugiej możemy zostać zdemaskowani.

Odwróciła się twarzą do nich. Gdyby Alucard mógł oddychać, zaparłoby mu dech na widok jej twardej i niezłomnej postawy. Po tak długim czasie przebywania wśród śmieci i udawanie takiegoż, admiracja jaką czuł wobec swojej Pani uderzyła w niego mocniej niż normalnie.

\- Ale spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy…Jesteśmy w sytuacji „wszystko, albo nic”!

\- Czyli mam… - chciał się upewnić. Integra spojrzała dokładnie na niego.

\- Jeszcze nie. Poczekaj trochę i próbuj dalej. Powiedzmy…trzy miesiące. Jeśli przez ten czas nie powie niczego dobrowolnie to wtedy….zniszcz tą cała, piekielną grotę. I wezwij nas na ten czas. Nie zamierzam dłużej marnować czasu na szukanie jednego krwiopijcy! Damy mu szansę, aby sam się odsłonił, ale jeśli nie…możesz szaleć do woli.

I uśmiech psychopaty wyszedł na wierzch. Wszystko dlatego, że wampir miał już przynajmniej kilkadziesiąt pomysłów jak zniszczyć tą cholerną grotę, a liczba wciąż rosła.

\- Przyjąłem. Wykonam twe polecenia najlepiej jak umiem – skończywszy mówić, obrócił się w stronę okna, z zamiarem odejścia.

\- Już idziesz?! – Integra nie powstrzymała swoich słów. Dopiero po wypowiedzeniu ich i kilku krokach w jego stronę, uświadomiła sobie co robi – Znaczy…tak…idź, dokończ misje – powiedziała to bardziej niepewnie. Co jest z nią?

Alucard zerknął na sekundę za nią, na Dorneza, ale ten udawał ze nic nie widzi, a potem z powrotem powrócił do Integry. Jak dziwnie przyjemnie było patrzeć jej w oczy, nawet przez szkła okularów. Nie puste oczy, a żywe, pełne życia.  Właśnie tym przypomniała mu piękno ludzkiego istnienia. I jego uczucia.

\- Dokończę, a potem…wrócę do domu. Poczekaj Pani jeszcze chwilę dłużej – przyciszył głos, aby tylko ona go słyszała – Zasłużyłem, aby poczuć _smak_ domu, Integra?

\- Jeszcze zobaczymy. Ale nie martw się…dotrzymam obietnicy – odpowiedziała równie cicho. Uśmiech wrócił na jej twarz – Zasłużyłeś. Więcej…wracaj szybko.

 

***

 

Trzy miesiące minęły szybciej niż mrugniecie powieką.

Alucard stosował przez ten czas wszystkie metody, na jakie go było stać, aby Pierantonio powiedział cokolwiek. Wynik był spodziewany, nic z tego nie wyszło. Ale pojawiła się nadzieja, że skoro głaz tak mocno chroni te informacje, to może są sporo warte. Choć to wciąż mogło okazać się pozą, aby wyjść na kogoś lepszego.

Ostatniego dnia jednak musiał przekroczyć granice, ponieważ głaz przestał być  „głazem” i uderzył go(ją) tak mocno, że poleciał na przeciwległą ścianę groty. Oczywiście „uderzył” jest mylące. Alucard pozwolił się uderzyć.

\- Jeszcze raz wspomnisz o tym słowem, a cię zabije, rozumiesz?! – wydarł się tak, że chyba wszyscy na farmie to słyszeli. Odszedł szybkim krokiem, nie oglądając się za siebie.

\- Spokojnie – rzekł wampir, cicho do siebie, zadowolony jak nigdy – Już nigdy więcej nie zapytam. Sam sobie wezmę…I, och, odpłacę ci za ten cios…

Jeszcze tego samego dnia wysłał do Hellsing kolejny list. Natomiast kilka nocy później w końcu mógł przystąpić do działania.

Była noc jak zwykle. Alucard, czy raczej Alice spacerował po farmie. Czekał, aż wybije ustalona godzina. Kilka ciekawskich spojrzeń wampirów wędrowało w jego(jej) kierunku. Pewnie z powodu, że nie opiekował(a) się teraz swoją klatką i był(a) w rewelacyjnie dobrym humorze.

Reszta nie bardzo była. Nie było na razie żadnych niemowląt do skosztowania, a ciąże wszystkich mamek były na razie w środkowej fazie. Nie było na co liczyć w najbliższym czasie. Musieli zadowalać się czymś starszym.

Alucard w końcu zaniechał spaceru. Stanął w miejscu, bez ruchu. Według niego znajdował się dokładnie w centrum farmy. A wewnętrzny zegar podpowiadał, że już nadszedł czas.

\- Hej!!! – wydarł się na całe gardło. Było to tak niespodziewane, że kilka wampirów aż podskoczyło. Nie było wątpliwości, cała grota go słyszała.

\- Co jest, Alice? – pierwszy przy nim(niej) zjawił się głaz, a zaraz po tym zbiegły się inne wampiry. Nie wiedział czy są tu wszystkie, ale na pewno większość i o to chodziło. Zebrać ich jak najwięcej przy sobie.

\- Krzyczałaś?

\- Co się stało?

\- Co ci odwaliło?

Pytania sypały się raz za razem. A wampir stał sobie spokojnie, w środku tego zbiegowiska, otoczony praktycznie przez wszystkich nieumarłych mieszkańców tego miejsca. Dał im chwilę na te bezsensowne pytania, aż w końcu nie wytrzymał i odchylił głowę do tyłu, zanosząc się śmiechem.

Wszyscy jak jeden mąż zamilkli, skonfundowani oraz zdumieni. Zdumieni, ponieważ ten śmiech nie należał do Alice, jaką znali. Ten śmiech nie pochodził z żeńskiego gardła, a męskiego. I coś było w tym śmiechu… To coś śmiało się z nich.

\- A…Alice? – wyrzucił jeden z wampirów. Wypowiedziane imię brzmiało jak pytanie.

\- Nie znoszę tego imienia – powiedział wampir, gdy przestał się śmiać. Jego głos był jak jego dawny. Głęboki i męski. W niczym nie przypominał słodkiego głosiku Alice – Nie jestem przywiązany do swojej formy, ale do imienia już trochę. Zbyt często je zmieniam. Do „Alucarda” zdążyłem się już przywiązać zwłaszcza, że ona go używa. Nie wiedziałem, do niedawna, jak cudownie jest słyszeć jak ona je wymawia.

Nikt nie wiedział o czym to coś mówi, co zwiększało ich strach. Coś, co uważali za jednego z nich, zaburzyło ich spokojny byt tutaj.

W sekundę czarna mgła okryła ciało „Alice”, którą znali. Okrywająca mgła zaczęła zwiększać rozmiar, aby w końcu rozwiać się i ukazać zupełnie kogoś nowego. Mężczyznę, wyższego od swojej poprzedniej postaci przeszło dwukrotnie. Zamiast białego, biednego stroju, miała kompletny garnitur i czerwony, długi płaszcz. Jedyne co miała wspólnego z poprzedniczką to czarne jak noc włosy i czerwone ślepia wampira. Nawet kły miała dłuższe. Ale tamta postać była słaba, a ta emanowała mocą.

\- I znów na starych śmieciach – rzekł Alucard w chwili, gdy już wszystkie wampiry wokół skoczyły na niego. Były już w powietrzu, kiedy to powiedział.

Wampiry nie czekały co się zdarzy dalej. Spanikowane, rzuciły naraz na obcego i zaczęły dosłownie rozrywać go na strzępy. Alucard nie bronił się. Pozwolił, aby kilkadziesiąt stworów wyrwało mu ręce, nogi, oderwało głowę, wyrywały kości, a nawet włosy. Dosłownie wszystko. Każdy pojedynczy wampir chciał cokolwiek _oderwać_.

Kiedy skończyły, wampir był w kawałeczkach, a jego krew była rozlana wszędzie. Wszyscy naraz odskoczyli jak oparzeni, jakby obawiali się, że te strzępy naprawdę ich oparzą.

\- Co to było… - wycharczał przerażony Pierantonio. Jego maska głazu bezpowrotnie zniknęła. Był kłębkiem nerwów – Co robić…co robić…zgłosić…muszę to szybko jej zgłosić…

Jego łamiący się słowotok został przerwany. W taki sposób, że wszystkie wampiry na nowo przeszyły dreszcze grozy.

W powietrzu ponownie rozbrzmiał ten sam co wcześniej mroczny śmiech. Ale skąd on pochodził, skoro z wampira nie została nawet jedna cała część? A jednak było go słychać. Rozbrzmiewał w uszach każdego.

\- Jak dobrze móc się rozruszać. To powstrzymywanie się, doprowadzało mnie do szaleństwa…które teraz wyładuję.

Wszystkie kawałeczki na ziemi, zęby, włosy, materiał ubrania, a nawet krew przybrały czarny kolor i złączyły się na powierzchni w jedno. Zafalowało niczym woda, aby po chwili wydobyło się z tej kałuży cała chmara różności…bynajmniej przypominających Alucarda.

Robactwo wypełzło wszędzie. Obległo ściany oraz zaatakowało wampiry, które próbowały je zrzucić, ale nic z tego. Te, które zaczęły uciekać, zostały dopadnięte przez wielkiego psa lub wilka z kilkoma parami oczu. Natomiast przed samym Pierantoniem zamajaczyła jakaś postać. Bez materialnej formy, po prostu złożona z samego tego cienia. Jedyne co wskazywało, że to coś można nazwać „postacią”, to świecące czerwone punkciki i uśmiech pełen radości.

Głaz nagle chciał patrzeć wszędzie, byle by nie na tego potwora, ale widok wokół niego także był przerażający. Wampiry, którymi się opiekował były zjadane przez robactwo, rozszarpywane przez psy. Wszędzie echem roznosiły się ich krzyki i dźwięki łamania kości, rozrywania mięśni czy sączącej się krwi.

Czarna jak smoła kałuża zaczęła przybierać kształt macek, które z całej siły zaczęły walić po ścianach groty. Pochodnie zaczęły spadać, tak samo jak odłamki skał. Były ich coraz więcej, a one same coraz większe. Zaczęło to przypominać deszcz odłamków.

\- Czym…czym ty jesteś? – wycharczał Pierantonio, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że to koniec.

\- Durne pytanie. Nie widzisz? Potworem.

Z cienia zmaterializował się dłoń, która chwyciła głaz za szyję i przyciągnęła bliżej. Postawa wampira przypominała postawę Howarda sprzed niecałych dwóch lat. Nie walczył, zapomniawszy o swej naturze i sile. Tak samo bezradny i słaby. Żałosny…

\- Ten gatunek naprawdę schodzi na psy…Przydaj się wreszcie na coś i pozwól mi zakończyć misję – przybliżył jego szyję do swoich kłów – Gdybyś nie był taki „pomocny” braciszku, to może mniej by bolało. Howard przynajmniej odzyskał dumę przed śmiercią. Ty do końca będziesz śmieciem, pieprzony farmerze.

Alucard wbił się w szyję Pierantonia i zaczął wypijać jego krew. Robił to spokojnie bez pośpiechu, jakby wszechobecny wokół niego chaos w ogóle go nie wzruszał. Tak samo jak roznoszące się echem krzyki w agonii.

Pił wolno, bez pośpiechu, aż tu nagle wstrząs, który przeżył wybił go z rytmu. Informacje, które chciał, napłynęły, ale wstrząsnęły nim tak mocno, że aż wypuścił ciało z rąk, a nawet wrócił do normalnej postaci. Jego oczy były otwarte na całą szerokość, a gałki oczne lekko drżały.

\- Niemożliwe… - wysyczał, już nie tak pewny siebie i zadowolony jak kilka sekund temu. A myślał, że przeżył szok, kiedy poznał to miejsce. Ale nie…teraz przeżył szok. To czego się dowiedział było niewiarygodne…nie…po prostu niemożliwe!

Wrócił do zmysłów, kiedy wielki kawał skały przeleciał tuż obok niego. Wówczas zorientował się, że nie zostało wiele czasu. Farma za chwilę miała zostać kompletnie zasypana, zniszczona. A wszyscy ludzie mieli zginąć pod gruzami. Zresztą, nawet nie próbowali uciekać czy panikować. Tak jak na co dzień przypominali warzywa. Świat walił im się na głowie, a im było wszystko jedno.

Alucard, nie zwlekając dłużej, zgniótł nogą głowę Pierantonia, aby zakończyć jego żywot, po czym wielkim skokami zaczął zmierzać do wyjścia.

Ale jednak…będąc już niedaleko, zatrzymał się. Przy klatce ze swoimi okazami.

Usłyszał stamtąd płacz dziecka. Wyrwał pręt klatki i wszedł do środka. Mamka, którą się zajmował od kilku miesięcy, trzymała w rękach tycie niemowlę.

Przeszedł obok dzieci, z których połowa już była martwa, zgnieciona przez skały, a druga czekała spokojnie na śmierć, jak co dzień. Mamka podniosła głowę, gdy do niej podszedł. Wyciągnęła ręce, podając mu niemowlę.

Alucard przyjął je. To był chłopiec, żywy i chyba zdrowy. Bardzo, bardzo malutki. Wcześniak, musiała go urodzić niedawno. Wampir sam sprawdził wczoraj, czy są tu jakieś dzieci, które mogłyby przeżyć na górze, ale nikogo takiego nie było. Wszystkie niemowlęta zabito…oprócz tego. Ono mogło przeżyć.

\- Uratuję go – powiedział do mamki, mimo że ta nie rozumiała jego słów. Ale rozumiała jego ton głosu.

I wtedy po raz pierwszy i ostatni Alucard zobaczył w oczach człowieka z farmy iskierkę życia.

Mamka położyła się na ziemi, tak jak reszta w klatce, czekając na głazy. Codziennie mogli zginąć, a dziś w końcu doczekali się spokoju. Nadszedł koniec koszmaru.

Alucard objął dziecko i pobiegł w stronę wyjścia.

 

***

 

Jeden z wampirów zdołał uciec, ale tylko jeden. Wspinał się po drabince jak wariat. Próbował nie dopuszczać do siebie dźwięków, dochodzących z dołu, ale nic z tego nie wychodziło. Był przerażony i tylko nadzieja na przeżycie dawała mu siły by wspinać się dalej.

Wreszcie dotarł na górę. Biegiem dotarł do drzwi kościoła, a gdy wypadł na zewnątrz…zamarł.

Na zewnątrz czekała cała masa umundurowanych ludzi. I mieli wymierzoną broń … w niego. W samym środku stał opancerzony wóz, a przy nim, oparta o niego, stała blond-włosa dziewczyna w okularach. Uśmiechała się złośliwie. Wokół, jedynym źródłem światła były reflektory tego, jak innych dalej postawionych pojazdów.

\- Ups…jeden mu uciekł – powiedziała z nutką złośliwości i zanim ten mógł jakkolwiek zareagować, dodała hardo – Ognia.

Fala poświęconych naboi przeszyła go na wylot. Rozpadł się w pył praktycznie natychmiast, gdy jedna z kul trafiła w serce.

Przestano strzelać. Znów przyjęli pozycje spocznij i czekali, ale już nikt więcej nie wyszedł dopóki ziemia wokół kościoła i daleko za nim zaczęła się zapadać. Zrobiło się małe trzęsienie ziemi. Jednakże ziemia, na której stali ludzie z Organizacji Hellsing, nie rozpadła się. Alucard dokładnie przesłał im instrukcje, gdzie mają stać, aby ich nie zmiotło. Zaczął operację, gdy tylko zjawili się tu o odpowiedniej godzinie.

Czekali odpowiednio długo, aż wreszcie z kościoła, który także zaczął się już rozpadać, wypadł Alucard.

Integra już chciała coś złośliwie powiedzieć, o tym, że pozwolił jednemu krwiopijcy uciec, lecz powstrzymała się, gdy zobaczyła, że wampir coś trzyma.

Wampir znalazł się wśród swoich akurat w chwili, gdy kościół całkowicie się rozpadł i zapadł się pod ziemię. Teraz na tej pustej przestrzeni była jedna, wielka dziura. Zupełnie jak po uderzeniu meteorytu, czy coś takiego.

Alucard stanął przed obliczem Integry. Oboje ucieszyli się na swój widok i oboje tego nie pokazali. Nie w sytuacji oficjalnej.

\- Pani, operacja przeprowadzona pomyślnie. Farma została zlikwidowana. Informacje… - tu się zawahał - …zdobyte. A to… - wyciągnął ręce, ukazując maleńkiego noworodka - …jedyne stworzenie, pochodzące stamtąd, które może tu przeżyć.

Tym zakończył raport.

Dzieckiem zajął się Walter. Reszta ludzi zaczęła zabezpieczać zniszczony teren i odganiać gapiów, którzy poczuli z dala to małe trzęsienie ziemi. Alucard i Integra zostali sami, w pewnym sensie.

Wampir wyglądał na…strapionego? A może był zły? Czyżby informacje, które zdobył były niewystarczające i stracili ostatnią szansę na znalezienie Mistrzyni?

\- Czego się dowiedziałeś? – odważyła się w końcu zadać to pytanie. Jego odpowiedź zadecyduje o tym, co dalej.

\- Czegoś…co jest niemożliwe. I w ogóle jest źle. Przewidzieli nasze plany.

Było źle…ale musiała stawić czoła konsekwencjom swej decyzji.

\- Sprecyzuj.

\- Ta wampirzyca…przedstawia się imieniem Elizabeth Bathory.

Integra aż otworzyła usta. Zastanawiał się, czy się nie przesłyszała.

\- Czekaj…Elizabeth Bathory? Krwawa hrabina? Ta co się kąpała we krwi dziewic, żeby zachować młodość i urodę?

\- Taka krąży legenda.

\- Coś takiego…To ona stała się wampirem? Kolejna krwawa legenda uzyskała nieśmiertelność? To z nią…

\- Nie! – Alucard uciął jej tak ostro, że aż się zdziwiła. Dawno tak gwałtownie nie reagował, jeśli w ogóle – To nie może być ona!

\- Skąd ta pewność? – drążyła dalej, chcąc wiedzieć, o co mu chodzi.

\- Bo prawdziwa Elizabeth Bathory umarła.

\- Skąd…

\- Prawdziwa Elizabeth Bathory nigdy nikogo nie zabiła.

Integra wpadła w zdumienie, ale słuchała go z najwyższa uwagą.

\- Ta cała bzdurna legenda została wymyślona przez Habsburgów. Wrobili ją, żeby przejąć jej majątek i nie dopuścić do pewnej koalicji. Elizabeth Bathory nie była wcieleniem zła, jak ją opisano. Zmarła zamurowana żywcem. Wiem to wszystko, bo kiedy ją aresztowano i gdy umarła…przebywałem wtedy na Węgrzech. Byłem już wampirem, w końcu przecież zmarła w 1614. Już od dawna byłem martwy. W pewnym sensie, byłem świadkiem tych wszystkich wydarzeń. I chyba pomogłem ją skazać, bo kilka moich ofiar podpięto pod jej konto…Lecz to bez znaczenia, bo skazali ją nawet za zabicie służek, które zmarły, gdy **nie** było jej na zamku.

\- To znaczy, że…

-  To nie jest prawdziwa Hrabina Bathory. Prawdziwa zmarła. Ona się pod nią podszywa.

Zapadła krótka cisza. Alucard zbierał się by powiedzieć coś, co wprawi jego Panią we wściekłość.

\- A najgorsze jest to… że gdy mnie nie było w Hellsing, ta niby Elizabeth nasłała na nas szpiega. Najpewniej nie mu jej już tam, gdzie niedawno była.


	6. Wiek 17 lat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Integra nie jest w za dobrym humorze i Alucard próbuje ją pocieszyć. Zaczynają wspominać... A nastolatka nie potrafi się jeszcze zbyt dobrze kontrolować i jak każdy w jej wieku, robi co chce.

I kolejna burza rozpętała się za oknem. W ciągu ostatnich kilku dni, padało niemal non stop. Choć burza szalała dopiero jakiś drugi raz od pięciu dni. Ponieważ był środek nocy, pewnie mnóstwo osób nie mogło spać.

Ale nie Integra Hellsing.

Dziewczyna jak zwykle siedziała przy biurku. Ostatnimi czasy często zarywała nocki. Odkryła, że znacznie lepiej jest jej pracować i uczyć się, gdy już się ściemni, a jej posiadłość sama pogrąża się we śnie. Cisza i spokój, nikt nie zdzwoni, nikt nie wchodzi…idealnie. Tylko ona i to co ma do zrobienia. Nawet korepetycje zaczęła umawiać na popołudniowe godziny. Tak dawała radę przez jakiś ostatni rok…od tamtych wydarzeń.

Integra wstała i zgasiła lampkę. Skończyła pracę na dziś. Tyle, że swoich kroków wcale nie skierowała do swojej sypialni. I nie, nie poszła do piwnic.

Nie chciało jej się spać. Od dawna tryb życia prowadziła bardziej nocny i w takie noce jak dziś, gdy skończyła pracę szybciej niż planowała, udawała się do domowej biblioteki. Do tego pomieszczenia wchodziła praktycznie tylko ona i służba, aby posprzątać.

Drzwi lekko zaskrzypiały, kiedy przekroczyła próg. Najciszej jak umiała zamknęła je za sobą i zaczęła przemykać między półkami. Wiedziała konkretnie, w które miejsce zmierza.

Dla uściślenia, w tym pokoju praktycznie wszędzie stały półki…i wcale nie było ich mało. Wszystkie były z ciemnego drewna i po brzegi były wypełnione woluminami, zbieranymi skrzętnie od trzech pokoleń. Regały stojące w siedmiu rzędach (zapełnione dwustronnie), aż do ściany po prawej stronie od wejścia, były zapełnione książki o tematyce nadnaturalnej. Jej lustrzane odbicie natomiast stanowiły księgi naukowe i historyczne po lewej.

Integra, po włączeniu światła, poszła na drugi koniec pomieszczenia. Tam, w samym centrum ściany stały dwie mniejsze półki, stojące w małym odstępie, które wytyczyło im okno. Te skromne regały jako jedyne przechowywały książki ze zwykłej literatury fikcyjnej. Żadne tam przygodowe książki, a te klasyki literatury.

Dziewczyna usiadła na podłodze, tuż pod oknem. Kilkanaście miesięcy temu przesiadywała tu cały czas, studiując książki o historii Węgier oraz o samym żywocie Hrabiny Bathory. Nie przyniosły większego sukcesu. Potem wracała tu, z tego samego powodu co teraz. Nie tylko wybrała to miejsce na swoje nowe zacisze, ale też ukrywała małą tajemnicę…którą musiała ukrywać jeszcze tylko kilka miesięcy.

Zasiadłszy na podłodze, Integra wychyliła się, aby wyjąć jedną z książek na najniższej półce. W tym wypadku był to „Hrabia Monte Christo”. Ale to nie ta księga była jej konkretnym celem, a to co ukrywało się za nią. Czyli małe pudełko cygar.

Młoda Hellsing zajrzała do środka i westchnęła zirytowana.

\- No tak, zostało tylko jedno.

Mimo wszystko wyjęła ostatnie cygaro i włożyła do ust. Ponownie włożyła dłoń do swojej kryjówki, aby tym razem wyjąć zapalniczkę. Zapaliła cygaro, a po kilku zaciągnięciach mogła już głęboko odetchnąć. To było to czego jej było trzeba.

Paląc, zerkała na zegarek na nadgarstku. Miał tu się zjawić lada chwila. Normalnie się nie spóźniał…

\- Długo czekałaś?

Integra spojrzała w górę i zobaczyła wychylającą się ze ściany głowę Alucarda. Musiała wyjąć cygaro z ust, aby mu odpowiedzieć.

\- Nie, jesteś punktualnie.

Wampir wniknął całkowicie do środka. Jego włosy i ubranie były lekko wilgotne. Nawet z jego szybkością nie uniknął wszystkich kropel deszczu. Usiadł na podłodze, po lewej stronie dziewczyny i sam oparł się o ścianę. Zza płaszcza wyjął pudełko i podał swojej Pani.

\- Towar dostarczony.

\- W samą porę, ten był ostatni – wzięła pudełko z nowymi cygarami i schowała do kryjówki.

\- Po co się z tym ukrywasz? – spytał, mimo że nie miał nic przeciwko przynoszeniu jej tych opakowań z miasta. Bardziej chciał znać powód tego palenia po cichu – Jeśli chodzi ci o reakcję Waltera, to ty tu jesteś jego szefową. Jak chcesz palić to pal. Nie śmie ci powiedzieć słowa.

\- Wiem, że nic nie powie – znów zaciągnęła się cygarem – Ale będzie mi posyłał karcące spojrzenie. Jakby przejął rolę ojca. To bardziej wkurzające niż gdyby dawał reprymendę. Przestanę je ukrywać, gdy będę pełnoletnia. Zaoszczędzę sobie nerwów.

Alucard powstrzymał chichot. Ten młodzieńczy bunt…W jej własnym stylu.

\- Cały czas masz zszargane nerwy, ostatnimi czasy – zauważył. Od kiedy prowadziła ten bardziej nocny tryb życia, tylko on mógł ją obserwować. I to długo, więc widział swoje.

\- I właśnie dlatego potrzebuję tego – pomachała mu cygarem przed nosem – Coś mnie musi uspokoić. I nie udawaj idioty, wiesz przez kogo zaczęłam palić.

\- Hej, ostatnio nic nie zrobiłem…

\- Nie ty! – przewróciła oczami – Przez babsko, które nas kładzie na łopatki.

\- Jeszcze nas nie pokonała. Walka trwa.

\- Ale czuję się, jakby już to zrobiła…

\- Wiem co masz na myśli.

Na chwilę cofnął się wspomnieniami do dnia, w którym zniszczył farmę Pierantonia. Właśnie wtedy po raz pierwszy widział swoją Panią w takiej furii.

 

***

 

_Walter i Alucard nie śmieli nawet mrugnąć, gdy kilka kul trafiło w drzewo, a potem nawet w ich samochód. Szykowała się wizyta z autem u kilku specjalistów._

_Gdy w końcu skończyła strzelać, lufa jej broni nagle została wymierzona w lokaja._

_\- Ty! – wrzasnęła na cały głos, choć żaden z jej ludzi, którzy zabezpieczali zawalony teren, nie ważył się nawet drgnąć lub zerknąć w ich stronę – Powiedz mi, jakim kurwa cudem, mamy u nas szpiega?!_

_Walter ledwo otworzył usta, aby odpowiedzieć, a lufa już była skierowana na wampira._

_\- Mów, kto to jest!_

_\- Jeden z ochroniarzy rezydencji. Pierantonio znał jego prawdziwe nazwisko, ale wam podał fałszywe. Nie tylko imię, cały życiorys był życiorysem gościa, którego zabili dzień przed rozmową kwalifikacyjną. Podszył się pod niego, popracował, a potem zwolnił. Nic dziwnego, wszyscy nasi ochroniarze zmieniają się jak rękawiczki, bo nie dają rady. Pech dla nich chciał, że zaczął szpiegować, gdy już mnie nie było w rezydencji. Ale gdy wróciłem ze sprawozdaniem… Rozpoznał, że jestem wampirem i że sam przyszedłem  ,a nawet wyszedłem żywy. Zwolnił się i zdał raport o tym, że dla Hellsing pracuje wampir._

_\- Skoro dla nas pracuje wampir, to rozumiem, że dla tej Elizabeth pracują też ludzie?! Wysłała swojego ludzkiego szpiega?_

_\- Tak_

_Jeszcze wiele kul przeleciało tego dnia w powietrzu._

 

***

 

Tutaj już Alucard nie wytrzymał i zaśmiał się na głos.

\- Co cię śmieszy? – uniosła brew, ale nie była zła.

\- Przypomniał mi się dzień zniszczenia farmy i twoja furia.

\- Do tej pory nie wierzę, że tak wybuchałam.

\- Potem przejmowałaś się tylko tym, że zmarnowałaś tyle kul – znów się zaśmiał. Bardziej przejmowała się marnotrawstwem niż tym, że mogła kogoś wystraszyć.

\- I co z tego? Przecież zmarnowałam kule, przyznaję. Ale uspokoiłam się w podróży.

\- No właśnie…wciąż mieliśmy dwa tropy, więc ruszyliśmy za nimi.

 

***

 

_Jeszcze zanim noc dobiegła końca, Hellsing kontynuowało działania. Rozdzielili się. Walter wrócił do Anglii, aby szukać ochroniarza, która ich szpiegował. Był człowiekiem, nie wampirem, więc nie mógł się tak łatwo rozpłynąć. Mógł być już w sumie martwy, ale sprawdzić trzeba było i lokaj idealnie się nadawał. Integra i Alucard polecieli natomiast w inną stronę._

_Alucard wskazał pilotowi drogę. Jechali w miejsce, gdzie Pierantonio widział Mistrzynie po raz ostatni. Co prawda wampir uważał, że już jej tam nie ma i miał rację, ale i tak trzeba było sprawdzić ten trop._

_Ze wspomnień zaginionego wampira wiedział, gdzie należy iść i gdzie szukać wejścia i czego się spodziewać. Musieli pojechać do Węgier. Tam, gdzieś na pustkowiu w lesie, znalazł ukrytą klapę. Podziemna kryjówka była taka sama jak we wspomnieniach Pierantonia…tyle, że pusta._

_Integra i Alucard razem stali na podwyższeniu, w wyłożonej kamieniem komnacie audiencyjnej i okrążali kamienną wannę. Oni i ich ludzie obeszli już całe to podziemie i nikogo ani śladu. Reszta wyszła na zewnątrz pilnować wejścia i obecnie dwójka była sama._

_\- To tu przyjmuje wampiry – podsumowała dziewczyna – Choć raczej przyjmowała._

_\- Tak, ten wampir widział się z nią wiele razy i zawsze tutaj. Pamiętał, że był zdziwiony kiedy otrzymał do zarządzania farmę._

_\- Dlaczego był zdziwiony?_

_\- Ponieważ farma była przygotowywana od dziesiątek lat, on ją otrzymał prawie że na gotowca, a sama Mistrzyni zaczęła swoją działalność niecałe 20 lat temu._

_\- Wszystko sobie dokładnie obmyśliła – Integra nie spuszczała wzroku z wanny – Od lat robiła przygotowania, aby przejąć nieoficjalnie władzę. Stworzyła fałszywą tożsamość, na której oparła swój kult. I trzeba przyznać, że trzymała się roli. Przyjęła imię Hrabiny, swój „pałac” zbudowała na Węgrzech i nawet brała kąpiele we krwi._

_\- Właśnie tak lubiła przyjmować gości – Alucard nachylił się nieznacznie ku wannie. Wyraźnie czuł zapach krwi…wielu różnych rodzajów – Miała ten swój rytuał z kąpielą wyćwiczony do perfekcji. To wszystko było jedynie grą. Musiała się świetnie bawić, za każdym razem odgrywając przedstawienie._

_\- A my jesteśmy w samym środku jej sceny._

_\- Zamiast Hrabiny, szukałbym raczej aktorki – zadrwił wampir pod nosem, w końcu zaprzestając chodzenia w kółko._

_\- Aktorka, czy tam oszustka, to wciąż geniuszka, która zawsze jest o krok przed nami – wycedziła przez zęby, zaciskając pięści. Ona nie przestała chodzić. Ruch pomagał się uspokoić._

_\- Wysłała szpiega, który widział mój powrót trzy miesiące temu i rozpoznał we mnie wampira. Doniósł jej o tym, a ona uciekła stąd._

_\- Nie miała wyjścia. Nie wiedziała, co to za wampir. Mógł to być ktokolwiek pod jej opieką lub buntownik. Nie wiedząc jakie informacje mogliśmy uzyskać, musiała uciekać. Nie wiem tylko, jakie podjęła kroki, gdy zrozumiała, że mamy wampira w naszych szeregach. Szukała szpiega bez skutku? Czekała na jego ruch? Uznała go za informatora, czy sprzymierzeńca Hellsing? Nie wiemy – zatrzymała się, dokładnie przy nim i zmierzyła go wzrokiem – Dobre jest przynajmniej to, że nie wie ona **jakiego** wampira mamy po naszej stronie, bo pewnie inaczej kazałaby uciekać wszystkim swoim podopiecznym._

_To naprawdę było zadziwiające jak ich myśli i konkluzje szły ręka w rękę. Znali się na tyle dobrze, że wiedzieli jak myśli to drugie._

 

***

 

\- Wciąż zastanawiam się, jak ona zdołała wybudować ten podziemny pałac – Integra, kontynuując te wspominki, zdążyła już wypalić cygaro i właśnie zamiatała popiół pod regał.

\- Pewnie wkład mieli zarówno ludzie na jej usługach jak i wampiry płacące „ceny” za jej pomoc. Mnie bardziej zastanawiają ci ludzie…po co dla niej szpiegują? Też ich oszukuje, że jest kimś innym?

\- Albo gra tą samą rolę i obiecuje im wieczne życie. Oczywiście pomijając kwestię, że muszą być dziewicami, żeby przejść przeminę.

Alucard zaśmiał się w głos.

\- Już widzę tych kretynów – po skończonym ataku śmiechu, zwrócił w końcu uwagę na kolejne ruchy dziewczyny. Znów wkładała ręce do kryjówki za książkami – Dopiero co paliłaś. Jeszcze jednego chcesz?

\- Te wspominki mnie zirytowały. Muszę jeszcze zapalić – i jak powiedziała tak zrobiła.

\- Taa, a potem muszę przemycać tu pudełka co dwa, trzy dni – posłała mu takie spojrzenie, że od razu dodał – Nie żebym narzekał.

Paląc drugie cygaro, Integra niby mimowolnie, ale przysunęła się jeszcze bliżej Alucarda. Wampir zerknął, nieco zdziwiony, na ich dłonie na podłodze, które były bliżej niż powinny. O co tu chodzi?

\- Muszę zapalić, skoro przypominasz mi o naszej przegranej – dalej ciągnęła temat, jak gdyby nic. Czyżby nie zauważyła co zrobiła?

\- To nie była przegrana – wziął z niej przykład, udał że nie zauważył zmniejszenia dystansu.

\- Ale wygrana także nie.

\- Może i nie, ale w końcu szczęście zaczęło nam sprzyjać, prawda?

\- Szczęście… Kolejny fart. Chyba tylko dzięki temu robimy jakieś postępy w tej sprawie.

\- Ale to nie dzięki szczęściu, Walter nie czekał na nas z pustymi rękami, kiedy wróciliśmy do Anglii.

 

***

 

_Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem. Integra wpadła do posiadłości jak burza. Wszyscy schodzili jej z drogi. Jedynie Alucard nie bał się jej temperamentu i śmiało kroczył za nią. Ledwo co wysiedli z samolotu z Węgrzech. Na zewnątrz już wschodziło słońce. Młoda Hellsing miała za sobą nieprzespaną noc, ale nie dawała nic po sobie poznać._

_Oboje weszli to tak zwanego centrum dowodzenia i tak jak się spodziewali, znaleźli tam Waltera. Lokaj na ich widok, uśmiechnął się, ale bardzo, bardzo nieznacznie. To był znak. Integrze odrobinę opadł gniew, a Alucard nie zawracał sobie głowy taktownymi uśmiechami. Nie ukrywał tego kim i jaki jest._

_\- Masz coś, Walter – to nie było pytanie. Dziewczyna już wiedziała._

_\- Może i wampiry praktycznie nie zostawiają śladów w dokumentacjach, ale ludzie już owszem. Popełniają też błędy. I chociaż nasza przeciwniczka ich nie popełnia, to już jej zwierzchnicy nie są tak idealni. Zobaczcie sami._

_Wampir i nastolatka podeszli i spojrzeli lokajowi przez ramię na ekran komputera, przy którym siedział. To co zobaczyli znaczyło jedno. Alucard znów ruszał na polowanie._

 

***

 

\- Wiem, spisał się wtedy – przypomniawszy to sobie, z dziewczyny trochę zeszło napięcie, zebrane z całego dnia.

\- Przeszukał bazy danych, ale nie tylko w poszukiwaniu jego prawdziwego nazwiska. Poszukał także tego fałszywego, które podał nam.

\- I oba nazwiska, z tymi samymi danymi osobowymi, które podał Organizacji, figurowały w rejestrze kilku hoteli. I wszystkie były w RPA. To tam mieszkał na stałe. Nie mieliśmy pewności, czy gość jeszcze żyje. Ale musieliśmy sprawdzić.

\- Nasze szczęście polegało na tym, że Mistrzyni rzeczywiście wydała rozkaz, aby zabić szpiega, ale jej drugi podwładny nie posłuchał. I to ich zgubiło… Głupota innych kiedyś naprawdę wyda nam tę wampirzycę, zobaczysz.

 

***

 

_Ledwo Alucard wysiadł z jednego samolotu, a już musiał wchodzić do drugiego. Nie żeby miał coś przeciwko. Rwał się do roboty._

_\- Poszukam tropu w życiorysie Hrabiny Bathory – powiedziała Integra, odprowadzając go z powrotem do samolotu – Skoro ona się na niej wzoruje, to może gdzieś w jej historii będzie wskazówka, dokąd ona mogła uciec._

_\- To jest dobry pomysł – będąc już przy samolocie, zadał pytanie – Jakie są rozkazy?_

_-  Naprawdę muszę ci je wyłożyć na głos? – spojrzała na niego twardo, na co on wyszczerzył kły._

_\- Sądzę, że to zbędne – odwrócił się plecami i już postawił stopę na schodku do wejścia, ale się zawahał – Przepraszam._

_Twardy wzrok rozpłynął się całkowicie. Integra znieruchomiała i wpatrywała się w plecy wampira, jakby nie mogła uwierzyć w to co usłyszała. To był chyba pierwszy raz, żeby kiedykolwiek wypowiedział to słowo._

_\- Znajdę dla ciebie, Mistrzynię – dodał – Więcej cię nie zawiodę._

_Wszedł do samolotu, nie spojrzawszy za siebie. Integra stała i obserwowała jak maszyna wzbija się do lotu. Huk silnika, ani wiatr, który rozwiewał jej włosy zdawał się na nią nie działać. Wypowiedziała do siebie zdanie, którego nie spodziewała się, że wampir jest w stanie usłyszeć._

_\- Nigdy mnie nie zawiodłeś. I nie zawiedziesz._

***

 

\- Naprawdę nigdy cię nie zawodzę? – zapytał, nie ukrywając złośliwości.

\- A zamknij się – szturchnęła go lekko w ramię, wiedząc że nie ważne ile włoży w to siły, on i tak nie poczuje za wiele – Nie wierzę, że zdołałeś mnie wtedy usłyszeć!

\- Nie doceniasz mnie.

To było trochę dziwne. Siedzieć tu na podłodze, w bibliotece w środku nocy i wspominać wydarzenia sprzed ponad roku. Zupełnie jakby cofnęli się do tych dni, gdy mała dziewczynka skradała się do jego piwnicy. Z tą różnicą, że teraz rozmawiali nie dlatego, że ona tego potrzebowała, ale ponieważ tego chcieli.

Czy to tylko nadrabianie czasu z miesięcy, podczas których go tu nie było, czy może…

\- W każdym razie… - Integra próbowała wrócić do tematu, odwracając wzrok - …szybko ci poszło. Znalazłeś i szpiega i wampira, który nie wykonał rozkazu, w zaledwie dwa dni.

\- To nie było trudne. Zapamiętałem miejsca, które znalazł Walter i sprawdziłem je wszystkie. Tam gdzie oba rodzaje danych, prawdziwe i fałszywe były używane w różnych odstępach czasu. Drugiej nocy znalazłem ich oboje w hotelu – tutaj zaśmiał się w głos, tyle że to nie był śmiech normalnej wesołości – I to była zabawa…

 

***

 

_Krzyk rozległ się po pokoju. Mężczyzna uderzył o ścianę tak mocno, że dało się usłyszeć trzask łamanej kości. Upadł na ziemię z głośnym jękiem. Widać było, że próbuje się podnieść, lecz nie może._

_Ledwo Alucard wykonał ten cios, już na jego ramieniu uwiesiła się wampirzyca. Jednakże nie robiła tego z zamiarem ataku._

_\- Błagam, zostaw go! Nie rób mu krzywdy!_

_Brała go za sługę Mistrzyni, który przyszedł wykonać rozkaz egzekucji za nią._

_\- Kocham go! Proszę, zostaw nas. Nigdy nie wejdziemy jej w drogę, przysięgam! – trzymała się jego ramienia jak ostatniej deski ratunku._

_Wampir bezlitośnie chwycił ją za włosy i rzucił nią o podłogę._

_\- Więc czemu go nie zmieniłaś? – spytał ze spokojem, który chyba jeszcze bardziej przeraził wampirzycę na ziemi._

_\- On…nie jest prawiczkiem…chciałam z nim zostać dopóki nie umrze ze starości, a potem poprosić Mistrzynię o śmierć i dołączyć do niego._

_Co za nuda!_

_Wampir znów chwycił jej włosy i podciągnął do góry. Jękami bólu się nie przejął. Uniósł ją na wysokość swojej twarzy. Była tak niska, że nie mogła dotknąć nogami podłogi._

_\- Za późno – gdy to powiedział, na moment przestała skomleć – Już weszłaś jej w drogę. Przyczynicie się do jej upadku. Już moja w tym głowa._

_Druga ręką wyciągnął Casulla i przyłożył jej do policzka. Przerażenie spotęgowało się w jej oczach, gdy zrozumiała, że przed nią nie stoi sprzymierzeniec._

_Zaczerpnęła powietrza by krzyknąć, ale nie zdążyła. Strzał rozszedł się głucho po pomieszczeniu. Alucard zaczął pić jej krew, a zanim zmieniła się w popiół, padły jeszcze dwa strzały. Mógł w sumie pobawić się, żeby sama podała mu informacje np. oferując że daruje jej życie (oczywiście kłamiąc), ale zdobywając dane siłą, oszczędzał na czasie._

_Po wszystkim zwrócił, ubrudzoną krwią, twarz w stronę mężczyzny, który szpiegował Hellsing pod jego nieobecność. Ten siedział skulony pod ścianą i płakał rzewnie z bólu. Musiało mu się złamać kilka żeber._

_Gdy Alucard zaczął kroczyć w jego kierunku, ten zdesperowanymi ruchami próbował się przemieścić dalej od potwora, tyle że ból utrudniał mu jakikolwiek ruch. Jego załzawione oczy skupiały się jedynie na drzwiach i wampirze, idącym w jego stronę. Ani razu nie zerknął nawet na kupkę popiołu, która została z wampirzycy, która chciała go chronić._

_Widocznie taki to był rodzaj miłości – pomyślał zdegustowany wampir, gdy złapał za kołnierzyk koszuli mężczyzny i podciągnął go do góry. Odgłosy cierpienia zignorował._

_\- Błagam…proszę… - wycharczał, a raczej płaczliwe zaskomlał._

_\- Daruj sobie – głos wampira, zdradzał brak cierpliwości. Nie chciało mu się już nawet bawić. Czas miał większe znaczenie niż kiedykolwiek – Jedno dobre…ludzka krew jest bardziej znośna niż wampirza._

_Powiedziawszy tylko to, zatopił kły w jego szyi. Ostatnimi czasy miał krwi pod dostatkiem, to aż dziwnie nienaturalne._

_Skończywszy, uśmiechnął się w swój psychopatyczny sposób. Informacje, które zdobył były cenniejsze, niż te poprzednie. Powolutku, ale szli po łańcuchu w dobrym kierunku. Kiedyś te pośrednie drogi muszą się skończyć._

_Dobrze, że te dwa trupy nie oszczędzały i wynajęły jedyny apartament na najwyższym piętrze, bo dzięki temu jego strzały mogły zostać niezauważone. Brak sąsiadów, plus grube ściany i nikt nie wszczął alarmu._

_Porzucając oszpecone ciało (po posiłku, Alucard odgryzł mu głowę), wampir bez pośpiechu podszedł do telefonu na stoliku przy bogato zdobionej sofie  i połączył się z recepcją._

_\- Połączenie między krajowe, poproszę. Z Anglią. Tak, dołączyć do rachunku._

_Czekając na połączenie, zlizał krew, która mu została w kącikach ust._

_\- Moja Pani… - powiedział, gdy ona odezwała się po drugiej stronie słuchawki - …eksterminacja przeprowadzona pomyślnie. A łańcuch, na końcu którego stoi nasz cel powoli się kurczy._

***

 

\- Wiesz ile potem miałam kłopotów z zacieraniem śladów? Co innego zabijać wampiry na pustkowiu, a co innego w budynku pełnym ludzi.

\- Na pewno mniej niż z farmą.

Tu nie mogła zaprzeczyć. Wyciszenie sprawy z osunięciem ziemi na podziemną jaskinię, było piekłem. Nic dodać, nic ująć. Teraz planowano przysypać i zalać ten teren, tworząc sztuczny zbiornik wodny. I dobrze, niech to przeklęte miejsce przepadnie w zapomnienie.

\- Przyznaję, był mały bałagan – Alucard zignorował krzywe spojrzenie swojej Pani, będące reakcją na słowo „mały” – Ale nie mów, że nie było warto?

\- Nie zaprzeczę. Jak on się nazywał…? Damien, tak?

\- Zgadza się. Nasza najlepsza zdobycz w tej wojnie, jak do tej pory.

 

***

 

_Zabita wampirzyca nie wniosła nic nowego. Znała jedynie jedno miejsce, w którym mogła przebywać Mistrzyni i była to właśnie kryjówka, którą znaleziono i przeszukano 2 dni wcześniej i z której Elizabeth uciekła. Nie wiedziała, gdzie konkretnie. Miała dostać informację, ale nie przyszła, gdy wampirzyca zdradziła i nie wykonała rozkazu._

_Ten ludzki szpieg…miał jednak w głowie niezłą ciekawostkę._

_Ponieważ Mistrzyni chciała dostawać informacje z Hellsing jak najszybciej, szpieg nie wysyłał swoich raportów, a przekazywał je komuś osobiście. Wampirowi o najbardziej nieruchomej twarzy, jaką Alucard kiedykolwiek widział, a to już było coś. Zwłaszcza po doświadczeniach z głazem. Mężczyzna znał tylko imię wampira – Damien – oraz miał znikome pojęcie o tym, że to musi być ktoś ważny._

_Ciekawostką było to, że wiedział jak go znaleźć i do niego dotrzeć. Nie pierwszy raz pracowali w ten sposób i szpieg musiał znać sposób jak skontaktować się z wampirem, w razie kryzysowej sytuacji. Pierwszy raz jednak dostał wyrok śmierci, nie wiedział dlaczego. Obiecano mu wieczne życie._

_Alucard znów nie zwlekał. Po zabiciu tej dwójki, ponownie nie czekał na konkretne rozkazy i od razu ruszył do akcji. Sam był napędzony rządzą dorwania się tej oszustce-Hrabinie do gardła. Będzie to piękna chwila po takim długim czasie i tylu staraniach._

_Musiał wrócić do Niemiec, lecz tym razem bardziej do południowo-wschodniej części kraju. Kolejna dzielnica biedy, uliczka w pewnej, starej kamienicy, w której nie było za wiele ludzi. Musiał dotrzeć do pewnej konkretnej budki telefonicznej. Ktoś skonfigurował ją tak, że po wpisaniu czterocyfrowego kodu, łączyło go bezpośrednio z tym wampirem, w dodatku połączenie było absolutnie niewykrywalne. Alucard stawiał, że nawet sama Elizabeth mogła to zrobić lub ta jej prawa ręka. Amatorami to oni nie byli._

_Wspomnienia mężczyzny poprawnie wskazały mu drogę i poprawnie pamiętał kod. Zostało się jedynie zastanowić, co Alucard powinien powiedzieć. Zdecydował się błyskawicznie._

_Podszedł do automatu i wykręcił kod. Zebrane informacje okazały się poprawne, rzeczywiście nastąpiło połączenie. Gdy odebrano telefon, nikt się nie odezwał. Pasowało, bo we wspomnieniach mężczyzny, ten wampir praktycznie nic nie mówił._

_\- Poddaję się – Alucard musiał nieco zmodyfikować głos, ale w porównaniu z tym jak udawał kobiecy głos praktycznie non stop, to teraz to był pryszcz._

_\- Poczekaj – tylko to otrzymał w odpowiedzi._

_Mniej więcej tego wampir się spodziewał. Nie było możliwe, aby przy takiej ostrożności, powiedzieli mu gdzie jest ich kryjówka, aby przyszedł i sam się im poddał. Prędzej by kogoś wysłali pod to miejsce, aby sprawdzić o co chodzi._

_Najpewniej byli nieufni. Jeszcze przed chwilą ich skazany na śmierć szpieg był całkiem nieźle ukryty, a teraz sam się poddaje. Powód mógł tkwić w wampirzycy, która go ukrywała, ale nie mogli być pewni. Sprawdzą czy to nie pułapka, zachowując szczególną ostrożność. Tyle, że…ich ostrożność będzie skierowana na jedną, słabą wampirzyce i zwykłego śmiertelnika. Nie spodziewają się samego króla wampirów i właśnie dlatego nie mieli szans już na starcie. Alucard wygrał w chwili, gdy dowiedział się o tym automacie telefonicznym.. A może nawet, gdy namierzył i zabił tamtą dwójkę._

_Czaił się przy budce, jakieś 5 godzin. Kiedy dzwonił, słońce jeszcze nie zaszło. Zrobił to, aby dodatkowo uwierzyli, że dzwonił człowiek. Teraz było już ciemno…I w końcu przybyli._

_Alucard wypatrzył ich z dachu budynku, na którym przysiadł na te godziny. Nie zwrócili jego uwagi dlatego, że byli wampirami. Alucard po prostu rozpoznał Damiena, ponieważ prowadził tą mała grupkę, składającą się zaledwie z trzech wampirów. Wystarczająco, aby rozszarpać na kawałki jednego z nich…ale nie jego._

_Damien, wraz z tą trójką, doszli praktycznie pod sam automat. Zaczęli się rozglądać na boki, w poszukiwaniu wroga._

_\- Wiedziałem – rzekł Damien, choć nic nie było po nim widać. Mówił jak robot – Uważajcie, ta zdzira może się gdzieś tu czaić. Człowiekiem się nie przejmujcie, załatwimy go, gdy rozprawimy się z nią._

_\- Naprawdę sądzi, że da radę nam wszystkim? – odezwał się jeden z pomagierów – Musi mieć jakiś as w rękawie, jeśli jest taka pewna siebie. Ty… - jakaś myśl go przeraziła – To chyba nie ona kablowała Hellsingom?_

_\- Nie – powiedział Damien – W zniszczeniu farmy brał udział jakiś wampir, ale z opisu to nie mogła być ona._

_„Już wiedzą o zniszczeniu i mają mój opis? Jak to zrobili?” – pomyślał Alucard, ale szybko porzucił rozmyślania. Możliwe, ze zaraz i tak otrzyma odpowiedzi._

_\- Masz rację, to nie ona – powiedział na głos._

_Cztery głowy zwróciły się w jego stronę, kiedy zeskoczył z dachu i stanął przed nimi z nieskrywaną satysfakcją. Ich szok był przezabawny (ale oczywiście lider nadal nie okazywał emocji)._

_\- To ja pracuję dla Hellsing – rzekł, nie udawał, że się nie bawi – Tamta dwójka już nie żyje, wykonałem za was robotę._

_\- A więc to tak – odezwał się Damien, nieporuszony – Powiedzieli ci o kodzie._

_\- W pewnym sensie – odpowiedział z uśmiechem – Ich krew sama do mnie mówiła. Ja i zasoby Hellsing stanowimy niezłą organizację śledczą, nie sądzisz?_

_\- Ona i tak was zniszczy. Błąd dwójki zdrajców to za mało, aby ją pokonać._

_\- Ale może twoja krew wystarczy…_

_\- Myślisz, że ci to ujdzie na sucho? Nawet jeśli Mistrzyni nie zdąży się do ciebie dobrać, to Hellsing i tak w końcu cię zdradzi. Taki informator jak ty niedługo przestanie być im potrzebny. Co ci obiecali, nietykalność? Wiesz, że to kłamstwo, oni muszą zabić każdego…_

_Damien przerwał, po raz pierwszy okazując czysty szok, gdy wampir naprzeciw niego odgiął się do tyłu w niepohamowanym śmiechu. Reakcja była tak niespodziewana, że aż taki niewzruszony osobnik jak on, musiał zareagować._

_\- Co za ulga – wykrztusił pomiędzy atakami śmiechu – Jednak macie jakieś ograniczenia. Myślisz, ze jestem informatorem, który poszedł z Hellsing na ugodę?! Bardziej nie mogliście się pomylić! Nic nie wiecie, nic! Wreszcie mogę was wyśmiać! Ach… - gwałtownie się uspokoił. W milisekundę opuściła go wesołość - …żeby nie było nieporozumień._

_Alucard wyciągnął zza płaszcza pistolet. Wampiry przed nim na to nie zareagowały, oficjalnie to nie była dla nich groźna broń. Gdzieś z tyłu, za nim przypałętał się jakiś pijak, ale widząc przed nim wielkiego gościa z bronią i kolejną czwórkę dalej, upuścił butelkę z alkoholem i uciekł. Ta okolica nie była „porządnie” zaludniona. Strzały w tym miejscu nie powinny dziwić._

_Zdumienie u grupy jednak szybko powróciło, gdy ich przeciwnik (w którym nie widzieli zagrożenia ze względu na przewagę liczebną) zamiast wycelować w nich…przełożył lufę do własnego ramienia._

_\- Patrzcie uważnie – rzekł Alucard z nutką złośliwości – Żeby nie było niedomówień. Pierwszy raz chyba nie mam ochoty na gierki. Załatwimy to szybko._

_Pociągnął za spust. Pierwsza niewiarygodność: kula zadziałała na wampira. Krew trysnęła strumieniem, a całe ramię praktycznie odpadło na ziemię. Jeszcze zanim zdążyli się zastanowić, dlaczego przeciwnik sam się okaleczył, ręka zaczęła odrastać. Wyłoniła się z czarnego cienia praktycznie natychmiast. Ramię na ziemi natomiast rozpłynęło się w tą dziwną, czarną masę._

_Postawa grupki zmieniła się momentalnie, ku zadowoleniu Alucarda._

_\- Już rozumiecie? – chyba nie bardzo, bo bez żadnego rozkazu jeden z wampirów wyskoczył z szyku i skoczył na dach najbliższego budynku, aby uciec, ale rozległ się kolejny strzał, który przeszył go na wylot. Uciekinier zaczął spadać i już w locie zmienił się w pył – Nie macie żadnych szans – podsumował No Life King, w chwili, kiedy pierwsze okruszki pyłu opadły przed nim na ziemię._

_Damien zadziałał instynktownie. Miał już jeden cel – nie dopuścić, aby ten wampir dorwał się do jego krwi. Jego informacje były zbyt cenne, aby trafić w ręce wroga. Bez chwili wahania złapał swoich dwóch towarzyszy za rękawy i rzucił nimi w stronę wampira, a sam zaczął uciekać._

_Kolejne dwa strzały i wampiry nie żyły. Alucard naprawdę nie miał ochoty na gierki. Ostatnimi czasy było ich aż za dużo._

_Ruszył w pogoń za tamtym. Damien był całkiem szybki i jednak nawet potrzebował chwili, aby go dogonić. Mówiąc chwila, w ich przypadku było to aż wyjście poza teren miasteczka. Wampir dorwał uciekiniera na polach._

_\- Nie jesteś takim słabeuszem jak inni – powiedział dogoniwszy go i chwyciwszy za ramię. Tamten jednak się wyrwał i spróbował zadać cios. Alucard zdołał zrobić unik._

_To nie był wampir, z jakimi Alucard musiał się mierzyć do tej pory, jeśli chodzi o stwory związane z Mistrzynią. Damien nie był ani słaby, ani nie ział nienawiścią do swojej Pani. Najwidoczniej on nie był jak reszta, pozbawiony ducha walki i pamiętał o swojej sile._

_Kule się skończyły i wampiry polegały jedynie na swojej sile fizycznej. Walka może i była długa, ale jej wynik był przesądzony od samego początku. Wszystko od początku było w rękach Alucarda, który rozdawał karty i decydował ile ta bijatyka ma trwać. Ponieważ od dawna nie miał przed sobą wampira, który miałby chociaż namiastkę siły, to postanowił, że zabawa potrwa nieco dłużej._

_W końcu się znudził. Skończył z obłudą, że jego siła nie może pójść wyżej. Jego prędkość w boju gwałtownie przyśpieszyła. Damien ledwo mrugnął, a Alucard był już za nim i trzymał za jego szyję. Ten nawet nie zdążył wyciągnąć rąk, aby się uwolnić, a Alucard już z całej siły pociągnął go szyją do tyłu, w swoją stronę._

_Rozległ się głuchy trzask i krzyk. Plecy Damiena uderzyły w tył jego własnych nóg. Kręgosłup idealnie pękł na pół. Ale Alucard na tym nie poprzestał. Nie puścił szyi, a zaczął ją wykręcać. Drugą ręką chwycił przeciwnika za bok i zaczął kręcić w tym samym kierunku. Wystarczyła chwila, a Damien został przez to przecięty na pół, dosłownie. No Life King oderwał jego tułów od nóg. Nie skrzywił się oczywiście, kiedy po polu rozbrzmiało prawdziwe wycie w męczarniach, ani gdy krew dosłownie trysnęła naokoło._

_\- Czym ty jesteś? – wycharczał wciąż żywy, Damien. Żył póki serce i głowa były całe._

_\- Nie widzisz? – złapał wampira za włosy i podciągnął oderwany tors do góry, na wysokość oczu – Masz go przed sobą. Co widzisz?_

_Wampir widział, ale nie śmiał tego powiedzieć. Obecnie miał tylko jeden priorytet._

_\- Nie pij mojej krwi – błagał – Po prostu mnie dobij. Zostaw ją w spokoju…_

_\- Ciekawe, że mamy coś wspólnego. Ja też jestem wierny swojej Pani i właśnie dlatego twoje prośby nic nie wskórają. Daj mi dokończyć misję. Żeby moja Pani była szczęśliwa, twoja musi zginąć. Zabiję ją własnoręcznie._

_Alucard specjalnie powoli zbliżał się do szyi wampira po to, aby dłużej słuchać jego błagań o nie picie jego krwi. W chwili, gdy wreszcie wbił się w jego szyję i wypił pierwszy łyk, Damien zapomniał się i wykrztusił:_

_\- Nie zabijaj…Nancy…_

_Kilka łyków wystarczyło. Ta niewielka ilość krwi zawierała kilka razy więcej informacji niż u wampirów, których w ostatnim czasie krew musiał pić łącznie._

_Jego umysł zalało miliony danych. Mniej i bardziej ważnych, ale zawsze interesujących. Ta ilość informacji była cholernie cenna, lecz…niewystarczająca._

_Alucard pozwolił, aby ciało opadło na ziemię u jego stóp. Patrzył się beznamiętnie na resztki wampira, który teraz płakał krwią, która mu pozostała._

_\- Jednak jesteśmy bardziej podobni niż sądziłem – rzekł wampir nostalgicznie do swojej ofiary – Ja też kocham swoją Mistrzynię._

_Damien uśmiechnął się słabo._

_\- Nie pokonasz jej…_

_\- To się zobaczy – uniósł nogę, aby wykończyć przeciwnika – Ale…obiecuję, ze umrze szybko. Nie tak jak ty. Wiem jak to jest kochać bez nadziei. Będę dla niej łagodny. I tak zasłużyła na mój szacunek, że tak długo mi ucieka, choć przyznaję, że nerwy też mi szarpnęła._

_Kłamał. Nie zamierzał być łagodny. Damien mu jednak uwierzył, uśmiechał się lekko._

_\- Nie uda ci się…ale dziękuję…_

_To były jego ostatnie słowa._

 

***

 

Alucard miło wspominał tę potyczkę, choć z nutką goryczy. Oczywiście, kiedy później streszczał ją Integrze nie wspomniał o ich krótkiej wymianie zdań. Uczucia jego, jak i Damiena musiały od początku zostać pogrzebane.

\- Oczywiście musiałeś się wtedy dowiedzieć wszystkiego, poza oczywiście miejscem pobytu Mistrzyni – oznajmiła z irytacją Integra. Ręce jej już wtenczas opadały i nie miała energii na gniew. Czy ta wampirzyca kiedykolwiek znajdzie się w ich rękach? Zawsze gdy się wydaje, że już ją mają, to otrzymują kubeł zimnej wody i okazuje się, że jednak nic z tego.

\- Co poradzić, że nie podała mu swojego miejsca pobytu. Rozdzieli się, gdy opuszczali Węgry. Zleciła mu zacieranie śladów i zajęcie się bałaganem, a po wszystkim miała mu podać miejsce, które miała sama przygotować.

\- Nie zdążyła mu powiedzieć, gdzie jest. Nasz pośpiech okazał się zgubny.

\- Jednakże nagroda pocieszenia była cenna przyznasz to, prawda? Damien znał każdy kod, każdy wzór. Z jego informacjami, złamanie ich było tak samo proste jak za pierwszym razem.

\- A także w końcu poznaliśmy prawdziwe imię naszego wroga. Przynajmniej takie jakie podała swojemu jedynemu przyjacielowi i prawej ręce, który znał jej sekret.

\- Tylko Damien wiedział, że ona nie jest Elizabeth Bathory. Znał ją pod najzwyklejszym i oklepanym imieniem - Nancy. Brzmi głupio, ale ta kobieta na pewno taka nie jest.

 

***

 

_Kolejna podziemna jaskinia. Zamieszkiwała je jedynie trójka wampirów. Właśnie wróciło z łowów. Jedno z nich nie zabiło ofiary na miejscu i przyniosło ją tutaj, aby dokończyć dzieła. Wolał się delektować posiłkiem._

_\- Ile jeszcze będziesz się bawił?_

_Wampir przerwał posiłek jedynie po to, aby uśmiechnąć się złośliwe do towarzysza._

_\- Zazdrosny piesek? – powrócił do picia. Ofiara jęknęła słabo, gdy znów wgryzł się w jej szyję._

_Wszystko nagle potoczyło się  w mgnieniu oka. Na górze rozległ się potężny wybuch, a jaskinia zatrzęsła się w posadach. Trzy wampiry jak jeden mąż spojrzały w górę, w miejsce gdzie ziemia zaczęła się zawalać i ostatnie co zobaczyli była wypadająca z dziury potężna sylwetka w czerwonym płaszczy, uśmiechająca się jak szaleniec i mierząca w nich z pistoletu._

_Ledwo Alucard zniszczył to miejsce, a już musiał lecieć do następnego. W kwaterze głównej nie próżnowano. Po zabiciu Damiena, wampir przekazał i spisał wszystkie wzory i miejsca, które znał jego przeciwnik. Integra, Walter i kilku zaufanych, inteligentnych osób siedziało nad nimi dzień w dzień i po kolei łamali każdy wzór. Po złamaniu każdego Alucard, a czasem on i zespół ich ludzi, wyruszali na niszczenie wampirów._

_Czasami ich tempo łamania szyfrów i ustalanie kryjówek szło tak szybko, że naraz trwały dwie misje. Alucard na jednej, a grupa ich żołnierzy na drugiej._

_Tego było tak dużo, że roboty narobiło się na dobre dwa miesiące. Alucard latał po świecie, we wszystkie strony. Niszczył kryjówkę za kryjówką. Jeśli trafił na kogoś ważniejszego wypijał mu krew za informacje. W którymś momencie tak miał dość krwi, że zaczął po porostu pytać (z torturami, taka to była jego normalność). Lecz niestety, nikt nie wiedział, gdzie schowała się Mistrzyni…Elizabeth…Nancy._

_Przez te miesiące zabili prawdopodobnie większość, jeśli nie wszystkich podopiecznych Nancy. A sami stracili jedynie kilkoro ludzi._

***

 

\- Ostatni raz tyle niszczyłem podczas drugiej wojny światowej – rzekł, zakończywszy wspominać – Byłem pijany krwią.

\- A ja miałam migrenę przez jakieś dwa tygodnie po tym, jak rozszyfrowaliśmy ostatni wzór. Nie wierzę, że ta baba wymyśliła to wszystko sama.

\- A jednak. Jej pachołek sam widział jak układała wiele z nich.

\- Przegraliśmy z nią… - powiedziała z goryczą Integra.

\- Ty dalej o tym? To nie była przegrana. Wojna wciąż trwa.

\- Niby jak trwa? – spytała ze złością, podnosząc wzrok – Od chwili, gdy skończyliśmy ze wzorami, nie zrobiliśmy nic. Nie mamy nic więcej. Nie dotrzemy do niej, nie mamy jak ani przez kogo. Pokonała nas!

\- Integra… - uśmiechnął się tak, że zbił ją z tropu. Wyglądał, jakby chował coś w rękawie - …Widziałem ją we wspomnieniach innych. Można powiedzieć, ze nawet nieźle ją poznałem. Tą Nancy.

\- I co z tego?!

\- Pomyśl… - przybliżył się nieznacznie - …Integro, zmusiłaś tę wampirzycę do ucieczki i porzucenia swojego podziemnego zamku. Zniszczyłaś jej imperium, nad którym pracowała nie wiadomo ile lat. I najważniejsze, zabiłaś jej jedynego przyjaciela, jej prawą rękę, przez co poznałaś jej prawdziwą tożsamość, którą tak skrzętnie ukrywa. Naprawdę sądzisz, że ona to tak zostawi?

Siedemnastolatka otworzyła szerzej oczy, a usta same się rozwarły, gdy dotarła do niej prawda.

\- Żądza zemsty u wampirów jest silna – Alucard kontynuował – A ty naprawdę uczyniłaś jej wiele złego. Nie wierzę, że ona ci to puści płazem, nawet z jej inteligencją. Wszyscy jesteśmy istotami emocjonalnymi. Nancy pragnie zemsty, wiem to. Opracuje te swoje cholerne plany i sama do nas przyjdzie. My zrobiliśmy ruch, teraz kolej na nią. Zostało tylko czekać…

W niebieskich oczach zabłysło wyczekiwanie, ekscytacja i wola walki. Żadnego strachu przed zemstą, nic. Zrozumiała, że wojna wciąż trwała. Musieli jedynie czekać na ruch przeciwnika i go odparować.

Wampir zdał sobie sprawę, że jego twarz jest nieco za blisko niej, więc spróbował się odsunąć, ale ona mu nie pozwoliła.

\- Nie stępiłeś sobie kłów, prawda? W tamtym czasie zabijałeś praktycznie codziennie.

\- Co kilka dni i nie ma takiej opcji bym… - urwał gwałtownie, czując jej dłoń na swoim policzku. Ostatni raz jej dłoń była tak blisko, gdy dała mu swoją krew. Znów poczuł głód. Jej krew rozbudzała go bardziej niż wcześniej.

\- Mam sprawdzić, czy nie kłamiesz?

Nie miał na to odpowiedzi. Szczerze, to patrzył się na nią jak głupi, nie wiedząc co się właściwie dzieje.

Na zewnątrz zaczęło wschodzić słońce, rzucając na nich swoją poświatę.

Integra nie myślała. Trochę dawała się ponieść. Otrzeźwiała dopiero, gdy…

\- Integra…Pani, co…

Niczym obudzona ze snu drgnęła i szybko zabrała dłoń, jednocześnie się odsuwając.

\- Nic – zawołała głośniej niż trzeba było – Zupełnie nic. Zapomnij.

Zerwała się z podłogi, zostawiając go tam osłupiałego i zaczęła zmierzać do wyjścia.

\- Muszę iść spać. Ty lepiej też śpij w dzień jak najwięcej. Skoro zwariowana geniuszka z kompleksem bogini, Nancy Bathory, czy jak jej tam, ma po nas przyjść w geście zemsty, to musimy być w pełni sił, żeby ją w końcu ubić.

Skończywszy, niemalże biegiem opuściła bibliotekę.

Alucard przez chwilę wciąż siedział nieruchomo. Był skonfundowany. Co tu się przed chwilą stało? Mógł przysiąc, że ona chciała…

Nie! Żadnego robienia sobie nadziei. I tak bezsensownej. Bzdura. Wymyślił to sobie jak zwykle. Obiekt uczuć i szacunku  okazał mu trochę sympatii, na którą nigdy nie zasłużył i której od bardzo dawna nie otrzymał i od razu wyobraźnia podsuwa mu takie obrazy. Dość…po prostu dość.

Poza tym niemożliwe, aby ona…nie to nie może być. Ona przecież zdaje sobie sprawę, poza oczywistościami, że musi…prawda?

Drgnął przypomniawszy sobie jak kilka lat temu Integra zareagowała, gdy po raz pierwszy ktoś wspomniał przy niej o możliwości małżeństwa i posiadania dzieci. Jaka była zdumiona i niechętna. Jej postawa nie uległa zmianie do dzisiaj.

Czyżby…ona nie wiedziała o jednej z najważniejszych konsekwencji jego uwolnienia? Nie wspominał o niej, ponieważ wydawała mu się oczywista. Niemożliwe, żeby nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy…prawda? A jeśli o tym nie myślała to…nie jest dobrze.

Tymczasem Integra pognała do swojej sypialni i zatrzasnęła drzwi. Oparła się o nie i zakryła usta dłonią.

Co ona chciała wtedy zrobić? Zwariowała czy co? Od kiedy to pozwala, aby emocje wzięły nad nią górę? I  w ogóle skąd one się wzięły?

Jako dziecko mogła te uczucia zrzucić na wdzięczność za uratowanie życia i sympatię, którą odczuwała prawie od początku. Jako nastolatka, na hormony czy krótkotrwałe młodzieńcze zauroczenie. Lecz ono trwało i trwało…Lata mijają, a to się tylko wzmacnia.

\- Tak nie wolno! Nie wolno! – praktycznie padła na łóżko, wyrzucając to z siebie.

To potwór, nie zdolny do uczuć. Kto normalny chociażby polubił kogoś takiego, a co dopiero…nie chciała tego przyznać na głos.

Ale czy to nie było dziwne i niewłaściwe od początku? Od samego początku łamała wszystkie zasady, jakie ustalił ojciec. Uwolniła go z celi z własnej woli i egoizmu i ponownie uczyniła sługą rodziny. Pozwoliła mu robić co mu się żywnie podoba, chodzić wolny po posiadłości, wykonywać misje jak chciał, a nawet puściła w świat bez nadzoru. Zaakceptowała to, że używając go jako broni, może sama stracić część człowieczeństwa. Dała mu swoją krew do picia, nie raz. Złamała tyle zasad w związku z nim…kolejna zrobi różnicę?

Przecież wciąż jest tym kim jest. Jej obowiązki się nie zmienią. Robi to co chce i to co musi. Złamanie tej zasady nie urazi jej dumy, ponieważ zrobiłaby jak zwykle to co chciała. Z nim zawsze chodziło wyłącznie o jej wolę. Nikogo tym nie skrzywdzi i nikogo to nie powinno obchodzić.

I tak niechęć do małżeństwa w niej nie zniknęła. Nie miała zamiaru tego robić, a marzenie o byciu matką jej nie dotyczyło.

Mimowolnie zaczęła akceptować wewnętrznie to, że zakochała się w Alucardzie. Tyle, że co z tym zrobić? Nic i żyć z tym, czy złamać kolejną zasadę? A jeśli tak, to jak daleko się z nią posunąć?

Przestać łamać zasady i żyć jak Hellsing powinien, czy dalej postępować egoistycznie?

Jedno było pewne. Integra Hellsing naprawdę nie zdawała sobie sprawy z konsekwencji, którą Alucard uważał za tak oczywistą.

 

***

 

Nikt na sali nie ważył się drgnąć. Czekali.

Elizabeth siedziała na nieco za dużym krześle, po środku  sali. Noga założona na nodze, dłonie splecione ze sobą, oczy przymknięte. Także czekała.

Ci co ją otaczali, to jedyna świta jaka jej została, wszyscy, których wzięła ze sobą podczas ewakuacji. Pomimo tego, że jej imperium upadło, zabito praktycznie wszystkich jej klientów, oni pozostali jej wierni i wciąż czcili ją jak boginię. To przypominało już sektę, ale chyba o to chodziło. Wszyscy, którzy przeżyli tę eksterminację, którą Hellsing zaserwowało im wiele miesięcy temu, wrócili do niej z podkulonymi ogonami, niczym dzieci do mamy.

W końcu drzwi się otworzyły i do wypełnionej ciemnością komnaty wbiegła wampirzyca. Na odgłosy jej przybycia, Mistrzyni otworzyła oczy.

\- Masz to? – nie bawiła się w grzeczność, czy pozory.

\- Tak – wydyszała wampirzyca.

Od dawna nikt nie śmiał chociażby spojrzeć na Mistrzynie krzywym wzrokiem. Odkąd zrozumiała, że Damien, jej prawa ręka, jedyna osoba znająca jej tajemnicę, zginęła, nie była już taka jak dawniej. Zamknęła się w komnacie na miesiąc. Nie pokazywała się, ani nie piła krwi. Zupełnie, jakby była w żałobie.

Kiedy stamtąd w końcu wyszła, kipiała w niej żądza mordu. Hellsing jej zapłaci. Za to poniżenie…za zabicie wszystkich jej marionetek…za Damiena…

Wraz z jego śmiercią zginęła dawna ona. Nikt już nie znał, ani nie wiedział o Nancy. Została tylko maska, którą sama stworzyła. Jej pozory i tarcza, czyli Elizabeth Bathory. Obecnie była jedynie nią. Nancy umarła.

Zamierzała rozerwać Hellsing na strzępy…Przez, nie godziny, a dni torturować dziewczynę stojącą na czele tej przeklętej organizacji, aż w końcu podarować jej śmierć, której będzie od niej błagać. Nikt się nie ostanie. Zamorduje wszystkich! A potem odbuduje swoje imperium na ich prochach, ale najpierw … musi poznać brakującą zmienną. Wtedy i tylko wtedy ułoży plan idealny, aby Hellsing upadł do jej stóp.

Przybyła służka podbiegła i zaczęła coś majstrować przy telewizorze, ustawionym dokładnie przed Elizabeth.

Brakującą zmienną Mistrzyni był wampir Hellsing. Nie mogła tego pojąć. Wiedziała już, że to nikt od niej. To nie zdrajca, ale szpieg. Tylko dlaczego wampir miałby pracować dla łowcy wampirów. I dlaczego ten łowca nie zabija tego wampira, gdy ten przestaje być potrzebny? To nie ma sensu, przecież takie zaufanie jest niemożliwe. Co ten wampir z tego ma? Skąd może być pewny, że nie zostanie zdradzony i że on nie zdradzi? Dlaczego w ogóle zdradził swoją rasę i skazuje ich na śmierć? Nienawiść do niej to za mało. Nie słyszał o niej wcześniej, szukał informacji, tak jej przekazał Pierantonio zanim… Jak bardzo jest silny? Nigdy się u niej nie zjawił, gdyż nie potrzebował pomocy. Pokonał Damiena, zniszczył całą farmę…Jak do cholery? Niemożliwe, aby ktoś posiadł taką moc. Sam kontra dziesiątki wampirów…kurwa, czy coś takiego istnieje? A nawet jeśli, to czemu ktoś kto jest tak potężny, służy ludziom i zdradza swoich zamiast ich poprowadzić tak jak ona?

Ubezpieczyła się dawno temu. Każda kryjówka zaopatrzona była w minikamery jej własnej produkcji. Nikt o nich nie wiedział, tylko ona. Sama jej założyła, aby mieć z nich użytek na wypadek takich sytuacji. Co prawda Damienowi ufała całym swoim niebijącym sercem, lecz niektóre rzeczy powinien wiedzieć jedynie wódz.

Wysłała swoją służkę na przeszpiegi do Włoch. Co prawda, przez cały ten czas, teren przy zawalonej podziemnej farmie był pilnowany, ale w końcu zaprzestano tego. Planowano zalać ten teren. Gdy tylko zrezygnowano ze strażników, czyli wczoraj, wampirza służka przekopała ruiny i znalazła uszkodzoną minikamerę, według instrukcji Elizabeth. Teraz trzeba było sprawdzić, czy uda się z niej coś wykrzesać. W końcu przecież została uszkodzona przez skały, materiał mógł się nie zachować.

Coś się jednak udało odzyskać. Obraz był co prawda bardzo rozmazany i nie wyraźny, lecz dźwięk zachował się bardzo dobrze. Co jakiś czas się tylko urywał na sekundę.

Wszyscy oglądali materiał z najwyższą uwagą. Mistrzyni nie odrywała wzroku od tego obrazu.

Na środku ekranu stała rozmazana, kobieca postać, a wokół niej kilkadziesiąt wampirów. Śmiała się…głośno i drwiąco.

\- _A…Alice?_ – wyrzucił jeden z wampirów, na filmie.

Wtenczas postać się odezwała, lecz głos był bardzo niski, męski niewątpliwie. To co powiedział, uderzyło jedynie Mistrzynie. Nikt inny nie zrozumiał.

\- _Nie znoszę tego imienia. Nie jestem przywiązany do swojej formy, ale do imienia już trochę. Zbyt często je zmieniam. Do „Alucarda” zdążyłem się już przywiązać zwłaszcza, że ona go używa. Nie wiedziałem, do niedawna, jak cudownie jest słyszeć jak ona je wymawia._

Oczy Elizabeth rozszerzyły się gwałtownie. Nie musiała już oglądać dalej. Zrobiła ruch ręką, nakazując wyłączyć film.

Rozbrzmiał jej cichy chichot…potem coraz głośniejszy…aż przeobraził się w śmiech. Nikt nie reagował. Czekali cierpliwie i nawet nie dziwili się, ani skrzywili, widząc śmiejącą się w głos przywódczynię.

Jej intelekt nie potrzebował nawet sekundy, aby rozwiązać tą zagadkę. To taki oczywisty anagram. Alucard – Dracula…i Hellsing…Wszystko było jasne jak słońce. Podczas, gdy ona podszywała się pod legendę, tam gdzieś żyła prawdziwa…I zamierzała to wykorzystać.

Przestała się śmiać. Wstała z krzesła i wzniosła ręce nad głowę.

\- Moi poddani… - zaczęła przemawiać - …Wiem już wszystko. Złożyłam wam przysięgę, że zgładzę przywódcę Hellsing. Że pomszczę naszych braci! Przywrócę świetność naszemu gatunkowi! Lecz dziś nadeszła historyczna chwila. Otrzymałam nową misję! My ją otrzymaliśmy i ją wypełnimy. Musimy ocalić jednego z naszych! Wyzwolić z niewoli, do której został zmuszony siłą! Zmuszony przez ludzi!

Wszyscy ośmielili się wreszcie okazać zdziwienie.

\- Odzyskamy siłę! Zabijemy Integre Hellsing! Pomścimy naszych braci i siostry! Oraz…uratujemy Draculę!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A w następnym rozdziale, następuje spięcie. Integra poznaje ostatnią konsekwencję. A tymczasem ich wróg kontynuuje plany zemsty. Poznamy przeszłość Nancy/Elizabeth.


	7. Wiek 18 lat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poznajmy historię Nancy/Elizabeth oraz ostatnią konsekwencje, która może zniszczyć wszystko, co do tej pory nasi bohaterowie zbudowali

Integra prawie w ogóle nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że śni. Wizualnie wszystko było tak realistyczne, że niemalże całkowicie uwierzyła w to, co się działo. Wątpliwości wynikały stąd, że to się po prostu nie mogło dziać w rzeczywistości.

W tym śnie leżała na łóżku, ale nie spała. Leżała na kołdrze i wpatrywała się w sufit. Czekała na coś. Nie wiedziała na co, ale to się zaraz miało wydarzyć. Jak to zwykle bywa w snach, nie wiedziała, który jest dzień, pora dnia, ani nawet gdzie się dokładnie znajduje. To łóżko, na którym się znajdowała na pewno nie należało do niej w rzeczywistym świecie. Było zbyt…ekstrawaganckie? Tak, to dobre słowo. Kolumny i ciemno czerwone kotary pod kolor pościeli na pewno nie leżały w jej guście, ale pojawiły się w tej jawie sennej.

Nareszcie przyszedł. Pierwsze co zobaczyła to te czerwone, iskrzące oczy. Kroczył w jej stronę powolnymi krokami, nie śpiesząc się wychodził z cienia. Mimo iż było ciemno, doskonale go widziała. Minęła dłuższa chwila zanim znalazł się u szczytu łoża.

Odkąd go poznała, Alucard zawsze nosił dokładnie to samo. Tutaj natomiast, zamiast swojego czerwonego płaszcza, nosił czarną pelerynę. Mimo iż jej całej nie widziała, była pewna, że z tyłu musi się ona układać na kształt skrzydeł nietoperza.

\- Widzę, że jesteś gotowa – oznajmił, wielce z czegoś kontent.

Nie do końca była świadoma na co jest gotowa, lecz czuła w środku, że jest.

Alucard wznowił krok, okrążając łóżko, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku. Uśmiechał się zwycięsko. Ten jego brak pośpiechu wzmacniał oczekiwanie obojga.

Wampir schylił się i delikatnym ruchem zdjął jej okulary. Jej wzrok, co dziwne, nie pogorszył się, co było kolejną oznaką, że to był sen. Alucard odłożył je gdzieś i przysiadł na skraju łóżka. Ona nie poruszyła się, dalej obserwowała co zrobi. On przejechał dłonią po jej policzku, aż do odsłoniętej szyi. Miał zimne dłonie.

Nie drgnęła, nawet kiedy cały wszedł na łóżku. Był nad nią, ręce oparł po obu stronach jej głowy. Właśnie wtedy odwzajemniła uśmiech.

\- Więc to już? – to pytanie wyszło z jej ust, brzmiała bardzo szczęśliwie.

\- Tak, to już – pochylił się i złożył pocałunek na jej ustach. Zdała sobie sprawę, że zawsze tego chciała. Ponieważ te usta należały też do niej, on cały należał do niej.

Całował ją tak krótką chwilę, podczas gdy ona dłońmi złapała za poły jego peleryny, jakby bojąc się, że się oddali. To wszystko działo się jak w zwolnionym tempie.

Kiedy się odsunął ku jej niezadowoleniu spostrzegła, że pokój wokół kompletnie zniknął. Byli tylko oni i to łoże. Całe otoczenie spowijała nieprzenikniona czerń.

\- Jesteś gotowa? – spytał – Zostaniesz ze mną?

\- Tak, zostanę z tobą.

Obnażył wówczas kły, a jej to nie przeraziło. Nawet przejechała palcem po jednym z kłów. Był bardzo gładki.

\- Zrób to. Pozwalam ci.

\- Jeśli tak… - Alucard mówił to już nie zwycięsko, a wręcz triumfująco - …już na zawsze będziesz moja.

Naraz jego ręce spoczęły na jej ciele, a kły zaczęły niebezpiecznie zbliżać się do jej szyi. Czekała, z wyczekiwaniem, nie lękiem. Chciała tego. Chciała części niej w nim. I właśnie wtenczas, gdy jego zęby znalazły się u celu…wszystko się skończyło.

Integra zerwała się z łóżka, biorąc głęboki haust powietrza. Nie wybudziła się przez strach, a bardziej przez zbyt emocjonalny moment i wyimaginowany ból w szyi. To nie był zły sen i właśnie ta świadomość zaczęła wywoływać lęk, ale dopiero teraz, po uświadomieniu sobie, czego dotyczył ten sen. To marzenie senne…

\- Co to było, do diabła?! – powiedziała to nieco głośniej niż by wypadało.

Schowała twarz w dłoniach, chcąc uspokoić swój system nerwowy. Nie pomagało. Gdy tylko zamykała oczy, sceny ze snu wyświetlały jej się szczegółowo, przez co spokój nie nadchodził. Sama siebie zbulwersowała.

\- Tak nie wolno, nie wolno – powtarzała jak mantrę – Wynocha z mojej głowy.

Takie obrazy w ogóle nie powinny się pojawiać w jej głowie. Czy to świadomie, czy nie, to po prostu nie do pomyślenia.

Przynajmniej w teorii…emocjonalnie to już sprawy inaczej wyglądały, z czego Integra zdawała sobie poniekąd sprawę. I nie pomagało jej to. Zmagała się z własnym zakazanym owocem. Pomimo nieprzyjemnych i złych konsekwencji, wciąż był kuszący.

\- Ach, natychmiast przestań o tym myśleć! – rozkazała samej sobie, szybko zrywając się z łóżka. Mimowolnie na nie zerknęła i odetchnęła z ulgą, że jest ono proste i normalne, bez żadnych kolumn czy kotar.

Nocny tryb życia nie uległ zmianie, przez co jej śniadanie zaczynało się około pomiędzy 11, a 12. Nikt się już temu nie dziwił. Poza tym, niedługo miało ubyć jej obowiązków.

Przez ostatnie intensywne lata, jej edukacja szła o wiele szybciej, niż u zwykłych dzieciaków. Obecnie była już tak daleko, że za dosłownie trzy miesiące będzie można skończyć z korepetycjami. Uzyskała potrzebne wykształcenie. A i tak do pracy potrzebowała umiejętności praktycznych, których przecież nabyła już lata temu. Życie pracą z całą pewnością miało swój wkład w ten przyśpieszony proces. Nie wspominając o jej ponadprzeciętnych umiejętnościach i wytrzymałości.

Jednak dziś była jakaś nieobecna. Ledwo słyszała co się do niej mówi i parę razy trzeba było do niej powtarzać powiedziane zdanie. Nawet Walter zauważył, że coś było nie tak.

\- Sir Integro, czy coś się stało? – odważył się w końcu spytać.

\- Nie – skłamała gładko. Otworzyła usta, chyba chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale przez swoje wahanie, zadane pytanie odwlekło się w czasie – Widziałeś dziś Alucarda? – czy dobrze lokajowi się wydawało, czy głos jego Pani stał się nieco cichszy?

\- Nie, dziś chyba chciał przespać cały dzień. Dawno tego nie robił.

\- Aha – w tym krótkim słowie dało się słyszeć ulgę, co mocno zdziwiło kamerdynera. Czyżby coś się między nimi stało? Raczej nie, nie było kiedy.

Dornez już się nastawiał, aby wyjść i zostawić swoja pracodawczynię przy pracy, gdy nagle zadała mu nowe pytanie, które tylko wzmocniło jego zdezorientowanie.

\- Walter…czy sądzisz, że ojciec byłby ze mnie dumny, gdyby wiedział, że obrałam taką drogę? Czy mimo iż używam Alucarda jako naszej broni…że trzymam go na tak luźnej smyczy…czy mimo to nie znienawidziłby mnie…Myślisz, że by się mocno zawiódł, gdyby się dowiedział, że ja… - nie dokończyła z jakiegoś powodu.

Nastała niezręczna cisza. Walter długo myślał nad odpowiednimi słowami. Jego Pani teraz już zdecydowanie zachowywała się dziwnie. Nawet spuściła głowę, jakby ze wstydem.

\- Nie sądziłem, że kiedyś będę musiał przypomnieć Pani jej własne słowa… - Integra uniosła głowę, gdy lokaj w końcu zabrał głos - …ale sama to ujęłaś sir Integro wiele lat temu…to ty teraz przewodzisz Hellsing, a nie twój ojciec. Rządzisz wedle swojego i tylko swojego osądu i woli. A jako twój sługa, nie jestem od tego, aby pouczać swoją Panią, a jej słuchać. Pani decyzje są bezwzględne i nie mam prawa ich podważać.

Czując, że to nie wystarczy, dodał coś więcej.

\- A po drugie…nawet gdyby panienka uciekła z domu, porzuciła służbę w Hellsing i zapisała się do cyrku, aby zostać najlepszą treserką słoni na świecie to sir Arthur i tak byłby z Pani dumny – uśmiechnął się przy tym życzliwie – Rodzic kocha swoje dziecko bez względu na to kim i jakie jest. Nie mam wątpliwości, że gdyby mój dawny Pan żył, to duma by go rozpierała.

Integra nie była do końca przekonana, ale odwzajemniła uśmiech.

„Nie byłby ze mnie dumny, gdyby wiedział, że obdarzam uczuciem coś, co wedle niego nie powinno istnieć na tym świecie i należy to wysłać w zapomnienie…coś co nie jest człowiekiem. Co to ze mnie czyni? Najgorszy Hellsing w historii…zamiast zabić potwora wypuszczam go na podwórko bez smyczy i obdarzam go afektem….I wciąż nie mogę żałować tego…Czy zdradzam tym ojca, swój ród? Gdzie mój honor i duma? Nie wolno mi, nikomu nie wolno, a co ja wyprawiam? Czy gdybym te kilka lat temu nie była dzieckiem, gdy się poznaliśmy, moja decyzja byłaby taka sama jak wtenczas?”

Oparła się łokciami o blat biurka i myślała dalej, nie przejmując się tym, że Walter ją obserwuje.

W sumie to prawda, że złamała wiele zasad swojej rodziny, ale nigdy nie zeszła ze swej ścieżki. Nie może zarzucić nic swojej pracy, swojej lojalności wobec kraju i korony. Swoje obowiązki wykonuje najlepiej jak umie i nie dlatego, że ją do tego zmuszają…nikt jej nie zmusza, jest dowódcą Hellsing, ponieważ tego chciała od zawsze.

Pocieszała się tym, że jej uczucia nie robią nikomu krzywdy. I pewnie i tak nie splami nimi honoru rodziny, ani nie okryje jej nazwiska hańbą, wdając się w romans z wampirem, bo Alucard nie jest w stanie…nie umie odwzajemnić jej uczuć, choćby chciał. Widziała mnóstwo jego potwornej strony…nie miała złudzeń, że on może czuć cokolwiek.

Choć w sumie mogła mu rozkazać, aby …coś zrobił…w końcu należał do niej, mogła z nim robić co chciała…Nie!!! Tak nisko też się nie zniży. To  uwłacza godności. Jej i jego. Nie chce czegoś takiego.

Czyli nie pozostaje nic innego? Trzeba pogodzić się z tymi uczuciami? Skoro kocha kogoś, kto nigdy nie będzie w stanie tego odwzajemnić…a nawet z kim wręcz nie wolno jej być, kategorycznie nie wolno, to oznacza, że musi się nauczyć żyć z tym brzemieniem?

Wyjaśniałoby to dlaczego od tak dawna czuje niesmak wobec perspektywy małżeństwa i dzieci, dlaczego tego nie chciała. Po prostu nie należała do osób, które czynią takie niesmaczne rzeczy jak małżeństwo dla polityki, bez miłości. Kochała Alucarda, a skoro tak to najpewniej nigdy nie wyjdzie za mąż, bo…nie może. Nie wytrzymała być z kimś u boku, kogo nie znosi.

Czyli tak to będzie wyglądać. Reszta życia jako panna, żyjąc w poczuciu winy, że pozwoliła, aby ciepłe uczucie jej serca powędrowało do bestii bez żadnego serca…I tak była to dla niej lepsza perspektywa niż wyjście za jakiegoś melepetę, którego nie kocha.

Postanowione, najwyraźniej zostanie ostatnią z Hellsingów. Nie jest stworzona do małżeństwa i dzieci, tak będzie mówić, choć nie jest to takie niezgodne z prawdą…tyle że drugie dno jest przerażające dla osoby drugiej…Szkoda, że ród wygaśnie, lecz tak widocznie musiało być.

Na razie ta decyzja musi się utrzymać. Musi się nauczyć żyć z tymi uczuciami, aby honor rodziny bardziej nie ucierpiał. Choć wybranie życia w samotności wcale nie wydawało jej się karą…Niczego nie będzie robić wbrew sobie. Od dawna było jej niedobrze na dźwięk słowa „mąż”, a dziś wreszcie się może tego pozbędzie, wiedząc, że nigdy nikogo takiego nie będzie.

A Alucard…i tak zawsze będzie obok. Tyle wystarczy. Nikt nie musi wiedzieć, nikt nie musi widzieć. Nie wyrządźmy tych większych szkód niż do tej pory, a będzie dobrze.

Nie ma wyboru…Nie chce nikogo innego, poza nim…więc tak jak jest musi zostać…na zawsze.

Została jedna obawa…czy na pewno nigdy nie przekroczy granicy swojej władzy nad nim, aby dostać to czego chce…nawet bez możliwości odwzajemnienia jakiekolwiek ludzkiego uczucia?

\- Sir?

O Boże, Walter wciąż tu jest. Już o nim zapomniała.

\- Już w porządku, przepraszam – oprzytomniała szybko – Zamyśliłam się.

\- Chciałem coś zaproponować. Jeśli na razie nie jest Pani w nastroju do pracy, może wrócimy do naszych lekcji.

Od jakiegoś czasu Walter uczył ją prowadzić. To nie tak, że zamierzała oficjalnie zdawać na prawo jazdy, to jej nie było potrzebne. Chodziło o praktyczną umiejętność w razie wypadku. Mimo, że jej lokaj od zawsze wszędzie ją woził, to nie znaczy, że kiedyś nie wydarzy się jakaś sytuacja kryzysowa, podczas której będzie musiała przemieścić się sama. Właśnie po to się uczyła. Dodatkowo okazało się, że bardzo jej się to podoba. Poza tym…trochę dziwne jest umieć walczyć szablą i strzelać do celu, a nie umieć prowadzić auta.

\- Dobrze. Przyda mi się to teraz. Dziękuję Walter.

 

***

 

Nancy ze znużeniem obserwowała prowadzone prace. Dzień w dzień (a raczej noc w noc) to samo, ale widać było coraz więcej efektów. Minęło tyle czasu, lecz dopiero zdołała wykonać połowę potrzebnych przygotowań do jej planu. Połowę drogi do zniszczenia Hellsing…Frustrujące jak blisko i jednocześnie daleko była.

Patrząc na te wszystkie mrówki wykonujące każdy jej rozkaz, wspomnienia o Damienie powracały każdego dnia. Prawdę mówią ci, którzy twierdzą, że niektóre rzeczy docenia się dopiero, gdy się je straci. On był niezastąpiony…bez niego była nieco…troszkę samotna, ale nie przyznałaby się do tego.

Miała ostatnio problemy. W kilku oczach swoich podwładnych spostrzegła wątpliwości…zaczęli sobie uświadamiać, że nie jest boginią, jak im wmawiała. Oczywiście wciąż było sporo tych, którzy czcili ją wciąż tak samo gorliwie, ale zliczając obie grupy, miała o wiele... **o wiele** mniej sług niż kiedyś. Ci wątpiący byli tu wciąż jedynie dlatego, iż nie mieli gdzie pójść, ale z czasem mogą zacząć sprawiać problemy.

Nancy zaczęła sobie zdawać z tego sprawę nieco późno. Potrzebowała ochłonąć po stracie i upokorzeniu. Była istotą emocjonalną i żadna ogromna inteligencja tego świata nie mogła tego zmienić. Dopiero gdy emocje opadły, zdała sobie sprawę jak bardzo opadły morale wśród wampirów. Przez to musiała nieco zmodyfikować swój plan…i postawić wszystko na jedną kartę. Załatwi Hellsing jednym i tylko jednym uderzeniem. I przy okazji uwolni _jego_.

\- Skończyliśmy powierzoną nam część, Mistrzyni – powiedział jakiś wampir, który zjawił się za nią. Nawet nie obejrzała się zobaczyć kto to.

\- Bierzcie się za następną. Plany są ułożone w kolejności. Pracujcie, aż do wschodu słońca. O zmierzchu dostaniecie krew.

Wampir odszedł ukłoniwszy się nisko.

Wampirzyca zdała sobie sprawę, że znów zaczęła o sobie myśleć jako „Nancy”, a nie Elizabeth. Może dlatego, że odkąd Damien odszedł to jedynie ona i Hellsing znali to imię. Nienawidziła go, lecz jednocześnie przypominało jej ono kim była…i kim się stała.

O jej przeszłości wiedziała tylko ona…i Damien. On był jedynym, któremu zdradziła swoją przeszłość.

Nancy urodziła się w XIX wieku, w Ameryce północnej. Dziś czasy jej ludzkiej egzystencji nazywano mianem „Dziki Zachód”. Produkowane filmu, westerny, o tamtym okresie. Wampirzyca kiedyś kilka obejrzała, ale nic nie poczuła na ich widok. Te filmy nijak się miały do rzeczywistości tamtych czasów. Filmy akcji były ciekawe i obfitowały w strzelanie i przemoc, a w jej przekonaniu tamte czasy były … nudne.

Urodziła się jako pierwsze dziecko zwykłej i biednej farmerskiej rodziny. Nie była jedynaczką zbyt długo. Jej ojciec, wściekły, że urodziła mu się córka, od razu, bez litości zmusił swoją żonę do zajścia w kolejną ciąże. Nie wiadomo, czy ją wtenczas zgwałcił, jej matka zawsze była uległą i posłuszną kobietą, ale bez kilku ciosów za karę, że urodziła dziewczynkę, na pewno się nie obyło.

Na szczęście tej kobiety, Nancy dostała braciszka jeszcze zanim skończyła roczek. Wydawało się więc, że miała go praktycznie od zawsze. Rok później na świat przyszedł jeszcze jeden chłopiec. Tak zostało, wychowywała się z rodzicami i dwoma młodszymi braćmi.

Gdy dorastała, potrafiła zrozumieć i zobaczyć o wiele więcej niż jej rówieśnicy. Pojęła, że jest inna. Lecz co dziwne…jej rodzina zdawała się tego nie widzieć.

Jej ojciec praktycznie nigdy nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Robił tak od zawsze, więc uważała to za normalność. Nie rozumiała jedynie dlaczego spędza czas z jej braćmi, a z nią nie. Rzadko się do niej odzywał, jak już to zwykle było to jej imię.

\- Nancy – mówił z nutą ostrzeżenia i pogardą, gdy łapała go za nogawkę spodni. Zaczęła nienawidzić brzmienia swego imienia w jego ustach.

Pewnego dnia, gdy miała 6 lat, pomagała mamie sprzątać po obiedzie.

\- Mamo… - zaczęła niewinnie.

\- Hmm…? – mruknęła jedynie, nie odrywając się od pracy.

\- Czemu tata uczy braciszków jak pracować, a mnie nie?

\- Bo jesteś dziewczynką kochanie – powiedziała to, jakby była to oczywistość.

\- Ale oni źle to robią.

\- Co? – matka wreszcie skupiła na niej uwagę.

Mała Nancy wskazała paluszkiem za okno chaty, pokazując na ojca i braci na zewnątrz. Uczyli się jak prawidłowo siać.

\- To zły sposób. Jeśli posieją krzyżowo, plony będą lepsze. Z paszą tak samo. Tata podaje złą paszę naszemu bydłu, przez to mleko jest nie dobre. Musi zmienić na inny rodzaj, sprawdzałam. Ta sama cena, a efekt zupełnie inny.

Nancy zdziwiła się widząc minę matki. Była przerażona. Jej słowa musiały nią wstrząsnąć o wiele mocniej niż się spodziewała. Porzuciła sprzątanie, ukucnęła i mocno chwyciła córkę za ramiona, potrząsając nią. Bolało.

\- Skąd znasz takie słowa?! Kto cię tego nauczył? Mów! Ktoś ci musiał tak nagadać!

\- Nikt mi nic… - powiedziała słabo, mama nie przestała nią potrząsać – Ja sama…

\- Niby jak?!

\- Słyszę co mówi tata. Często słyszę co mówią inni. Widziałam uprawy naszych sąsiadów i sposób w jaki prowadzą farmę i jakie plony wychodzą. Sposób, który opisałam jest najlepszy. Naprawdę, jeśli tata mnie posłucha…

\- Nie mów mu tego! – krzyknęła znów przestraszona. Zrozumiała, że przez ten cały czas, gdy jej córka używała dorosłego słownictwa, to wcale nie naśladowała dorosłych. Naprawdę rozumiała co mówiła. I wtedy, gdy przyłapała ją kilka razy na spacerze przy farmie Leedsów, ona obserwowała.

\- Dlaczego? Przecież mu pomogę.

\- Nie możesz – postanowiła mówić szczerze, jak do dorosłej – Dziewczynki nie powinny wiedzieć takich rzeczy. To męskie sprawy, kochanie – zwolniła uścisk i pogłaskała ja po głowie – Oni cię nie posłuchają. Zapamiętaj raz na zawsze…kobiety nie muszą…i nie mogą być mądre. Tak powinno być w porządnych rodzinach, takich jak nasza. Nauczę cię szyć. Zobaczysz, spodoba ci się.

Szycie nie spodobało się Nancy. Nie rozumiała słów matki, nie miały sensu.

Mijały lata, a Nancy ku zgrozie matki robiła się coraz bardziej wyjątkowa. Jakimś cudem w tajemnicy nauczyła się czytać. Śledziła i podsłuchiwała ludzi z miasteczka, zachłanna nowej wiedzy. Interesowała się nowoczesnymi metodami i techniką. Rozumiała też więcej.

Nie była już ślepa na swoją rodzinę. Widziała ich w całej okazałości. Ojciec był tak naprawdę upartym osłem, żyjącym w średniowieczu. Siebie uważał za nieomylnego Boga, a kobiety za dziury z których wychodzą dzieci i które mogą przynieść ulgę seksualną. Nawet, gdy patrzył na matkę widział przedmiot, a nie człowieka. I teraz swoich synów wychowywał na podobnych sobie neandertalczyków. Prawdziwych mężczyzn w jego mniemaniu.

A mama…nie wiedziała, czy zawsze taka była, czy może to ojciec natłukł jej tego do głowy…Mama całkowicie ufała poglądom ojca i była uległa. Uważała, że bycie dobrą żoną i matką znaczy to samo co posłuszeństwo wobec męża. Całkowicie wyrzekła się myślenia, czy własnej woli i próbowała Nancy zmienić w to samo. Przerażona była tym, że Nancy nie zmienia się w jej ideał kobiety.

Dziewczyna brzydziła się tymi ludźmi i swoją rodziną. Lecz tak samo jak ojciec, uważała siebie za kogoś wyjątkowego tyle, że ona miała racje.

Pewnego dnia wszystko się rozsypało.

Rodzina siedziała przy obiedzie. Ojciec jeszcze nie wrócił z miasta, ale i tak zaczęli jeść, bo chłopcy byli głodni.

Nagle ojciec wpadł do chaty. Był w radosnym nastroju i chyba lekko podchmielony.

\- Doskonałe wieści! – wykrzyknął w progu.

Matka wstała i pomogła zdjąć mu płaszcz. Ten ją zignorował i ku zdziwieniu wszystkich podszedł do Nancy. Poklepał ja nawet po ramieniu. Dziewczyna nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio ją dotknął lub przynajmniej wykonał jakiś życzliwy gest.

\- Nareszcie będzie z ciebie pożytek – rzekł, nie zaprzestając się uśmiechać – Walnąłem kilka kolejek ze starym Ridgwayem. Zgodził się, żebyś wyszła za jego syna. To podwójnie wygrana sytuacja. Połączymy farmy, rozumiesz! Nie tylko porządnie cię wydam, a jeszcze na tym zyskamy. Dzielenie zysków będzie na naszą korzyść. Oni wyciągają o wiele więcej niż my, a będziemy się dzielić na pół. Czysty zysk! Lepiej być…

\- Ojcze! – Nancy zerwała się na równe nogi, gdy spostrzegła, że na twarzach reszty rodziny zakwita taki sam jak u ojca wyszczerz.

\- No co jest? Nie cieszysz się? Mamy szczęście, że wpadłaś w oko jego synowi. Co by o tobie nie mówić, urodę masz.

\- Ale ja go nawet nie znam! I czemu robisz to bez mojej zgody?! Przecież to wygląda, jakbyś mnie sprzedawał.

\- Przecież właśnie to zrobiłem. To się robi z córkami, gdy w końcu osiągną ten wiek, nie?

Nancy poczuła wtenczas jak ziemia osuwa się pod jej nogami. W końcu usłyszała szczerość z ust ojca. Więc sama także się na nią zdobyła.

\- Tylko ta chora rodzina tak sądzi! Rozejrzyj się tato! Myślisz, że gdzie żyjesz? Bo w tym świecie kobiety też są ludźmi. Gdybyś choć raz mnie posłuchał, zarabiałbyś trzy razy więcej niż Ridgway bez sprzedawania mnie. Posłuchaj, mam mnóstwo pomysłów. Mogę sprawić byśmy…

Nie zdążyła dokończyć. Otrzymała silny cios w twarz. Na tyle silny, że upadła na podłogę. Spojrzała przerażona w górę, napotykając wściekły wzrok ojca.

\- Przestań kłamać. Wydam cię tak samo, jak twoją matkę wydano mi. Tylko tyle jest i będzie z ciebie pożytku. Spełniłem swój obowiązek. I przestań podsłuchiwać w mieście cudze pomysły. Stare techniki są najlepsze i pogódź się z tym. Nie stawiaj mi się więcej, młody Rigdway nie będzie cię chciał, jeśli napuchnie ci cała twarz. W niej cała twoja wartość.

Odszedł do sypialni, nie patrząc na przygotowane jedzenie. Jej bracia, nie maskując chichotu, także wyszli. Jedynie matka do niej podbiegła i delikatnie przebiegła dłonią po śladzie po uderzeniu.

\- A mówiłam ci byś była cicho – powiedziała karcącym tonem, niczym do dziecka, które zjadło deser przed obiadem – Dobrze, że jedynie na tym się skończyło. Teraz już będzie dobrze. Zobaczysz, będziesz dobrą żoną, jeśli nie będziesz się wychylać. Proszę kochanie, pogódź się już z tym, nie walcz. Nie chcę cię więcej widzieć w takim stanie.

Nancy patrzyła na matkę i poczuła…obrzydzenie. Po raz pierwszy brzydziła się nią. Nienawidziła tego, że ojciec jest chorym człowiekiem, który nie uzna jej wartości dopóki nie będzie jej coś zwisać między nogami. Nienawidziła tego, że matka pozwala swoim synom, aby stali się tacy jak ten drań. Nienawidziła tego, że matka podzielała poglądy ojca i uznała siebie i ją za coś nic nie wartego. Nienawidziła tego…że mimo iż widziała jej wyjątkowość chciała ją stłamsić i zrobić z niej taką samą żałosną istotę jak ona.

Tego dnia przestała czuć już jakiekolwiek więzy z rodziną.

Chciała żeby ktoś uznał jej wartość, poznać świat. Dlatego jeszcze tej samej nocy opracowała plan. Zamierzała uciec i rozpocząć w bardziej cywilizowanym miejscu, bardziej godne życie. Czuła, że da radę. Albo inaczej…wiedziała, że akurat ona może tego dokonać, dzięki swojemu talentowi.

Sama ucieczka była prosta. Nancy wiedziała, gdzie ojciec chowa sporą sumę pieniędzy. Kiedyś nakryła go jak bierze z tej kryjówki kilka banknotów. Po dłuższej obserwacji zrozumiała, że ojciec używa tych pieniędzy by płacić prostytutkom. Pewnej nocy widziała nawet jak po zabraniu pieniędzy poszedł do burdeli wraz z jej braćmi. Pewnie na inicjację męskości.

Dziewczyna wyjęła całą gotówkę z kryjówki. Trudno, tatuś będzie musiał znów schować część gotówki by mieć na dziwki. Biedny, znów będzie musiał zbierać i kręcić. Bez wyrzutów sumienia, schowała pieniądze w mały pakunek tak samo jak kilka ubrań, ale nie za wiele. Następnie ukradła jednego z ich niewielu koni i po prostu…odjechała.

Nie zamierzała już patrzeć wstecz, a nawet mogła zapomnieć o tej chorej rodzince. Zamierzała jechać dopóty, dopóki nie dojedzie do większego miasta. Miała pieniądze na noclegi i jedzenie dla konia na jakiś czas. Na miejscu opracuje nowy plan. Niestety…

…nigdy nie było jej dane go wymyśleć.

Trzy dni po ucieczce, jechała konno po pustkowiu. Była noc, bo było chłodniej, a było lato i podróż w dzień była bardziej męcząca. Nagle zobaczyła coś leżącego na piasku, coś co nie współgrało z ciemnym piaskiem. To coś podniosło się, gdy się zbliżyła. Ostatnie co pamiętała to błyszczące w ciemności czerwone oczy. I ból…

Obudziła się następnej nocy w tym samym miejscu. Coś było nie tak. Jej własny koń się jej bał, zmysły działały o niebo lepiej, a przednie kły były jakieś…za długie. Obok siedział jakiś koleś, ten sam chyba, który leżał wczoraj na drodze. Widząc jak podnosi się z ziemi, wyglądał na zdumionego.

\- Niech to szlag! – wyrzucił, gdy tylko otworzyła oczy – Byłaś dziewicą?!

\- Tak… - wyrzuciła, zanim wróciła jej jasność myślenia. Skąd to wiedział i o co mu chodzi?

\- Wybacz, zmieniłem cię przez przypadek. Myślałem, że dziewczyna z taką urodą nie może się opędzić od mężczyzn.

\- Zmieniłeś mnie? – nic nie rozumiała.

\- Tak, jesteś wampirem.

Wytłumaczył jej najprostsze rzeczy. Pewnie czuł się winny, że niechcący powołał ją do nieżycia. Dziwne, że czuł się winny z tego powodu, a nie z tego, że chciał ją zabić i wypił jej krew.

\- Tyle musisz wiedzieć. Nie zamierzam brać jednak odpowiedzialności, mówiłem to był przypadek. Radź sobie sama, mała.

To był pierwszy i ostatni raz jak widziała swojego stworzyciela. Dał jej nieśmiertelność i moc przez czysty przypadek. Nie zamierzał ją zmienić, a zabić, lecz pomylił się w ocenie, na szczęście dla niej.

Nie za bardzo mogła w to uwierzyć, ale wszystko się zmieniło…gdy wzeszło słońce.

Jego promienie bolały, nie mogła ich znieść. Schowała się w podziemnej jaskini, ale to nie wystarczało, coś było nie tak. Do końca dnia czuła się niezwykle słabo, czegoś brakowało. Potrzebowała snu…w odpowiednim miejscu. Potrzebowała jedzenia…kogoś do jedzenia.

Kiedy nadeszła noc odetchnęła z ulgą, choć wciąż nie miała energii, ale przynajmniej mogła już wyjść na zewnątrz. Teraz już wierzyła w to, że nie jest już człowiekiem. Postanowiła to jednak potwierdzić jeszcze jeden raz.

Koń już dawno uciekł. Nancy pobiegła więc w stronę, z której przybyła. Droga, którą na koniu pokonała w kilka dni, teraz biegiem pokonała w kilka godzin. Wróciła do domu rodzinnego. Już na zewnątrz zobaczyła ich wszystkich z latarniami w dłoniach. Szukali jej. Na moment zapaliła się w niej nadzieja, lecz zniknęła, gdy tylko ojciec ją dostrzegł.

\- Jak śmiałaś mnie okraść, ty niewdzięczna suko! Tyle w ciebie zainwestowałem, a ty uciekasz? Oddawaj co ukradłaś, ale już!

Nie szukał jej, a pieniędzy.

Ojciec zaczął zbliżać się w jej stronę, unosząc pięści. Wymierzył jej cios…który zatrzymała jedną ręką. Zszokowany wzrok pojawił się, nie tylko u mężczyzny, ale też u obserwujących ich braci i matki.

Nancy ścisnęła mocniej jego nadgarstek, rozkoszując się widokiem bólu na twarzy ojca. Złapała go drugą dłonią za szyję i uniosła w górę. Zrobiła to bez trudu. Oprócz bólu na twarzy mężczyzny zagościł strach. Był to piękny widok.

\- Jak to jest… - zaczęła nowonarodzona wampirzyca, z radosną satysfakcją w głosie - …być słabszym od kobiety? Być słabszym od istoty, której nie miałeś nawet za człowieka, którym gardziłeś i sprzedałeś? Nie ma nic bardziej poniżającego, prawda? I ta właśnie dziewczynka upokorzy cię całkowicie, pozbawiając cię życia. Najbardziej żałosny koniec dla ciebie, zgodzisz się z tym…tato?

Pogodziła się z tym, że stała się wampirzycą w chwili, gdy zatopiła kły w szyi mężczyzny i po raz pierwszy poczuła smak krwi. Była przepyszna, wspaniała…przywróciła jej siły i rozpaliła głód na jeszcze więcej tego przysmaku.

Kilkanaście minut później jedyną żywą osobą na farmie była jej matka. Nancy zabiła ojca i swoich braci. Postąpiła wedle instrukcji stworzyciela tak, aby nie odrodzili się jako ghoule (choć była ciekawa jak te stworzenia wyglądają). Mamy jednak nie chciała zabijać. Życie po dzisiejszej nocy będzie dla niej wystarczającą karą za swą słabość.

\- Jesteś wolna, mamo.

To ostatnio co jej powiedziała. Nigdy więcej jej nie widziała, ani nie interesowała się jej losem. Obraz matki, zalanej łzami, wystarczająco wbił się jej w pamięć.

Ostatnią rzeczą jaką zrobiła tej nocy, było włamanie się na cmentarz i kradzież trumny z grobu własnej babki. Wampiry śpią w trumnach i to właśnie jej potrzebowała, aby tak nie cierpieć podczas dnia.

Życie wampirzycy stało się rajem dla Nancy. Dostała, przez ten „przypadek”, wszystko o czym marzyła. Otrzymała moc oraz nieograniczoną ilość czasu na poszerzanie wiedzy. Każdej nocy zakradała się do bibliotek i pochłaniała kolejne tomy. Zawsze lubiła zyskiwać wiedzę, a teraz mogła to robić bez przeszkód. Zabijanie dla jedzenia nie pobudzało jej sumienia, a wręcz pobudzało intelekt, aby dobrze się maskować. Nie chciała, aby znaleźli ją łowcy. Stworzyciel ostrzegł ją przed nimi.

Kilka lat nie robiła nic innego, poza czytaniem. Raj ten zaczął się zacierać, gdy nie mogła znaleźć nic nowego. Postanowiła poznać trochę świata i szukać nowej wiedzy właśnie tam. I może także nowej krwi…

Nie zwlekała z tym pomysłem. Następnej nocy wkradła się z trumną na pokład statku i popłynęła nim do Europy. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie Dracula została pokonany przez van Hellsinga, ale Nancy jeszcze nie miała prawa o tym wiedzieć.

Zagraniczne książki miały w sobie to coś. Nie było biblioteki, do której by się nie włamała. Uwielbiała to. Czy to w Hiszpanii, Francji czy we Włoszech…każde dzieła nowych myślicieli były fascynujące.

Jednakże…czegoś jej wkrótce zaczęło brakować. To uczucie zbiegło się w czasie wraz z wybuchem Wielkiej Wojny, zwanej później I Wojną Światową. Odkryła, ze zdobyła wszystko, czego zawsze pragnęła. Była niezależna, nieśmiertelna, silna i miała książek pod dostatkiem. Nie miała jedynie … władzy. Coś czego też pożądała, coś co potwierdziło by jej wyjątkowość. I sprawiło, że jej ojciec się mylił.

Pomysł rodził się w jej głowie powoli, ale z czasem stał się niemalże perfekcyjny. Z jej inteligencją była najbardziej wyjątkowa wśród swojej rasy i zamierzała to udowodnić, przejmując nad nimi władze. W ogóle stworzyć władze w tym świecie indywidualistów. Zrobi coś wyjątkowego i niczym ich bohaterka ochroni ich przed łowcami różnego typu. Ochroni ten niezwykły gatunek. To będzie wyczyn godny zapamiętania…prawda?

Przygotowania zaczęła od budowania kryjówek. Znała się na tym, właściwie takie męskie rzeczy jak budowlanka, czy technika najbardziej do niej przemawiały. Samej szło jej jednak opornie. Jednak nie mogła na razie szukać sobie sług…nie wpadła na to jak ich sobie podporządkować, ale wiedziała co zrobi potem. Czuła, że wpadnie na rozwiązanie zanim skończy przygotowania.

W tym czasie wybuchła kolejna, jeszcze gorsza wojna. Był to trochę raj dla takich jak ona, bo łatwiej było o ofiary i nikt się nie dziwił, gdy ktoś znikał. Przygotowania stały się nieco łatwiejsze, choć frustrujące było tempo w jakim jej to szło. A wystarczyłaby dodatkowa para rąk. Pomysł na stworzenie sobie pomocnika chodził jej po głowie, ale chciała znaleźć takiego, który byłby bezwarunkowo posłuszny. Co ciekawe…okazja nadarzyła się dość szybko.

Przebywała na terenie Niemczech, gdzie budowała kolejną podziemną kryjówkę. Był dopiero początek wojny. Zamierzała w niedługim czasie porywać żywych ludzi do jej eksperymentalnego planu „farmy”. Ale pewnego dnia coś zakłóciło jej porządek dnia, czy raczej nocy.

Przebywała w środku lasu, tam budowała kryjówkę. Właśnie wybierała się w bardziej zaludnione tereny, gdyż dawno się nie pożywiała. Była niedaleko torów kolejowych, gdy nagle usłyszała nadjeżdżający pociąg. Po zapachu szybko się zorientowała co się znajduje w tych wagonach. Jej wszystko widzący wzrok odkrył sporo sekretów tej wojny. Dawno odkryła istnienie obozów koncentracyjnych, mimo iż ogromna część ludzkości nic o nich nie wiedziała. Sporo jej zostało z czasów, gdy ze szpiegowania musiała zbierać informacje i jak zawsze chciała wszystko wiedzieć. Nic więc dziwnego, że o tej wojnie tez chciała wiedzieć więcej niż przeciętna osoba.

W tych wagonach czuła zapach ludzi, ogromnej ilości ludzi…na pewno o wielu więcej niż mogło się wydawać, że ten pociąg może pomieścić. Obozy zrodziły jej pomysł na zdobycie materiału do oprawy na farmie. Nie poświęciła pociągowi wiele uwagi. Ci ludzie idący na śmierć jej nie obchodzili, choć trochę żałowała utraconej krwi i załamywała głowę nad głupotą ludzką. To było według niej zabijanie pozbawione sensu. Żeby otrzymać siłę pracującą do nieludzkich prac można użyć lepszych metod manipulacji. Gdyby to była ona, ci ludzie sami z siebie, z chęci wykonywali by prace w tych obozach i jeszcze byliby wdzięczni. Tyle, że nie wysyłała by ich wszystkich do gazu, żywi byli więcej warci, to czyste marnotrawstwo…i przypominało jej własną dyskryminację z jaką się spotkała.

Lecz nagle została świadkiem bardzo ciekawego wydarzenia. Jakaś para więźniów wydrapała w podłodze dziurę i odważyła się przez nią wyskoczyć. Ale tylko dwójka. Okazało się to bezsensowne. Co prawda nie zostali ranni i pociąg przejechał ładnie nad nimi, ale na ostatnim wagonie siedzieli strażnicy i widząc rozciągniętych pomiędzy torami parę ludzi, nie wahali się i strzelili do obojga. Pierwsza osoba zginęła na miejscu, a druga została poważnie postrzelona w nogę. Była unieruchomiona. Z bólu nie mogła się ruszać, a wokół nie było żywego ducha. Miała tu czekać, aż skona. Możliwe, że nawet dni.

To była dobra okazja…Nancy niespiesznym krokiem zbliżyła się do rannej osoby na torach. Był to młody mężczyzna. Był w okropnym stanie, musiał już długo przebywać w tym wagonie. Miał strasznego pecha skoro już myślał, że ucieknie od śmierci, a tu został skazany na nią ponownie przez wykrwawienie i głód lub przejechany przez następny pociąg.

Mężczyzna zobaczył, że ktoś się zbliża. Kiedy stanęła nad nim ona…pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna poczuł się dobrze. To była najpiękniejsza osoba jaką widział. Po tym co przeżył, nawet te świecące czerwone ślepia nie były w stanie go przerazić, ani odepchnąć.

\- Czy moja…siostra…? – wycharczał w bólu.

\- Nie żyje – odpowiedziała mu postać, bez śladu emocji w głosie.

\- Pomożesz…mi?

\- Ludzkie sprawy mnie nie dotyczą. Nie jestem jedną z was.

\- Aha… - nie wyglądał na zdziwionego. Wierzył jej. Nikt tak piękny nie mógł być po prostu człowiekiem – I tak…byśmy zginęli…

\- Więc wiedziałeś – wampirzyca przysiadła obok rannego. Zapach krwi nie działał na nią tak silnie jak kiedyś. Szybko nauczyła się kontroli. Była dumna z tego, że jako wampir nadal rosła w siłę.

\- Nie żywiłem…złudnych nadziei…ale zawaliłem.

\- Podjąłeś walkę i jedyne możliwe rozwiązanie. Dobrze wybrałeś.

\- Dziękuję…Zabijesz mnie, proszę? Nie chcę czekać na następny pociąg.

\- Na pewno tego chcesz?

\- Jeśli nie, to chociaż zostań ze mną. Chciałbym umrzeć, gdy będziesz obok, patrząc na ciebie. Wtedy mniej się będę bał.

Tego Nancy się nie spodziewała. Ten facet był jakiś inny. Ciekawe czy to te ostatnie przeżycia zmieniły go w tak uległego? I patrzył na nią tak dziwnie…z adoracją, jakby była aniołem, a nie potworem. Nikt tak na nią nie patrzył, w ten sposób. To mogła być szansa…Chciała spróbować. Chciała częściej móc patrzeć na to spojrzenie. W niczym nie przypominało to wzroku taty.

\- Jak masz na imię? – spytała, zafascynowana tym mężczyzną.

\- Damien…

\- A więc Damien…robiłeś to kiedyś? Jesteś prawiczkiem? – zadała kolejne pytanie, nachylając się nad nim i przybliżając ich twarze. Zahipnotyzowany jej spojrzeniem odpowiedział szczerze.

\- Tak, jestem. Nie robiłem tego… - kolejny grymas bólu.

\- A chcesz żyć?

\- Tak…

\- Za każdą cenę? Nawet jeśli stracisz dusze? Nawet jeśli staniesz się mym niewolnikiem? Jeśli będziesz większym potworem niż ludzie, którzy ci to zrobili?

\- Tak…bo będę mógł zostać z tobą, prawda? Pozwól mi zostać z tobą.

Naprawdę dziwny facet. Wampirzyca odegnała zdumienie i wzięła się za zaspokajanie głodu. Po wszystkim zabrała ciało Damiena i zaniosła go do swojej kryjówki. Obudził się następnej nocy, jako pierwszy wampir, którego stworzyła.

Oddał się jej bez reszty. To było dla niej coś nowego. Wychowana w tradycji, że kobieta to coś gorszego, miała teraz mężczyznę na swoich usługach. Nie minęło wiele czasu, aby w oczach Damiena pojawił się oprócz adoracji także szacunek. Szybko odkrył jak wyjątkowa jest jego stworzycielka.

To dzięki niemu Nancy w końcu dostała olśnienia. Wiedziała, że nie poradzi sobie tak łatwo z innymi wampirami. Damien był jej tak oddany, ponieważ go uratowała. Reszta też musi się stać tak posłuszna, a nawet rządna jej usług. Ale żeby tak było, musiała się kojarzyć z tym, co te stwory znają…czemu ufają…

\- Damien… - zagadnęła, podczas budowy na Węgrzech. Robota szła im we dwójkę znacznie szybciej.

\- Myślisz, że dałbyś radę zbudować kamienną wannę – widząc jego zdziwione spojrzenie, dodała – Zawsze chciałam sprawdzić, czy jestem dobrą aktorką.

Wówczas, rok przed zakończeniem wojny, przyjęła nowe imię i porzuciła stare. Nienawidziła go przez swoją pospolitość i głupie, według niej, brzmienie. Elizabeth wreszcie brzmiało godnie, jak przystało na kogoś jej pokroju. Damien przysiągł, że nie wyda jej sekretu i nie wymówi więcej imienia na „N”. Wampirzyca zagroziła mu, że znów odbierze mu życie, jeśli wyda jej tajemnice. Nie miała się jednak o co martwić. Damien był jej wiernym psem.

Nie wiedziała, że w tym samym czasie, na froncie walczyła prawdziwa wampirza legenda. Znała już powieść „Dracula” i wiedziała (głównie przez własne przeszpiegi i relacje innych), że to prawdziwa historia i prawdziwa wampirza legenda. Pewnie gdyby była facetem, to właśnie jego imię by przyjęła, ale skoro była kobietą musiała zadowolić się Hrabiną Bathory.

Jej imię, plany i intelekt zadziałały. Kilkadziesiąt lat później była najpotężniejszą wampirzycą w ich świecie. Nie miała jednego oddanego sługi, ale setki. Większość wampirów świata ze strachu schroniło się pod jej skrzydłami i stało się jej własnością. Wreszcie poczuła, że jest na właściwym miejscu. Że spełniła swoje przeznaczenie. To miejsce było jej pisane, czyli na szczycie.

Ale to wciąż Damien był tym pierwszym i wyjątkowym. Jego wierność nie zmalała ani odrobinę przez te lata. Elizabeth nagrodziła go, stawiając na drugim miejscu w hierarchii, zaraz po niej. Ale…coś ją gryzło.

Pewnego dnia, gdy byli sami, a wampir zabierał się do sprzątnięcia jej ostatniej ofiary z jej łoża, zadała pytanie.

\- Czy ty się we mnie zakochałeś?

Wampir odwrócił się w jej stronę. Zwykle nie pokazywał większych emocji, wolał być niewzruszony. Tak miał odkąd stał się nieśmiertelny i nawet teraz nie wyglądał na wstrząśniętego.

\- Tak, Mistrzyni. Od dawna.

\- Wiesz, że tylko ci się wydaje, prawda? – okrutnie wyrzuciła mu swoje poglądy – Wdzięczność cię do mnie uwiązała. W dodatku skojarzyłeś moją osobę z ratunkiem. Pomyliłeś to z miłością. Nie jestem pewna czy to uczucie rzeczywiście istnieje wśród ludzi, lecz my na pewno nie jesteśmy do niej zdolni. To obce uczucie dla naszej rasy, więc nie możesz tego czuć.

\- Może to Mistrzyni nazywać jak chce, ale ja wiem co czuję.

\- Nigdy tego nie odwzajemnię. Nie potrafię kochać.

\- Nie musi, Pani. Wystarczy mi bycie u twego boku.

Tej nocy wampirzyca nagrodziła Damiena za swoją wierność. Był jedyną osobą, której nie zmusiła do oddania. Był jej wierny, ponieważ tak chciał. Wybrał ją. Tylko jego szacunek nie był wywołany manipulacją. Dlatego był wyjątkowy. Tamtej nocy wyznała mu całą swoją przeszłość. Wiedział o niej wszystko, nie tylko prawdziwe imię. Może i nie potrafiła kochać, ale ufać już tak. A on zasłużył na jej zaufanie.

A teraz go nie ma… Hellsing go zabiło, polując na nią. Wszystko przez błędy imbecyli. To ich wina, że on nie żyje…że znów była sama.

Przerwała te wspominki, gdy poczuła pierwsze promienie wschodzącego słońca. Pośpiesznie udała się do kryjówki, do swojej trumny. Nie przejmowała się innymi, byli nic nie warci. Budowa, nawet z nimi, potrwa jeszcze trochę czasu. A przecież przygotowują ważną scenę. Szkoda tylko, że zanim rozegra się główne przedstawienie to wszyscy skończą martwi…już ona o to zadba.

Lis uciekł do swojej starej nory. Elizabeth po latach powróciła i schowała się w Stanach. Choć ten kraj tak się zmienił przez te lata, to wciąż istniały tu miejsca, na których nie postała ludzka stopa. I stara Nancy pamiętała je doskonale. Znała idealne miejsce na rozkręcenie tej tragedii, którą planowała. Ostateczne zniszczenie Hellsing i uwolnienie prawdziwej legendy jej gatunki…

…To dopiero będzie godne zapamiętania. Elizabeth naprawdę przestanie być w końcu wymyśloną legendą. A stanie się prawdziwą.

Ciekawe tylko, czy…ktokolwiek, a nawet sam Dracula, potrafiłby zagoić to uczucie pustki, które nie chciało jej opuścić.

Wierzyła całym sercem, że pustka zniknie, gdy dopełni zemsty.

 

***

 

Integra zdołała się wrzucić w wir pracy, aż do nocy. Po lekcji jazdy była bardziej skupiona i mogła wypełnić swoje obowiązki. Swoje przemyślenia i sny na trochę odeszły w zapomnienie…do teraz. Powróciło wszystko, gdy poczuła, jak w pokoju spada temperatura powietrza, a za nią odezwał się tak dobrze znajomy, niski głos.

\- Wpadasz w rutynę.

Podskoczyła…nie ze strachu. Alucard uniósł brwi, zdziwiony tą reakcją. Nawet jako dzieciak nigdy się nie przestraszyła, gdy pojawiał się znienacka.

\- Co jest?

Integra chyba pierwszy raz w swoim życiu nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Odwróciła się w jego stronę i zamarła napotykając jego zdumiony wzrok. Mając go tu, tak blisko przed oczami, w jej uszach rozbrzmiał głos ze snu.

\- … _już na zawsze będziesz moja_.

Przeszedł ją gwałtowny dreszcz po kręgosłupie. Nie chciała wiedzieć, co go wywołało.

\- Zejdź mi z oczu! – krzyknęła, zanim zdążyła się uspokoić i szybko odwróciła się tyłem – Przeszkadzasz mi w pracy!

Teraz to wampir był wyraźnie skonfundowany. Zdecydowanie zachowywała się dziwnie. Siedziała jak na szpilkach i unikała patrzenia mu w oczy. Coś się wydarzyło od wczoraj?

\- Coś się stało? – spytał, ustawiając się instynktownie za jej plecami.

\- Nie! – krótko i rzeczowo. Wróciła do pracy, starając się go ignorować.

\- Myślałem, że buntowniczy okres już dawno ci przeszedł – chciał ją nieco sprowokować. Trochę droczenia może ją przywrócić do normy.

\- Co żeś powiedział?!

Wiedział, że ma mord w oczach. Ale z jakiegoś powodu wciąż nie odwróciła się w jego kierunku, aby się z nim skonfrontować. Jeżeli wcześniej miał wątpliwości, to teraz był pewien, że coś się stało.

\- O co chodzi? – wyłożył karty na stół. Wydawało mu się, że dziewczyna zamarła, ale poza tym nie było żadnej reakcji.

\- O nic. Idź stąd i daj mi pracować.

\- Dobrze, już dobrze – może za szybko się poddał, ale znał jej upartość. Zaczął się wycofywać i obrócił się tyłem, chcąc wyjść. Bezwiednie dodał coś, co nie chciał powiedzieć. Po prostu długo to w nim siedziało – Obyś swojego męża tak nie traktowała, bo straci cierpliwość do ciebie tydzień po ślubie.

To co Integra teraz powiedziała, miała żałować przez następny rok.

\- Nie zamierzam wyjść za mąż. Nigdy…

Ponieważ wciąż uparcie patrzyła w papiery na biurku, nie spostrzegła reakcji wampira. Alucard na moment zmienił się w posąg. Dziewczyna przez chwilę myślała, że sobie poszedł. Lecz ten wciąż tam stał, a gdy  z powrotem odwrócił się w jej stronę, na jego twarzy gościł szok i gniew.

\- Coś ty powiedziała?!

Ten ton wywołał reakcję. Integra, sama teraz zaskoczona, w końcu na niego spojrzała. Ujrzawszy czystą wściekłość w jego oczach, aż otworzyła usta. Tego się nie spodziewała. Ciemna aura, aż zaczęła z niego wyciekać. Gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać…

Młoda Hellsing wstała odruchowo, wlepiając rozszerzone oczy w złego wampira.

\- Co ci…

\- Pytałem, coś ty powiedziała?! – omal nie krzyknął.

Nigdy nie zwracał się do niej w ten sposób.

\- Że nie chcę nigdy wychodzić za mąż… – powiedziała, bardziej już niepewnie.

\- Nie wiesz, co mówisz!

Zrobił krok w jej kierunku, a jego gniew nie wyglądał, aby miał gdzieś ulecieć. Integra, co dziwne, miała ochotę się cofnąć, ale oczywiście tego nie zrobiła.

\- O co ci chodzi? Dlaczego jesteś taki wściekły?

\- Bo nie wierzę, że na to nie wpadłaś! To tak oczywiste…Sądziłem, że wiedziałaś o tym, gdy mnie uwolniłaś! To była pierwsza rzecz, o której powinnaś pomyśleć! Podobno jesteś inteligentna!

Teraz to Integre zaczął ogarniać gniew.

\- O co ci do diabła chodzi?!

Alucard jakby zignorował to pytanie i zbliżył się na niebezpieczną odległość.

\- Chyba nie udajesz głupiej celowo… - złapał ją za nadgarstek i uniósł dłoń do góry. Patrzył na nią wściekle z góry, wyszczerzając kły - …Taka hańba byłaby dla ciebie nie do pomyślenia…

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? – próbowała wyrwać rękę, ale nie była w stanie. Cholera, coś było nie tak – Puść…

\- Co puścić…moja Pani? – po raz pierwszy, gdy ją tytułował, w jego głosie słychać było sarkazm. To był jak cios w policzek.

\- Puść mnie, to rozkaz! – posłuchał. Integra poleciała lekko do tyłu. Złapała się za nadgarstek, trochę bolał – Co w ciebie wstąpiło?! Mów!

Nie raz widziała go podczas agresywnych aktów, ale jeszcze nigdy nie kierował ich w jej stronę. Co takiego powiedziała?

\- Pomyśl Integro – mówił już ciszej, ale bardziej złowrogo. Ukrył swój gniew, ale wciąż świecił on w oczach – Nie wyjdziesz za mąż? To znaczy, że ten ród zakończy się wraz z tobą. A wtedy…co się stanie ze mną po twojej śmierci? Skoro rodzina Hellsing przestanie istnieć…

\- Rozkażę ci, żebyś był posłuszny rodzinie królewskiej i będziesz…

Nie dokończyła. Przeraziła się, gdy obserwowała, jak Alucard zanosi się złowrogim śmiechem. Nie czuła strachu od lat…ale teraz…Bała się tej sytuacji. Alucard po raz pierwszy wydawał się jej wrogiem, nie sługą. Nigdy nie okazał jej takiego braku szacunku…

\- Rozkażesz? – wykrztusił, gdy śmiech mu przeszedł. Uśmiechnął się do niej jak szaleniec, podczas gdy księżyc za oknem rzucił poświatę na jego twarz i rozszerzone ślepia – I co z tego?! Twoje rozkazy stracą ważność natychmiast po twojej śmierci!

Oddech urwał się jej gwałtownie, gdy zaczęło do niej docierać, o co mu chodziło. A tymczasem on mówił, znów się przybliżając niebezpiecznie.

\- Jestem przywiązany klątwą do tej rodziny, do twojej krwi! Ale **tylko** do niej! Nie podlegam niczemu innemu. Nie odpowiadam ani przed Bogiem, ani przed Diabłem. Słucham jedynie ciebie. Lecz jeśli umrzesz bezdzietnie…klątwa przestanie działać. Twoim najważniejszym obowiązkiem, konsekwencją o której powinnaś myśleć od samego początku, to spłodzenie potomka, który mnie odziedziczy po twojej śmierci! Myślisz, że czemu twój dziadek na starość się ożenił z kobietą, której nie kochał, aby urodziła mu dwóch synów?! Musiał to zrobić, abym nadal był tu uwięziony! Jeśli nie będziesz mieć dziecka…po twoim zgonie, będę wolny. Wiesz co to znaczy?

Wiedziała…Alucard…kompletnie wolny…wolny od rozkazów i kontroli kogokolwiek…

Ta wizja…była bardziej niż zatrważająca. To tak, jakby zdradziła swoją rodzinę…jakby cały jej sens, ich życiową, a nawet ponadpokoleniową misję szlag trafił! Jakby sens narodzin jej i ojca stracił sens. Uwalniając Alucarda tak naprawdę, uwalniając od władzy rodziny, zmarnowałaby wysiłki swych przodków, zniszczyła całą pracę i poświęcenie swego rodu. Czyli naprawdę okryłaby się wstydem, mieszając z błotem wszystkie wysiłki i zasługi dziadka i ojca.

A poza tym…już Dracula był niebezpieczny na wolności. Alucard, ze swoimi nowymi mocami mógłby doprowadzić do apokalipsy i nie było w tym przesady. Nie miała złudzeń, ten wampir był zły i nie miałby oporów przed niszczeniem. Nie zmienił się w kwestii bycia potworem, a nowe poglądy go nie powstrzymają. Jeśli Integra umrze bezdzietnie to Alucard wymorduje świat i nikt go nie powstrzyma. Prawdziwy koniec świata w postaci krwiopijcy nie do zatrzymania…

\- A może tego chcesz? – naprawdę wyglądał teraz jak potwór, nie zachowywał pozorów. Wyciągał dłoń w stronę jej szyi – Jeśli tak, uprość mi sprawę i daj się zabić już teraz. Efekt będzie ten sam.

Integra nagle się zerwała. Jej ręka odepchnęła jego dłoń tak gwałtownie, że człowieka by to zabolało. Praktycznie go uderzyła. Jej oczy zza okularów ciskały pioruny, a zęby miała zaciśnięte.

\- Zabieraj łapy, potworze. Nigdy na to nie pozwolę, słyszysz?!!!

Wampir wpierw się zdziwił, a potem jego uśmiech powrócił, lecz ten był już z zadowolenia.

\- Wreszcie…Lubię ten ogień w oczach. Właśnie tak, walcz ze mną, Integro!

\- Dla ciebie „Pani”! Nie mów mi po imieniu, to rozkaz!

Ręka jej drżała, chciała coś znów uderzyć.

\- Wynoś się stąd…- powiedziała cicho pod nosem, aby po chwili wrzasnąć – Wreszcie pokazałeś swoją prawdziwą twarz, potworze! Znudziła ci się w końcu gra pozorów?! Zejdź mi z oczu, natychmiast! Wracaj do piwnic, gdzie twoje miejsce, słyszysz?! Wynocha! Rozkazuje ci, nie wchodź mi w drogę! Nie chcę na ciebie patrzeć…Brzydzę się tobą, ty…

Nie dokończyła, nie mogła.

Uśmiech Alucard zbladł, ale nie zniknął. Jego następne słowa brzmiały jak syk.

\- Jak sobie życzysz…moja Pani…

Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

Integra była roztrzęsiona. Wszystko w kilka minut się posypało, nieodwracalnie, a świat odwrócił się o 180 stopni. Wszystko co tak nie dawno postanowiła, rozsypało się jak domek z kart. Teraz wszystko…

W brzuchu coś ją ścisnęło. Złapała się za usta, czując mdłości. Ukucnęła na podłodze, chcąc je powstrzymać.

Czemu to nie mogło być snem?! Czemu nie może wybudzić się z tego koszmaru…Dlaczego ona i Alucard nagle stali się wrogami, skoro zawsze był po jej stronie… a właściwie chyba…udawał, że jest.

Tymczasem wampir powrócił do swoich pomieszczeń. Już się nie uśmiechał.

Wiedział, że właśnie skazał się znów na pewien rodzaj więzienia tutaj. Te błogie ostatnie 6 lat dobiegły końca. Powrócą teraz czasy Artura, gdy był jedynie bronią i tylko bronią, chowaną w podziemiach.

Nie żałował. Uważał, że zrobił dobrze, postępując tak brutalnie. Tak będzie dla niej lepiej. Jego towarzystwo nie działało na nią dobrze. Teraz będzie tak jak powinno być.

Nie przejął się własnym bólem w piersi. To była część jego egzystencji. I tak by kiedyś cierpiał z powodu miłości do niej, przyśpieszył jedynie sprawę. Lepiej żeby ona go nienawidziła i pozostała wierna ideałom rodziny niż lubiła go i popełniła błąd, którego by miała na zawsze żałować i zniszczyć wszystko, co reprezentowało jej nazwisko.

Jedno było pewne…On i ona już nigdy nie będą mogli powrócić do swojej przyjacielskiej i bliskiej relacji. Zniszczył ją bezpowrotnie… Hellsing i on znów byli wrogami. Integra go nienawidzi i tak powinno być. Już się tego nie naprawi, skoro zawiódł jej zaufanie i udał, że chce atakować. Ona mu nie wybaczy, a i on tego nie chce. Już nigdy nie będą blisko…

Ale czy na pewno?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chcę powiedzieć, że w następnym rozdziale zakończymy wątek Nancy/Elizabeth, ale to wciąż nie koniec opowiadania. Rozdziałów będzie 12, więc jeszcze trochę.


	8. Wiek 19 lat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tym rozdziałem kończymy wątek Elizabeth/Nancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam, że tak długo nie było rozdziału, ale studia mnie zjadły

Gotowe. W końcu było gotowe.

Ostatni kamień trafił na swoje miejsce. Nancy strzepała pył z dłoni i rozejrzała się z zadowoleniem. Prace zakończyły się dokładnie w czasie, jaki sobie wyliczyła. A wyczyn polegał na tym, że dzieliła się ona na dwie partie i tą drugą musiała wykonać praktycznie sama.

Choć niezupełnie, bo z początku miała kilka rąk do pracy, niewiele, ale to zawsze coś. Z tym, że musiała potem tych pomocników wybić i to w taki sposób, aby reszta, budująca partię pierwszą o tym nie wiedziała. Co prawda spostrzeżono, że kilka jej sług zniknęło, lecz uwierzyli w wersję iż zdezerterowali. Zresztą specjalnie wybrała takich, którzy od dawna w nią wątpliwi, aby pozbyć się słabych pionków.

A teraz partia pierwsza miała zostać zakończona następnej nocy, a partia druga właśnie dobiegła końca. Scena gotowa. A więc zostało tylko…

…zaprosić aktorów na spektakl.

Nigdy jeszcze nie poświęciła tyle czasu na korektę swojego planu. Jak normalnie była pewna siebie, tym razem chciała mieć stuprocentową pewność, że jej plan nie ma wad, ani słabych stron. Jeśli popełni choć najmniejszy błąd, przegra. A to nie wchodziło w grę.

To zaszło za daleko. Nie powinna była pozwolić, aby ludzka dziewczyna zniszczyła jej świat i to przez głupotę innych. Drugi raz nie popełni tego błędu. Gdy zniszczy Hellsing zacznie wszystko od początku.

I może nie będzie już sama…Ale tu nie było pewności.

Po umyciu rąk, skierowała swe kroki w miejsce, gdzie trzymała papier listowny i pióro. Należało wysłać oficjalne zaproszenie.

Żałowała jednego…że nie będzie mogła zobaczyć reakcji na twarzy swojej przeciwniczki i jednocześnie adresatki jej listu. To będzie bezcenny widok. Pewnie z początku nie uwierzy…ale powiedzmy szczerze, nie będzie mieć wyboru, aby tańczyć jak jej zagra.

To przedstawienie reżyseruje Elizabeth i tylko ona dyktuje zakończenie. A Integra Hellsing nie ma wyjścia i jako zwykły uczestnik, musi postąpić zgodnie z scenariuszem…

…czyli umrzeć.

 

***

 

Mówiąc, że atmosfera była napięta, mamy do czynienia z niedopowiedzeniem. Najgorsze, że to nie trwało od wczoraj. A od kilku miesięcy.

Walter, mimo że był w środku tego konfliktu, nie miał pojęcia o co chodzi, ani jak do tego doszło. Nie miał też jak zdobyć tej informacji. Mógł jedynie obserwować i dedukować.

A wszystko zmieniło się kilka miesięcy temu, w ciągu jednej nocy. Z dnia na dzień nastąpiły zmiany, których nie dało się nie spostrzec.

Na przykład, najbardziej rzucało się oczy to, że Alucard zniknął. Do tej pory, od lat, można było się na niego natknąć wszędzie. Chodził swobodnie po posiadłości i jej terenach. Raz na jakiś czas znikał na jeden dzień, by go przespać, ale to tyle. Widywano go prawie codziennie, w dzień i w nocy. A teraz…nie było go. Już nigdzie nie można było go spotkać, ani w kuchni, gdzie zabierał sobie krew z zamrażarek, zwykle więcej niż było mu trzeba. Ani w gabinecie Integry, gdzie albo jej doradzał albo przeszkadzał. Ani także na polu treningowym, gdzie pomagał w szkoleniu nowych pracowników. Po prostu przepadł.

Natomiast u Integry zmian nie było widać na pierwszy rzut oka. Jednakże Walter, który znał ją od niemowlęcia, wychwycił coś bardzo dla niego ważnego. Otóż młoda Hellsing praktycznie nie wyłączała trybu pracy. Dla otoczenia nic się w niej nie zmieniło. Wciąż była oschłą i zimną królową lodu, silnie dzierżącą władzę. Ale…jedynie ktoś tak jej bliski jak on, czy Alucard, którzy znali ją na wylot wiedzieli, że przy bliskich Integra nie zawsze taka jest. Potrafiła okazać troskę, swoją dziewczęcą stronę, czy dać upust swojemu ironicznemu poczuciu humoru. A teraz…nic takiego się nie zdarzało. Dziewiętnastolatka nie pokazywała już nawet zaufanemu lokajowi swojej prawdziwej twarzy. Założyła maskę, jaką zwykle nosiła na ważnych spotkaniach i przy pracy i nie zdejmowała jej nawet przy bliskich. Jakby zabarykadowała się przed wszystkimi. Waltera to martwiło, że nie widywał tej prawdziwej Integry, już nie.

Po trzech tygodniach tych dziwactw Dornez sam zszedł do piwnic i skierował się do komnaty Alucarda. Chciał odpowiedzi na ich nienormalne zachowanie. Nie spodziewał się wiele, ale miał nadzieję przynajmniej na wskazówkę.

Kiedy wszedł do środka powitał go oczywiście mrok, ale wciąż dało się dostrzec sylwetkę wampira, siedzącego na samym środku komnaty, na swoim krześle niczym król. Siedział jednak jakoś inaczej. Nie było nigdzie jego aroganckiej postawy. Praktycznie leżał na krześle, nie starając się wyglądać godnie, czy chociaż żywo. Mógłby być w sumie porzuconym tu trupem, nikt nie powiedziałby, że to żyje.

Teraz Walter był pewien, że sytuacja w posiadłości jest gorsza niż sądził.

\- Alucard.

Gdy go zawołał, wampir otworzył oczy. Czyżby spał cały ten czas? Alucard spojrzał sennie na lokaja, ale zareagował obojętnością. Nawet nie odpowiedział.

\- Co się dzieje? – Dornez nie miał zamiaru owijać w bawełnę.

\- A co się ma dziać? – aby stworzyć pozory życia, wampir wyprostował się, aby znów przypominać osobę siedzącą, lecz wciąż było w nim widać zmęczenie. Widząc sceptyczne spojrzenie Dorneza dodał – Nie ruszałem się stąd od kilku tygodni, mogła mi się więc znudzić ta pozycja.

Walter zdumiał się. Alucard naprawdę od trzech tygodni nie ruszył się z tego krzesła? Siedział bez ruchu cały ten czas?

\- Nie wychodziłeś nawet zjeść?

\- Za czasów Arthura, wtenczas gdy byłem wolny, jadałem raz na miesiąc i było dobrze.

\- O to tu chodzi? – Walter przybrał groźną minę, lecz oczywiście nie wyglądał niebezpiecznie przez swój wiek – Wracasz do przyzwyczajeń z czasów poprzedniego Pana?

\- Teraz jest tak jak powinno być.

To było ostatnie zdanie, jakie Alucard wypowiedział podczas tamtej wizyty. Choć Walter jeszcze pytał, wampir zamknął oczy i go ignorował. Wychodząc lokaj obejrzał się za siebie i widząc spoczywającego na tym niby tronie No Life Kinga, zastanawiał czemu wampir sam znów zamknął się we własnym lochu z własnej woli, skoro taki był zadowolony z uwolnienia te kilka lat temu.

Miesiące mijały, ale tylko kilka. Integra zdążyła skończyć 19 lat. Walter nie zauważył przez ten czas poprawy. Jego Pani stała się chodzącą maszyną, nie okazującą żadnych ludzkich emocji, nawet prywatnie przy nim. Właściwie te prywatne momenty kompletnie zniknęły, dziewczyna odcięła się od niego. A jedyną rzeczą, która wskazywała, że Alucard wciąż przebywa w tym domu była raz na miesiąc znikająca z kuchni torebka krwi.

Nie wiedział jaki konflikt trwa między jego Panią, a jej wampirem, ale…przez to oni wszyscy byli nieszczęśliwi, nawet on.

 

***

 

Integra nauczyła się w ostatnich czasach ukrywać wszystko co czuła. Obojętność nie opuszczała jej twarzy. Nawet gdy czuła nudę w związku z przeglądaniem porannej poczty. Większość z tego albo była do kosza, albo trzeba było grzecznościowo odpowiedzieć, ale zignorować.

Zabierała się właśnie za ostatni list. Chciała go jak najszybciej przeczytać i napisać odpowiedź jeśli trzeba, aby zabrać się do pracy. Praca odrywała ją od myśli, od których pragnęła gorąco uciec. Od wspomnień, których wolała nie pamiętać. Nie zdziwiła ją na kopercie kaligrafia w starym stylu. Wszyscy ludzie, którzy do niej prywatnie pisali byli w podeszłym wieku i ich charakter pisma był przestarzały.

Jednakże…kiedy go otworzyła i przeleciała wzrokiem treść, oddech na chwilę uwiązł jej w gardle. To była jedyna oznaka szoku jaką wyraziła poza rozszerzonymi oczami. List brzmiał następująco:

 _Do panny Integry Fairbrook_ _Wingates Hellsing_

_Piszę te słowa z lekkim rozbawieniem, ponieważ nigdy nie widziałyśmy się na oczy, a jednak całkiem dobrze się znamy i dużo o sobie wiemy. Pomyślałam, że czas skończyć z takim stanem rzeczy. Bądźmy szczere, obie pragniemy stanąć w końcu twarzą w twarz. Dlatego właśnie składam te słowa. Zapraszam Cię na kolację. Jeśli rozumiesz tutaj podwójne znaczenie._

_Nie obawiaj się pułapki, zasady gry będą czyste, a ja nie będę oszukiwać. Wręcz przeciwnie, zamierzam potraktować je dosłownie. Mam piękny dom, w którym chcę Cię ugościć najlepiej jak umiem. Będę na ciebie czekać w nocy, w dniu w którym otrzymasz moje zaproszenie. Wiem, że nie poczekałabyś ani dnia dłużej, bo tak jak ja umierasz z niecierpliwości, aby mnie poznać osobiście i popędzisz do mnie, gdy tylko skończysz czytać._

_Oczywiście nie martw się, na obiad jesteście zaproszeni wszyscy. Byłabyś samotna bez swoich ludzi. Jeśli mam być szczera, poznanie wampira Alucarda wzbudza we mnie ekscytację, której nie czułam od dawna. Chętnie zobaczę jak próbujecie mnie zabić. Jestem pewna, że czas przy naszym spotkaniu będzie niezapomniany dla całej naszej trójki. Osobiście nie mam wątpliwości kto pozostanie żywy po owym obiedzie. A ty?_

_Czekam na wasze przybycie_

_Ze szczerymi pozdrowieniami_

_Hrabina Elizabeth Bathory._

_PS: Oto moje współrzędne ******_

Dłoń Integry drgnęła, ale tylko raz. Nadszedł czas. Wróg wykonał swój ruch. I na pewno jest on starannie zaplanowany, co nie wróżyło dobrze, lecz nie mogła się wahać.

Gwałtownie wstała z krzesła i otworzyła usta, jakby chcąc krzyknąć.

\- A…

Urwała tuż po wykrzyczeniu pierwszej litery. Nie potrafiła tego zrobić. W myślach wyzywała siebie od tchórzy, chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu. Nie mogła teraz go zobaczyć, maska by się roztrzaskała, a tak przecież długo ją utrzymywała. Chciała się nastawić na to, że znów go zobaczy. Przygotować się na to, że będzie musiała okazywać nienawiść i niechęć do istoty, którą kochała. Na to trzeba było zebrać siły. Krzyknęła więc zamiast tego.

\- Walter!

Kamerdyner przybywał prawie natychmiast. Bez zbędnych słów podała mu list. On po przeczytaniu go pokazał więcej emocji niż ona. Od razu rzekł z uczuciem.

\- Ludzie i sprzęt mogą być gotowi w pół godziny.

\- Musimy pamiętać z kim mamy do czynienia. Ona jest pewna, że nas zniszczy. Ma swój kolejny, cholerny plan. I jestem pewna, że jest idealny. Musimy mieć się na baczności. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na porażkę. Ja pójdę zebrać i przygotować naszych. Ty sprawdź te współrzędne. Zobacz, gdzie dokładnie lecimy. I jeszcze… - wyszła zza biurka i ruszyła do drzwi. Wypowiedziała ostatnie zdanie już nie patrząc mu w oczy - …wezwij główną broń.

Walter nie skomentował tego, że nie użyła imienia. Kiedy zatrzasnęły się za nią drzwi lokaj stał bez ruchu jakieś 30 sekund. Po tym czasie rzucił cicho w przestrzeń, niby do kogoś.

\- Słyszałeś?

Za nim, ze ściany wyłoniła się wysoka postać. Uniosła głowę pokazując iskrzące czerwone ślepia. Dornez nie musiał się oglądać, aby wiedzieć, że wampir się zjawił.

\- Tak.

Lokaj wreszcie się odwrócił i podał wampirowi list. Po skończeniu go było jasne, że z całej trójki Alucard najmniej się powstrzymywał w okazywaniu tego, co nim targa.

\- Złam dzisiaj swoją zasadę picia krwi raz na miesiąc – powiedział Walter – Wypij jak najwięcej. Musisz być w pełni sił. Potrzebujemy całej twojej mocy.

\- Wiem i zrobię to – Alucard zgniótł list w dłoni i rzekł z nieukrywanym gniewem – Ta wampirzyca zbyt długo grała mi na nerwach. Dzisiejszej nocy zakończę jej przedstawienie raz na zawsze.

 

***

 

Lecieli już którąś godzinę. Integra, aby lepiej myśleć paliła już czwarte cygaro. Zabrała całe pudełko, wiedząc, że wypali dziś je wszystko. Nie dawało jej spokoju kilka spraw.

Pierwsza to lokalizacja, jaką otrzymali. Współrzędne w liście wskazywały na Stany Zjednoczone, a konkretnie bezludne pustynne tereny wśród kanionów. Integra nie mogła sobie wyobrazić gorszego miejsca na kryjówkę wampirów. Słoneczna pustynia? To koszmar dla krwiopijców, lecz z drugiej strony, patrząc na historię tej wampirzycy, musiała ona znać te tereny jak własną kieszeń. Uciekła do własnego domu.

Druga to skąd Nancy, czy tam Elizabeth, znała imię Alucarda? To, że wampir dla niej pracuje zdążyła już się dowiedzieć, ale tożsamość to co innego. Czas mijał, a ona nie mogła wpaść na rozwiązanie.

Ostatnia sprawa to co ta wampirzyca mogła uknuć. Nie mierzyła się z pierwszym lepszym wampirem, a z geniuszką swojego gatunku. Stanowiła ona niebezpieczeństwo najwyższego stopnia. Nie wzywałaby ich, nie będąc pewną zwycięstwa. Dyktowała im warunki. Pewnie pierwszą rzeczą za jaką się weźmie będzie wyeliminowanie Alucarda, gdyż on stanowił największe zagrożenie. Ciekawe jak ona zamierza tego dokonać? Choć w sumie…to nie ważne. Ponieważ Alucard był niezniszczalny, niepokonany. Nic go nie zmiażdży. Więc to Hellsing wygra. Te myśli podnosiły jej pewność.

Ponieważ okolica do której byli zmuszeni się dostać była na odludziu, musieli główny samolot zostawić na lotnisku, a do celu dotrzeć w pojazdach pancernych i helikopterach. Część została im udostępniona na specjalne polecenie, część wzięli ze sobą.

Zmierzając tam Integra przeklinała swój nawyk wstawania o późnej porze. Gdyby wstała wcześnie i przeczytała wówczas list, dotarliby na miejsce za dnia. A tak mieli tam dojechać równo o zachodzie słońca. Idealnie dla ich wroga.

Jej helikopter i dwa inne wylądowały w końcu w kanionie. Integra wysiadła i została powitana przez wściekle pomarańczowy kolor, który powoli zmieniał się w brązowy. Wszystkie otaczające ją ściany miały taki kolor.

\- Sir Hellsing, wedle współrzędnych, nasz cel znajduje się za zakrętem – powiedział pilot po zgaśnięciu silników.

\- Dziękuję – wolała tam się dostać w miarę cicho, a głośne helikoptery to uniemożliwiały. Walter leciał razem z nią.

Musieli poczekać aż dogonią ich wozy, a gdy wreszcie się to stało, wysiadła z nich zdyscyplinowana grupa jej uzbrojonych ludzi…i Alucard. Bardzo starała się go unikać, ale tu już nie dało rady. Spojrzeli na siebie po raz pierwszy od tamtej nocy, gdy wszystko runęło. Szybko odwróciła wzrok z udawaną pogardą. Doskonale ukryła ból w piersi.

Ruszyli przed siebie w zwartym szyku. Integra przewodziła. Po jej bokach, trochę z tyłu Walter i Alucard, a reszta ludzi w rzędach za nimi, z gotową bronią zawieszoną na ramionach. Szli sprawnie, pomimo piasku pod stopami.

W końcu wyszli zza zakrętu i …wszyscy na moment zamarli. Nie wiadomo czego się spodziewali, lecz na pewno nie tego.

Na samym środku kanionu wzniesiono ogromny zamek. Pasował do otoczenia niczym hrabia do obory, mówiąc dosłownie. A mimo to wykonany był starannie. Budowla była w kolorze takim samym co piasek i ściany skalne, a jego najwyższa wieża kończyła się idealne w miejscu, gdzie kończył się szczyt kanionu. Mimo, że musiał zostać zbudowany niedawno, wielu mogłoby uwierzyć, że stoi tu od setek lat. Nie było w nim nic z nowoczesności. A im bardziej robiło się ciemno, tym bardziej wyczuwalna była atmosfera grozy.

\- Hrabina wybudowała sobie zamek – rzekł Walter.

\- Raczej scenę przedstawienia – odpowiedział mu Alucard, z nutą szyderstwa skierowanego w stronę Pani tego miejsca.

Integra westchnęła głęboko. Słońca już prawie nie było widać na niebie, więc dzieci nocy zaraz miały się przebudzić. Młoda Hellsing wyjęła nowe cygaro i nieśpiesznie je zapaliła. Trzymając je już w ustach powoli, jakby szykując się na cios, odwróciła się do tyłu i spojrzała Alucardowi prosto w twarz.

Przez sekundę nie było tu ani Waltera, ani dziesiątek jej ludzi. Byli jedynie oni. Niewzruszeni, oboje udający wzajemną niechęć, oboje nie zdających sobie sprawy, że to drugie tylko ją udaje. Po raz pierwszy od miesięcy nie mogli od siebie uciec, chociaż przecież to od dawna robili wyłącznie.

\- Alucard – młoda Hellsing włożyła w swój głos tyle władczości i jadu ile potrafiła. Jednocześnie walcząc, aby stłumić ból w złamanym już sercu.

\- Tak, Pani? – powiedział zimno, ale też z oczekiwaniem. Cieszył się z nadchodzącej masakry i nie próbował tego ukrywać.

\- Rozkazuję ci roznieść w pył to miejsce i znaleźć naszego wroga. Masz zniszczyć wszystko co stanie na twojej drodze, aby tego dokonać. Zabij wroga. Rozerwij na strzępy! Search and destroy! – krzyknęła, robiąc stanowcze machnięcie ręką.

\- Tak jest, my Master!

Minął ją z udawaną obojętnością, aby zaraz po tym ruszyć biegiem na zamek.

\- Ty też Walter – rozkazała natychmiast równie twardo. Nie bacząc na zdziwione spojrzenie lokaja dodała – Pamiętaj z kim walczymy. Potrzebujemy całej naszej siły. Dlatego rozkazuję ci na tę noc zawiesić emeryturę.

\- Sir, Pani słowo jest dla mnie rozkazem – za Dornezem zalśniły ostre nici praktycznie natychmiast. Stary lokaj także ruszył w stronę budynku, a za nim ich małe wojsko.

Integra została na miejscu, a z nią tylko dwoje jej ludzi. Miała tu zaczekać aż wszystko się skończy i jako dowódca dopilnować by nikt tędy nie uciekł. A przynajmniej tak sądziła…

 

***

 

Alucard przeszedł przez wrota tej zamkowej fortecy dokładnie w chwili, kiedy słońce kompletnie zaszło za horyzontem. Natychmiast do jego uszu doszło naraz mnóstwo odgłosów otwieranych trumien, skrzyń i klap. W całym pałacu wampiry przebudziły się ze snu i nie było ich mało. Zaczęły wyłazić ze wszystkich stron i wszystkich zakamarków. Zapowiadało się mnóstwo roboty.

Wampir bezwiednie wyszczerzył kły, wyjmując z płaszcza swojego Casulla. Dziś go trochę poużywa. Nie wiadomo po co, założył też okulary.

Słyszał, że do armii dołączył Walter. Z nim robota miała pójść jeszcze sprawniej. Wampir znów zaczął biec do przodu. Zamierzał zostawić tamtym wampiry, które wyjdą po bokach. On weźmie tych z przodu i góry.

Widząc korytarze widział, że o wystrój niewiele zadbano, ale wykonanie budowli było solidne. Co jakiś czas zdarzały się jednak takie rzeczy jak obrazy, stare zasłony, czy złote świeczniki. Postawiono tu wszystko co udało się zdobyć. Zamek naprawdę wyglądał jak wyjęty ze średniowiecza. Niewiele ustępował jego zamkowi w Rumunii, choć jego był bogatszy w wystroju.

Znikąd nagle wyskoczyło na niego trzech krwiopijców. Trzy wampiry, trzy kule, trzy precyzyjne strzały. Krew zdążyła się jeszcze nieco rozprysnąć zanim stwory zamieniły się w pył.

Alucard ruszył dalej. Uważał, że architektura tego miejsca była dobrze przemyślana. Wampirzyca, która uważa siebie za Hrabinę i Boginię najpewniej ulokowała swoją komnatę w najwyższej wieży, więc właśnie tam zmierzał. Im był bliżej tym więcej wampirów napotykał.

Z czasem było ich tak dużo, że aż stało się to nużące. Mimo to strzelał dalej, zalewając to miejsce ich krwią i pyłem z ich ciał. Bardzo go spowalniały. To upewniło go, że ich Pani musi się znajdować tam gdzie próbował dotrzeć skoro one tak zaciekle zagradzały mu drogę.

Za sobą słyszał strzały karabinów i odgłosy cięć nici Waltera. Oni także walczyli. Zamek zamienił się w istne pole walki dwóch armii. Alucard nie przejmował się ani tym, ani krzykami bólu jego ofiar. To była jego muzyka. Strzały…cięcia…krzyki…błagania o litość…krew…ból…i moc…To było jego królestwo. Tutaj należał.

Do końca egzystencji najpewniej będzie czuł szczęście jedynie w takich sytuacjach. Bez tego, przez oczami wciąż pojawiały się czyjeś błękitne, schowane za szkłami oczy. Wpierw młode, wypełnione ufnością, aby potem zmienić się na te, które widział po raz ostatni wypełnione poczuciem zdrady i gniewem. Zniszczył ich silną więź. Wiedział, że na własne życzenie do tego doprowadził i wciąż sądził, że dobrze uczynił. Chociaż raz…

Roztrzaskał głowę kolejnemu stworowi, zapominając na chwilę o ukochanej kobiecie, u której z własnej woli obudził nienawiść. Rzucił się w wir mordowania z największą radością.

Jedna rzecz tylko budziła jego niepokój. A mianowicie…dlaczego napotyka się jedynie na wampiry? Czemu nie ma tu żadnych ghouli? … To dziwne.

 

***

 

Integra kończyła już palić cygaro. Nawet z tej odległości słyszała niesamowity hałas dobiegający z tego groteskowego zamku. Musiało tam być więcej wampirów niż sądziła. Pewnie wszyscy, których Nancy miała przy sobie pod opieką. Zmartwiła się trochę o swoich ludzi, ale nie o Alucarda i Waltera. Nie potrafiła uwierzyć, żeby cokolwiek ich pokonało.

Miała właśnie wyrzucić wypalone cygaro, gdy usłyszała za sobą jakiś stukot. Obejrzała się za siebie, ale nic nie zobaczyła po ciemku. Po chwili stukot się powtórzył. Wiedziała, że się nie przesłyszała, bo stukot wciąż się powtarzał. Spojrzała na dwóch swoich żołnierzy, ale oni stali nieco bliżej zamku, spory kawałek przed nią i przez te hałasy pewnie nic nie słyszeli.

Nie bacząc na nich zaczęła iść w stronę, z której słyszała ten dziwny dźwięk. Po kilku krokach nadepnęła na coś. Pod jedną nogą poczuła papier, a pod drugą drewno. Ponieważ była noc, w środku kanionu musiała odpalić zapałkę, aby coś widzieć. Znajdowała się już bardzo daleko od swoich ludzi, a oni tego nie spostrzegli, patrząc na pałac.

Po odpaleniu zapałki Integra spojrzała w dół. Zdziwiła się niezmiernie tym co zobaczyła, chyba jeszcze bardziej niż obecnością średniowiecznej budowli na pustyni. Odgarnęła nieco piasku by mieć pewność. Pod jej nogami znajdowała się jakaś drewniana klapa, którą chyba dało się otworzyć, a na niej leżała kartka papieru. Nie zauważyli tego wcześniej, bo przechodzili obok.

Integra musiała odpalić kolejną zapałkę, aby zobaczyć co było zapisane na kartce. Kolejny raz w ciągu tego dnia zobaczyła staranną kaligrafię swojego wroga.

_Niespodzianka Sir Hellsing_

_Podoba ci się plac zabaw jaki stworzyłam dla naszych sług? Będą mieli mnóstwo zabawy i nie będą nam przeszkadzać. Pisałam w zaproszeniu dla kogo jest ten obiad. Dzieci nie są zaproszone. Ale ty wejdź._

_Za klapą znajduje się przejście do mojego prawdziwego pałacu. Tamta krzykliwa budowla jest, jak wspominałam, dla dzieci. Dorośli wolą mniej krzykliwe rzeczy. Wejdź, zapraszam serdecznie._

_Aha, jeśli wejdziesz ze swoimi dziećmi, ostrzegam, że wszystkie zginą. Aby ich oszczędzić lepiej wejdź sama, abyśmy się mogły cieszyć tym wyczekiwanym spotkaniem. Czekam z niecierpliwością na twoje przybycie._

_Hrabina Elizabeth Bathory_

 

Integre opanował gniew, że wampirzyca nazywa jej żołnierzy „dziećmi”. Widać, że ich nie docenia. Ale…tak samo jak nie docenia swoich sług.

Dziewiętnastolatka spojrzała daleko, lekko za siebie, na dwoje ludzi, którzy wciąż stali tam gdzie ich zostawiła. Nie wiedziała czemu, ale wierzyła słowom w liście, że jeśli ich weźmie ze sobą oni zginą. A poza tą dwójką nikogo więcej nie było. Wszyscy byli zajęci walką.

To wszystko było ukartowane. Nancy ustawiła to tak, aby wszyscy jej ludzie zostali wplątani w ogromną wręcz wojnę na zamku, a ona sama została tutaj. Chodziła by odizolować dowódcę i wojsko. I udało jej się. Wampiry i zamek tylko odwracali uwagę.

Integra wiedziała, że nie ma wyboru. Wampirzyca dyktowała jej ruchy, a ta nie miała jak się wydostać z tej manipulacji. Robiła to co jej zaplanowała Nancy. Została jej obecnie jedyna możliwość, która nie zabije jej ludzi, ani nie oderwie tamtych od walki. Wybicie tamtych wampirów też było częścią jej pracy, nie mogła tego zatrzymać. Pozostało tylko…samej przejść przez klapę.

Mimo, że tego chciał jej przeciwnik, Integra uniosła klapę i weszła do środka. Rozsadzała ją wściekłość, że Nancy prowadzi już od początku starcie, ale jak było wspomniane, nie miała wyboru. Wampirzyca zgrabnie pociągała za sznurki w swojej sztuce. Ale Hellsing zamierzała je zerwać za wszelką cenę.

Za klapą znajdowała się drabinka, którą dziewczyna zeszła na dół. Schodziła całkiem długo, byli sporo pod ziemią.

W końcu jej nogi dotknęły podłoża. Rozejrzała się. Była w wąskim korytarzu wyłożonym wypolerowanym kamieniem. Do ścian były przymocowane pochodnie, więc było widno. Lecz końca tego korytarza nie było widać. Nie było wyjścia, Integra musiała ruszyć w głąb tego nieskończonego korytarza.

Przez długi czas słyszała jedynie echo własnych kroków. Próbowała w wyobraźni ocenić gdzie się znajduje. Uważała, że za moment minie teren zamku. Prawdziwa siedziba wroga musiała być za pałacem…i pod ziemią rzecz jasna.

W pewnej chwili, oprócz jej kroków pojawiły się nowe odgłosy. I to bardzo niepokojące. A mimo wszystko nie przestraszyły Integry. Stanęła w miejscu i cierpliwie czekała. Znała ten dźwięk. Stanowiły część jej pracy.

Nie potrzeba było minuty, aby się zjawiły. Z nieskończonego korytarza zaczęła się wyłaniać armia ghouli. Było ich tak dużo, że zajmowały całą wąską przestrzeń, od ściany do ściany. Nie było tylko widać jak daleko ciągnie się ich sznur.

Integra nie zlękła się. Zrozumiała już. Nancy wysłała je na wypadek, gdyby nie przyszła sama. Miały zabić ludzi, których w razie czego miałaby zabrać. O nią się nie martwiła. Jak powiedziała w liście, znała ją i wiedziała, że nie da się jakimś ghoulom. I znów miała rację.

Dziewczyna od razu lewą rękę sięgnęła do wnętrza płaszcza, aby wyjąć swój pistolet, a prawą do swojego paska, gdzie przymocowana była szabla. Wyjęła ją i tak w obu dłoniach dzierżyła broń.

Wiedziała skąd są te ghoule. Bo przecież…Nancy jak i jej wampiry musiały przez cały ten czas coś jeść. Stanowiły one jej resztki obiadowe…Rzeczywiście zaprosiła ją na obiad.

Integra nie czekała, aż stwory do niej dotrą. Sama rzuciła się w ich stronę z pełną zawziętością. Naraz wypaliła kilka razy z pistoletu, precyzyjnie trafiając w głowy potworów, a jednocześnie machnęła mieczem, idealne przecinając głowę ghoula poziomym cięciem tuż pod nosem, lecz nad linią ust..

Bez lęku czy wahania wbiegła w sam środek tej zbieraniny potworów, aby móc ich ciąć z każdej strony. Huk strzałów rozlegał się po korytarzu, ale nie zwracała na to uwagi. Tak samo jak na pryskającą na ściany krew, czy zmasakrowane ciała na ziemi, które musiała deptać. Na szczęście dźwięki, które się pojawiały, gdy zgniatała niechcący nogą jakąś część szczątek do niej nie docierała w ferworze walki.

Cieszyła się, że lata temu trenowała w ten sposób…ach no właśnie…to przecież jego zasługa.

 

_\- Dlaczego mam się uczyć strzelać lewą ręką? – spytała mała Integra. Został jej wtenczas miesiąc do trzynastych urodzin. Był środek nocy, a ona była na polu treningowym. Niecodzienne, ale takie warunki były najlepsze dla jej nauczyciela._

_\- Ponieważ powinnaś – Alucard skrzyżował ręce w wyczekującym geście – Powiedzmy, że zranisz prawą rękę. Jak będziesz się wówczas bronić? Nie możesz sobie pozwolić na bezbronność. Wyćwiczenie lewej ręki jest być może nawet ważniejsze od ćwiczenia prawej._

_Dziewczynka spróbowała wycelować do tarczy i strzelić. Nie trafiła. Za drugim i trzecim razem też._

_\- Trochę to potrwa – oznajmiła, ale bez zmęczenia w głosie._

_\- Na pewno – nie wiadomo skąd, wyjął małą szablę i włożył w jej prawą dłoń. Widząc jej zaskoczenie uśmiechnął się – Im więcej broni tym lepiej. Nauczę cię wszystkiego moja Pani, abyś nie była bezbronna, gdy nie mogę cię chronić._

_\- A tak, to będziesz mnie bronić?_

_\- Zawsze._

 

\- No tak, to on mnie nauczył tego stylu walki – powiedziała to do siebie w chwili, gdy naraz rozwaliła dwie głowy ghouli po swoich bokach.

„ Gdyby nie on i jego trening, poległabym tu?” – w czasie, gdy jej ciało poruszało się z dużą szybkością, a jej ręce wykonywały morderczy taniec, jej myśli zaczęły chodzić własnymi drogami. Nie potrzebowała myśleć, aby wykonywać te zabójcze ruchy. Walczyła z tymi bezrozumnymi istotami niemalże automatycznie.

„Ironia w tym jest. Obdarzyłam afektem i zaufaniem potwora, którego mam obowiązek nienawidzić. Który mnie nienawidzi. Ale co miałam poradzić?”

Kolejne strzały, kolejne szczątki.

„Tamtego dnia, gdy wuj próbował mnie zabić, byłam zupełnie sama i bezbronna. Nie mogłam nic zrobić. Żałosne i biedne dziecko. A mimo to on wstał i wybrał mnie. Stanowiłam słabą istotkę, a on zabił moich wrogów i klęknął przede mną. Gdy myślałam, że nikogo przy mnie nie ma, on się zjawił. On był pierwszą osobą, która okazała mu szacunek, choć wcale nie musiała. Znała mnie kilka minut, a padła na kolana”

Musiała zmienić magazynek w pistolecie, więc wykonała szybki obrót, aby trafić ostrzem wszystkie otaczające ją ghoule. One padły nieco do tyły, dając jej czas, aby załadować broń.

„Na tym się nie skończyło. Alucard trwał przy moim boku od tamtego czasu. Nadal mnie szanował…był przy mnie…doradzał mi…uczył mnie…nigdy nie kłamał…nie ukrywał czym jest…działał mi na nerwy…i wspierał…dawał oparcie gdy wydawało mi się, że nie dam rady…niszczył to co stało mi na drodze…dorastałam przy nim…walczyliśmy razem…dzieliliśmy gorycz porażki, gniew i triumf…sam powiedział, że jesteśmy duetem…tytułuje mnie często „Master” bez nutki kpiny”

Robiło się ich coraz mniej, ale jej ruchy nie zwalniały. Nawet wtedy, gdy krew trysnęła jej na okulary.

„Niech ktoś więc powie…jak…jak mogłam mu nie zaufać…jak…jak…jak mogłam go nie pokochać?! To niemożliwe! Zakochanie się w nim było takie naturalne! Niemożliwe było się nie zakochać w takiej sytuacji! Musiałam…musiałam go pokochać…nigdy, już nikt nie będzie mi tak oddany jak on”

Jeszcze tylko kilka ruchów.

„A teraz wiem, że przez cały ten czas mnie nienawidził. Pomimo szacunku zabiłby mnie, gdyby tylko mógł. Ale trzymam go na łańcuchu, więc nie może mi nic zrobić. Potwór może tylko tyle…ale nie będą już uciekać. Przysięgam, że to był pierwszy i ostatni raz, gdy uciekałam. Zbyt wiele mu zawdzięczam. Może ziać do mnie nienawiścią do końca życia, ponieważ i tak jest mój. Alucard należy do mnie. A ja go kocham…”

\- …całą duszą!

Dokończyła myśl na głos dokładnie w chwili, gdy naraz wykonała ostatnie cięcie i ostatni strzał. Wszystkie ghoule zostały powalone.

Minęły dwie sekundy, a pusty magazynek wypadł z pistoletu, wciąż trzymanego w wyciągniętej dłoni. Jego głuchy trzask o kamień wbijał się nieprzyjemnie w uszy w tej nagłej ciszy.

Integra, nagle przywrócona do rzeczywistości, zdała sobie sprawę, że jest wykończona. Oddychała bardzo ciężko, brakowało jej tchu. Na domiar złego, nie miała już naboi.

Czyli te ghoule nie były tylko po to by wykończyć możliwych towarzyszy. Miały także ją zmęczyć i rozbroić. Szlag by to!

Dziewczyna przeklęła w myślach. Wciąż tkwiła w okowach manipulacji. Najmniej przejęła się tym, że była cała oblepiona we krwi. Cała, dosłownie. Krew miała nawet we włosach. Najwięcej chyba było na butach. Musiała zetrzeć krew z jednego szkła okularów.

Jedno było dobre. Nie była ranna.

\- Przynajmniej to – rzekła do siebie, wciąż dysząc i powoli wznowiła chód.

Przybyła ledwo 10 metrów, kiedy zobaczyła, że korytarz się kończy. Na końcu dało się już dojrzeć przejście, a konkretnie wysoki, ostro zakończony łuk. Co było za łukiem nie potrafiła spostrzec, bo w tamtym miejscu nie było pochodni i ledwo coś było widać.

Integra powoli, aby nie tracić resztek energii zbliżyła się do przejścia. Gdy przeszła przez łuk znalazła się w zupełnie innym miejscu, choć nieco znajomym.

Komnata wyglądała podobnie do tej, która znajdowała się w kryjówce wampirzycy na Węgrzech. Była wysoka i zbudowana na planie koła. Oczywiście cała z kamienia, a ogień pochodni nadawał miejscu atmosferę tajemnicy.  Różnica między tą komnatą, a tą na Węgrzech tkwiła jedynie, że na podwyższeniu dokładnie naprzeciw wejścia nie było wanny, a tron. Oraz to, że na samym środku, z sufitu zwisały dwa łańcuchy kajdan. Poza tym było identycznie. Nawet dwoje drzwi po obu stronach podwyższenia były w tym samym miejscu.

A na tym podwyższeniu, owym groteskowym tronie, siedziała ona. Integra nie miała wątpliwości przed kim stoi. Rozpostarta niczym królowa całego świata siedziała wampirzyca o wielkiej urodzie. Uśmiech wyższości nie odbierał jej piękna, co dziwne. Ponieważ było to jej przedstawienie miała na sobie suknie wyjętą ze średniowiecza. Nie zdobyła jej raczej okradając garderobę teatralną, była zbyt autentyczna i godna Hrabiny.

\- Cieszę się, że dotarłaś – nawet głos miała przyjemny. Niedbałym gestem zaczęła rozczesywać swoje czarne włosy.

Młoda Hellsing wkroczyła w głąb pomieszczenia. Może i była wycieńczona i bez naboi, lecz wciąż pozostawał miecz. A ona była stworzona do walki w każdej, nawet najgorszej sytuacji.

\- Mam wygłosić kwestię typu: Nareszcie się spotykamy? Nancy… - imię wypowiedziała najbardziej złośliwym tonem, na jaki było ją stać. Wampirzyca drgnęła, ale nic poza tym.

\- Obejdzie się. Choć przyznaję, że miło stanąć w końcu twarzą w twarz z tobą… - Nancy wstała i schodkami zaczęła schodzić w dół, do przeciwnika.

\- Tu się zgodzę. Będzie mi miło obciąć ci łeb. No, dawaj! – zignorowała zmęczenie i walecznym ruchem wymierzyła swój miecz w stronę wampirzycy – Nie będę się bawić w twój dziecięcy teatrzyk. Zakończmy to tu i teraz!

\- Jesteś taka jak o tobie mówią, widzę – Nancy wciąż schodziła i nie zareagowała zbytnio na zaczepkę do walki – Szkoda, że się nie bawisz. Stanowimy zabawny kontrast nie sądzisz?

Miała rację. Integra nie była ładna, a jej ubrania mógł bez wstydu nosić mężczyzna. Wampirzyca wyglądem stanowiła jej kompletne przeciwieństwo.

\- Ironia, ale nie zabawna.

\- Są różne poczucia humoru. Dobrze więc…- Nancy dotarła w końcu na koniec schodów. Schyliła się i zza nich wyjęła…własną szablę. Aż tak potrafiła wszystko przewidzieć, że przygotowała się do walki na miecze? To nie wróżyło najlepiej.

Integra nie zamierzała dłużej bawić się w pogawędki, czy tracić czas na bezsensowne dramaty. Gdy tylko tamta dobyła miecz, rzuciła się w jej stronę. Wyprowadziła cios…ale trafiła w próżnię. Wampirzyca rozpłynęła się w powietrzu tuż przed ciosem. Dziewczyna instynktownie wyczuła ją za plecami. W ostatniej chwili zablokowała wrogie ostrze.

\- Chyba nie myślałaś, że jestem tak słaba jak tamte ghoule, czy głupcy, których chroniłam?

Miała cichą nadzieję, ale niezbyt silną. Niestety…Nancy nie była słabą wampirzycą. Oprócz umysłu rozwijała też ciało i moce. Naprawdę była mądra.

Walka trwała może minutę. Od początku starcia Nancy prowadziła i Integra nie mogła znaleźć luk w jej sposobie walki. Nie nadążała za jej prędkością i siłą. W walce fizycznej z silnym wampirem człowiek nie ma szans i dziewczyna odczuwała to na własnej skórze. Nie miała wiele siły po walce z ghoulami, lecz pruła dalej. Ale na próżno…nie zarejestrowała już kiedy szabla została jej wytrącona.

\- Wytrzymałaś minutę…Jak na człowieka to naprawdę imponujące. Plus do tego pokonanie moich ghouli i wyjście z tego bez szwanku…Mocarna z ciebie kobieta, co? Zasłużyłaś na odrobinę szacunku.

Jakby zaprzeczając tym słowom powaliła dziewczynę na ziemię i pociągnęła ją za włosy w stronę środka komnaty. Pomimo bólu, Integra nawet nie jęknęła. Ale nie było się co oszukiwać, sama nie miała z nią szans.

Wampirzyca miała po chwili Integre Hellsing dokładnie tam gdzie chciała. Zakuła dziewczynę w zwisające z sufitu kajdany. Były takiej długości, że Integra dotykała ziemi jedynie czubkami butów. Łańcuchy mocno przytrzymywały ją lekko w górze.

\- Nie wiesz jak często wyobrażałam sobie ten widok – westchnęła Nancy z błogością.

Integra dysząc ciężko maskowała swój gniew i gorycz porażki. Od początku do końca jej przeciwnik miał przewagę, nie tylko w tej walce. Wiedziała z kim się mierzy i to zignorowała. Nancy zaplanowała każdy swój krok i szło jej perfekcyjnie. Miała ją tu, w kajdanach, bezbronną i wycieńczoną. Jednakże…młoda Hellsing nie byłaby sobą, gdyby okazała słabość.

\- Fantazjujesz o mnie w ten sposób? – spytała prowokując.

\- Brakuje ci tylko dziury w brzuchu i byłoby idealnie.

Wampirzyca zaczęła okrążać nieśpiesznie unieruchomione ciało Integry, uśmiechając się triumfująco. Dziewczyna natomiast ciskała nienawiścią z oczu. Wciąż miała walecznego ducha.

Obserwowała każdy ruch Nancy. Oczekiwała jakiegoś ciosu, tej obiecanej dziury w brzuchu, ale nic nie nastąpiło. Wampirzyca chyba nie zamierzała robić jej większej krzywdy.

\- Co teraz zrobisz? – zapytała niecierpliwe przy trzecim okrążeniu wampirzycy.

\- Wiesz… - najwyraźniej zignorowała pytanie. Stanęła na wprost niej i spojrzała prosto w oczy - …pomimo oczywistego kontrastu w naszym wyglądzie, sądzę, że charakterem jesteśmy bardzo podobne.

\- O czym ty gadasz? Nie mam z tobą nic wspólnego. Ja bym nigdy nie wysłała własnych ludzi na śmierć – biła do wampirów, które ginęły z ręki Alucarda i reszty organizacji.

\- Och tamci…gdy to się skończy pragnę zacząć od nowa. Oni nie są mi w tym do niczego potrzebni. Usunięcie ich jest mi na rękę. A co do podobieństw…otwórz oczy. Jest ich trochę.

\- Na przykład? – podtrzymywanie rozmowy było teraz najlepszą strategią. Im dłużej czasu będą rozmawiać tym większa szansa, że Alucard je znajdzie.

\- Nazwisko – widząc zdziwienie na jej twarzy, kontynuowała – Drwiłaś ze mnie, gdy wymówiłaś moje pierwsze imię. Drwiłaś z tego, że przyjęłam imię Elizabeth Bathory. I to prawda, tylko dzięki niemu zyskiwałam początkowy respekt i całkowite posłuszeństwo. Wampiry poszły za mną bez zastanowienia dzięki temu imieniu. Lecz ty nie jesteś lepsza. Sama masz znane nazwisko – Hellsing. Cały respekt i posłuszeństwo masz jedynie dzięki temu nazwisku.

\- Jak śmiesz?!  Sama zapracowałam na swój status!

\- Ale jak miałaś 12 lat nie miałaś nic na swoim koncie wyczynów – uśmiechnęła się szerzej widząc szok u przeciwniczki – Myślisz, że ktokolwiek by cię wówczas słuchał, gdybyś nie nazywała się Hellsing? Ludzie patrząc na ciebie nie widzieli dziecka, a twojego dziadka, Abrahama van Hellsinga. Obie żerujemy na wielkich osobach, one dały nam nasz status. Dzięki nim jesteśmy kim jesteśmy. Hellsing czy Bathory…to jedno i to samo.

\- Ja niczego sobie nie przywłaszczałam. Od urodzenia miałam to nazwisko – wpadło jej coś do głowy i musiała to powiedzieć – A drugie podobieństwo to co? Kompleks tatusia? Myślisz, że jak mnie zabijesz to on z piekła uzna, że jesteś coś warta…Nancy?

Kiedy Alucard poznał historię Nancy, dzięki krwi Damiena, wszystko jej potem streścił. Integra doskonale znała historię swojej przeciwniczki i wiedziała gdzie ją zaboli.

Wampirzyca na moment porzuciła swój uśmieszek. Złość zakwitła na jej pięknej twarzy. Wykonała ledwo widoczny ruch. Rozległ trzask łamanej kości. Na taki niespodziewany ból Integra nie była przygotowana. Zasyczała głośno, czują paraliżujący ból w łydce. Wampirzyca kopniakiem złamała jej nogę.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak więcej. Mam na imię Elizabeth – brzmiała śmiertelnie poważnie.

Musiało minąć kilka sekund zanim wampirzyca skończyła z gniewną miną, a Integra przestała zaciskać zęby. Nie obyło się także bez kilku kropel potu na czole, ale nie był to obecnie ból, którego nie mogłaby znieść.

\- Masz rację jednak, że postacie ojców miały na nas spory wpływ. Różny, ale jednak. Jest jeszcze jedna cecha, która nas łączy… - zrobiła pauzę - …obie wykorzystujemy wampiry do naszych celów.

\- Skąd znasz imię Alucarda? – wysyczała, wiedząc, że to do niego pije ta wiedźma.

\- Z podsłuchów na moich farmach. Przedstawił się swoim kolegom z farmy zanim ich wszystkich wybił. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż go poznam.

\- Wiesz, że on tu się zjawi? – zapytała, próbując ukryć zdziwienie.

\- Ależ oczywiście, zostawiłam mu zaproszenie na górze – odrzekła, jakby to nie było nic wielkiego.

\- Z nim nie będziesz mieć szans, wiesz o tym – Integra próbowała rozgryźć co myśli Nancy.

\- Wiem, ale nie będę z nim walczyć. Pamiętaj kim jestem…wyzwolicielką wampirów.

\- Nie rozumiem…

\- Rozejrzyj się, spójrz na siebie – wampirzyca zbliżyła się jeszcze bardziej tak, że niemal stykały się nosami – Wiem kim on jest. Rozpracować ten anagram to łatwizna. Wasza rodzina złapała Dracule i zmusiła go do służby. Nie wiem jakiego zaklęcia użyliście, lecz jestem pewna, że twoja śmierć je złamie. A któż lepiej nadaje się do zabicia ciebie niż twój niewolnik?

\- Jemu nie wolno mnie…

\- Co mu rozkazałaś? – przerwała jej ostro – Zniszczyć wszystko co stanie mu na drodze? Roznieść wszystkie przeszkody? Spójrz, gdzie stoisz! Dokładnie na drodze do podwyższenia! Jeśli potraktować twój rozkaz dosłownie i jeśli wrócę na swój tron, jedyną osobą, która będzie stała mu na drodze będziesz ty!!!

Po raz pierwszy odkąd tu wkroczyła, Integra poczuła strach. Otworzyła usta, ale nic nie powiedziała. Nancy wyglądała na zadowoloną.

\- Podaruje mu najwspanialszy prezent, godny jego legendy. Podaruje mu zemstę! Będzie mógł własnoręcznie zabić swojego oprawcę i znów być wolny. Dam mu wolność! Powiedz…ufasz mu na tyle, by być pewną, że on nie skorzysta z tej okazji, która może już nigdy nie nadejść? Myślisz, że on cię nie zabije, aby odzyskać wolność?!

Integra pragnęła całym sercem coś odpowiedzieć, ale nie mogła. Umysł stał się pusty, a głos gdzieś zanikł.

\- To potwór! – Nan…Elizabeth oznajmiła fakt – Nie zawaha się, aby się uwolnić od rodziny swego wroga. Zabije cię, a ja będę na to patrzeć. Ty nic nie będziesz mogła zrobić.

\- Skąd wiesz, że ciebie także nie zabije? – powiedziała Integra, ciszej niż chciała.

\- To bez znaczenia. Może mnie zabić, jeśli zechce. Jego wolność i śmierć rodu Hellsing jest dla mnie wystarczającą nagrodą. A gdy tego dokonam, kiedy uwolnię Dracule i przyczynię się do twojego upadku nie będę już wymyśloną legendą. Stanę się prawdziwą! Chyba się ze mną zgodzisz, że te czyny to jest coś, prawda?

Integra straciła ducha walki. Alucard mógł ją teraz zabić jeśliby zechciał. Czy chciał wolności? A któż by nie chciał? A zemsty? I znów, który potwór nie chciałby się zemścić za wyrządzone krzywdy? Znaczyła ona w ogóle coś dla niego?

Przed oczami stanęła jej scena sprzed miesięcy, gdy po raz pierwszy swój gniew skierował na nią. Gdy kierował ręce ku jej szyi. Zrozumiała wtedy, że nic dla niego nie znaczy jej egzystencja i żywi do niej tą samą nienawiść i szacunek jak do jej przodków. Nie ufała mu…

Dotarło do niej…że Alucard ją dziś zabije, aby zniszczyć Hellsing i znów być wolnym wampirem.

Myślała, że już miała pęknięte serce, lecz dopiero teraz pękło ono z dławiącą siłę. To już było za dużo jak na gorycz porażki i poniżenie. Jak nazwać i pogodzić się z tą rozpaczą? Taka hańba była niczym w porównaniu z jej miłością do krwiopijcy.

Integra nawet nie spostrzegła, gdy wampirzyca stanęła za nią i zawiązała jej coś na ustach. To był knebel.

\- To na wypadek, gdybyś chciała wydać mu jakiś rozkaz. Bez mowy nie możesz go już powstrzymać. Może zrobić z tobą co zechce.

Ból w złamanej nodze był już niczym. Integra czuła, ze drży.

Elizabeth pozostawiła ją w tym nieszczęsnym stanie i sama wróciła na swój tron. Rozsiadła się wygodnie, zakładając nogę na nogę.

\- Zaczekamy teraz na głównego gościa.

 

***

 

Alucard dotarł do najwyższej wieży o wiele później niż przewidywał. Te nędzne wampiry tylko odbierały cenny czas. Wszystko opóźniły. Już dawno powinien był tu być, gdyby nie one.

Wampir nie patyczkując się wyłamał drzwi i wpadł do komnaty na wieży.

Nie tego się spodziewał. Pomieszczenie było o wiele mniejsze niż przewidywał i praktycznie nic tu nie było. Pokój był pusty.

\- Gdzie ona jest?! – wysyczał wściekle nie wiedząc już gdzie szukać swego wroga.

Dopiero gdy się uspokoił nieco, jego zmysły zaczęły działać. Do jego nozdrzy doleciał zapach krwi. Ale nie była to krew, którą wyczuwało się w całym zamku. To nie była wampirza krew. To była krew…ludzka. I to niedaleko stąd. Chyba za ścianą.

Nie zamierzał bawić się w szukanie tajnych przejść. Jednym machnięciem ręki zrobił w kamiennej ścianie ogromną dziurę, przez którą dało się przejść.

Gdy dostał się do pomieszczenia za ścianą, rozejrzał się po wnętrzu…i zamarł jak sparaliżowany.

Na ścianie po jego prawej znajdował się ogromny, ręcznie wykonany napis. Został on w całości wykonany ludzką krwią i to ten zapach wyczuł wampir. To co go zszokowała to nie rzecz jasna wykonanie, a treść. A napis brzmiał:

„ _A tak po prawdzie to w życiu tylko na śmierć możemy liczyć_ ”

Cytat z Brama Stokera. Alucard go dobrze znał. Wszystko…zaczęło do niego docierać, jakby ten napis otworzył jakieś niewidzialne drzwi w jego umyśle.

Ten zamek i te wszystkie wampiry wystawione na śmierć to była jedynie zasłona dymna. Wszystko by ich zmylić. Przez cały ten czas…chodziło jej o Integre.

Alucard poczuł jak nienawiść rozsadza mu żyły. Nie musiał sprawdzać, wiedział, że Integry nie ma już przed zamkiem. Targany silnym wzburzeniem rzucił się w kierunku naprzeciwległego okna.

\- Integra! – krzyknął, gdy całym ciałem wybił okiennice i wypadł z wieży.

Spadał swobodnie z tej ogromnej wysokości ku dnie kanionu. Wiatr zerwał mu kapelusz i okulary, ale nic to dla niego nie znaczyło.

Dotarłszy do ziemi ruszył niczym pocisk przed siebie wzdłuż kanionu. Dawno nie pędził tak szybko. Lecz nie musiał daleko biec. Jego zmysły, pracujące na najwyższych obrotach ponownie wyczuły krew i znów był to inny rodzaj. Krew należąca do ghouli znajdowała się gdzieś pod nim.

Jak wtedy gdy atakował ścianę, tak tym razem użył całej swojej nadludzkiej siły, aby zniszczyć piaszczystą ziemię pod nogami. Wściekłymi ruchami w mgnieniu oka doprowadził do zapadnięcia się ziemi.

 

***

 

Do uszu Integry i Elizabeth doszedł okropny wstrząs i hałas osuwającej się ziemi. Coś musiało zrobić dziurę w suficie w tym długim korytarzu.

\- Nasz gość honorowy przybył – oznajmiła wampirzyca radośnie. Integra nie zareagowała. Wyglądała jak wiszący bez życia trup.

Tymczasem Alucard obrzucił szczątki ghouli jedynie szybkim spojrzeniem. Rozpoznał te cięcia i poczuł dumę ze swojej Pani. Wiedział, że ona żyje. Klątwa trzymająca go przy Hellsingach wciąż działała.

Resztę korytarza pokonał o wiele sprawniej niż jego Pani wcześniej. Po przejściu przez łuk natychmiast obeznał się z sytuacją.

Komnata stanowiła kopię komnaty głównej z Węgrzech. Nancy, którą rozpoznał ze wspomnień Damiena siedziała na podwyższeniu naprzeciw niego, na iście groteskowo dużym tronie. A na środku, dokładnie naprzeciw schodkom na podwyższenie, była jego Pani. Kajdany przymocowane do sufitu trzymały ja mocno w miejscu i nieco na nich wisiała. Wyglądała jak siedem nieszczęść. Cała była oblepiona krwią, na szczęście nie swoją. Miała ją wszędzie. Łydka była wygięta nienaturalnie, najpewniej złamana. Lecz to co wydawało się wampirowi najgorsze był brak iskierki życia w oczach Integry, mimo że była żywa. Coś, a raczej ktoś pozbawił ją jej walecznego ducha.

Nie był pewien, ale chyba nigdy nie czuł takiej nienawiści i żądzy mordu jak teraz. Jak ta podrabiana hrabina śmie łamać pięknego ducha Integry?!

\- Nancy… - wysyczał wściekle ciskając gromy w stronę tronu. Obnażył kły z tego amoku.

\- Dracula… - wampirzyca mówiła zupełnie innym tonem. Był miły i słodki jak miód.

\- To nie jest moje imię.

\- Tak samo jak Nancy nie jest moim.

Wampirzyca wstała z tronu, ale nie zeszła na dół. Wciąż wpatrywała się w niego. Po chwili uśmiechnęła się szeroko, czym zbiła Alucarda z tropu.

\- Chcesz mnie zabić, to chodź – wskazała palcem na Integre – Zniszcz ostatnią przeszkodę na swojej drodze i zabij mnie, wedle rozkazu.

Gdyby Alucard oddychał, oddech uwiązłby mu w gardle. Nowe uświęcenie zamgliło mu na moment wzrok. Kiedy ponownie spojrzał na swoją Panią zobaczył, że ma ona w ustach knebel i nie mogła mówić. Nie mogła…wydać mu polecenia.

Pojął to. Oto stał przed szansą, która zdarza się raz na kilkaset lat. Dostał rozkaz o niszczeniu przeszkód. W dosłownym sensie Integra była przeszkodą na drodze do wroga. W dodatku unieruchomioną. Knebel w ustach nie pozwalał jej mówić i zakazać mu robienia jej krzywdy. Mógł ją zabić bezkarnie i znów być wolny, a nawet jednocześnie się zemścić.

Alucard, jakby w transie, zbliżył się do unieruchomionej dziewczyny. Zapomniał na chwilę o nienawiści. Patrząc na tą żałość znów poczuł się niezwyciężony, jak za czasów Draculi, gdy jeszcze był Hrabią, a nie Sługą.

Integra uniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego. Jej wzrok krzyczał, aby zrobił to szybko. Ona naprawdę wierzyła, że on ją zabije. Nic dziwnego patrząc na to jak wyglądała ich poprzednia konfrontacja.

Alucard wpatrywał się w nią i myślał o dziwnych kolejach losu, ponieważ…

…jeszcze 7 lat temu zabiłby ją bez wahania.

Lecz teraz…nawet jej śmierć nie da mu wolności od niej. Gdyby ją zabił i zyskał wolność, wciąż by ją kochał i miał jej cień za sobą. Nigdy nie będzie wolny od Hellsing. Zrozumiał to w chwili, gdy pokochał jej przywódcę.

Zrobił coś co wywołało największy szok, jaki można było doświadczyć. Minął Integre obojętnie, jakby udając, że w ogóle jej nie spostrzegł. Obie kobiety nie wierzyły własnym oczom (choć Integra nie bardzo miała jak widzieć wampira, skoro już ją minął i miała go za plecami)

\- Co ty wyprawiasz?! – Nancy pierwszy raz straciła panowanie nad sobą i zaczęła krzyczeć jak opętana  - Na co czekasz?! Dałam ci ją jak na tacy! Zabij ją!!!

\- Naprawdę mi zaimponowałaś Nancy – Alucard ostrożnie wypowiadał słowa w miarę jak pokonywał schodek po schodku, aby dotrzeć do ofiary – Rzeczywiście wszystko obmyśliłaś krok po kroku. Twój plan był idealny. Cały czas trzymałaś kontrolę nad sytuacją i miałaś wygraną w kieszeni. Poruszałaś nami jak pionkami po szachownicy. Prawdziwe mistrzostwo. Perfekcyjnie nas otoczyłaś i omal nie zmiażdżyłaś. Jednakże…nie tylko dziś, ale od lat popełniasz jeden zasadniczy błąd.

Alucard dotarł na szczyt podwyższenia i stanął z Nancy oko w oko. Ona w tym czasie zdążyła się przycisnąć plecami do ściany.

\- Błąd, który wciąż popełniasz to…zapominanie, że klątwą każdego potwora jest skłonność do uczuć. Wmawiasz sobie, że nie potrafimy czuć, a przecież to uczucia są jedynymi rzeczami przez jakie cierpimy. Nie doceniałaś uczuć Damiena, swoich…i moich. Wyrzekłaś się ich istnienia.

Na początku wampirzycy drgnęła brew, potem kącik ust, ręce i na koniec całe ciało.

\- Nie pomyślałaś o tym, prawda? – a Alucard mówił dalej – O tym, że nie chcę zabić Integry Hellsing. Nie pragnę tego.

Brzmiało to tak niedorzecznie jak małe dziecko mówiące, że nie chce słodyczy, a jednak było prawdziwe. Integra nie mogła uwierzyć w to co słyszy za swoimi plecami. Miała omamy słuchowe z bólu? Ale nie, to się działo naprawdę. Alucard jej nie zdradził. Z własnej woli chciał by żyła! Uwierzyła, że dziś umrze, ale jej wampir okazał się wierniejszy niż sądziła. Nie nienawidził jej, służył jej bo chciał!

Zapadła cisza. Dwa wampiry wpatrywały się w siebie i czekały na ruch drugiego. W końcu coś w nich pękło i oba potwory rzuciły się w swoja stronę z ostrymi kłami na wierzchu. Zamierzali rozszarpać to drugie.

Integra mogła jedynie słyszeć hałasy za swoimi plecami. Wykręcała głowę, ale nie mogła dostrzec walki, lecz to nic nie szkodziło, ponieważ nie minęło dużo czasu, aż wampiry zaczęły sobą tak szarpać, że latały po całej komnacie. Dziewczyna mogła ich widzieć co jakiś czas, gdy przelatywali przed nią. Byli jednak tak szybcy, że jedynie jej migali przez oczami.

Alucard szybko pojął, że zwykła walka nie wystarczy. Jego ofiara nie była słabym wampirem do jakich był przyzwyczajony. Otrzymał na to fizyczny dowód, kiedy oboje uderzyli się tak, że polecieli i uderzyli głucho w przeciwległe ściany. Ludzie połamali by sobie wszystkie kości. Zrobili w kamiennych murach spore wybrzuszenia.

\- Tak tego nie załatwię – powiedział, gdy podniósł się na nogi. Nancy była w tej kondycji mu równa – W tej formie cię nie pokonam.

Integra widziała ich teraz wyraźnie przed sobą. Nancy daleko po jej prawej, a Alucard po lewej. Przez knebel nic nie mogła powiedzieć, ale też pojęła, że ci dwoje byli tak samo silni. Oczy się rozszerzyły, gdy nagle zobaczyła co robi jej sługa. Nancy natomiast po podniesieniu się wyglądała na zdezorientowaną, nie wiedziała co się dzieje.

Alucard ułożył dłonie w odpowiedni znak, a w środku niego otworzyło się oko.

\- Zdejmuję pieczęcie ograniczające z poziomów trzeciego, drugiego i pierwszego. Sytuacja A. Działanie zaaprobowane przez Cromwella. Zdejmuję pieczęcie, aż do momentu wyeliminowania wrogów.

Integra jeszcze nigdy nie widziała go jak zdejmuje pieczęcie. Wiedziała o tej możliwości, opowiadał jej o tym za starych dobrych czasów, gdy razem przegadywali noce w jego piwnicach. Wpatrywała się jak urzeczona.

W jednej sekundzie rozpętało się piekło. Całą podłogę pokryło robactwo. Zrobiło się jeszcze ciemniej, pomimo ognia, chłód stał się przejmujący, a ciało Alucarda przestało podlegać prawom fizyki. Rozpływało się w przestrzeni niczym ciecz, forma nie mogła nabrać wyraźnego kształtu. Z tego co było kiedyś jego torsem wyjrzały jakieś gałki oczne, a z tego co było jego rękami powstały ogromne psiska z kilkoma parami ślepi.

Elizabeth dawno zapomniała już co to strach, a tej nocy poczuła go pełną mocą. Była przerażona jak jeszcze nigdy w swoim życiu.

Z tym nie dało się walczyć. Nie dało się tego uderzyć lub zranić. To mogło zranić jedynie ciebie. Zrozumiała to, gdy dwa piekielne psy wgryzły się w jej dłonie i zaczęły pożerać jej ręce. Krzyczała, gdy jej ramiona były bezlitośnie pożerane. Przestały gryźć dopiero, kiedy zjadły całe.

Mogła jeszcze uciec, chciała jeszcze kopnąć, ale to na nic. Jakieś materialne cienie trzymały ją za szyję i nie chciały puścić. Te same kły co wgryzały się w jej już nieistniejące ręce, teraz dorwały się do nóg. Cierpienie rozrywało jej wnętrzności, gdy traciła grunt pod nogami. Nie była już pewna, czy te wrzaski dochodzą w ogóle z jej gardła.

Blokady ponownie się nałożyły. Cienie znów uformowały się w całość i Alucard ponownie wyglądał, nazwijmy to normalnie. Bez pośpiechu wykonał kilka kroków w stronę ciała Nancy. Nadal była żywa. Nie posiadała jednak już rąk ani nóg. Była jedynie rozłożonym na ziemi torsem z głową, w wielkiej kałuży krwi. Mimo wszystkich tych krzyków nie uroniła ani łzy.

\- To koniec – oznajmił chwytając w dłoń swojego Casulla i celując jej w głowę.

Wampirzyca patrzyła pusto w lufę pistoletu. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że to się dzieje.

\- Jednak…nic mi się nie udało – wyrzuciła w przestrzeń, czując się równie bezużytecznie jak za czasów ludzkich, gdy mieszkała z rodziną i widziała wzgardliwy wzrok ojca.

Alucard nie rozumiał dlaczego nie strzela od razu, tylko zamierza do ciągnąć. Chyba towarzystwo ludzi naprawdę go zmienia.

\- Nie gadaj idiotyzmów! Nikt, nigdy, nie sprawił mi czy Hellsing tylu kłopotów. Nawet mnie ścigali o wiele krócej. Dokonałaś czegoś, co nie udało się nikomu wcześniej. Postawiłaś się legendom i zjednoczyłaś wampiry. Naprawdę… **naprawdę** działałaś mi na nerwy. Przez lata doprowadzałaś mnie do białej gorączki…Elizabeth.

Wampirzyca zachłysnęła się powietrzem, gdy usłyszała to imię. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy z oczu zaczęły płynąć jej krwawe łzy. Wydźwięk tego jednego słowa zabrał gdzieś cały lęk. Doceniono ją.

\- Dziękuję…że powiedziałeś to imię.

\- Nie ma za co – odbezpieczył broń – Założę się, że w piekle ktoś na ciebie czeka.

Strzelił. Prosto w głowę.

Nancy, czy jak przyjęto, Elizabeth zmieniła się w proch.

Integra mogła patrzeć na to wszystko i nie wiedziała co o tym sądzić. W ciągu kilku minut zobaczyła po raz pierwszy jak jej wampir zdejmuje blokady oraz jak okazuje szacunek ofierze.

Alucard zniknął z jej pola widzenia, gdzieś poszedł. Przez knebel nie mogła go zawołać. Zjawił się po chwili z czymś w rękach. Wyglądało jak deska i sznur. Musiał znaleźć za którymiś z tych drzwi za nią.

Podszedł do niej i usztywnił tymi rzeczami jej złamaną nogę. Dziewczyna obserwowała każdy jego ruch. Dopiero gdy usztywnił łydkę, zamachnął ręką i samą dłonią przeciął trzymające ją łańcuchy. Integra wpadła wprost w jego ramiona, nie pozwolił jej upaść. Powoli opadł na podłogę razem z nią i dopiero wówczas zdjął jej knebel.

\- Dlaczego?! – to pierwsza rzecz jak rwała jej się na usta.

Alucard zignorował to i zaczął siłą zdejmować z jej nadgarstków okowy kajdan.

\- Dlaczego? – pytała uporczywie, widząc, że ten unika jej wzroku – Dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś?! Mogłeś być wolny! Czemu?!

Wampir zdjął drugą okowe. Wciąż nie odpowiadał.

\- Odpowiedz mi…proszę – nie wiedziała czemu, ale nie chciała wydawać rozkazu.

W końcu podniósł wzrok. Była niebezpiecznie blisko, ale ulżyło mu, że znów ma ten waleczny wzrok. W porównaniu z nogą to było nic.

Nie powinien odpowiadać szczerze, ale…czy to przez ich ostatnią rozmowę sprzed miesięcy, czy przez miesiące nie widzenia jej, a może dzisiejszy widok jej złamanego ducha, którego nie chciał widzieć ponownie, musiał to zrobić. I może po prostu dziś zbyt dużo razy zrobił coś co „powinien”.

Powiedział więc prawdę.

\- Moją Hrabiną możesz być tylko ty.

Czas jakby na moment się zatrzymał. Integra przestała myśleć, zastanawiać się, martwić. Zbyt dużo miała dziś huśtawek emocjonalnych. To za dużo jak na jej maskę. Zrobiła to co chciała i Alucard przez zbytni szok jej nie powstrzymał.

Integra złączyła ich usta. Pocałowała go, a on nie miał zamiaru tego przerywać.

To było takie w ich stylu. Byli w zniszczonej, podziemnej kryjówce wampira, obok znajdowało się jego ciało obrócone w proch, kawałek dalej w korytarzu walało się mnóstwo zmasakrowanych szczątek ghouli, a ona była cała oblepiona w ich krwi i ze złamaną nogą. I w takiej scenerii pocałowali się po raz pierwszy. Pasuje do nich jak ulał.

Dziewczynę zdziwiło ciepło jego warg, spodziewała się zimna, lecz nic z tego. Jednocześnie, jak w synchronizacji pogłębili pocałunek. Mogło to trwać dosłownie kilka minut, nie wypuszczali się z objęć.

To co kazało im się w końcu oderwać były czyjeś nawoływania. Któryś z ich ludzi, szukając ich, musiał natrafić na dziurę w ziemi, którą zrobił wampir.

Po pocałunku przez moment patrzyli się na siebie nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Alucard przerwał cisze.

\- Trzeba dołączyć do nich i powiedzieć, że misja zakończona.

\- Tak, masz rację.

Nie zaprotestowała, gdy wziął ją na ręce. Nie mogła iść z tą amatorsko opatrzoną nogą.

Kiedy wychodzili z komnaty, dziewczynę ogarnęło uczucie deja vu. Lata wcześniej w ten sam sposób, on wyniósł ją ranną z piwnic posiadłości. Sytuacja była podobna.

Tak jak wiele miesięcy temu uznała, że ich relacje bezpowrotnie się zmieniły tak i teraz wiedziała, że pocałunek ponownie wywrócił ich związek o 180 stopni. Znów zaszła nieodwracalna zmiana…ale przynajmniej byli znowu blisko. Może bliżej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. A co będzie z tym pocałunkiem dalej zależy wyłącznie od Integry.

\- Mam tylko jedną nadzieję – powiedziała, gdy w ciszy zbliżali się do dziury, gdzie już na nich czekano. Wiedząc, że Alucard słucha dokończyła – Że następny wampir z jakim się zmierzymy nie będzie się nazywał lord Ruthven, Carmilla czy Kurt Barlow.

Wampir zaśmiał się cicho w odpowiedzi.

\- Ja również.


	9. Wiek 20 lat

\- Mogę z całą stanowczością powiedzieć, że cała akcja została doprowadzona do końca. Sprawa została oficjalnie zakończona i wprowadzona do archiwów.

Słowa te, z całą stanowczością wypowiedziała sir Integra Hellsing. Siedziała komfortowo, zakładając nogę na nogę i przeszywając lodowatym wzrokiem siedzących po jej obu stron kilkunastu mężczyzn, przy okrągłym stole.

Trwało zebranie, lecz po raz pierwszy nie było obok niej nikogo. Za nią nie stał ani Alucard, ani Walter. Nikt nie śmiał jednak o to zapytać. Na poprzednim, co ciekawe, towarzyszył jej jedynie wampir. Wtenczas było to u niej w posiadłości, gdyż jej noga była w gipsie i z grzeczności przyjechano do niej. Aktualnie, do centrum Londynu, kobieta przybyła sama.

\- To bardzo dobre wieści, sir – rzekł jeden z nich – Ale dlaczego zarchiwizowanie sprawy trwało cały rok, skoro poszukiwana wampirzyca została zabita rok temu.

\- Dobre pytanie – chciało jej się palić, lecz musiała to zostawić na później – Widzą Panowie…to prawda, że wampirzyca o imieniu… - w tym miejscu na sekundę się zawahała, jak gdyby podejmowała jakąś decyzję - …Elizabeth została wyeliminowana rok temu. Jednakże sprzątanie po niej to zupełnie inna sprawa.

\- Prosimy i streszczenie przebiegu wypadków, sir Hellsing -  to był sir Irons.

\- Oczywiście.

Spodziewała się tego. Obojętnym, ale i mocnym tonem, zaczęła recytować.

\- Już w latach, gdy ją tropiliśmy, po odkryciu pierwszej farmy, Hellsing miało sporo pracy. Musieliśmy maskować każde odkryte miejsce, znajdywać wzory. A jeśli ofiara pochodziła nie z farmy, musieliśmy ją identyfikować i przekazać wieści rodzinie. Oczywiście nie w pełni prawdziwe. Rzadko mogliśmy to uczynić. Zwykle ze zwłok nie zostawało nic, ale umiejętność mojego wampira bardzo się tutaj przydawała. Ze wspomnień potrafił odtworzyć wygląd ofiar. Natomiast po zabiciu naszego głównego celu nadeszła kolejna fala pracy. Należało rozebrać jej zamek na pustkowiu, oddać każdy ukradziony przedmiot i przywrócić to miejsce do jego naturalnego kształtu. Ponownie powtórzył się wzór z identyfikacją ofiar, które zostały ghoulami. Przez cały czas budowania zamku…wampiry musiały coś jeść.

Nie wspomniała tutaj, że to ona była jedyną osobą, która widziała te ghoule, więc Alucard musiał napić się nieco jej krwi, aby też je zobaczyć. Chociaż…zrobił to w niecodzienny sposób, bo z jej wargi. Było trochę wymówek z tym, skąd się tam wzięła ranka dopiero po bitwie.

\- Wyszła na jaw jeszcze inna sprawa. Otóż owa Elizabeth przekupiła kilkoro ludzi, aby nie tylko kradli dla niej wyposażenie do pałacu, lecz również naganiali i przyprowadzali jej sługom konkretny typ ofiary, jaką chciała. Gdyby nas pokonała, ich żywot byłby pewnie i tak policzony. A tak to jedynie musieliśmy ich wytropić i skazać.

\- USA nie robiło problemów?

\- Oczywiście, że nie – powiedziała to takim tonem, jakby odpowiadała na najgłupsze pytanie na świecie – Mam Panu przypomnieć, że oficjalnie Organizacja Hellsing oraz wampiry nie istnieją dla normalnego świata? Większość tej planety nie wie o moim istnieniu. W samych Stanach jest zaledwie garstka wtajemniczonych osób i to oni podejmowali wszystkie decyzje. I czemuż mieli by mi przeszkadzać, czy utrudniać działania? Podobałoby się Panu, gdyby pański kraj był terenem łowieckim dla wampirów? Jasne, że nie. Im także. Wpuścili nas i okazali wszelką pomoc, aby pozbyć się pijawek z ich terytorium, aby na koniec nam dziękować na kolanach, że pozbyliśmy się problemu. No litości…

Sir Irons spojrzał krzywo na mężczyznę, który zadał to pytanie, a następnie rzekł.

\- Jesteśmy niezmiernie wdzięczni, że wszystko dobrze się skończyło. Doskonała robota, sir Hellsing. Ma Pani nasze uznanie i wdzięczność. Dziękujemy – skłonił nisko głowę na co reszta poszła na jego przykładem.

\- Ja również jestem wdzięczna za odszkodowania dla rodzin ofiar tej wampirzycy. Wliczając to moich poległych ludzi, którzy zginęli podczas bitwy na zamku.

\- Mamy niestety jeszcze jedną, nieprzyjemną sprawę do omówienia.

\- Jakąż to? – zapytała, unosząc wzrok.

\- Chodzi o pierwszą odkrytą farmę… - przerwał, nie wiedząc jak to ująć.

\- Co z nią? – pośpieszyła go Integra – Przecież już dawno utwardzono ten krater, który powstał po zawaleniu farmy i stworzono tam sztuczny zbiornik wodny.

\- To prawda, ale jedna z tamtejszych władz mocno zainteresowała się tą sprawą i … złożyła wniosek o osuszenie i rozkopanie tego terenu oraz zbadanie sprawy powstania krateru.

Integra uniosła brwi, wielce zdumiona. W tamtych czasie władze nie chciały mieć nic wspólnego z tamtą sprawą i całą pałeczkę oddali Anglii. Kto miałby powód, aby wracać do tej sprawy…

I nagle ją oświeciło. Przecież pierwsza farma krwi została odkryta we Włoszech.

\- Czy to Watykan? – podała swoje pierwsze podejrzenie.

\- Owszem, a konkretnie jedna sekcja. Sekcja 13, Iscariot. Enrico Maxwell osobiście złożył wniosek, ale bez naszej zgody nie mogą wiele zrobić, choć już próbuje przekupić i zastraszyć osoby, które mogą mu dać pozwolenie.

Integra wstała gwałtownie i uderzyła pięścią w stół. Wszyscy zadrżeli przez nagły lęk, jaki się w nich obudził, gdy ujrzeli pełne gniewu oblicze łowczyni wampirów.

\- To. Miejsce. Jest. Nietykalne. – głośno, wyraźnie i lodowato wypowiedziała każde słowo, kładąc nacisk na każde z osobna.

\- Ale sir…

\- Żadne ale! – znowu się wzdrygnęli – To jest cmentarz bezimiennych istot, które były bydłem wampirów. Miejsc pochówku się nie rusza. A już na pewno nie dla powodów, które ma ten Maxwell. Niech zgadnę…wtrąca tam nochala, aby mnie oskarżyć o masowe morderstwo, a z nich zrobić męczenników, oczywiście zapominając o fakcie, że to wampiry ich tak urządziły. Herezja i kłamstwa to ich działka, eksperci cholerni! Dałam tym stworzeniom los o jakim marzyły. W tym świecie czekało by ich życie jako warzywo. Nie doczekanie ich żeby dostali pozwolenie!

\- Ale co zrobi…

Nie dała mu dokończyć.

\- Kogokolwiek będzie chciał przekupić, ja zaoferuję więcej. Kogokolwiek będzie chciał zastraszyć, ja go zastraszę bardziej. A jeśli ktoś tego Maxwella spotka osobiście, to może mu powiedzieć, że to mnie zawdzięcza swój majątek, bo gdyby to on odkrył farmę musiałby utrzymywać istny warzywny ogródek…wtedy sam by ich pewnie pozabijał. Po moim trupie ten zbiornik będzie ruszony! Miejsce pochówki jest święte, ten termin powinien być im chyba znany. W końcu aż trzęsą portkami gdy słyszą słowo „ekshumacja”. Tu ich Bóg się obrazi, ale jeśli mordują niewiernych na nie ich ziemi, to są świętymi rycerzami w imię Stwórcy! Rzygam tym.

Obróciła się, żeby wyjść, ale zatrzymał ją sir Irons. Jedyna osoba w pomieszczeniu, która nie bała się tego wybuchu furii. Jego twarz nie wyrażała nic.

\- Chwileczkę, sir.

\- Nie jasno się wyraziłam? – obróciła głowę, przystając tuż przy drzwiach – Nie wyrażam zgody. Będę tu nieugięta.

\- Podzielamy Pani zdanie. Chciałem na koniec jedynie spytać kto zajmował się aktualnymi obowiązkami Agencji, w trakcie, gdy Pani sprzątała  bałagan po tej Elizabeth.

Tu jej wściekłość opadła i pojawił się pełen wyższości uśmiech.

\- Zaufani pracownicy.

 

***

 

\- Nie wierzę, że muszę to robić.

\- Przestaniesz kiedyś narzekać? To już ostatni raz.

Ta krótka wymiana zdań należała do wymizerowanych…Waltera i Alucarda, którzy właśnie w gabinecie Integry zajmowali się papierkową robotą. Obaj ewidentnie nie byli w najlepszej kondycji.

\- Jestem bronią, nie powinienem ślęczeć przy biurku i podbijać pieczątki – wysyczał wampir przez zęby.

\- Sir Integra wykonywała tę pracę od 12 roku życia, mając naukę na głowie. Ty też dasz radę.

\- Sam nie wyglądasz jakbyś był szczęśliwy, że tu jesteś.

\- Kwestia przyzwyczajenia.

\- Robimy to od roku! Mieliśmy dość po pierwszym dniu i to się nie zmieniło. Nie jesteśmy do tego stworzeni i tyle.

\- Więc obaj bądźmy wdzięczni, że sir Integra dziś przejmie od nas to brzemię.

Kiedy przez ostatni rok, młoda Hellsing kończyła sprawę Elizabeth działaniami, które właśnie podawała na zebraniu w Londynie, aktualne sprawy Organizacji trafiły w ręce jej najbardziej zaufanych ludzi, czyli jej lokaja i wampira. Na początku szło jej wolniej, gdyż złamana noga utrudniała jej pracę. Lekarze zalecali jej odpoczynek przez co dziewczyna dostawała szału. Lenistwo ją wykańczało. Kiedy w końcu zdjęto jej gips był to chyba najszczęśliwszy dzień jej życia.

\- Że też Integra nie zwariowała przy tej robocie…Moje uznanie tylko rośnie i rośnie – westchnął Alucard odkładając kolejny papier na stertę.

\- Ja chyba też.

Wampir przyjrzał się następnemu raportowi. W ostatnich miesiącach przeczytał mnóstwo sprawozdań ze spraw, w których podejrzewano uczestnictwo sił nieczystych, że nie miał już nawet siły się śmiać. Głupota ludzka przechodziła jego pojęcie. Nic dziwnego, że w tych czasach sprawy nadnaturalne dla dzieci miały ten sam status co bajki.

Zaczął czytać ze znużeniem. Sprawa jak każda inna. Zniknęła kobieta. W mieszkaniu znaleziono ślady krwi, które wyglądały…jakby je ktoś próbował zlizać. Widziano jak wchodzi do mieszkania, ale nikt nie widział, żeby wychodziła. Od tamtego czasu nie było po niej śladu. Oprócz wymienionych śladów nie było już nic podejrzanego, nawet śladów włamania.

„Gdyby to był wampir, to nie byłoby śladów krwi” – pomyślał Alucard – „Żaden krwiopijca nie pozwoliłby, aby choć kropla się zmarnowała, gdy już zacznie pić. Zlizałby wszystko, jeśli już w ogóle zacząłby lizać. Baba wpuściła napastnika, on jej dał po łbie, zlizał krew i ją wyniósł w nocy. Proste. Nie pierwszy raz by się coś takiego zdarzyło. Zwyrodnialec to jeszcze nie wampir.”

Przynajmniej tak sądził czytając raport. Jednakże jego nastawienie zmieniło się, gdy na następnej stronie znalazł zdjęcia możliwego miejsca zbrodni.

Alucard zamarł, wpatrzony w zdjęcie. Oczy niemal wyszły mu z orbit. Nie zauważył, że usta mu się rozwarły.

\- To niemożliwe, aby tak jawnie, w tych czasach oni… – wysyczał tak cicho, że Walter nie był w stanie zrozumieć słów.

\- Coś mówiłeś? – lokaj zerknął na wampira i zdziwił się widząc szok na twarzy towarzysza. Ślepia nie odrywały mu się od fotografii. Wyglądał jakby zobaczył ducha.

\- Powiedziałem, że to niemożliwe – szok zmienił się w niedowierzanie. Wampir zapomniał o irytacji. Teraz istniało dla niego jedynie to zdjęcie.

\- Co jest niemożliwe? Trafiłeś na coś?

\- Chyba tak – rzekł niepewnie, a następnie, z niezwykłą szybkością zaczął przerzucać papiery – Jest tu gdzieś zdjęcie zaginionej? Muszę zobaczyć jak wyglądała!

\- Na pewno gdzieś jest, uspokój się.

Alucard dokopał się w końcu do niego. Zobaczył uśmiechniętą, młodą, długowłosą brunetkę. Lecz najbardziej skupił się na jej oczach. Widząc zielone tęczówki zyskał pewność.

Właśnie w tym momencie drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się z hukiem.

\- Nienawidzę klechów!

Zatrzymała się gwałtownie, nie mogąc dojrzeć nikogo zza sterty dokumentów na biurku.

\- Jesteście tu?

\- Tak – powiedzieli naraz Walter i Alucard, wychylając się z boku, każdy po jednej stronie biurka.

\- Myślałam, że zdążycie to skończyć zanim wrócę – powiedziała, zmierzając w ich kierunku.

\- Jakim cudem? – takim tonem, jedynie Alucard miałby odwagę się odezwać.

Lokaj i wampir wstali od biurku i wyszli swojej Pani naprzeciw. Choć pewnie tak naprawdę chcieli oddalić się od dokumentów jak najdalej. Mieli ich dość na całe życie.

Integra stanęła dopiero, gdy znalazła się przy boku wampira. Dornez obserwował ich z tej niewielkiej odległości.

Rok temu wszystko wróciło do normy. Po bitwie na pustyni, Alucard i Integra znów zachowywali się jak dawniej, ku jego uldze. Ich konflikt, z którym nie był zaznajomiony, najwidoczniej został rozwiązany i całe szczęście. Walter już wolał taki stan sytuacji niż ten podczas kłótni.

Jednakże…jak na jego oko coś się zmieniło. Jednocześnie zachowywali się jak dawniej, lecz atmosfera zrobiła się jakaś inna. Dawało się od nich wyczuć coś nowego, coś czego nie potrafił zidentyfikować. Jak gdyby oboje ukrywali jakąś tajemnicę i czerpali satysfakcję, że nikt inny o tym nie wie. Mimo że Walter to dostrzegał, nie przykładał do tego wagi. Liczyło się jedynie, że ten duet znów był efektywny jak przed poróżnieniem.

Chociaż, co prawda Dornez podejrzewał jedną rzecz. A mianowicie, że ta tajemnica musi się wiązać z tą malutką zmianą u Alucarda. A mianowicie, kiedy rok temu ktoś musiał przejąć codzienne obowiązki Integry, Walter był pewien, że będzie się musiał zająć wszystkim sam. A tu nagle, Alucard sam do niego przyszedł i zaoferował, że pomoże. Szok, to mało powiedziane co czuł, ale nie śmiał odrzucić pomocy. I tak od roku byli towarzyszami w cierpieniu, w tym morzu papierów.

\- Więc świętujcie – Integra wyjęła z wewnętrznej kieszeni cygaro i je zapaliła – Nie musicie już podrabiać mojego podpisu. Wracam do pracy. Dokopaliście się do czegoś w tej stercie?

\- Ja nie – powiedział Walter – Ale zdaje się, że Alucard coś znalazł.

\- Naprawdę?

Kobieta zerknęła na wampira i spostrzegając jaką zrobił minę, zrozumiała natychmiast, że sprawa jest poważna. Nie przyznała się przed sobą, że odrobinę się zmartwiła, gdyż dostrzegła coś co u człowieka nazwałaby smutkiem.

\- Tak – wampir wrócił do biurka, wziął coś z niego i przyniósł swojej Pani.

Integra przyjrzała się fotografii, ale nie rozumiała co takiego przykuło uwagę wampira. Ten odgadując jej myśli wskazał na jedną ze ścian pomieszczenia na zdjęciu.

\- Tam jest…jakaś plamka?

\- To nie plamka – rzekł Alucard – To krzyż.

\- Krzyż? – tym razem to lokaj podszedł i przyjrzał się zdjęciu. On także widział tylko jakąś plamkę na tapecie, dosłownie przy krawędzi podłogi, niedaleko rogu pokoju – Gdzie ty to widzisz?

\- Mam lepszy wzrok niż wy. To jest krzyż. Odwrócony.

\- No dobrze – powiedziała Integra. Jej umysł zapomniał o zebraniu i skupił się maksymalnie na sytuacji obecnej – Ktoś użył krwi, aby narysować na ścianie malutki krzyż. Skąd tu wniosek, że porwania dokonał wampir?

\- Z samym krzyżem bym się wahał – Alucard podszedł do biurka, oparł się o jego skraj i skrzyżował ręce – Ale zobaczyłem zdjęcie ofiary. Długie włosy i zielone oczy. To dokładnie jego typ. A krzyżyk robi drugi. To dwa wampiry, zawsze trzymają się razem. Znam ich.

\- Znasz te wampiry? – pytanie zadał kamerdyner.

\- Czy znam? – Król Nieumarłych zaśmiał się, ale nie było w tym wesołości – Aldar i Kilian to moi przyjaciele.

Na moment zapanowała cisza. Integra i Walter wytrzeszczali oczy na wampira, kompletnie wryci w ziemię. Po jakimś czasie nawet Alucard się zaczął niepokoić.

\- Dobrze się czujecie?

\- To… - Hellsing pierwsza odzyskała głos - …ty masz przyjaciół?

\- Bardzo śmieszne. Tak, mam. A właściwie miałem. Chyba nie myśleliście, że przez te setki lat siedziałem na zamku i nie wyściubiałem nosa poza Rumunię? Miałem dużo czasu na podróże i jakieś kilkadziesiąt lat po staniu się krwiopijcą, natknąłem się na nich. Choć przyznaję, ostatni raz widziałem ich jakieś 50 lat przed moim pierwszym wyjazdem do Anglii, który…wiemy jak się skończył.

\- Zaraz, zaraz – Walter aż uniósł rękę – Oni są tak starzy jak ty? Dlaczego jeszcze o nich nie słyszeliśmy?

\- Jakbyś nie znał naszych niepisanych zasad – wampir mówił niemal z politowaniem – Jeśli wampir spotka słabszego wampira, to go zabija. Jeśli silniejszego, to ucieka. A jeżeli są sobie równi, to rodzi się przyjaźń. Ci dwaj byli równi sile Draculi. Teraz pewnie są jeszcze silniejsi. Nigdy nie potrzebowali pomocy Elizabeth. Radzili sobie doskonale sami, zacierając ślady. Ale przyznaję…czasami robią się zbyt pewni siebie i odwalają jakiś numer. Lecz to dawno było. Zresztą przyznaj…gdyby nie ja, nie zwrócilibyście na tę sprawę uwagi. Tylko ja bym ich rozpoznał.

\- Oni byli równie sile Draculi? – spytała Integra, bardzo poważniejąc w tonie głosu.

\- Owszem – Alucard odszedł od biurka, w stronę okna i wpatrzył się w wiszący na nocnym niebie księżyc. Dziś wyjątkowo niebo było czyste i rozciągał się naprawdę piękny widok – Tak… - westchnął, jak gdyby był już umysłem gdzieś indziej - …Widziałem ich ostatnio jakieś 150 lat temu…

Zamknął oczy i na kilka sekund przeniósł się w czasie.

 

***

 

\- Nudzę się.

Aldar i Kilian podnieśli na niego wzrok. Patrzyli się jak gdyby postradał rozum. Było pewne, że nie podzielali jego zdania.

\- Jak możesz się nudzić w takiej sytuacji? – to Kilian oczywiście zadał to pytanie, gdyż od swojego towarzysza różnił się tym, że uwielbiał mówić. Mottem Aldara natomiast było zdanie „Milczenie jest złotem”.

Dracula musiał przyznać towarzyszowi rację. Oczywiście, nie na głos. Sytuacja nie mogła być milsza i bardziej absorbująca.

Znajdowali się obecnie we trójkę, na zamku. Hrabia Dracula gościł ich w swoim domostwie przez jakiś czas. Każdy z nich na wpół leżał, na wpół siedział na szerokich, bogato zdobionych sofach. Lecz to co było najważniejsze w tej scenie, to trzymane w ich ramionach półnagie i ledwo przytomne ludzkie kobiety. Każda miała już świeże rany na szyi i ślady po łzach na twarzy. A w dodatku na dywanie, w samym centrum komnaty czekały skrępowane następne trzy dziewczyny, tyle że te jeszcze ubrane i przytomne, a więc i przerażone. Zakneblowane nie miały jak krzyczeć. Cała szóstka miała najwyżej 17 lat, może mniej.

\- Sam nie wiem… - westchnął, a następnie wbił kły w szyję dziewczyny na swoich kolanach. Ona wydała urwany jęk. Niewiele w niej zostało. Dracula dopił ją do końca. Zwykle, gdy pili razem, nie spieszyli się z zabijaniem.

Połknął ostatnią kropelkę krwi. Może i nie była dziewicza, ale i tak dobra. I gorąca…

Hrabia podniósł bezwładne, prawie że nagie ciało nieco ponad poziom oczu i przyjrzał się jej dokładnie od stóp do głów.

\- A byłaś taka piękna za życia – błyskawicznym ruchem złapał za szyję i wykręcił jej głowę do tyłu. Po tym pozwolił trupowi spaść na ziemię – I już nie jesteś.

Trzy żywe dziewczęta zadrżały na ten widok i jeszcze mocniej zaczęły płakać. Wiedziały, że są następne.

Po wypiciu całej krwi z tej dziewczyny, wygląd Draculi się zmienił. Zanim zaczęli to małe przyjęcie, Hrabia wyglądał jak strzec, a teraz wyglądał jak przystojny młodzieniec. Zresztą to samo stało się z jego przyjaciółmi.

\- Może rozwiniesz temat, Hrabio – odezwał się Kilian znad posiłku – Co cię tu nudzi? Chyba nie nasze towarzystwo?

\- To nie wy…

Dracula urwał, kiedy coś mu mignęło. Obejrzał się i zobaczył, że przy wejściu do komnaty czają się jakieś cienie. Rozpoznał swoje wampirzyce. Bały się wejść bez jego pozwolenia, ale skusił je zapach krwi.

\- Wynoście się – machnął ręką, aby je przegonić – Te nie są dla was! Później was nakarmię!

Cienie zniknęły.

\- Och, mogłeś je wpuścić – Kilian w rozmarzeniu przejechał dłonią po nagim już całkowicie ciele jego ofiary – Mówiłeś, że możemy je pożyczyć.

\- Później, nie mogę rozpieszczać tych zwierzątek. Spokojnie, zabawicie się z nimi po obiedzie. Wiem, ludzkie kobiety zaspokoją jedynie głód, a rządze jedynie rozbudzą.

\- Właśnie, stosunek z nimi to żadna zabawa – wziął łyk, aby po chwili dodać – Są martwe, jeszcze zanim jesteśmy usatysfakcjonowani. Są dobre jedynie na przystawkę – to powiedziawszy dokończył pić.

\- Draculo…co cię tu nudzi?

Hrabia był zdumiony, ponieważ te słowa wypowiedział Aldar. Ostatni raz odzywał się 4 dni temu. Jego niski nad wyraz głos nie można było pomylić z niczyim innym. Skoro się odezwał, to oznacza, że musiał być naprawdę zainteresowany.

\- Sam nie jestem pewien…

Dracula wstał i ruszył ku związanej trójce po dokładkę. Dziewczyny wtuliły się w siebie, drżąc na całym ciele. Hrabia złapał jedną i pociągnął w górę, ale usłyszał na to ciche chrząknięcie. To Aldar kręcił głową.

\- Zapomniałem, że zielonookie są twoje – puścił dziewczynę, która upadła z głośnym hukiem i podniósł inną – Właściwie co ty masz do zielonych oczu?

\- Mówił mi to chyba kiedyś – Kilian upuścił trupa ze swoich kolan na ziemię – Powiedział, że gdy ciągnie je za włosy i jednocześnie pije krew, ich oczy wyglądają jak u kotów. Przypomina mu to czasy ludzkiego życia, gdy dusił napotkane koty.

\- Interesujące… - przyznał, choć w myślach się zastanawiał, czy Aldar i Kilian znali się w ludzkim życiu.

Zaciągnął nową ofiarę z powrotem do swojej sofy.

\- Unikasz odpowiedzi?

\- Nie unikam, nie wiem jak to ubrać w słowa.

Dracula ponownie zasiadł na swojej sofie. Ofiara w jego ramionach drżała spazmatycznie, a z oczu poleciały kolejne łzy. Coś w jej postawie, czy może we wzroku błagającym o litość, a jednocześnie pełnym obrzydzenia, wywołało w nim pogardę i gniew. Zapałał tak silną żądzą mordu, że przestał się kontrolować, zarówno w zachowaniu jak i w mowie.

\- Bo spójcie tylko na nią – uniósł dziewczę tak wysoko jak pozwalały mu ręce – Pamiętacie, jak zwabiliśmy tu ją i jej przyjaciółki? Jakie były chętne, aby rozłożyć dla nas nogi? Pchały się tak ochoczo, że nie kosztowało to nas żadnego wysiłku. I to właśnie było nudne… - urwał i z gwałtownością, której nikt by się u niego nie spodziewał, przez ten na pozór spokojny ton głosu, wampir zaczął zrywać z dziewczyny więzy, razem z zaplątanymi w nie warstwami ubrań. Przez tą szarpaninę wypadł knebel i dziewczyna zaczęła krzyczeć. Dracula rzucił nią o sofę i zakrył własnym ciałem – Aż taka zmiana zdania? Już nie jesteś chętna?! – wysyczał, ukazując kły, po czym zacisnął dłonie na jej szyi.

Ścisk się wzmacniał, przez co krzyk zaczął niknąć, a oczy dziewczyny wytrzeszczać. Skóra, przed chwilą nieco blada ze zgrozy, stawała się sina.

\- A jeszcze nie dawno była taka gorąca…Widzicie ją?! Ladacznice, tylko takie kobiety wypełniają tę ziemię. Szczęśliwe, gdy ktoś chce je wziąć do łoża, ale walczą o życie, kiedy wreszcie może być z nich jakiś użytek! Wszystkie takie gorące…Ich krew też jest gorąca. To ona mnie nudzi! Wrzątek, który spala moje gardło!

Nie zabierając dłoni z jej gardła, wbił się zębami niżej. Zaczął tak łapczywie pić, że to aż dziwiło, skoro przed chwilą skarżył się na smak tej krwi. Trwał teraz wyścig, co pierwsze zabije to dziewczę. Uduszenie, czy utrata krwi?

Ani wybuch, ani czyny nie wzruszyły pozostałej dwójki wampirów. Może jedynie żałowali, że przez ogromną pelerynę Draculi, nie było widać walorów ciała jego ofiary.

Wyścig dobiegł końca, gdy krew w ustach wampira zmieniła smak. Nie była już żywa…Udusił ją szybciej niż pochłonął.

Zdawszy sobie z tego sprawę odchylił się gwałtownie do tyłu, wyginając w łuk. Warknął z niewiadomej złości. Oczy próbowały mu wyskoczyć z oczodołów, a krew wciąż ciekła z ust. Potrzebował jeszcze kilku sekund, aby zorientować się co właściwie robi. W ostatnim geście wybuchu strącił mocno ciało jednym ruchem ręki, które upadło na ziemię z głuchym hukiem, tuż za poprzednią dziewczyną.

\- Chyba jedyne ciało, które nie będziemy musieli bezcześcić.

Dracula podniósł wzrok, na dźwięk głosu Kiliana. Ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że kiedy on szalał, oni jak gdyby nigdy nic spokojnie pochłonęli ostatnią parę dziewek.

\- A tak szczerze… - kontynuował, trącając nogą własną ofiarę - …to nudzi cię, że polowania idą zbyt łatwo, bo dzisiejsze kobiety łatwo nabrać, czy nudzi cię gorący smak ich krwi?

\- Nie wiem… - wysyczał Hrabia, przy okazji, ścierając dłonią krew z kącików ust – Wydaje mi się, że oba.

\- Ciężka sprawa – westchnął Kilian.

\- Nie aż tak jak się wydaje…

Kilian i Dracula omal nie podskoczyli. Aldar znów przemówił. Po tym jak dziś już mówił sądzili, że powie coś ponownie w przyszłym tygodniu.

Wampir zignorował ich zdumienie, udał, że tego nie widzi.

\- Może po prostu musisz zmienić smak – Aldar wstał i zaczął się przechadzać – Kiedy ostatnio podróżowałeś poza Rumunią? Wpadasz w rutynę. Wyrusz w podróż. Może zagranicą krew nie będzie ci parzyć gardła. Zbyt długo nie zmieniłeś otoczenia, przyznaj się. Hrabia na włościach zaczął się dusić w pałacu.

\- Niby gdzie miałbym pojechać? – rzekł Dracula, lekceważąco machając ręką – Zwiedziłem całą Europę i większość… - urwał nagle, zdając sobie z czegoś sprawę.

Nie zwiedził **całej** Europy…To było ryzykowne, lecz z drugiej strony może właśnie tego mu potrzeba?

Zanim wypowiedział na głos swoje myśli dwóm przyjaciołom, coś, a raczej ktoś im przerwał.

\- Oddajcie mi moje córki!!! – gdzieś daleko w dole, na zewnątrz, ktoś krzyczał. Straszy mężczyzna, wnioskując z głosu – Potwory!!! Zwróćcie mi je! Na Boga, przepadnijcie w końcu w piekle!

Trzy wampiry spojrzały po sobie, po czym wybuchnęły głośnym śmiechem.

\- Wygląda na to…że któreś z nich to były siostry…ciekawe które… - wycharczał Kilian między atakami śmiechu.

\- To nieważne – Draculi pierwszemu przeszedł atak, lecz wciąż się uśmiechał – Nasz gość pofatygował się do nas… Byłoby niegrzecznie z naszej strony, gdybyśmy nie spełnili jego prośby. Niech jego wysiłki nie pójdą na marne.

Od razu się zrozumieli. Wampiry chwyciły naraz po dwa ciała i jeden po drugim wyszli na balkon. Tam w dole, pod główną bramą, widzieli pełnego rozpaczy ojca, z którego się tak śmiali.

\- Oto one, ojczulku! – zawołał Dracula w chwili, gdy całą trójką wyrzucili wszystkie sześć ciał za balustradę, aby spadły pod nogi mężczyzny.

Chwila ciszy, coś ciężkiego upadło na ziemię…ponownie cisza, a potem okropny wrzask rozdarł przestrzeń. Mężczyzna darł się, jakby mu wyrywali kończyny. Gdzieś w oddali aż zerwało się stado ptaszysk. Wampiry powitały ten krzyk z zadowoleniem.

\- Trochę szkoda, że pokonał taki kawał drogi na próżno – powiedział Dracula – Niech jego i ich ciała na coś się przydadzą – po tych słowach uniósł dłoń i demonstracyjnie pstryknął palcami.

Naraz z lasu, z każdej strony zaczęły wynurzać się wilki, cała wataha. Mężczyzna chyba próbował uciekać na ten widok, ale nie miał szans. Stado rzuciło się w większości na niego, ale kilka podeszło także do ciał. Rozległy się kolejne krzyki, warczenia oraz dźwięk rozdzieranego materiału i mięsa.

Na ten, zgoła nudniejszy widok, wampiry wróciły do środka.

\- Humor ci się poprawił – spostrzegł Kilian.

\- A owszem – powiedział Dracula, nagle niesamowicie się na czymś skupiając – Postanowiłem. Wybiorę się do Anglii…I to nie na wycieczkę. Zamieszkam tam na jakiś czas.

Kilian i Aldar zerknęli na siebie. Nie okazali zmartwienia.

\- Myślisz, że to dobry pomysł? To wyspa. W razie czego, ucieczka będzie sprawiać niezłe trudności.

\- Po pierwsze przed czym miałbym uciekać? 200 lat temu to i może, lecz dzisiaj? Nikt już mi nie może stanąć na drodze. A zresztą…nie będę tak głupi by się nie przygotować. Poświecę temu może z 50 lat. To wystarczy na zdobycie ksiąg o tym kraju, nauczyć się ich zwyczajów i języka. Oraz zdobyć pośredników do zakupu domu. Aby prowadzić interesy musze mieć tożsamość, która nie wzbudzi podejrzeń.

\- Anglia to dobry wybór – rzekł Aldar. Nikt już się nie dziwił, że mówił. To była noc cudów.

\- Czyż nie? – Dracula cieszył się, że ten go rozumie – Tam ideał kobiecości, im czystszy tym lepszy. Nawet po ślubie czekają z utratą dziewictwa! Żeby je zdobyć potrzeba czegoś więcej! To ugrzecznione damulki. A poza tym ich krew na pewno nie jest zimna. Jestem pewien że jest lodowata! Angielska dama to coś czego potrzebuje moje podniebienie!

\- Zaufam ci w tej kwestii. Skoro możemy długo się nie zobaczyć, pozwolisz, że skorzystamy z twojej gościnności? Noc jeszcze młoda – to były słowa Kiliana.

\- Róbcie co chcecie. Zamek i jego mieszkańcy są do waszej dyspozycji.

Aldar i Kilian opuścili komnatę. Dracula nie miał ochoty do nich dołączać. W jego głowie roiło się już od planów i rzeczy które należy przygotować. Niestety jedna z jego wampirzyc nie dało mu myśleć. Przywarła do jego nogi niczym pies, prosząc o uwagę.

Dracula tylko się zaśmiał. Pozostałe dwie pewnie teraz zabawiają jego gości więc ta mała nie ma co robić i przyszła tu.

\- Panie… - zaskomlała o uwagę lub o posiłek.

Hrabia postanowił się ostatni raz z nią zabawić, na pożegnanie. Skoro jest czas zmian, to można przy okazji wymienić te trzy. I tak już mu się znudziły. Zabije je przed porankiem, a następnej nocy poszuka nowych dziewic i napisze kilka listów. Nie mógł się doczekać Anglii…

 

***

 

Alucard wrócił do czasów współczesnych. Księżyc za oknem był w podobnym położeniu co 150 lat temu, lecz on był już kimś innym. Kimś jeszcze gorszym…

„Zmieniłem się od tamtych czasów?” – pomyślał, nieco posępniejąc. Zdał sobie sprawę że gdyby plan Nancy sprzed roku się ziścił, znowu by do tego wrócił…A może byłoby jeszcze gorzej? Na szczęście zbyt mocne pokładała w nim nadzieje, wyzwolicielka od siedmiu boleści…

\- Zacznę zbierać informacje – powiedział Walter, szykując się do wyjścia. Następne pytanie skierował do wampira – Jak zwykle szukać starych kościołów?

\- Wolą mieć przestrzeń dla siebie. Szukaj opuszczonych kościołów, najlepiej z cmentarzem. nie będą daleko od miejsca porwania. Ofiara była dla Aldara, a on nie lubi się wysilać. A krzyżyk to pewnie Kilian machnął z rozpędu…

Lokaj kiwnął tylko głową i wyszedł. Integra i Alucard zostali sami. Kobieta przyglądała się jego plecom z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Czujesz się…niekomfortowo, z tym że musisz zabić swoich przyjaciół? – spytała z wahaniem. Takie pytanie zadałaby człowiekowi, a Alucard wrażliwością nie grzeszy. I rzeczywiście prychnął na jej pytanie.

\- Jasne, że nie! – odwrócił się, ukazując rozbawione spojrzenie – Mogę ich dla ciebie załatwić choćby zaraz! Czemu pytasz? Gdybym powiedział, że tak, darowałabyś im życie?

\- Pewnie, że nie – tym razem to ona prychnęła – Kazałabym ci się wziąć garść i rozkazała ich wypatroszyć!

\- Taką szefową znam – podszedł do niej na dość bliską odległość. Spojrzał na nią z góry, jakby coś knuł – Znalazłem dla nas sprawę, zasłużyłem na nagrodę.

\- Ja też, właśnie zakończyłam dość poważną roczną sprawę.

\- Więc co nagrodzi nas oboje?

\- Przestań gadać! Zachowaj się jak potwór i weź to co chcesz.

\- Rozkaz – nie minęła sekunda po tym słowie, a Alucard już wziął Integre w ramiona i zaczął ją całować. Ta z zadowoleniem zaczęła odpowiadać, biorąc własną nagrodę.

Alucard mógł w takich sytuacjach czuć się niemal wolnym. Kobieta, z jego językiem w swoich ustach nie miała jak mówić, a on swoją siłą nie pozwalał się jej oddalić.

Mimo że od roku relacja ta trwała na tym poziomie, nic tak naprawdę nie zostało powiedziane. Od pierwszego pocałunku, one zaczęły się powtarzać i trwały do dziś, ale nie zostały skomentowane. Gdyby ktoś ich spytał, czy zamierzają wyznać drugiemu, że są zakochani, oboje odpowiedzieli by tak samo, czyli:

\- Po moim trupie mu/jej powiem!

Tu byli jednomyślni i choć nic nie mówili, oboje sporo myśleli.

Alucard nie miał złudzeń i uważał, że taki stan rzeczy nie pozostanie wieczny. Nic się nie zmieniło, Integra wciąż miała swoje obowiązki, musiała dać życie komuś kto go odziedziczy, ale…póki co mógł się cieszyć że ma ją choć na chwilę. Nie byłby egoistą, gdyby nie czerpał z sytuacji garściami i próbował ją przedłużyć jak najdłużej. Cieszyć się póki można…

Ona z drugiej strony również pamiętała o swoich obowiązkach, ale bardziej próbowała wymyśleć sposób jak je obejść. Myśl, że nie nadaje się do małżeństwa bez uczuć ani do rodzicielstwa jej nie opuszczała. Zresztą za kogo niby miała wyjść, za pyszałka, który próbowałby jej zabrać władze w Hellsing? Albo pantoflarza, który swoim zachowaniem doprowadzałby ją do białej gorączki aż w końcu by go zastrzeliła. Nie była na tyle żałosna, żeby potulnie zgadzać się na coś takiego… Ale nie mogła też umrzeć bezdzietnie i pozwolić by Alucard był wolny…jak to rozwiązać? Wciąż nie miała pomysłu.

A czego tak naprawdę chciała? Aby Alucard był jej w każdy możliwy sposób. I jak na razie był…

Jak zwykle pocałunek przerwał wampir.

\- Nadal podtrzymuję swoją ofertę – rzekł, dalej przyciskając dłonią jej plecy, aby się nie odsunęła.

\- Tą w której masz się posunąć dalej? Mówiłam, już że nie możesz…

\- O nie, nie – przerwał jej – Sądzisz, że świadomie zepsułbym smak twojej krwi, odbierając ci dziewictwo? Nie wspominając o tym, iż nie miałabyś już jak marzyć o większej sile dzięki mojej mocy – tu spojrzała na niego spod łba, a on uśmiechnął się dając znak, że żartował (choć był ciekaw, czy o tym myślała. Nie wierzył, że to się mogło zdarzyć, ale nie byłby sobą, gdyby tego nie drążył) – Moja oferta ma na celu coś innego. Nie muszę ci odbierać wianka, aby było ci dobrze.

\- Nie?

Uśmiech mu się poszerzył. W tej kwestii wiedzą bił ją na głowę. Od stu lat, w sprawach zdobywania angielskich kobiet niewiele się chyba zmieniło.

\- Nie, nie musi. Powiesz tylko „tak”, a ci zademonstruje.

„Kusi jak diabeł” – pomyślała i zawahała się.

Wciąż nie podjęła decyzji co zrobi z tą relacją i z ich uczuciami, ale niezależnie od odpowiedzi, to co chciała pozostawało takie samo. Nie wspominając, że była ciekawa jak diabli.

\- Dobrze – powiedziała, jakby przyjmowała wyzwanie – Ale nie waż się zapomnieć, gdzie twoje miejsce, Hrabio.

\- Ależ ja żyję by ci służyć, Hrabino.

Pierwszy raz od dawna przypomniała sobie, że jest kobietą, gdy Alucard wziął ją na ręce i zaniósł do sypialni…

Jedno było pewne, nie żałowała tego, nawet jeśli złamała wszystkie zasady. Chociaż…na to to było od dawna za późno. Od bardzo dawna…

 

***

 

Walter już następnego ranka miał gotowe kilka lokalizacji. Trochę się zdziwił, bo sir Integra miała tego dnia nieco głowę w chmurach z jakiegoś powodu, ale szybko jej przeszło, więc i on o tym zapomniał.

Alucard po przedstawieniu wyników z jakiegoś powodu był pewien jednej lokalizacji. Najszybciej jak mogli więc znaleźli się w Austrii.

Teren został zgrabnie otoczony, Integra sama wszystkiego przypilnowała. Ludzie jedynie zabezpieczyli teren…a wampir wyruszył sam. A jego celem był kościółek w samej dolinie.

Alucard spacerowym krokiem szedł tą zalesioną ścieżką. Czekał na zmrok. Wolał nie zabijać ich bez walki. To jedyny szacunek, jaki był w stanie okazać.

Jeden tor jego myśli wciąż był przy jego Pani. Udał, że żartował, gdy zasugerował przemianę…ale tylko badał grunt. Bardzo chętnie wbiłby w nią kły i zmienił, ale…nie mógł tego zrobić bez jej zgody i chęci. A na to nie miał nadziei. Co nie znaczy, że nie przestanie próbować, póki ma czas, może ją kusić… Nie bez powodu chciał, aby pozostała dziewicą. Póki nią była, wciąż mógł się łudzić. Ale kto wie, czy przemiana nie była w jej oczach jeszcze większa zdradą niż puszczenie go wolno. Nie, nie odzyska wolności, więc kiedy ten sen się skończy? Póki on, potwór ma tu coś do powiedzenia, może wciąż sporo robić.

Taka była jego natura. Wyssać i wziąć w posiadanie wszystko u Integry Hellsing. W tym jej krew. Samo bycie wampirem wiązało się z nieustającym marzeniem, aby wypić wszystko…co do kropelki.

A zresztą…w tym ich dziwnym układzie, to ona rozdaje karty i tak będzie pewnie do samego końca. A co on może robić? Próbować jak najwięcej uzyskać dla siebie!

Przystanął na skraju lasku. Wyczuł coś, obecność dwóch istot…Kościółek był już niedaleko. Dawno temu była tu wioska, ale została spalona i jedynie kościółek ocalał, aby teraz popadać w ruinę. Przygotował broń. Ta walka może być trudniejsza niż zwykle. Tutaj jeden strzał nie wystarczy. Oni obaj dorównywali mu kiedyś sile. To tak jakby Hellsing ponownie mierzył się z nim, ale w podwójnej liczbie. Chociaż tym razem…mieli jego. Dlatego przyszedł tu sam. Brak innych niweczy szanse, że ktoś zginie. Sam załatwi to szybciej i bez ofiar ze strony ich ludzi.

Ruszył wprost dróżką do kościoła. Był mały i widać było, że nikt od dawna tu nie uczęszczał. Nie ukrywał swojej obecności. Chciał żeby słyszeli jego kroki. Mógł przy wejściu zerwać obrastający mur bluszcz, aby użyć drzwi, ale nie zrobił tego. Przeniknął przez ścianę do środka.

Wnętrze wyglądało jak przewidywał. Warstwa kurzu pokrywała każdą zniszczoną ławę i ołtarz. Nie został tu żaden drogocenny przedmiot. Jedynie duży krzyż wiszący nad amboną…który był odwrócony do góry nogami. W rogu stały jedynie dwa przedmioty, które nie pasowały do zrujnowanego wnętrza, a mianowicie dwie trumny.

Jego kroki nie pozostawiały śladów w warstwie kurzu. Nie słychać też było obecności zwierząt np. szczurów. Minął kilka rzędów ław, aż w końcu znalazł się z nimi twarzą w twarz.

Pierwszy w jego polu widzenia oczywiście znalazł się Kilian. Stał oparty o pierwszą ławę, niedbale krzyżując ręce, choć twarz miał poważną i strapioną. Aldar stał dalej, w tej samej pozie, oparty o kamienny ołtarz. Obaj musieli niedawno pić, bo twarze mieli młode. Wyglądali oczywiście dokładnie tak samo jak 150 lat temu, tyle że ubiór bardziej pasował do czasów obecnych.

\- Skróciłeś włosy – rzekł Kilian zamiast powitania.

\- One i wąsy jakoś przestały mi pasować. Tej postaci używam teraz najczęściej. Chyba jest dalej podobna do starej, skoro mnie poznajecie – Alucard przystanął, w niewielkiej odległości od nich – Nie jesteście zaskoczeni, że tu jestem? Specjalnie zostawiliście ten krzyżyk, żeby mnie tu ściągnąć?

\- Na oba stwierdzenia odpowiemy ci tak. Wciąż wyglądasz prawie identycznie jak twoja dawna forma. I tak, chcieliśmy się zorientować czy to prawda, że żyjesz i czym teraz jesteś.

\- Skąd pomysł, że żyję?

\- Elizabeth Bathory – dwa słowa Aldara skierowały wzrok pozostałej dwójki na niego – Kiedy wszystko runęło, nie wierzyliśmy, że sam Hellsing dało jej radę.

\- A więc znaliście ją…

\- Wszyscy ją znali. Nie trzymaliśmy z nią, ale należało ją respektować … i trzymać się z dala – Kilian powrócił jako główny mówca – Jej przegrana plus sama nazwa Hellsing dało nam pomysł, że …może ty…Długo zwlekaliśmy, ale wiedzieliśmy, że ty zrozumiesz ten znak…no i jesteś.

\- Dobrze podejrzewaliście – rozłożył ręce – Ale pomimo tej postaci, mam już inne imię, inne cele, inne moce i inne zajęcia. Dracula odszedł. Mam na imię Alucard i służę organizacji Hellsing. Jestem bronią ludzi. I choć przebywam z nimi, nie należę do nich. A z obecną siłą…nie jestem pewien czy dalej należę też do rasy wampirów.

\- Same bzdury! – wrzasnął Kilian, wyraźnie już wściekły – Wzięli cię na łańcuch jak psa i poddałeś się jak ostatni głupiec!

\- Nie przeszkadza mi to.

\- A powinno! Stoczyłeś się na samo dno! Nie wierzyłem do końca, że jesteś zdrajcą, a jednak…

\- Zawsze uważałem wasz kontrast za zabawny – Alucard niespodziewanie posłał im uśmieszek. Gniew Kiliana na niego najwidoczniej nie wpływał – Ty zawsze ten wybuchowy, gadatliwy i pożerający wszystko. A Aldar małomówny, cichy i z gustem. Zawsze mnie zastanawiało, czemu trzymacie się razem.

Kilian cały się trząsł na ciele i rwał się, aby zawarczeć, ale powstrzymywał się, gdyż dla jego towarzysza rozmowa wciąż się nie skończyła.

\- Ponieważ tak było zawsze – odpowiedział Aldar, nienaturalnie spokojnym tonem. Oderwał się od ołtarza i zrobił dwa kroki w jego kierunku – Za życia wychowywano nas razem jako rodzeństwo, choć nim nie jesteśmy. Nigdy nam nie przyszło do głowy, aby żyć oddzielnie.

\- A więc to tylko przyzwyczajenie – prychnął wampir – Zaspokoiliście swoją ciekawość o moim losie i teraz musicie za to zapłacić wysoką cenę – Alucard uniósł pistolet, który jakoś wcześniej był ignorowany – Wiecie, że muszę was teraz zabić, prawda? Zdawaliście sobie z tego sprawę, a i tak to zrobiliście. Jesteście zbyt pewni siebie.

Kilian tylko warknął, ale Aldar nie wyglądał, jakby się przejął.

\- A ty wiesz, że łatwo nie damy za wygraną. Długo się wahaliśmy, lecz podjęliśmy ryzyko. Jednakże…zanim rzucimy się sobie do gardeł, mam pytanie – zwykle małomówny wampir zaczął się jeszcze bardziej zbliżać.

\- Skąd pomysł, że go wysłucham? – Alucard nie krył kpiny w głosie i nie cofnął się, gdy Aldar stanął tuż przed nim.

\- Ty nam zadałeś pytanie, które od dawna cię nurtowało. Ja także takie mam.

Alucard zerknął ponad ramię Aldara. Kilian myślał już tylko jak mu tu urwać łeb. Nie przerywał jednak, bo to Aldar pełnił tutaj funkcję lidera, więc siedział cicho i czekał aż skończą mówić. Nie dziwił się, ten cichy wampir był w tym duecie tym mądrzejszym i roztropniejszym. Kiedyś Dracula podejrzewał, że Aldar bierze udział w ich ordynarnych polowaniach, aby dać się zabawić towarzyszowi, choć sam był obojętny na ten rodzaj rozrywek. Dołączał, aby się nie wyróżniać i sprawić wrażenie przynależności. Wystarczyła mu zielonooka panna na obiad i był zadowolony, zabawy mu nie były potrzebne.

\- Jeśli chcesz grać fair… – westchnął Król Nieumarłych – To zadaj pytanie.

\- Czy udało ci się? – widząc, że dawny przyjaciel go nie rozumie, dodał – Znalazłeś to czego kiedyś szukałeś? Tą zimną niczym lód krew, której tak pożądałeś…Tą, za którą wyruszyłeś za morze. Zdobyłeś ją?

Na kilka chwil zapadła cisza. Oczy Alucarda zwęziły się, ale chyba nie ze złości. Wpatrywał się w martwe oczy Aldara, w ciszy. Trzy wampiry w tym małym budynku czuły rosnące w powietrzu napięcie. W końcu wampir otworzył usta, aby odpowiedzieć, lecz przez kilka sekund nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk.

\- Ja…

Potężny wybuch, gdzieś w oddali, wytrącił ich w tego napięcia. Alucard automatycznie spojrzał w tamtą stronę, chodź widział jedynie mur. Szybko z powrotem odwrócił się do Aldara, a jego ekspresja nie była już spokojna. Sam był teraz wściekły. Ale Aldar zachowywał się bez zmian.

\- Co to było?! – warknął na cały głos.

\- Myślisz, żeśmy się nie przygotowali? Nie jesteśmy głupcami by mierzyć się z tobą wiedząc, że nie mamy szans z kimś, kto zabił Elizabeth. Wiedziałem, że równość między nami dawno się zatarła. A zasady mówią jasno, że po spotkaniu silniejszego wampira należy uciekać. Przykro mi, Kilianie, ale nie będzie ci dane z nim walczyć i zginąć. Tu nasze ścieżki się rozchodzą. Nie zobaczymy się więcej. Już mamy pewność i to wystarczy.

\- Odpowiesz na pytanie?! I czemu do jasnej cholery miałbym pozwolić wam uciec?! – krzyknął Alucard tym razem jawnie celując lufą w głowę Aldara – Podaj mi powód, aby nie strzelić tu i teraz.

\- Ten wybuch, to nasza sprawka. Armia ghouli, wszystkie nasze ofiary z ostatnich lat, które szalały sobie za życia, sprawnie magazynowane, właśnie wydostały się na powierzchnię. Co najmniej trzy setki głodnych stworów. Na nasz rozkaz właśnie zmierzają do celu.

\- Myślisz, że ta armia może mi coś zrobić? – spytał niemalże z politowaniem.

\- One nie idą tutaj – powiedział Aldar, po raz pierwszy chyba odkąd go znał, uśmiechając się – Idą po ludzi z Hellsing. Twoich towarzyszy broni i twoich Panów.

Przed chwilą zwężone oczy wampira, znienacka się otworzyły. Pistolet w jego dłoni drgnął.

\- Co? – na wpół nie dowierzał, na wpół rosła w nim rządza mordu.

\- Ponad trzysta głodnych ghouli idzie w stronę twojej Pani. Wolisz nas zabić, czy chronić ją i jej ludzi?

To mogło być kłamstwo, ale wiedział już, że to prawda. Jego nos mówił mu, że w okolicy są ghoule i to w ogromnej ilości i właśnie zbliżają się do…

Alucard nie zwykł nie doceniać Integry. Raczej zawsze wierzył, że jest w stanie zrobić więcej niż na to wygląda. Sama poradziła przecież sobie przed rokiem z dziesiątkami, ale… 300 ghouli? Wciąż mógł to im zostawić, wierzyć, że dadzą radę, ale…

To niemożliwe, aby obyło się bez ofiar. Walter nie przyjechał z nimi. Ich ludzi nie wzięli arsenału do walki z taką ilością potworów. Zginie najmniej połowa ich ludzi, jeśli teraz tam nie pobiegnie, a nie miał wyraźnych rozkazów. Nie było szans, aby zdążył załatwić obie sprawy jednocześnie. Żeby zabić Aldara i Kiliana potrzeba by było o wiele więcej czasu niż normalnie, są potężni. Nie zdążyłby przed ghoulami. A Integra…dałaby sobie tam radę, choć nie bez ran…tyle że … ona…

…Ona nienawidziła, gdy ginęli jej ludzie. To była jej jedyna ludzka strona, której do końca nie kontrolowała. Ich śmierć będzie jak cios w splot słoneczny.

Musiał szybko zdecydować, co ją mniej zaboli, przez co będzie mniej cierpieć. Strata większości jej ludzi, czy ucieczka ich celów?

Odpowiedź szybko się nasunęła. Różnica pomiędzy Integrą, a Elzabeth jawiła się w ich stosunku do sług. Sir Integra Hellsing nigdy nie wysłałby swoich ludzi na śmierć, nawet za cenę porażki. Władca stawia dobro swoich ludzi ponad wszystko.

To przeciążyło szalę.

Noga Alucarda cofnęła się do tyłu, ale zrobiła to tak bardzo niechętnie, że zostawiła wyraźny ślad na ziemi. Na jego wycofanie Aldar wrócił do swojej spokojnej postawy, a Kilian westchnął rozczarowany, że nie będzie miał jak się wyżyć. Naiwnie wierzył, że miał szansę, ale musiał się trzymać planu Aldara.

\- Żegnaj przyjacielu – rzekł Aldar, gdy Kilian posłusznie stanął za nim.

\- To nie pożegnanie – zasyczał Alucard, wyraźnie w stanie furii. Już nawet cienie ław na ścianach, rzucane dzięki światłu księżyca, zaczęły dziwnie falować pod wpływem jego intensywnych emocji. – To nie koniec! Znajdę was…Przysięgam, że was wytropię choćby i w piekle. A potem was zabiję. Ukatrupię waszą dwójką i obaj traficie do rejestru ofiar Hellsing, tam gdzie należycie! Zemszczę się za nią, macie moje słowo.

Alucard wycofał się i wybiegł z kościółka, ponownie nie przejmując się ścianą. Aldar i Kilian zostali sami.

\- Łudziłem się, że to jednak nie będzie on – rzekł rozczarowany Kilian – A jednak to Dracula.

\- Mylisz się – rzekł Aldar, czym zaskarbił sobie zdumione spojrzenie towarzysza – To nie był Dracula. To był Alucard.

\- Jedno to samo – rzekł lekceważąco wampir, nie zwracając uwagi na podwójne znaczenie słów Aldara – Nie obchodzi mnie więcej ten śmieć. Wynośmy się stąd.

\- Kilian… - zatrzymał tymi słowami towarzysza wpół kroku.

\- Co znowu?!

\- Rozdzielmy się.

\- Co takiego? – jeśli wcześniej był zdumiony, to tym razem Kilian przeżył szok.

\- Rozdzielimy się. Przez jakiś czas podróżujmy oddzielnie. Tylko na pewien czas, aby się upewnić, że Hellsing zgubi nasz trop. Rozdzielając się mamy większą szansę, aby zniknąć. Większą szansę…aby uciec przed zemstą Alucarda i przeżyć.

 

***

 

Były wszędzie. Integra stała nad niewielką przepaścią i patrzyła jak w dole, z lasu na polanę wylewa się jedno wielkie morze potworów. Przybywało ich w zastraszającym tempie. Szybko zalewały całą przestrzeń w dole i niedługo mogły się zacząć wspinać, aby dotrzeć do nich.

\- Sir! – zawołał do niej jeden z jej ludzi – Wezwałem już naszych, którzy otoczyli teren z drugiej strony doliny, ale nawet z nimi nie mamy wystarczająco dużo amunicji na całą ich armię.

To prawda. Wzięła pod uwagę możliwość pojawienia się ghouli, ale nie takiej ilości. Kilkadziesiąt owszem, ale kilkaset to za dużo. Nawet Elizabeth nie użyła ich aż tylu… Ile czasu musieli ci dwaj zbierać taką armię?

\- Na razie będziemy ostrzeliwać – orzekła oschle – Nie pozwalajmy im się tu wspiąć i grajmy na czas. Gdy zostanie nam ¼ amunicji, wycofujemy się. Alucard się nimi zajmie do tego czasu. Na razie nie pozwalajmy im się wydostać i zbliżyć do ludzkich siedzib.

Na jej rozkaz zaczęto strzelać do pierwszej linii w dole. Przybyli inni i się przyłączyli. Integra w myślach zaczęła liczyć, czy może tu jeszcze sprowadzić jakąś broń, ale w Austrii nie chciano z nią współpracować. Wspomniała o odwrocie, ale jedynie aby podnieść morale, nie wierzyła, że zdążą uciec. Pozostało granie na czas, ale ile może mu zająć pokonanie potężnej dwójki…

Nie musiała kontynuować dalej swoich myśli. Potężny wstrząs kazał jej szybko spojrzeć znów ku dolinie, na morze ghouli.

W tej właśnie chwili, gdy to wyczuła, tam w dole zaczęło się dosłowne wirowanie. Jakiś cholernie szybki, czerwony kształt wpadł w sam środek tego morza, powodując istną rzeź. Porównanie do oceanu miało teraz o wiele większy sens, ponieważ stwory zmieniały się w istną mielonkę, a rzeka ciemnoczerwonej cieczy dopływała do samej krawędzi wzniesienia, na którym stała Integra i jej ludzie.

Zaprzestali ostrzału, nie było potrzeby. Tam w dole już ktoś strzelał, ale poruszał się z taką prędkością, że nie można było dostrzec jego kształtu. Z daleka nie był on nawet ludzki, bardziej zwierzęcy i wciąż się transformujący.

\- Dobry Boże… - wycharczał jakiś żołnierz, trzęsąc się na całym ciele. Integra spojrzała na niego  z pogardą.

\- Brzydzisz się i boisz stworzenia, które najpewniej cię dziś uratowało? – spytała, a jej głos był lodowaty.

\- Ale sir…to coś…

\- To coś to nasza najlepsza broń. Okaż mu szacunek, jako komuś silniejszemu od ciebie.

Nie oglądając się już na struchlałego podwładnego, kobieta podeszła na sam brzeg krawędzi i ze spokojem przyglądała się jatce pod jej stopami. Wyjęła i zapaliła cygaro. Przy tej czynności nawet dłoń jej nie drgnęła, była absolutnie nieporuszona. Alucard przyzwyczaił ją do takich widoków. A w świetle księżyca, widoczność była nie najgorsza.

Ze względu na ich liczbę, ta cała zabawa trwała trochę czasu. Mikser się w końcu zatrzymał i wampir wrócił do swojego stałego kształtu, przypominającego nieco ludzki. Stał niemalże po kolana we krwi i szczątkach i w ogóle cała jego sylwetka była nimi oblepiona.

Uniósł głowę i mimo odległości Integra była pewna, że patrzy on dokładnie w jej oczy. Zaczął zbliżać się do niej krokami, które robił bez trudu mimo, iż brodził w olbrzymiej kałuży krwi i kawałków ciał. Hellsing podejrzewała jednak, że za dnia będzie to wyglądało znacznie gorzej.

Nareszcie stanął tuż u podnóża tej prawie że poziomej ściany. Patrzył w górę, na nią, a jego twarz wyrażała złość. Przez kilka sekund nie mówili nic. Jakby reagując na koniec rzezi, zerwał się silny wiatr. Włosy Integry się rozwiały, a dym z jej cygara poleciał w kierunku wiatru. Wiatr w dole prawie nie dochodził, lecz to nie przeszkadzało włosom Alucarda się poruszać. Widząc jego złość, zęby kobiety zacisnęły się na cygarze.

\- Co z misją? – spytała rzeczowo, wyjmując cygaro z ust.

\- Uciekli. Miałem wybór i wybrałem przybyć tutaj. Jestem przygotowany na karę, Pani.

\- Nie – pokręciła przecząco głową – Gdybyś się nie zjawił, również mielibyśmy coś na kształt przegranej. Każda twoja decyzja byłaby błędna i prawidłowa zarazem.

Na czole zrobiła jej się drobna zmarszczka z frustracji.

\- Co teraz zrobisz? – zapytał oblepiony krwią wampir.

Integra miała wrażenie, że to pytanie nie odnosi się tylko do obecnej sytuacji, ale także do ich relacji. Gdy jej oczy ponownie spotkały jego ślepia, wiedziała że ma rację. Alucard pytał nie tylko o to, jak poprowadzą dalej misję. Pytał też co ona postanowi z nimi. Bo nic się nie zmieniło, wciąż były obowiązki do wypełnienia, decyzje do podjęcia. A one należały tylko i wyłącznie do niej.

Będą dalej w tym trwać, czy to zakończą? Co z faktem konieczności odziedziczenia go przez następne pokolenie Hellsing, skoro ona nie może umrzeć bezdzietnie i pozwolić mu być wolnym? Integra Hellsing na każde pytanie miała tę samą odpowiedź.

\- Nie wiem…

 

***

 

Minęło kilka miesięcy odkąd Aldar i Kilian się rozdzielili. Aldar powędrował na wschód, lecz Kilian, pozbawiony wpływu inteligencji towarzysza, niemądrze skierował się na południe, w głąb Włoch. Ta wyprawa już nie była tak bezpieczna jak dawniej, bo od historii z farmą, stale ktoś tam czuwał. I ten ktoś znalazł wampira i wdał się z nim w walkę.

Długie, poświęcone ostrze zalśniło na moment w świetle gwiazd. Głowa Kiliana została odcięta od reszty ciała, które chwilę później również padło na ziemię. Wampir był martwy, a na jego twarzy zastygł wyraz wściekłości.

Nad jego ciałem stał blond mężczyzna w okularach, z krzyżem na szyi i dwoma długimi nożami w dłoni. Uśmiechał się niczym szaleniec.

\- Amen!

Wykrzyknął Alexander Anderson.


	10. Wiek 21 lat

Aldar stał w zamyśleniu, a cała reszta zdawała się dla niego nie istnieć. Zresztą on także nie istniał w tej chwili dla otoczenia. Schowany w cieniu wampir zdawał się obojętny na to gdzie jest i co go otacza.

Ponad cztery miesiące temu, Aldar rozdzielił drogi ze swoim towarzyszem wieczności, Kilianem. Dziś miał być dzień, gdy ponownie połączą siły. Umówili się tego konkretnego dnia, dokładnie w tym miejscu oraz dokładnie o tej porze nocy…a Kilian się nie zjawił.

Wampir wiedział co to oznacza. Jedyną rzeczą, która by mogła powstrzymać Kiliana przed zjawieniem się w tym miejscu, obok niego, była śmierć. Bo wbrew pozorom, jego przyjaciel nie zwykł się spóźniać. A już na pewno nie tyle. Ani również nigdy by go nie opuścił. Tak samo jak Aldar jego. Tutaj nie było miejsca na wątpliwości.

Obaj chłopcy urodzili się jakieś 500 lat temu. Nie wiedzieli dokładnie kiedy, w tamtych czasach nie zwracano uwagi na daty, zwłaszcza w niższych klasach społecznych. A oni znaleźli się bardzo nisko, ponieważ przyszli na świat w domu publicznym.

Odkąd Aldar pamiętał, on i Kilian przebywali w przybytku tzw. nierządnic. Gdy tylko nauczyli się chodzić, robili za sługi. Sprzątali izby, chodzili po jedzenie oraz zajmowali się końmi i rzeczami klientów. Jeśli coś zaginęło, byli bici.

Nigdy się nie dowiedzieli kim dla siebie byli. Wiedzieli jedynie, że urodzili się w podobnym czasie. Lecz nie mieli pojęcia, czy urodziła ich ta sama nierządnica, czy dwie różne, ani kto był ich ojcem/ojcami. Mało tego, nie wiedzieli, która z tych kobiet była ich matką/matkami. Nikt im tego nie powiedział. Cud, że znali swoje imiona. Ale to czy mieli więzy krwi…nie poznali prawdy nigdy.

Pozbyto się ich, kiedy mieli 5 lat. Stało się to właśnie z winy Aldara.

Chłopiec miał bardzo dobry zmysł obserwacji. Ani bicie, ani niedożywienie, nie osłabiło jego talentu. Był w tym dobry, a poza tym to była jego jedyna rozrywka. W przeciwieństwie do Kiliana, miał bardzo spokojną naturę. Jego przyszywany lub prawdziwy brat wolał działać np. kraść owoce i warzywa na targu. Często się z nim wtedy dzielił. A raz pobił chłopca, który miał złotą monetę. Wydając ją, Kilian miał najlepszy czas w dzieciństwie.

Aldar obserwował mężczyzn, przychodzących do domu publicznego. Nie uważał go za swój dom, chłopcy sypiali w stajni i to miejsce automatycznie uznali za swoje. Im bardziej jego umysł dojrzewał, tym więcej rzeczy przykuwało jego uwagę. Często mężczyźni przychodzili dwójkami, jeden starszy, drugi młodszy i zawsze bardzo podobni. I pewnego razu Aldar podsłuchał, że jedna taka dwójka zwracała się do siebie „ojcze” i „synu”. Było to właśnie w stajni, gdy odbierali swoje konie.

Chłopiec wywnioskował, że w takim razie dziecko i rodzica łączą jakieś podobieństwa. Nieświadomie zaczął większą uwagę zwracać na mieszkanki tego dużemu domu. Przyglądał się ich wyglądowi i szukał…szukał mamy.

Najwięcej obserwował pewną kobietę, którą widywał tu od zawsze. Nie widział wielu podobieństw między nim, a nią, ale bardzo podobały mu się jej zielone oczy. Uważał je za śliczne. Chciał, żeby to właśnie ona była jego matką i pewnego dnia…

\- Czy to ty mnie urodziłaś?

Zadał pytanie w bardzo niewinny sposób. Bo uważał, że było niewinne. Chłopiec chciał tylko dostać odpowiedź…chciał by ona go przytuliła. Jednakże…

…kobieta rozszerzyła oczy i spojrzała na niego z takim obrzydzeniem, jakiego nigdy nie widział.

Potem już się wszystko szybko potoczyło. Najstarsza kobieta w domu wzięła go pod rękę i wywlekła go na obrzeża miasteczka. Kilian poszedł z nim z wyboru. Może i nie wiedzieli, czy są spokrewnieni i byli swoimi kompletnymi przeciwieństwami, ale…odkąd się urodzili byli swoimi jedynymi sojusznikami i zaczęli się uważać niemal za jedną osobę. Zabrano ich oboje do klasztoru. Słyszeli jak kobieta wykłóca się o coś z mnichem, że prosi go i oferuje pieniądze.

W ten sposób zmienili swoje miejsce pracy. Z niewolników w domu publicznym stali się niewolnikami mnichów. Jedyne co się naprawdę zmieniło to widoki. Wciąż byli bici, tyle że teraz mocniej, bo przez mężczyzn. Dalej dostawali mało jedzenia, ale tym razem, ponieważ podobno „Bóg tak chciał”.

Ich los wydawał się przesądzony. Mieli do końca życia pozostać niewykształconymi ludźmi, będącymi czymś pomiędzy niewolnikami, a chłopami. Jednakże…

Pewnego dnia, gdy Aldar miał 10 lat, przechodził z miotłą obok izby jednego z zakonników. Sprzątał zwykle o tej porze, ale komnata nie była pusta. Słyszał z niej dźwięki, które wydawały mu się znajome. Słyszał już takie, kiedy żył w poprzednim domostwie.

Zajrzał ukradkiem do środka. Zobaczył owego zakonnika, który zabawiał się z jakąś dziewką. Nie był zdziwiony, ponieważ praktycznie żaden mnich w klasztorze nie żył w czystości. Mieli służyć Bogu, a oddawali się cielesnym rozkoszom (choć musieli im płacić, aby zachowały dyskrecję). Mieli żyć w ubóstwie, a kościół był pełen złota. Nic Aldara nie dziwiło.

I nagle głowa mnicha się odchyliła i Aldar ujrzał twarz dziewki. Przeżył szok, widząc kobietę, o której marzył, aby była jego matką. Która brzydziła się małym chłopcem, chociaż sama robiła coś takiego.

Do końca dnia nie był sobą. Nawet Kilian nie mógł do niego dotrzeć. Aldar miał wszystkiego dość. Nie wiedział czemu jest taki wściekły. Przecież nie miał żadnego dowodu, że ta kobieta była jego matką, nie było szczególnego podobieństwa, on…po prostu ją lubił jako dzieciak. Najpewniej to nie ona go powiła, a jednak był zły.

Miał dość, że nie wie, kto jest jego ojcem. Miał dość, że nie wie, która z nierządnic go powiła. A może żadna i ktoś go tam po prostu podrzucił? Miał dość, że nie wie, czy Kilian to jego brat, kuzyn, czy w ogóle nie łączą ich więzy krwi. Chciał w końcu coś wiedzieć, cokolwiek! Chciał wiedzieć…po co się urodził?!

Tamtej nocy po raz pierwszy i ostatni zamiast siedzieć potulnie i obserwować, uczynił coś w gniewie, coś czego nie przemyślał. Jego pierwsze impulsywne działanie. Nigdy więcej nie czuł takich gwałtownych emocji, które by go popchnęły do czegokolwiek.

W nocy, Aldar wkradł się do głównej części klasztoru. Bawił się w szukanie krzyży, a gdy je już znajdował, odwracał je do góry nogami, a jeśli się nie dało to je niszczył. Niby nie robił nic niezwykłego, ale jego młody umysł wiedział, że te akcje doprowadzą zakonników do obłędu. Będą równie wściekli jak on, a może i przerażeni tą profanacją ich najświętszego symbolu.

Nie wiedział jednak, że niszcząc krzyże, pozbawi to miejsce jedynej prawdziwej ochrony przed siłami nieczystymi. Niewidzialna bariera zniknęła wraz z ostatnim krzyżem i … w okolicy był pewien wampir, który to wyczuł.

Nie pamiętał potem ciągłości zdarzeń, a fragmenty. Widział wywarzane drzwi…widział biegnącemu ku niemu Kiliana, który bał się o niego…słyszał krzyki zakonników…a na koniec on i jego przyjaciel stali u stóp czerwonookiej istoty, której usta były usmarowane krwią. Przywitała ich tymi słowami.

\- Znalazłam urocze szczeniaczki.

Następne 10 lat Aldar i Kilian spędzili zupełnie inaczej niż te pierwsze. Miały one dużo zalet. Nikt ich już nie bił. Po raz pierwszy w życiu najadali się do syta. Nie nosili już pozszywanych starych worków, a prawdziwe ubrania. A najważniejsze, obaj mogli się uczyć. Nauczyli się pisać i czytać. Studiowali, a taki ktoś należał do elity.

Jednakże…wszystko to dostali za cenę bycia zwierzątkami wampirzycy. Dosłownie. Zostali psami, a wampirzyca ich właścicielką.

Nazywała się Izabela i postanowiła wziąć chłopców pod swój dach…dla zabawy. Uwielbiała bawić się z nimi w gierki. Zlecała im prace takie jak zwabianie ofiar do domu, transport trumny lub sprzątanie ciał.

Bywało, że dawała im spokój na wiele miesięcy, aby nagle zjawić się nad którymś z nich w środku nocy. Kończyło się wówczas albo na złamanych kończynach albo z raną na szyi. Uwielbiała im szeptać do ucha, zanim zaczynała pić.

\- Jak myślisz…wypiję wszystko, czy tylko kieliszeczek?

To było jej hobby, jej władza. Bawiła się nimi, bawiła się tym, że daje im wszystko i w każdej chwili może im to odebrać. Zawsze, ale to zawsze podczas rozmów z nimi wplątywała jakieś groźby, że „może dziś was zabiję”, albo „dziś będziesz patrzył jak zabijam tego drugiego” lub „dziś mam ochotę usłyszeć chrupot kości” oraz „to już niedługo się stanie, nadejdzie koniec”.

Chłopcy otrzymali wiele, ale płacili ogromną cenę. Żyli w ciągłym napięciu oraz strachu. Mogli zginąć w każdej chwili, mogli poczuć ból w każdej sekundzie, mogli stracić tego drugiego w każdym momencie. A Izabela kochała im to uzmysławiać. Każdej nocy robiła aluzje, psychologicznie grała na ich zszarganych umysłach, że „coś może się zdarzyć w każdej chwili”. Wystarczy, że ona tego zechce, a wszystko się skończy.

Mimo tego, za dnia nie próbowali od niej uciec. Wierne psy trwały przy właścicielu. Były one zafascynowane mocą, którą widywali każdej nocy…byli zafascynowani luksusami jakie mieli. Nie chcieli tego oddać, żaden z nich. A poza tym…nawet gdyby uciekli za dnia, ona by ich znów po zmroku znalazła. Nie chcieli sobie wyobrażać jaką karę by im zgotowała.

Przez życie w ciągłym stresie i ze świadomością, że mogą zginąć w sposób okrutny i w każdym momencie, Aldar i Kilian w wieku 20 lat wyglądali jakby mieli przynajmniej dwa razy tyle. Ich włosy nawet zaczęły siwieć. Mentalne tortury robiły swoje.

Lecz wszystko ma swój kres. Pewnej nocy, Izabela powiedziała.

\- Szczeniaczki są już takie duże…zagrajmy w to, który z was przeżyje.

Pierwszego ugryzła Kiliana. Pewnie dlatego, żeby się mniej rzucał. Aldara ugryzła jako drugiego, bo już ich znała i wiedziała, że ten będzie potulnie czekał na swoją kolej. Zostawiła ich oboje na łaskę czasu. Gra polegała na tym, aby ten który przemieni się jako pierwszy, zabił drugiego zanim ten się przebudzi. Inaczej Izabela sama odbierze życie im obojgu. Gra toczyła się o życie jednego z nich. W ten sposób była ciekawsza.

Aldar zmienił się pierwszy, lecz kiedy odzyskał przytomność nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Nie otworzył oczu, ani się nie poruszył. Nigdy nie chciał być wampirem, a wiedział że Kilian skrycie zawsze chciał mocy więc…zamierzał pozwolić mu wygrać tę grę.

Czekał jednak i czekał…a Kilian nie budził się. Aldar zaczynał się bać, że zamiast go zmienić, ich właścicielka go zabiła.

\- Dosyć tego! – Izabela zniecierpliwiła się po 2 nocach – Zmieniliście się, widzę to! Wstawać natychmiast! Walczcie, tylko jedno z was ma przeżyć! Walczcie na śmierć i życie!

Aldar i Kilian podnieśli się z ziemi powoli, dokładnie w tym samym momencie. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się dosłownie na sekundę, a następnie, w tym samym tempie, odwróciły się w stronę ich opiekunki, a teraz i stworzycielki. I nie były to spojrzenia przyjazne.

\- Co…co jest z wami? – Izabela zaczęła się cofać, zaniepokojona – Powiedziałam, że macie walczyć! Chcę zobaczyć, który wygra!

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że dalej będziemy twymi zabawkami – powiedział Kilian, skoro to on był tym rozmownym. Z „bratem” nie musiał się naradzać, praktycznie czytali sobie w myślach – Byłem gotowy na śmierć, ale skoro obaj zyskaliśmy trochę siły…mamy ochotę sprawdzić, czy razem jesteśmy w stanie walczyć z tobą. Dwa na jednego.

I wówczas obaj rzucili się z kłami na Izabelę.

Walka trwała trochę czasu. Zwykle, gdy wampir tworzy wampira, ten jest równie silny jak stworzyciel. Choć oczywiście potrzebuje trochę czas, aby tę siłę zdobyć. Tyle, że ich było dwóch i nawet jeśli pojedynczo byli odrobinę słabsi od Izabeli, to razem byli od niej lepsi. I dlatego wygrali, chociaż każdy stracił po kończynie. Po sutym posiłku złożonym z przechodniów, odzyskali kończyny i mogli razem ruszyć w świat jako nieumarli.

Aldara nigdy nie interesowało życie jako wampir, lecz widział, że jego towarzysz cieszy się nim bardziej niż by wypadało. To wystarczyło, aby dać mu w miarę wysokie zadowolenie z życia. Ich „nieżycie” rysowało się w jaśniejszych barwach niż to poprzednie. Po raz pierwszy byli panami sami dla siebie i nikt nimi nie rządził.

Nie mieli oporów przed zabijaniem dla krwi, ani trochę. Stali się zręcznymi zabójcami. Wiele zasad wampirzego życia znali od Izabelli, ale kilku musieli się nauczyć. Ponadto Aldar spostrzegł swoje preferencje. Zauważył, że jego ulubionymi ofiarami były zielonookie kobiety. Wiedział skąd to się wzięło, był za to trochę dla siebie zły, ale nic na to nie mógł poradzić. I tak nawet Kilian nie wiedział o jego traumie i pragnieniu posiadanie matki.

Dopiero po 40 latach natknęli się na innego przedstawiciela ich gatunku…Poznali Draculę. Aldar do dziś pamiętał wrażenie jakie wampir na nim zrobił. Wyczuwał od niego moc i siłę, a także arogancję, nieobcą dla ich rodzaju.

\- Jak się zwiecie? – zapytał, lekceważąc to, że przyjęli pozycje obronne – Jesteście mi równi, więc możemy pomówić.

Aldar nie wiedział do tamtej chwili, jak wielką ma moc. Hrabia pokazał im wszystko to, czego nie wiedzieli o własnym świecie. Miał zupełnie inne korzenie niż oni, lecz klasy społeczne nie miały żadnego znaczenia w tym mroku, w którym żyli. Liczyła się tylko siła. A cała ich trójka ją miała, więc stali na równi. Ciekawe uczucie…nie być na dole, a na tym samym poziomie.

To był ich pierwszy i jedyny przyjaciel w ciągu tych setek lat, ale…

Gdzieś w tle zatrąbił klakson. Aldar otworzył oczy, przypominając sobie, że jest pośrodku nowoczesnego miasta, w roku 1999. Wynurzył się z przeszłości, przypominając sobie, że tutaj Kiliana już nie ma. I w pewnym sensie…ich przyjaciela także nie było…był Alucard.

A Kilian nie żyje…po raz pierwszy od urodzenia był sam.

Wampir poczuł, że coś mokrego kapie mu na rękę. Podniósł dłoń i z zaskoczeniem spostrzegł, że ma na rękawiczce krew. Dotknął swojej twarzy i znów poczuł tę samą wilgoć. Odsunął rękę, było jeszcze więcej krwi.

\- To ja … potrafię płakać? – powiedział sam do siebie, nie mogąc wyjść ze zdumienia.

Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz widział własną krew. Nie był nawet pewien czy ją ma. A teraz więcej, dowiedział się, że potrafi łzawić…i to krwią. U wampirów chyba wszystko sprowadzało się do tego jednego płynu.

\- Czemu w ogóle płaczę? – zadał następne pytanie, choć nikt go nie słyszał, by odpowiedzieć – Przecież ja sam…sam go wysła…

Nie dokończył, nie potrafił.

Wytarł twarz w rękaw i wreszcie wyszedł z cienia, z zaułka, na ulicę. Spacerowym krokiem szedł chodnikiem i wypatrywał ofiary na dzisiejszą noc. Chciał sutego posiłku. Najlepiej z zielonookiej niewiasty.

Powinien przemyśleć, czy były jeszcze jakieś miejsca, które chciałby zobaczyć. Czy były spektakle, filmy, które chciał obejrzeć. Czy jeszcze jakiś rodzaj ofiar, których chciałby spróbować. A gdy już zrobi listę, zobaczy to wszystko. Jak nie teraz…to kiedy? Skoro jego czas był policzony, a właściwie to on sam wyznaczał jego długość. Był panem własnego istnienia i to go pocieszyło.

A gdy już wypełni ową listę…pójdzie po raz ostatni odwiedzić przyjaciela.

 

***

 

_3 miesiące później_

Alucard patrzył na księżyc. Miał dziś tą dziwną, czerwoną poświatę. Kilka dni temu była pełnia, lecz jego wpływu na niego to nie odjęło. Coś, a raczej ktoś poruszył się na łóżku, na krawędzi którego siedział. Odwrócił się do tyłu i zobaczył parę błękitnych oczu, patrzących wprost na niego.

\- Zasnęłam?

\- Na jakieś 10 minut.

Integra podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej i dłonią przetarła oczy.

\- Tylko tyle? Myślałam, że dłużej.

\- A jednak – schylił się i podniósł z podłogi jej koszulę.

\- Najwidoczniej instynkt mówi mi, bym była przy tobie przytomna – odebrała od niego koszulę i założyła ją. Zapinając guziki dodała – Niebezpiecznie jest przy tobie stępić zmysły.

\- Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, kiedyś zasypiałaś przy mnie bez problemu – uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Nie musiał dodawać, że wtenczas jego obecność wręcz jej pomagała.

\- Miałam broń pod poduszką.

Alucard nie wytrzymał i zaśmiał się w głos. Teraz Integra sama schyliła się po coś na podłodze i zaczęła zakładać dolną część ubioru, wciąż będąc na łóżku. Jej kącik ust drgał, jakby chcąc się unieść.

\- A teraz jej nie masz? – zapytał, na wpół wciąż chichocząc.

\- Zawsze mam. I wtedy i teraz masz tak samo silny ciągot do mojej krwi. Choć teraz widzę, że chcesz jeszcze czegoś innego. Ale natura zabrania ci zniszczyć smak mojej krwi, wykonując całą robotę i odbierając mi wianek.

\- Przyznaję, że skalać twój smak jest czynem karygodnym, lecz… - wyciągnął rękę i palcem wskazującym przejechał po jej policzku - …dostałbym coś w zamian.

\- Więc…czemu tego nie zrobisz? – pytanie było zadane nie tonem filuternym, a poważnym, chcącym informacji.

Bitwa sprzed miesięcy, z ghoulami dwóch wampirów prawie nic pomiędzy nimi nie zmieniła. Poza tym, że napięcie powstałe przez brak wypowiedzianych, konkretnych słów i niepodjęte decyzje, stało się wyraźniejsze. Częściej dawało o sobie znać. Nie wspominając o tym, że Integra…widywała ten smutny, ale trwający zaledwie milisekundę błysk w jego ślepiach znacznie częściej niż zwykle. Powrót jego dwójki przyjaciół oraz to, że trzymała ona ten „związek” na tak kruchym gruncie wpędzała go w melancholię, którą tylko morderczy szał mógł wyleczyć. Przynajmniej na jakiś czas.

\- Sama powiedziałaś, że to moja natura.

Znów miał ten wzrok. Ale nic z tego, zamierzała pociągnąć go za język. Bo nie oszukujmy się, to ona rządziła w tej relacji. I skoro chciała wreszcie o tym porozmawiać to zrobią to i koniec. Zwłaszcza, że czuła że ta wymiana zdań może jej wreszcie pomóc z jej decyzją o przyszłości. Jej wiek był już odpowiedni…nie mogła dłużej zwlekać. Jak rozwiązać kwestię jego wolności?

\- Oj, źle strzelałam – widząc jego zdziwienie, wyjaśniła – Sądziłam, że powiesz iż to przez to, że gdybym została zraniona przez wampira na polu bitwy, to zmieniłabym się w wampira, a nie w ghoula, którego postać byłaby poniżej mej godności.

Skrzywił się. Rzeczywiście, to była jego zapasowa odpowiedź.

\- Powiedz prawdę – zażądała stanowczo – Dlaczego chcesz bym pozostała dziewicą? Nie chodzi tu smak krwi, sam powiedziałeś, że miałbyś rekompensatę.

\- Mówiłem ci kiedyś – nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z tego, że rozkazuje mu mówić – Zostawiam ci otwartą furtkę, a sobie nie zabieram nadziei.

\- No właśnie nie mówisz nic! – aż się podniosła na kolana, aby być wyżej niż on – Ty tylko „sugerujesz”. Rzucasz aluzjami i niczym więcej! Nie mówisz konkretnie!

\- Więc co chcesz bym powiedział? – zniżył głos, ale pozostał w tej samej pozie, patrząc na nią z dołu.

\- Chcę… - przesunęła się, złapała z kołnierz tego jego płaszczyka i pociągnęła go do góry tak, że czubki ich nosów się stykały. Właściwie dzięki temu mogła go najlepiej widzieć, gdyż nie miała okularów - …żebyś na chwilę stał się tym egoistycznym potworem, którym to podobno jesteś! Chcę, żebyś jasno i klarownie powiedział czego ty chcesz! Wypowiedział na głos swoje cele i pragnienia! Powiedział jaką chcesz żebym decyzję podjęła! Żadnych aluzji! Żadnych sugestii! Czego chcesz?! Mojej krwi, mojego ciała czy czegoś innego?! Czego chce ten potwór przede mną?! Wykrztuś to!

Prowokowała go, żeby powiedział prawdę i udawało jej się. Wampir czuł taką samą pasję jak ona i bez pardonu, zaczął mówić, tym potwornym tonem, którym większość ludzi przyprawiał o dreszcze zgrozy.

Do tej pory milczał na konkrety, ponieważ czuł się w tej kwestii przegrany, ale skoro jego droga Pani chce uwolnić bestię to niech ją zobaczy, dlaczego nie?

Po raz pierwszy od ostatniej walki, czy raczej masakry, był sobą i się nie powstrzymywał.

\- Uważam, że gdyby twe oczy zmieniły barwę z niebieskich na czerwone, to ludzkość odniosłaby ogromną stratę…

Wykonał ten sam gest co ona przed chwilą i chwycił za jej kołnierz. Różnica w sile była oczywista, Integra nie miała szans. Wampir pocałował ją i nie miał zamiaru odsunąć się przez dłuższy czas. Kobieta pozwoliła na to, ponieważ chciała się dowiedzieć o co mu chodzi, a poza tym…to nie tak, że było jej źle…no wręcz przeciwnie…

Alucard całował ja tak jeszcze przez dobrą minutę. Gdy skończył, brakowało jej powietrza w płucach. Odsunął się kawałeczek i Integra mogła przysiąc, że szkarłat w jego tęczówkach jest drugą, żywą istotą.

\- … ale… - zaczął kończyć swoją myśl - …z ich stratą, ja otrzymuję ogromny zysk.

Oczy Integry rozwarły się gwałtownie. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, ze podczas tego pocałunku, wampir musiał sam się podnieść na kolana, bo teraz to on patrzył na nią z góry. Zdawać się mogło, że ten olbrzym mógł ją zgnieść w dłoniach, gdyby chciał. Choć…nie, na pewno potrafiłby to zrobić.

\- Czyli… - jej głos zabrzmiał o wiele słabiej i ciszej niż powinien, głównie przez wrażenie jakie pozostawił po sobie głęboki głos wampira w powietrzu - …chcesz żebym została wampirem?

\- Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, wbiłbym się w twoją szyję już teraz i wyssał wszystko do ostatniej kropelki. A później dałbym ci mojej krwi, abyś nie odrodziła się jako mój sługa, a jako moja królowa. Pytałaś, czy chcę krwi, czy ciała, choć wcześniej nazwałaś mnie egoistycznym potworem. Egoista chce wszystkiego, tak jak ja. Chcę wszystko…krew, ciało i duszę.

Kiedy ostatni raz Integra Hellsing nie wiedziała co powiedzieć? Nie była w stanie sobie przypomnieć. W jej umyśle istniały już jedynie jego słowa i oczy. Czy on ją hipnotyzuje, czy to ona sama przyprawiła się o takie szybkie bicie serca?

\- Dlaczego? – wyrzuciła z siebie tak cicho, że tylko on miałby możliwość, aby ją usłyszeć.

Odkąd Alucard odmówił propozycji Elizabeth, odrzucił wolność, która przecież musiał w pewnym stopniu chcieć, po to, aby ocalić jej życie, Integra wiedziała że musiało w niej być coś, co dużo znaczyło dla wampira. Ona sama wiedziała, że go kocha, dlatego tak bardzo bolała ją pewność, że Alucard ją zabije, gdy zyska taką możliwość. Kiedy odrzucił tą szansę, nie wytrzymała i go pocałowała. A on odwzajemnił…

Od tamtej pory jedynie kilka razy zastanawiała się co to oznaczało. Wampir odrzucił szasnę, której najpewniej nigdy już nie dostanie, aby ona mogła dalej żyć i robić swoje. Doskonale pamiętała jego słowa, że on nie chce jej zabić. Czyli chciał by żyła…dlaczego? Lubił ją…ale czy by to powstrzymało przed zabiciem? Nie sądziła. Przecież potrafił mówić z zimną krwią o zabiciu przyjaciół z dawnych lat. Czym ona się różniła od nich?

Możliwa odpowiedź znienacka zaświtała w jej głowie. Wydawała się ona jednak tak bardzo nieprawdopodobna i idiotyczna, że zwykle ją odrzucała i nie analizowała dłużej, ale…dzisiejszej nocy jego spojrzenie nie zostawiało miejsca na inne ewentualności. Czy to było możliwe? Była kiedyś absolutnie pewna, że nie. Miała tak silną pewność jak w kwestii tego, że nazywała się Hellsing. Sprawa była tak oczywista i jasna jak słońce, a jednak teraz dostała pierwszych, małych wątpliwości.

Musiała zadać mu to pytanie. Jeśli usłyszy odpowiedź, która zgoła była niemożliwa, będzie wreszcie wiedziała. Będzie wiedziała co zrobić! Tyle, że…przecież jej wiedza mówiła, że on nie potrafił…czy w końcu pojawiła się w niej jakaś kobieca, a przede wszystkim ludzka słabość, która kazała jej się łudzić? Kazała jej wierzyć w bajki…wierzyć w coś co nie miało racji bytu, coś co nie miało prawa w nim istnieć.

A jednak…postanowiła zapytać.

\- Alucard…czy ty jesteś zdolny…czy potrafisz koch…

Gwałtowny wydźwięk wystrzału przerwał jej wpół zdania. Oboje szybko odwrócili głowy. Dźwięk dochodził gdzieś z zewnątrz, w oddali.

\- To był strzał – wampir rzekł to tylko po to, aby przerwać tą napiętą ciszę.

\- Pewnie ktoś ćwiczy na polu treningowym – Integra zobaczyła, że podczas tej mowy, Alucard ujął jej ręce. Uwolniła je prędko zła, że jakiś jej człowiek im przerwał, bo chciał sobie strzelić do celu. Atmosfera już nie była taka sama, aby ponownie zadać pytanie.

\- Nie sądzę… - Alucard powoli wyartykułował to krótkie zdanie. Jego oczy zwęziły się podejrzliwie.

Coś mu tu nie pasowało. Gdyby strzał rozległ się na polu treningowym, jego czuły słuch wyłapałby to z zachodu. Tymczasem był pewien, że osoba, która strzelała znajdowała się bardziej na południu i to nieco dalej niż na terenie posiadłości. W dodatku, gdyby ktoś ćwiczył, strzałów byłoby więcej niż jeden.

\- Co masz na myśli? – odezwała się Integra, ale jej wampir nawet na nią nie zerknął. Wlepiał podejrzliwe spojrzenie w okno.

\- Pójdę to sprawdzić – wstał z łóżka i zdecydowanym krokiem zaczął iść w kierunku okna, zamierzając przez nie przejść.

\- Poczekaj! – zawołała zdecydowanie, ale wampir to zignorował i wyszedł na zewnątrz.

Chwileczkę…zignorował? Co prawda to nie był dosłowny rozkaz, lecz to i tak było dziwne, skoro zlekceważył jej polecenie. Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu.

Co on takiego wyczytał w tym pojedynczym strzale?

Instynkt łowcy natychmiastowo się w niej obudził. Błyskawicznie chwyciła za okulary na stoliku nocnym, założyła i popędziła do okna. Dzięki światłu księżyca mogła zauważyć, w którą stronę wampir dokładnie biegnie. Użył nieco wampirzego tempa przez co znajdował się dalej niż można było przypuszczać.

Wiedziała już w którą stronę się udał. Na pewno nie w stronę pola treningowego. Szybko pobiegła do szafy po płaszcz i buty. Zamierzała ruszyć za nim i to jak najszybciej. Na pewno nie będzie potulnie siedzieć i czekać na rozwiązanie zagadki. Sama po nie pójdzie.

Zabrała jeszcze tylko pistolet spod poduszki i biegiem ruszyła ku wyjściu z posiadłości. Jeśli ma pokonać ten kawał pieszo i to w szybkim tempie, musiała biec.

Tymczasem Alucard rozglądał się za strzelcem. Nie miał wątpliwości, że musiał on być gdzieś tutaj w chwili wystrzału.

Tereny wokół posiadłości Hellsing były pustkowiami. Otaczały je jedynie pagórki i małe wzgórze, zarośnięte trawą. Co jakiś czas zdarzyło się stare, wysokie drzewo i to by było tyle. Wobec tego osoba obca, znajdująca się tutaj, powinna już z daleko być dobrze widoczna.

Ale najwidoczniej tajemniczy strzelec gdzieś się przemieścił. Alucard spróbował zwęszyć trop, ale nie znalazł ludzkiej woni. Była inna…bardzo nikła, ledwo zauważalna, ale znajoma.

Postawa wampira zmieniła się, napiął wszystkie mięśnie, szykując się do ataku. Rozpoznał woń. Świetnie, z jednej napiętej sytuacji uciekł by zaraz wpakować się w drugą.

Ruszył dalej, w tym samym kierunku, skąd wyczuwał ten zapach. A im bliżej był, tym mocniej czuł tę specyficzną obecność. Wspiął się na jedno z wielu wzgórz, aby będąc już na szczycie móc go wreszcie spostrzec.

Siedział tam, w dole. U podnóża niewielkiego wzniesienia, była kolejna duża polana. Stało tam jedno z niewielu tutejszych drzew i właśnie pod nim stał on. Opierał się o pień niedbale z założonymi rękami i czekał.

Alucard zszedł na dół, na ową polanę. Zbliżył się i obecnie jego postać i postać drugiego wampira dzieliło jakieś 10 metrów. Już gdy tu schodził, z zachodu zaczął wiać wiatr i teraz jego płaszcz i włosy poddawały się jego sile.

Wampir pod drzewem, odsunął się w końcu od pnia i stanął dokładnie na wprost nowoprzybyłego. W dłoni miał broń palną. To on strzelał…aby go tu zwabić.

\- Alucard… - przywitał go skinieniem głowy.

\- Aldar… - król nieumarłych odwdzięczył się tym samym.

Od wielu miesięcy Organizacja Hellsing szukała śladów Aldara i Kiliana, z marnym skutkiem. Alucard tego oczekiwał. Tamci dwaj nie byli głupcami (a właściwe to Aldar nim nie był), wiedzieli jak zniknąć. Toż nawet, gdy ich wytropili poprzednio to udało im się to tylko dlatego, iż tamci specjalnie zostawili wskazówkę. Wampir sądził jednak, że odnalezienie ich to jedynie kwestia czasu. Oraz że odszuka ich samodzielnie dzięki czemuś, co tylko on rozpozna. Nie spodziewał się jednak, w najdzikszych snach, że zjawią się przed nim z własnej woli, wywabiając go z domu, a właściwie jeden z nich. No właśnie…

\- Gdzie jest Kilian? Nie przypominam sobie sytuacji, w której widziałbym was oddzielnie.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, w której było słychać jedynie szumiący wiatr. Aldar nie odpowiadał. Patrzył tylko gdzieś w dal, w miejsce, które jedynie on mógł dojrzeć. W końcu uniósł głowę, spojrzenia przyjaciół się skrzyżowały.

\- Nie żyje.

Alucard był … w szoku. Kilian…nie żył?

W takim razie ktoś go musiał zabić, ale kto? Aldar odpadał, nigdy by go nie skrzywdził. W takim razie gdzieś na świecie istniał ktoś na tyle silny, by pokonać potężnego Kiliana? To nie był byle krwiopijca, a ktoś kto miał tyle samo mocy co Dracula w swoich złotych latach. Ktoś zdołał go zabić? Niepojęte… Dlaczego w takim razie Aldar uszedł z życiem?

\- Nawet jeśli to prawda… - brał pod uwagę możliwość kłamstwa - …to dlaczego tu jesteś? Podczas poprzedniej konfrontacji jasno mi przekazałeś, że wolisz unikać mojego towarzystwa, bo wiesz, że zginiesz. Uknułeś nawet z powodzeniem plan ucieczki. A teraz stoisz przede mną jak gdyby nigdy nic. Uciekłeś od śmierci, a teraz przed nią stoisz. Co się niby zmieniło?

Aldar długo milczał. Alucard czekał cierpliwie wiedząc, że mówienie nie przychodzi jego dawnemu przyjacielowi łatwi i szuka pewnie teraz odpowiednich słów.

\- Odpowiem ci na to pytanie, ale pod jednym warunkiem.

\- Jakim?

\- Ty później odpowiesz mi na moje. Te, na które nie zdążyłeś poprzednio odpowiedzieć.

Dłoń Alucarda zacisnęła się w pięść, a twarz stężała, lecz nic poza tym po sobie nie pokazał.

\- Dobrze – nawet głos miał neutralny – A co będzie potem?

\- Będziemy walczyć. Po to tu przyszedłem.

Niby obaj stali w pozach gotowych do pojedynku, a między nimi było to zabójcze napięcie, które w każdej chwili mogło pęknąć, aby wywołać masakrę, ale ani głos, ani wzrok nie był nieprzyjazny. Obaj byli rozdarci przez dawną przyjaźń i obecną wrogość. Oba uczucia im się wymieszały i nie wiedzieli jak mają się wobec siebie odnosić. Zwłaszcza, że nadal tliła się w nich sympatia do tego drugiego, choć obaj wiedzieli…że niedługo rozegra się tu walka na śmierć i życie.

Ową wymieszaną atmosferę potrafiła wyczuć nawet 21-letnia kobieta, schowana za pobliskim pagórkiem. Integra leżała płasko na trawie, aby nie być widoczną zza wzniesienia. Wszystko dokładnie słyszała, głos wampirów roznosił się głośno po tych pustkowiach. Pewnie mogli by oni wyczuć jej obecność gdyby chcieli, ale chyba byli zbyt ochłonięci obecną sytuacją, aby zwracać uwagę na otoczenie. Gdyby Alucard się skupił, mógłby ją wyczuć. Lecz albo nie zwrócił na to uwagi, albo zwrócił, ale zignorował.

Integra wiedziała, że jej obowiązkiem jest przerwać tą scenę i po prostu rozkazać słudze zabić wampira tu i teraz…Jednakże miała dziwne przeczucie, że nie powinna tego robić. Coś jej podpowiadało, że ta rozmowa pomiędzy nimi musiała się odbyć…I że ona musiała jej wysłuchać.

\- A więc? – przerwał ciszę Alucard – Co się stało z Kilianem? I czemu przyszedłeś do mnie po śmierć? Wiedziałeś już wtedy, że nie masz ze mną szans i zwiałeś, chcąc żyć. A teraz przychodzisz walczyć, choć nic się nie zmieniło w naszych mocach…Co się wydarzyło? To przez Kiliana…

\- Nie – Aldar pokręcił zdecydowanie głową – Wyjaśnię ci tylko…daj mi czas. Nie przyzwyczaiłem się, żeby mówić tak dużo.

\- Wiesz, że nie należę do cierpliwych, prawda?

\- Wiem… - ni z tego ni z owego, wampir uśmiechnął się pod nosem – Obserwowałem cię.

\- Ty wszystko i wszystkich obserwujesz – odgryzł się Alucard.

\- Nie przeczę – wlepił ślepia w ziemię i zaczął mówić – Nigdy nie chciałem być wampirem. Kilian zresztą też nie. On z czasem to polubił, a ja się dostosowałem. Możliwe, że nawet nam się podobało to, że to życie oferuje nam…pewną wolność…taką, której nigdy nie mieliśmy. Pytałeś kim dla siebie byliśmy. Jest możliwość, że byliśmy braćmi. Może łączyły nas inne więzy krwi, albo w ogóle żadne. Nigdy nie wiedzieliśmy. Ważne dla nas było to, że…uważaliśmy się za jedno istnienie. Jeden nie myślał nigdy, że mógłby się odłączyć od drugiego.

\- Dopełnialiście się.

\- Zgadza się. Ponieważ jestem bardziej typem obserwatora niż mówcy, przyglądałem się wszystkiemu…szczególnie tobie.

Aldar podniósł głowę, aby spojrzeć wampirowi w oczy. Alucard poczuł lekki dyskomfort.

\- Dracula był interesującym obiektem obserwacji – kontynuował – Masz pewnie pojęcie jak wielkie robiłeś wrażenie. Może i my mieliśmy moc równą twojej, ale…ty miałeś wszystko inne czego nam brakowało. Emanowałeś nie tylko siłą, ale i charyzmą i dostojnością. Tytułowałeś się Hrabią, choć nie jeden nazwałby cię naszym królem. Do diabła, ty nim byłeś! Nadal jesteś. Podziwiałem cię. Jestem pewien, że i Kilian czuł się zaszczycony, gdy uznałeś nas za równych sobie, choć nie mieliśmy twojej klasy. Miałeś i masz przytłaczającą i jednocześnie pociągającą osobowość. Wiedziałeś o tym i to wykorzystywałeś. Byłeś Panem swojego zamku i całego świata. Miałeś wszystko. Jednakże…była jedna rzecz, której nie miałeś, a my posiadaliśmy.

Przerwał kontakt wzrokowy, aby zerknąć na nocne niebo.

\- Byłeś samotny – w tym jednym zdaniu kryła się cała prawda – Miałeś swoje wampirzyce i nas, ale wciąż doskwierała ci samotność. Zastanawiałem się, skąd się ona bierze. Sam nigdy jej wówczas nie poznałem. Zawsze miałem „brata”. I zrozumiałem, że ty chciałeś tego samego. Nie chciałeś respektu, a akceptacji takiego, jakim byłeś. W końcu nawet ludzie w swoich powieściach piszą, że klątwą każdego potwora jest samotność, bycie innym niż wszyscy inni. I ty byłeś inny niż wszyscy. Nigdy nie powiedziałem tego na głos. Urwałbyś mi głowę, gdybym oznajmił wszem i wobec, że wielki Hrabia Dracula łaknie czyjejś miłości. Zawsze wolałem zachować milczenie…

Z Alucarda opadło napięcie, jakby się czemuś poddał. Słuchał, a jego wzrok był nieprzenikniony.

\- Kiedy rozeszła się wieść, że zginąłeś, nie potrafiłem uwierzyć  – z powrotem przeniósł wzrok z nieba na niego – Wydawało mi się to…nieprawdopodobne. Widziałem cię niemalże…przyspawanego do tej ziemi. Bardziej prawdopodobne wydawało mi się, żebyś zniknął z tego świata dopiero, gdy ta planeta sama przestanie istnieć. Dlatego nigdy nie potrafiłem dać temu wiary. I gdy rozeszła się plotka po śmierci Elizabeth…w ogóle nie byłem zaskoczony. W to potrafiłem uwierzyć. W to, że jesteś niewolnikiem ludzi niż w to, że nie żyjesz.

Westchnął przeciągle. Nigdy jeszcze nie wygłosił tak długiej przemowy, a dopiero dochodził do sedna sprawy.

\- Mówiłem prawdę tamtej nocy…że chcieliśmy mieć pewność i nic więcej. Naprawdę planowałem wtedy po prostu zająć cię ghoulami, uciec z Kilianem i nigdy więcej nie wejść ci w drogę. Naprawdę taki był plan… Mieliśmy po prostu wrócić do codziennego życia. My w świecie nocy, a ty w świecie Hellsing… - umilkł gwałtownie.

\- I … co się zmieniło? – spytał Alucard, gdy cisza się przeciągała.

\- To było wtedy, gdy z Kilianem uciekaliśmy z tego opuszczonego kościółka. Biegliśmy nie po ziemi, a górą. Po drzewach i…popełniłem błąd, ponieważ obejrzałem się za siebie. Wiesz jaki wampiry mają wzrok. Z góry, z korony drzew…zobaczyłem cię. Zobaczyłam jak zabijasz te ghoule.

Ponownie spojrzał mu w oczy i Alucard po raz pierwszy zobaczył u przyjaciela coś na kształt przerażenia. Wspomnienia czystego strachu.

\- Nie masz pojęcia jak wtenczas wyglądałeś – mówił dalej, głosem jakby bardziej hardym – Widziałem, że to ty, ale…to nie była postać jaką znałem. To nie była żadna postać! Byłeś jedną, nieżywą wiązką energii, która pochłaniała na swojej drodze wszystko niczym fala. Widziałem czerń, widziałem psy, widziałem robactwo i widziałem dużo gałek ocznych…ale nie ciebie. Nie to co pokazujesz. Zrozumiałem, że to właśnie **tak** wyglądałeś naprawdę. Że to co wcześniej widziałem, jest tylko kamuflażem. Chowasz to całe szkaradztwo przez wzrokiem innych formą, jaka ci odpowiada. Ale już mnie nie oszukasz. Ty tym szkaradztwem jesteś. Straciłeś materialną formę, aby zostać mieszanką krwi, dusz ofiar i piekielnych wód.

\- Wiem…wiem czym jestem – powiedział Alucard, a jego ton był…martwy.

\- Nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek tak się bałem – rzekł następnie Aldar – Nie potrafiłem wyobrazić sobie, czy istnieje jakakolwiek siła, nawet boska, żeby powstrzymać to monstrum. Przerażenie moje pochodziło jednak z pewnej myśli…myśli, że kiedyś byliśmy ci równi……..Rozumiesz już, Alucardzie, czemu czułem lęk? Czemu dalej go czuję? Ponieważ możliwe, że ja i Kilian byliśmy następni. Byłeś następnym etapem rozkładu naszej egzystencji. Przeraziłem się, że możemy stać się tacy sami. Nie chcę tego, Alucardzie! Nie chciałem takiego losu ani dla mnie, ani dla Kiliana! Nie chcę być taki jak ty! Nie pragnę stać się tym, czym jesteś, słyszysz?!

Ostatnie zdanie powiedział niemalże krzykiem. No Life King czuł taki szok i wstrząs, jak gdyby otrzymał cios w splot słoneczny. Warga mu drgnęła, lecz nic nie powiedział. Jego słowa przeszyły go niczym nóż.

Zresztą…nie tylko jego. Integra, schowana za pagórkiem, sama zaczęła szybciej oddychać, a coś w jej wnętrzu…ją zabolało. Te słowa były takie szczere, raniące…i prawdziwe. To ta prawda bolała. Bolało ich to, że Aldar…mówił dobrze. Podejmował dobrą decyzję.

Integra nie mogła tego widzieć, ale Alucard…uśmiechnął się jedynie smutno, ledwie zauważalnie. Czerwone ślepia zdawały się puste w środku.

\- Mądrze mówisz… - rzekł spokojnie – Cieszę się, że nie jest dla ciebie za późno.

\- To też wiedziałem…że tak powiesz – Aldar uśmiechnął się w identyczny sposób – Gdy byliśmy już daleko postanowiłem, że muszę działać zanim…jak to ująłeś, nie było za późno. Mieliśmy wystarczająco długie życie, jeśli mogę tak je nazwać.

\- Nie mów, że to ty…

\- Nie – zaprzeczył ruchem głowy – To nie ja zabiłem Kiliana. Jestem zbyt wielkim tchórzem w tej kwestii. Nie potrafiłbym go zabić, ani…patrzeć jak on umiera.

Alucard pomyślał, że to pewnie miłość do „brata” utrzymała w Aldarze te ludzkie cechy, które obecnie mógł widzieć.

\- Postąpiłem więc inaczej. Miałem w planach, abyśmy się na jakiś czas rozdzielili. Jednakże po moim opowiedzianych właśnie przemyśleniach…postanowiłem wysłać go gdzieś indziej niż planowałem. Pewnie nie wiesz, ale w świecie nocy krążą plotki o tym, że Watykan posiada silnego łowcę i że wampiry powinny trzymać się z daleko od Włoch. Takie przekonanie panuje od dnia, w którym zniszczyłeś farmę. Kazałem mu jechać tam, pod Rzym, a ten jak ostatni kretyn mnie posłuchał…Ufał mi – zrobił pauzę, po czym zamknął oczy – Chciałem by tam zginął…Wysłałem go w nadziei, że tam zginie i udało się. Nie mam od niego żadnych wieści. Przepadł…Wiem, że nie żyje. To tak jakbym go zabił po tchórzowsku, ale nie miałem lepszego planu. Wiedziałem, że bez mojego rozsądku, on nie da sobie rady. Moje jedyne pocieszenie leży w tym, że on już jest bezpieczny. Ręka która dosięgnęła ciebie, nie tknie już jego…

Alucard poczuł niepokój. Tak samo jak Integra, która słyszała każde słowo. Watykan miał na usługach tak potężnego łowcę, że potrafił on samodzielnie zgładzić kogoś o sile Hrabiego Draculi? To nie wróżyło dla nich najlepiej. Hellsing i stolica chrześcijaństwa nie żyli ze sobą w zgodzie, odkąd Integra odmówiła Enrico Maxwellowi odkopania i badania szczątków farmy.

\- Skoro Kilian nie żyje… – powiedział Alucard, rozumiejąc już znacznie więcej. Teraz wierzył w słowa wampira. Kilian naprawdę był martwy – To nic cię tu nie trzyma, na tym świecie. Mam rację, prawda? Dlatego on musiał zginąć pierwszy, byś ty nie miał już powodu do trwania w tej egzystencji…w końcu sam powiedziałeś, że nie chciałeś być wampirem. Kilian chciał, ale jego już nie ma. A skoro tak…to przyszedłeś do mnie…by zginąć.

\- Jak zawsze, jesteś błyskotliwy – Aldar rzucił na ziemię pistolet, który przez cały ten czas miał dłoni i, którym wcześniej oddał strzał, żeby wywabić wampira. Otworzył oczy, w których biła determinacja – Ma tylko zwykłe kule, więc mi się nie przyda. Nie zrozum mnie jednak źle. Nie przyszedłem tu na egzekucję. Mam swoją dumę i jeśli mam zginąć, to zginę w walce z tobą. Nie poddając się do samego końca, nawet jeśli nie mam szans. Taki koniec wybrałem.

\- Sam o takim marzę – Alucard zaśmiał się bez humoru – Teraz jak rozumiem moja kolej, aby odpowiedzieć na twoje pytanie? Skoro mamy być fair…

Aldar jedynie skinął głową. Po tak długim przemówieniu, wolał pozostać jak najdłużej w milczeniu. Taką miał naturę.

\- Pytałeś mnie wtedy, czy udało mi się znaleźć lodowatą krew, którą tak chciałem znaleźć, gdy się ostatni raz widzieliśmy jako przyjaciele… - Alucard westchnął, wracając myślami do tamtych czasów. Do swojej pierwszej wizyty w Anglii – Powiem ci, że…z początku sądziłem, że tak. Dobrze się bawiłem…przez chwilę. Nie minęło dużo czasu, aby mój entuzjazm opadł i żebym zorientował się, że krew którą piję, działa na mnie tak samo obojętnie jak krew rumuńskich dziwek. A jednak zostałem…

\- Dlaczego?

\- Przez wyzwanie jakie mi rzucili ludzie. Ja także mam dumę. Zawalczyłem z nimi, choć ani razu nie pomyślałem nawet, że mógłbym przegrać. Byłem pewny swojej wyższości nad nimi. Z czasem rozbawienie zmieniło się w gniew, z powodu ich nieustępliwości. Pod wpływem wściekłości zrobiłem sporo rzeczy, których nie planowałem. Aż w końcu musiałem uciekać…i …wiesz co się stało.

\- Mniej więcej. Bez szczegółów.

\- Nie podam ci ich. Ale wracając do twojego pytania, odpowiem ci, że znalazłem krew…która jest warta tego, aby ją przytoczyć. Najlepsza jaką piłem.

\- Krew twojej Pani?

\- Skąd wiesz? – Alucard uniósł brew, będąc pod wrażeniem obserwacyjnych umiejętności Aldara.

\- Dla mnie to było oczywiste, gdy widziałem twój gniew skierowany na nas, kiedy z Kilianem wysłaliśmy w jej stronę te ghoule…rzadko ci na kimś zależy, więc łatwo zauważyć tą anomalię.

\- Tak…Co zabawne…większość osób naprawdę uznałoby, że to ona ma najzimniejszą krew na ziemi, której tak szukałem. Przy ludziach jest oschła, ironiczna i beznamiętna. Śmieję się z tych ludzi, ponieważ dają się nabierać na pozory. Nazywają ją „Lady of Steel”, a raz usłyszałem jak ktoś nazywa ją za jej plecami „Ice Bitch”. Wydawałoby się, że w jej żyłach jest czysty lód, którego kiedyś chciałem…

Zadumał się na moment, a jego uśmiech na chwilkę wrócił do swojego naturalnego, maniakalnego stanu.

\- Ale ci głupcy nie widzieli jej na polu walki. Nie widzieli jak w oczach tej bezlitosnej, bezwzględnej i zdecydowanej na wszystko kobiety, płonie prawdziwy ogień. Widzę w niej płomień, Aldarze. Daleko jej do lodu. Jej krew jest gorąca, ona pali mnie jak żadna inna krew. Z radością daję się pochłonąć jej ogniu, za każdym razem, gdy wydaje mi rozkaz. Sądziłem, że zimno jest tym czego mi trzeba. A po prostu byłem znudzony tymi małymi płomykami i pragnąłem wielkiego płomienia, który zniszczy każdego, kto stoi mu na drodze.

Jego twarz nagle wróciła do poprzedniego stanu melancholii.

\- Ale Draculi nie ma, a Alucard, którym jestem nie ma prawa czegokolwiek od niej żądać. Mogę sugerować, denerwować, droczyć się lub proponować, ale…nic sam nie mogę zmienić. Sługa nie ma prawa kazać coś zrobić swojej Pani. A tylko tym jestem…jej bronią. I wiesz co? Lubię to.

\- Lubisz, że to ona ma całkowitą kontrolę… - rzekł Aldar tak cicho, że Integra mogła usłyszeć co drugie słowo.

Wydawało by się, że powinna mieć teraz w głowie kompletny mętlik, a jednak nie…Nie nazwałaby wstrząsem tego co czuła, a raczej czymś…co nareszcie do niej dotarło. Czuła wewnętrzny spokój, że wreszcie zrozumiała…

Tymczasem Alucard i Aldar gwałtownie zmienili pozy. Pochylili się, szykując się do skoku.

\- Każdy dostał swoją odpowiedź, więc…już czas.

\- Tak, podaruję ci twoją upragnioną śmierć, przyjacielu. Możesz na to liczyć – zasyczał, ukazując kły, gotowe by rozszarpać gardło – W imieniu Hellsing, muszę cię zlikwidować.

Aldar uśmiechnął się i … obaj skoczyli.

Alucard nie miał ze sobą pistoletu. Zresztą wołał pokonać Aldara gołymi rękami. Bez zdejmowania ograniczeń. Po prostu dwa wampiry i ich pojedynek.

Integra, nie mogąc nic widzieć, skupiła się na zmyśle słuchu. Co chwilę, jeśli nie co sekundę, coś dużego uderzało o ziemię. Parę razy nawet w drzewo. Jedyne co się wydostawało z gardeł obu stworów, to zwierzęce warczenie i syki. Nie ośmieliła się wychylić. Czułaby się, jak gdyby im przerwała, a tego nie chciała zrobić. Niech doprowadzą to do końca pomiędzy sobą.

Alucard uderzył po raz setny plecami o ziemię, powalony przez pięść Aldara. Ten już szarżował, aby zadać mu następny cios, zanim przeciwnik się podniesie i znów kopniakiem pośle go na drzewo…dosłownie. Wymienili już tyle ciosów, że aż szok, że żadnemu nic się nie stało….jednakże No Life King uznał, że jego przyjaciel dostał już walkę, której chciał.

Aldar już był blisko, gdy usłyszał za sobą coś, co brzmiało jak dzikie zwierzę. Dźwięk był identyczny jak ten, który słyszał, kiedy obserwował walkę Alucarda  z ghoulam sprzed kilku miesięcy. Wybity z równowagi, bez zastanowienia odwrócił się do tyłu, obawiając się, że ujrzy psa o wielu ślepiach…

I to był błąd.

Aldar nie ujrzał nic przed sobą. Poczuł natomiast jak coś ostrego wbija się w jego ciało i przecina go na wylot w krzywej linii, od prawego ramienia, aż do dolnej części żeber po stronie lewej. Ból go oszołomił. Jego nogi z kawałkiem torsu padły do przodu, a jego głowa i druga część torsu spadła do tyłu.

Wampir został przecięty na pół. Miał przy sobie jedynie lewą rękę, druga leżała daleko, razem z jego kończynami. Gdy wzrok mu wrócił do normy, Aldar zobaczył, że Alucard nad nim klęczy i uśmiecha się zwycięsko.

\- To był stary i głupi trik – powiedział Aldar, choć nie było w nim złości.

\- Stary, ponieważ skuteczny – był bardzo zadowolony…szczęśliwy, że zaraz zabije.

\- Kilian nazwał cię zdrajcą – zaśmiał się Aldar – A przecież ty trzymasz się zasad. „Spotkasz słabego wampira, to go zabijasz”. To nasza zasada, a od ciebie nie ma silniejszych wampirów, więc to oczywiste, że musisz je zgładzić. Przeciąłeś mnie cholerną dłonią!

Alucard zaśmiał się w głos, niczym szaleniec. Po czym jego dłoń powędrowała do linii przecięcia, wsunęła się do środka i ścisnęła za serce.

\- Brat na ciebie czeka w piekle.

Dłoń gwałtownie i z całej siły, zsunęła się w dół, dotykając powierzchni, przy okazji miażdżąc serce. Alucard czuł na powierzchni dłoni krew, która powoli zaczęła się materializować w ciało stałe…w pył. Nie śpiesznie twarz jego dawnego przyjaciela zaczęła się kruszyć, aby przyjąć szarą barwę i w końcu stracić wszystkie cechy twarzy. Obie połowy ciała wampira rozsypały się w gładki, szary proch. Ostatnie co widział Alucard to błogi uśmiech Aldara…taki sam jaki miał on, w chwili swojej drugiej śmierci.

Czuł zazdrość, że Aldarowi i Kilianowi się udało, a jemu nie.

Śmiech ponownie rozbrzmiał echem po okolicy. Szalony, jak u kogoś kto stracił cały rozum i opętał go sam diabeł. Wyginał się do tyłu pod niewiarygodnym kątem, a usta rozwarte były o wiele za szeroko. Gdy skończył, musiał zetrzeć ślinę, którą sobie napluł na twarz.

\- Cieszę się, że nie chciałeś być czymś takim jak ja…

Podniósł się z klęczek, uniósł głowę i nagłe zdumienie wryło go w ziemię. Przed nim, na szczycie małego wzniesienia stała Integra Hellsing.

Niemożliwe…dopiero co kilkanaście minut temu opowiadał na głos o ogniu, który w sobie nosiła, lecz jeszcze nigdy nie widział go tak jasno i wyraźnie jak w tym momencie. Jej ostre rysy uwydatniały się. Jej postawa i wzrok wiały większą determinacją niż u Aldara, który przyszedł do niego po śmierć. Nie miała pięknej twarzy, nosiła męskie ubrania, a jednak nigdy nie wydawała się równie zniewalająca. Żadna wojowniczka, walkiria, czy królowa nie mogła się z nią równać. Świat pełzał u jej stóp, tak pewnie siebie wyglądała.

\- Inte…

\- Klęknij, to rozkaz – rzekła tonem, nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Wampir automatycznie wykonał polecenie, a wówczas ona zaczęła do niego nieśpieszne schodzić.

Kompletnie nie wyczuł, że ona tu jest. Był zbyt skupiony na pilnowaniu wroga, przez co otoczenie zupełnie zanikło w jego zmysłach. A mógł ją wyczuć…wystarczyło by się skupił, ale już było za późno. Wiatr mógł przynieść do niego jej zapach, ale wiał w przeciwną stronę i wręcz go podganiał.

Przystanęła w końcu tuż przed nim. Jej wzrok błyszczał bardziej niż gwiazdy. Z jakiegoś powodu wyczuwało się u niej coś na kształt wyjątkowo radosnego triumfu. Większego niż kiedykolwiek.

\- Nareszcie…wszystko mi się poukładało – wyznała, uśmiechając się z wyższością władcy. Wiatr, który był tu wciąż obecny, przybrał na sile jeszcze bardziej, przez co pył pozostały z ciała Aldara zaczął się unosić wokół nich, praktycznie ich okrążając – Nie musisz już nic mówić, czy odpowiadać na pytania. Podjęłam już swoją decyzję.

\- Huh? – zmarszczył czoło, nie wiedząc co myśleć. Od jak dawna ona tu była i ile zdążyła usłyszeć?

Młoda Hellsing pochyliła się i ujęła jego twarz w obie ręce. Dotykając policzków czuła, że Aldar się nie mylił. To była jedynie powłoka, pod którą ukrywała się jego prawdziwa forma. Esencja z samego dna piekła. On ją tylko chował, aby jakoś egzystować.

\- Słyszałeś – mówiła dalej, patrząc mu w oczy – Ja, Integra Hellsing, nigdy nie pozwolę, abyś będąc wolnym, zainfekował ten świat i go zniszczył. Będziesz czyjąś własnością na zawsze. Lecz nie pozwolę sobie także sprzedać się za żonę jakiemuś nieudacznikowi i zostać fabryką dzieci. Żadna z tych rzeczy do mnie nie pasują i nie będę udawać kogoś kim nie jestem. Nie jestem tak słaba. Muszę więc…żyć jak najdłużej i wieść najlepsze i najdłuższe ludzkie życie jakie jestem w stanie. Przeżyję je dobrze, niczego nie żałując.

\- O czym ty…

Nie dała mu już nic powiedzieć. Złączyła ich usta w pocałunku. Odwzajemnił go, odkładając na bok wszystkie myśli. Zapominając, że właśnie zabił przyjaciela oraz o jego okrutnych, prawdziwych słowach. Czuł jedynie wargi kobiety i nic więcej.

„Postanowiłam” – pomyślała Integra, cięgle całując swojego wampira – „Wybacz ojcze, dziadku. Postanowiłam iść przez życie własną drogą, a nie waszą. Właśnie w ten sposób zaczęłam swoje życie jako liderka Hellsing i tak samo je zakończę. Po swojemu.”

 

***

 

Minęło kilka dni. Kolejna sprawa została zakończona, raport zdany i schowany do archiwum. Hellsing jak zwykle powróciło do swoich zajęć.

Jednakże Walter… stał teraz przy rozpalonym kominku i wlepiał wzrok w pocztówkę, która nadeszła poranną pocztą i na napisane na niej pojedyncze zdanie.

„Wojna rozpocznie się w przyszłym roku”

W przyszłym roku, czyli tyle mu zostało zanim…zdrada splami jego imię. Nie żal mu było Alucarda. Żal mu było Integry, lecz nie miał już wyboru. A nawet nie chciał go mieć. Jego decyzje od bardzo, bardzo dawna były podjęte. Bo przecież gdyby nie on…Integra i Alucard nigdy by się nie poznali. Niedługo miał pokazać, czemu to spotkanie miało służyć.

Całkowitej zagładzie Nosferatu Alucarda. Wypowiedzianej wojnie przeciw niemu, która była już przesądzona.

W tym celu, Walter Dornez musiał zdradzić. Musiał unieść to brzemię i spełnić ten obowiązek. A został mu jakiś rok…

Wykonał lekki ruch ręką, a pocztówka znalazła się w ogniu. Spłonął jedyny dowód jego przynależności do zupełnie innej organizacji.

\- Niedługo się zacznie…


	11. Wiek 22 lata

\- Hmm…Jak zamierzasz mi to łaskawie wytłumaczyć?

Na zewnątrz wschodziło już słońce, ale żadne z nich nie mogło tego widzieć. Integra i Alucard znajdowali się obecnie w jednej z podziemnych komnat, należących w sumie do wampira. Pomiędzy nimi stało łóżko, na którym leżała…dziewczyna.

Była ona blondynką, miała zamknięte oczy. Wyglądała jakby spała. Obok niej, na krześle leżał złożony mundur policyjny, którego koszula była cała we krwi. Ona sama była ubrana w jednolitą, prostą piżamę, którą wcześniej założyła jej służąca. Na jej szyi znajdowały się dwa, drobne ukłucia.

Dziewczyna zmieniała się w wampira. W takim stanie przyniósł ją Alucard z ostatniej misji i dopiero teraz, gdy przywieziono ją do posiadłości i doprowadzono do porządku po postrzale(Alucard strzelił jej w pierś, aby kula dosięgnęła przytrzymującego ją wampira, które miał za zadanie zlikwidować), Integra zażądała wyjaśnień.

\- A co tu wyjaśniać? – Alucard wzruszył ramionami – Moją misją było zabicie wampira. Znalazłem się w takiej sytuacji, że aby tego dokonać mogłem albo ją zabić albo zmienić. Zapytałem ją, czy jest dziewicą. Powiedziała, że tak i strzeliłem.

\- A gdyby powiedziała, że nie jest dziewicą? – zapytała kobieta, wyjmując cygaro z kieszeni i wkładając je sobie do ust.

\- Też bym strzelił – uśmiechnął się w swój upiorny sposób – Po prostu, gdybym zadał to pytanie po strzale, mogłaby nie być w stanie mi odpowiedzieć.

\- Co było dalej? – podpaliła cygaro, zaciągnęła się i wypuściła dym.

\- Dałem jej wybór. Miała go, więc dlaczego nie? Sama widzisz jaką dostałem odpowiedź. Wybrała życie nocy, więc jej je ofiarowałem.

\- Dałeś jej wybór? – jej ton był niedowierzający. Wampir przytaknął głową – A ona wybrała zostanie wampirem? Nawet nie wie co to oznacza.

\- Nauczę ją – widać było, że jest pewien swego.

\- Jak ona się nazywa?

\- Policjantka. Na razie nie jest nikim więcej.

Integra przewróciła oczami. Znów skierowała swój wzrok na dziewczynę. Była chyba młodsza nawet od niej. Już w tym wieku pracowała w policji? No cóż…

\- Trudno – westchnęła zrezygnowana – Naucz ją wszystkiego porządnie. Tak, żeby nam nie zawadzała. Ma być przydatna. Ostatnio wampiry zjawiają się zbyt często. Ich wzmożona aktywność nie jest normalna. To oznacza kłopoty. Mam złe przeczucia co do przyszłości. Przyjdzie czas, gdy możemy jej potrzebować, więc na razie ją przyjmujemy do Hellsing, na twoją odpowiedzialność. Ma stać się dla mnie użyteczna, jasne?

\- Oczywiście, my Master – Alucard schylił się lekko, lecz w szacunkiem.

\- Kiedy przemiana się zakończy? – zapytała sucho kobieta, po krótkiej chwili, wciąż mając cygaro w ustach.

\- Powinna się obudzić, kiedy zajdzie słońce.

\- W porządku. Przyjdę tu z Walterem o tej porze. Wszystko jej wtenczas wyjaśnimy.

Odwróciła się, zrobiła kilka kroków stronę drzwi, gdy wtem…

\- Wiesz, zaskoczyłaś mnie. Nie boisz się krytyki, imponujące – Alucard wyraźnie się drażnił. Integra mogła przysiąc, że uśmieszek na jego twarzy zmienił się na mocno złośliwy.

\- O czym ty mówisz? – odrzekła beznamiętnie, nadal plecami w jego stronę.

\- Organizacja Hellsing ma za zadanie likwidację wszystkich dzieci nocy. Ja jestem niemożliwy do likwidacji, ale za to pod kontrolą. Lecz ona… - zrobił krótką pauzę - …jest już poza twoją kontrolą.

Młoda Hellsing mogła wyczuć na tyle głowy, wlepione w nią ślepia.

\- Logicznie rzecz biorąc, powinnaś teraz rozkazać mi ją zabić – kontynuował – Zamiast tego ty wcielasz ją do Agencji, choć ona nie ma obowiązku cię słuchać. Owszem, możesz rozkazać mi ją zniszczyć, gdyby okazała nieposłuszeństwo, lecz fakt, że może dokonać ogromnych szkód pozostaje faktem. Wychodzi więc na to, że według ciebie wampiry mogą żyć tak długo, jak są po twojej stronie. Jeśli krwiopijca jest ci posłuszny, może żyć, ale jeśli działa niezgodnie z twoimi ideałami, zasługuje na śmierć. Ten pogląd łamie wszystkie zasady Hellsing. To hipokryzja, Integro.

Nie mówił tego z wyrzutem. Raczej z ubawieniem i zainteresowaniem. Nie wspominając o złośliwości.

Zapadła cisza. Przez minutę żadne z nich nie drgnęło. Aż w końcu Integra odwróciła głowę do tyłu i Alucard zdumiał się, widząc jej uśmiech. Po raz pierwszy odkąd tu weszła, uśmiechała się.

\- Tak, masz rację – nadal była z czegoś jakby zadowolona – Jeśli wampir postępuje wedle moich zasad, nie mam żadnych zastrzeżeń, aby sobie swobodnie żył. Wyczytaj z tego co zechcesz.

Uśmiech Alucarda przygasł, ale w jego szkarłatnych oczach zaczęło się świecić coś nowego. Kobieta ujrzała tam nutkę zafascynowania oraz duży znak zapytania.

\- Do zobaczenia wieczorem, Alucardzie.

Powiedziawszy to wyszła z komnaty. Była w bardzo dobrym humorze.

Zmierzając w stronę wyjścia z piwnic i powoli wypalając cygaro, wędrowała myślami w stronę swojego wampirzego sługi. Może i on właśnie odkrył u niej pewną niespodziankę dotyczącą jej poglądów, ale ona również odkryła coś o jego poglądach i to ją jednocześnie ukontentowało i dało poczucie ulgi.

Alucard uważał się za monstrum, wewnętrznie pragnął śmierci z czyichś rąk, kogoś kto dałby radę go pokonać (wydłużanie się tego momentu uważał za karę) oraz sądził, że ktoś taki jak on, nie ma prawa więcej pojawiać się na tym świecie. Nienawidził tego czym jest i nie chciał, aby kogoś jeszcze spotkał ten los. Nie przeszkadzało to oczywiście jego egoizmowi, poczuciu wyższości nad wszystkimi innymi oraz krwawemu szaleństwu. Jednakże…

…pomimo tego wszystkiego nie miał żadnych oporów, aby ofiarować komuś dar nieistniejącej nieśmiertelności. Nie uważał, że wampiry stworzone przez niego były potworami. Nie miał problemów z ich tworzeniem i ich egzystencją.

Dobrze to wróżyło.

 

***

 

\- Jakie siły wysłali?

\- Wysłali tylko jednego człowieka. Palladyna, Ojca Alexandra Andersona.

Integra drgnęła, nie będąc pewna, czy dobrze usłyszała.

\- Powiedziałeś Alexandra Andersona?

Odkąd Watykan zaczął próbować wtrącać się w sprawy Hellsing kilka lat temu, Integra trzymała na nich o wiele czujniejsze oko niż przedtem. W jej umyśle, nie wiadomo kiedy, stali się oni jej wrogami. Żyła skrajnością, sojusznik lub wróg, a Enrico Maxwell z całą pewnością nie był jej przyjacielem.

Rok temu sytuacja ponownie się zaostrzyła. Dzięki informacjom od pokonanego wampira Aldara, kobieta dowiedziała się, że Sekcja 13 Iscariot posiada w swoich szeregach kogoś, kto samodzielnie jest w stanie zabić wampira o sile samego Hrabiego. Była to tak niebezpieczna informacja, że Integra zorganizowała w szybkim tempie jak najlepsze siatki wywiadowcze, aby poznać jego dane. Po dwóch miesiącach poznała jego imię, czyli właśnie Alexander Anderson. Ich najlepsza karta atutowa. Palladyn miał u nich taką samą wartość co Alucard dla Hellsing.

\- Co może się stać jeśli on natknie się na Alucarda i  tę dziewczynę?

Jej wampir i policjantka byli obecnie w Irlandii na misji. Właśnie się dowiedziała od informatora, że w to samo miejsce Iscariot wysłało swojego człowieka. Prawdopodobieństwo, że się spotkają było wysokie, a to że by się wówczas wywiązała walka, śmiertelnie pewne. Alucard nie pozwali przejść obok obojętnie silnemu przeciwnikowi, który … najprawdopodobniej zabił wampira, który był jego przyjacielem i celem. Alucard go rozszarpie żywcem…

Integra, a nawet posłaniec przestraszyli się, wyobrażając sobie wizualną odpowiedź na jej zadane pytanie. Rozpęta się jatka, a policjantka może nawet zginąć. Ta wizja wystarczyła by popchnąć kobietę do natychmiastowego działania.

\- Natychmiast wyruszam do Baidrick! Przygotujcie mi miecz, pistolet i dwóch strażników.

Do tej walki nie można dopuścić…przynajmniej na razie. Czasami trzeba powstrzymać potwora od natarcia. Jeśli Alucard teraz zabije ojczulka, teraz gdy oficjalnie jest pomiędzy nimi pokój…to da doskonałą wymówkę Watykanowi, aby zgotować jej piekło.

Nie miała nic przeciwko, żeby Alucard zabił Andersona…ale nie mógł tego zrobić teraz, gdy oficjalnie stali po tej samej stronie. Lecz…jeśli kiedyś znajdzie wreszcie na Maxwella jakiś dowód zdrady…wtenczas sama rozkaże wampirowi zabijać tyle, ile mu się żywnie podoba. Będzie zachwycony.

 

***

 

Następnego dnia, już po spotkaniu Andersona i zażeganiu konfliktu (na razie, kobieta nie zamierzała puścić płazem śmierci dwójki strażników, nie wspominając o tym, że ktoś kto był w stanie pozbawić jej wampira głowy, był niebezpieczny jako żywy), Integra stała we framudze drzwi do jednej z komnat, w podziemiach. Patrzyła obojętnie na dziewczęcą postać, śpiącą w łóżku. A na zewnątrz był środek dnia…

\- A ty nie powinieneś odpoczywać? Mam ci przypomnieć, że poprzedniej nocy straciłeś głowę? Dosłownie.

Czuła, że on był za jej plecami. Rzeczywiście, stał za nią, oparty o ścianę ze skrzyżowanymi rękami. Kilka sekund temu go tu jeszcze nie było, ale wiedziała, że się zjawił, kiedy temperatura powietrza spadła kilka stopni w dół.

\- Parę cięć i już uważasz mnie za słabeusza? Jedna śmierć to nic wielkiego. Przynajmniej dla mnie.

Jego arogancja sprawiła, że kącik ust jej się uniósł. Wciąż obserwowała śpiącą dziewczynę.

\- Tak nie może zostać.

\- Kazałem już Walterowi, aby sprowadził dla niej trumnę – wiedział do czego piła.

\- To dobrze. Oby przyszła jak najszybciej. Ona nie odzyska szybko pełni sił, jeśli będzie spać jak człowiek.

Zamknęła w końcu drzwi pokoju i odwróciła się przodem do wampira.

\- Jak ją oceniasz?

\- Uczy się – z jakiegoś powodu wyglądał na podirytowanego i zaraz się to miało wyjaśnić – Już myślałem, że ciemność zaczęła ją pochłaniać. Wczoraj dosłownie wpadła w szał, a potem…znów zaczęła się stawiać. Niby wybrała życie nocnego łowcy, ale z całych sił próbuje udawać człowieka. Denerwuje mnie jej głupi upór. Jest bezsensowny!

\- Zgadzam się. Powinna pogodzić się z tym czym się stała jak najszybciej.

\- Może jej to trochę zająć, ale zrobię co mogę. Słucha się mnie, więc…

\- Ja też się postaram. Nie potrzebujemy tu wampirzycy z wyrzutami sumienia, a…Właśnie – nagle jakby coś sobie przypomniała – Powiedziałeś, że ona się uczy, ale czy uważasz, że ma…potencjał? Nie chcę, żeby szczytem jej możliwości były moce jakiegoś wampira z kanałów. Jak już się „nauczy”, będzie silna?

\- Wypraszam sobie – rozdrażnienie wyparowało i znów pojawił się ten arogancki ton – Każdy wampir zrodzony dzięki mnie jest przynajmniej klasą A. Chociaż ona osiągnie ten poziom, gdy w końcu dokończy transformację i się napije – na te słowa oczy Integry ukazały zdumienie, co zbiło wampira z tropu – No co?

\- Myślałam, że powiesz „zrodzony z mojej krwi”. Dlatego mnie zaskoczyłeś…

\- Nie dałem jej swojej krwi. Gdyby ją wypiła przed przemianą byłaby już klasą S. Teraz to bez znaczenia. Wypicie mojej krwi teraz nic nie da w kwestii zwiększenia siły. Każda inna krew zrobiłaby to samo. Lecz przed przemianą to co innego. Nie robię tego.

\- Myślałam, że… - urwała gwałtownie, zdając sobie sprawę, że się zagalopowała i szybko odwróciła wzrok.

Alucard potrzebował chwili, ale zrozumiał co ona chciała powiedzieć. Myślała, że skoro dał swoją krew przed przemianą Minie Harker, to w takim razie daje ją wszystkim wampirzycom, które tworzy. Musiał wyprowadzić ją z błędu.

\- Mina Harker to odosobniony przypadek. Nigdy nie dawałem nikomu swojej krwi w trakcie przemiany.

\- Ale jej dałeś – ponownie nawiązała kontakt wzrokowy i było w niej widać cień irytacji.

\- Nawet my popełniamy czyny pod wpływem gniewu, których później żałujemy. A w tamtych czasach wręcz kipiałem z furii. Gdyby udało mi się wtenczas przemienić tę kobietę, w dodatku zrodzoną z mojej krwi, zadałbym twojemu dziadkowi i reszcie niemalże śmiertelny cios. Tak bardzo mnie osaczyli, że przez wściekłość nie myślałem jasno i robiłem to, co uważałem że ich najbardziej zaboli.

\- A…Aha – nie wiedziała co na to odrzec.

\- Ale i bez tego policjantka jest wyjątkowym przypadkiem. To pierwszy raz, gdy ktoś poprosił mnie o przemianę no i po raz pierwszy nie przemieniłem kobiety w celach… - sytuacja się powtórzyła, tyle że tym razem to wampir urwał, gdy zrozumiał, że powiedział za dużo.

\- W jakich celach? – Integra wyszła z tego zmieszania i uśmiechnęła się z ironią – Pierwsza przemieniona wampirzyca, z której nie zrobiłeś swojej ladacznicy?

Wampir wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi. Ta wymiana złośliwości nabierała tempa. Oboje byli w swoim żywiole.

\- A jeśli powiem „może”? Sama ją zastrzelisz z zazdrości?

\- To uczucie jest mi obce. Nie wspominając o tym, że bez sensu jest być zazdrosnym o coś, co należy w całości do mnie. A poza tym… - uśmiech poszerzył się u niej nieznacznie - …gołym okiem widać, że patrzysz na nią w inny sposób.

\- Niby w jaki sposób na nią patrzę?

Jego zdezorientowanie znaczyło, że Integra zaczęła mieć przewagę w tej potyczce.

\- Wiesz, ten twój zapał, żeby się uczyła. Duma, gdy wpadnie w szał zabijania. Zachowujesz się jak jej tata.

Mina Alucarda była bezcenna, ku uciesze kobiety. Zabiła mu ćwieka. Lecz wampir nie byłby sobą gdyby nie odbił piłeczki.

\- Dobra, ale z jej wyglądem, ty spokojnie możesz być jej surową mamą.

Dobry kontratak, bo teraz to Integre wbiło w ziemię. Uniosła w po chwili dłoń.

\- Pass – poddała się – Remis?

\- Może być remis.

Na przypieczętowanie tego, złożyli sobie krótki, ale mocny pocałunek.

I w sumie dobrze…bo przyszłe wydarzenia wyrzucą im z głowy ich gry.

 

***

 

Trumna dla policjantki przyszła dwa dni później, razem z nowym pistoletem dla Alucarda i działem dla niej. I właśnie…tego samego dnia nastąpił atak, w którym zginęli praktycznie wszyscy ludzie Integry oprócz Waltera i dwójki wampirów. I to w chwili, gdy odbywało się zebranie, na którym oznajmiała, że ostatnie zmasowane ataki wampirów na ludzi to nie przypadek, a działania jednej organizacji, która prowadzi jakieś eksperymenty, dzięki którym ghoule, po zabiciu ich stworzyciela, wciąż żyją. Następnego ranka wiedzieli już z kim mają do czynienia. Z Millenium.

Pogrzeb skończył się godzinę wcześniej. Nie był wypełniony łzami. Prawie wszyscy ludzie pracujący dla niej nie mieli bliskich rodzin. Tak było bezpieczniej ze względu na pracę i teraz dzięki temu nie było żadnych wdów czy osieroconych dzieci. Choć…było kilka matek, które straciło swoje dzieci. Cała uroczystość była bardziej oficjalna, nie emocjonalna.

Integra zachowywała kamienny wyraz twarzy, ale tak naprawdę wszystko w niej krzyczało. Nawet teraz, ale pomimo iż była kompletnie sama w swojej sypialni, pozwoliła sobie jedynie na głębokie westchnienie.

\- Nie martwisz się, że kiedyś twoja kontrola wybuchnie?

Chyba było z nią gorzej niż myślała, ponieważ nie zauważyła kiedy Alucard zjawił się za jej plecami.

\- Mówiłeś, że dzisiejszego dnia będziesz spać – postanowiła zignorować pytanie.

\- Już spałem, ale usłyszałem jak wróciliście z Walterem.

Właśnie Walter…Tamtego ranka, gdy lokaj przedstawiał jej poniesione straty, uznał ją i jego za jedynych pozostałych przy życiu. Wytknęła mu wtedy, że nie wziął pod uwagę Alucarda i Seras, a on odparł, że oni już są martwi. To prawda, miał rację, tyle że…kobieta uznała to spostrzeżenie za nie na miejscu. To jak wady fizyczne innych, wychowani ludzie nigdy ich nie wytykają. A jednak Walter to wytknął…Dostała wtenczas krótkiego, złego przeczucia, ale odrzuciła je tak szybko, jak przyszło.

\- A Seras?

\- Kazałem jej nie opuszczać trumny, aż do wieczora.

Alucard zauważył, że Integra zaczęła nazywać policjantkę po imieniu. A nawet odsłoniła swoje uczucia, gdy powstrzymywała wampirzycę w krwawym szale. Tyle wystarczyło, żeby pojął, że ta mała zaskarbiła sobie sporą sympatię u jego Pani. Nie to co on, Alucard wciąż ostentacyjnie nazywał ją „policjantką”. Zamierzał zmienić to dopiero, gdy ta napije się wreszcie krwi i dokończy transformację.

\- Powiesz co tu robisz? – nadal się do niego nie odwróciła, ale czuła, że wpatruje się on w jej plecy.

Przez chwilę trwała pełna napięcia cisza. Kiedy wampir się odezwał, jego głos zdawał się pochodzić z bardzo daleka i był pełen tej jego osobliwej melancholii.

\- Wybacz mi…

To ją zaskoczyło. W końcu się odwróciła. Twarz, którą ujrzała wyrażała szczerość.

\- Wydawałoby się, jakbym wczoraj wypuszczał Aldara i Kiliana, aby ratować twoich ludzi, a teraz okazuje się, że przedłużyłem ich żywot jedynie o dwa lata. Tym razem ich nie ochroniłem i za to przepraszam. Ten wróg nie zamierzał dezerterować, jak tamci dwaj.

\- To nie twoja wina – powiedziała to głośniej niż zamierzała – Zrobiłeś wszystko co do ciebie należało i my też. Co nie zmienia faktu, że daliśmy się podejść i to za łatwo. Żałosne. To plama na honorze nas wszystkich, ale naprawimy błąd. Hellsing się zemści, to nasza natura.

\- Rzeczywiście zaskoczyli nas. Stary wróg, nowe sztuczki.

No tak, Millenium było nowym wrogiem jedynie dla niej i Seras. Alucard i Walter już z nimi walczyli w 1944.

\- Ale i to im nie pomoże – kontynuował – Ich dni są policzone. Raz ich zniszczyłem, więc mogę to zrobić ponownie. Tym razem na dobre – zrobił pauzę, ale widać było, że chce powiedzieć coś jeszcze.

\- O co chodzi? – spytała w końcu, widząc jego niezdecydowanie.

\- Gdy powstrzymywałaś Seras przed niszczeniem ghouli naszych ludzi, nikogo nie grałaś. Odsłoniłaś swoje uczucia, prawda?

Pił do jej paniki i rozpaczy z powodu śmierci jej ludzi. Zachowała się wtedy…ludzko.

\- I co z tego? – ton miała groźny, jakby dawała znać, że jeśli z niej zadrwi i wytknie jej słabość, to tego pożałuje.

\- Skoro wtedy pokazałaś prawdziwe uczucia przy niej, czemu teraz nie pokazujesz ich przy mnie?

Integra otworzyła usta i poruszyła nimi, ale nie wydobył się z nich dźwięk. Kamienny wyraz twarzy stalowej damy zmienił się nie do poznania. Wreszcie wyglądała jak kobieta w głębokim smutku.

Alucard zrobił kilka kroków w jej stronę i pozwolił, aby Integra oparła się czołem o jego pierś.  Wiedział, że jeśli schowa twarz, to będzie jej łatwiej.

\- Nie pozwolę ci wybuchnąć, Pani. Wyładuj się. Pokaż mi co naprawdę czujesz i dopiero wówczas każ mi zabijać. Przy mnie nie musisz udawać. Twój żal, oddaje im szacunek.

Dłoń Integry z całej siły zacisnęła się materiale czerwonego płaszcza, a z każdego oka popłynęła jedna, pojedyncza łza. Tylko na tyle było ją stać.

 

***

 

\- Co z nimi zrobiłeś? – spytała po to jedynie by Walter miał pewność. Ona wiedziała.

\- Pozabijałem ich. Zniszczyłem ich wszystkich. Nikt nie uszedł z życiem. A więc Integro, czekam na rozkazy! Prawdopodobnie tamci mają policję w garści. Myślę, że to oni kazali mnie zaatakować. Ci których zabiłem i których jeszcze zabije są zwykłymi ludźmi. Pozabijam ich! Bez chwili żalu czy wahania! Zrobię to ponieważ jestem potworem, o czym wiesz od dziecka. Widziałaś i zrobiłaś swoje, ale co teraz uczynisz? Osoba, która trzyma broń i ją odbezpiecza to ja, ale to tak naprawdę ty pociągasz za spust. Co zamierzasz zrobić Sir Hellsing?

Ostrzegał ją przed tym już dawno temu. Przed konsekwencjami panowania nad nim, a teraz wyszło to na wierzch. Alucard zabił…ludzi…ludzi, nie wampiry. Jako jego Pani była odpowiedzialna za ich śmierć i za to, co mu teraz odpowiedzieć. Zachowywała milczenie jedynie po to, aby zebrać energię. Wiedziała co odpowie. Już dawno temu zdecydowała, że udźwignie na barkach ciężar tych zbrodni, a także…swoje uczucia wobec potwora.

Skoro chciał zabijać, to ona zabije razem z nim. Każdy jego mord…jest także jej grzechem. Wykrzyczała to na cały głos.

\- Już otrzymałeś moje rozkazy! Nic się nie zmieniło! Znajdź i zniszcz! Search and destroy! Zmiażdż każdą przeszkodę na swojej drodze! Nie uciekaj i nie próbuj się kryć! Masz ich otwarcie zaatakować! Masz ich zniszczyć! Nie zważaj na żadne przeszkody!

\- Przyjąłem! – rozległ się śmiech w słuchawce. Wampir dostał czego pragnął – Doskonale! Słowo się rzekło! Wspaniale! Wręcz czuje jak mi staje, Integro!

Integra odzyskiwała oddech, więc nie mogła mu odpowiedzieć. A mogła mu powiedzieć do słuchu przez to, że tak otwarcie mówi o ich relacji, gdy Walter i Seras go słyszą.

\- Wyłączam się. Obserwuj mnie, Sir Hellsing.

Tak zrobiła. Obserwowała jego występ, nie zamierzała uciekać od swoich uczynków. Widać było na ekranie…jak bardzo Alucard doskonale się bawi. Był w swoim żywiole.

Nie dostrzegła jednak jednej niepokojącej rzeczy. Tego, że Walter…uśmiechał się w podobny sposób co jej wampir. Może to co powiedział, gdy spytała go czy dobrze zrobiła dając Alucardowi wolną rękę, czyli to, że jako sługa nie ma prawa jej oceniać, powinno dać jej do myślenia.

 

***

 

Integra wyszła z jadalni. Niemalże nie czuła bólu w palcu. Jakby praktycznie przyzwyczaiła się do karmienia krwiopijców.

\- Nakarmiłaś naszą „córeczkę”? Te kropelki nie wystarczą, żeby dopełnić przemianę.

Kobieta przystanęła gwałtownie dosłownie przy drzwiach swojego pokoju, do którego zmierzała, aby wziąć płaszcz z szafy.

\- Ostatnio często zachodzisz mnie od tyłu – powiedziała w przestrzeń – Podsłuchiwałeś jak kazałam Seras się napić?

\- Nie było potrzeby.

Poczuła jak jego dłoń łapie ją za ramię i przekręca tak, aby stanęła do niego przodem, a następnie popchnął ją na drzwi.

Mało powiedziane, że była zdumiona, gdy wampir uwięził ją pomiędzy drzwiami, a swoim ciałem. Mogłaby go zrugać, ale nie mogła mówić, tak obezwładniające było jego spojrzenie. Widziała to od jakiegoś czasu. Odkąd zaczęła się ta wojna…Alucard zdawał się jeszcze bardziej szalony niż wcześniej.

\- Nie musiałem podsłuchiwać, Pani. Wyczułem zapach twojej słodkiej krwi. To wystarczyło, aby mnie tu przynieść.

\- I dlatego tak się…

Alucard zmniejszył dystans do końca i ją pocałował. I to nie delikatnie. Żeby jeszcze miała siłę go odepchnąć, ale nic z tego. Kiedy łaskawie się odsunął, brakowało jej już tchu.

\- Tak, dlatego tak się ekscytuję – wysyczał, milimetry od jej twarzy, patrząc w jej oczy, aby widziała, że mówi prawdę – Mówiłem ci, pamiętasz? Pytałem, czy czujesz to samo, ale chyba cię speszyłem.

Ach, o to mu chodziło.

_\- Integro…ta wojenna radość…czy ty też ją czujesz? Czy to cię podnieca? Czy też widziałaś jak ten płomień zmienia wszystko w czerwień i czerń?_

_\- Zamknij się kretynie! Rusz tyłek i wracaj tu jak najszybciej! Idiota!_

\- Nie widziałem cię przez telefon, ale jestem pewien, że byłaś ślicznie zaczerwieniona.

\- Ty cholerny… - wydała jęk, bo wampir zaczął sunąć kłami po jej szyi – Wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że ta wojna  pochłonie jeszcze mnóstwo istnień. A ty jedyne co możesz czuć to ekstazę, ty napalony potworze.

\- Zgadza się – nie było w jego głosie poczucia winy, a zadowolenie – Cieszę się chwilą. Od dawna nie czułem tej iskry. I wiem, że ty też to czujesz, inaczej dawno byś mi rozkazała się odsunąć – przycisnął ją do drzwi całym ciałem i wyszeptał tuż przy jej uchu – Przyznaj, że czujesz tą wojenną radość. Przyznaj, że czujesz ekscytację na myśl, ilu wrogów jeszcze zniszczymy razem, pewnie jeszcze tej nocy. Przyznaj, że czekasz na widok krwi i ognia.

\- Alucard… - cholerny szatan. Przez tę wojnę jeszcze trudniej go kontrolować. Jest podekscytowany zabijaniem, jej krwią…i nią – Nie mamy czasu…ach – wampir znów spojrzał jej w twarz, ale widok jego ślepi z tak bliska tylko pogarszał sytuację – Musimy iść, kazałam już Seras się zbierać. Wyładujesz się dziś, zobaczysz.

\- Och, wiesz doskonale, że ta mała głupotka potrzebuje na to przynajmniej 30 minut. W tym samym czasie Walter przygotuje auto. Tylko tyle nam trzeba. Wiesz, że też tego chcesz. Gdyby było inaczej już byś mi dała w pysk. Kiedy się ze sobą zgadzamy, nie potrafisz się opierać. Pół godziny. Wyładujmy się razem, Integro… - jej imię naprawdę brzmiało jak syk.

Noż kurwa mać, jak ona nienawidziła, kiedy ta bestia miała rację.

\- Niech to szlag – kobieta wymacała za sobą klamkę i szybko otworzyła drzwi, a drugą ręką złapała Alucarda za płaszcz i w jednej chwili wciągnęła go do środka i zatrzasnęła za nimi drzwi.

\- Daje ci 25 minut – mówiła zarzucając mu ręce na szyję – I ani minuty więcej.

\- Taaaak – wyszczerzył kły w uśmiechu – Nie pożałujesz.

\- Na pewno będę żałować.

Ale nie żałowała. Później wiele razy wracała myślami do tej nocy, ponieważ tym epizodem ona się dopiero zaczynała. A po niej nic nie miało już być takie same. Ta noc miała zmienić wszystko. A o poranku…życie Integry Hellsing miało się kompletnie obrócić o 180 stopni.

Wojna dopiero się zaczęła, a jak wiadomo wojna…nigdy nie prowadzi do dobrych rzeczy.

 

***

 

To zdanie wydaje się ogromnym niedopowiedzeniem, gdy na własne oczy ujrzy się to, co się stało z Londynem. W takim krótkim odstępie czasu to żywe niegdyś miasto zamieniło się w palące zgliszcza. Ludzi…tu już praktycznie nie było. Ci, co nie zdołali uciec jak np. królowa, czyli zwykli cywile zginęli na różne makabryczne sposoby. Gdzie by się nie skręciło, na każdej uliczce były zwłoki. Nie wspominając o wrogach… I to dwóch…

Nazistowskie wampiry i Watykan…nie brzmi to jednak tak idiotycznie, gdy zobaczy się tę tragedię na własne oczy. Integra nie śmiała się. Zapach śmierci i ognia nie dawał powodu by się śmiać, zwłaszcza gdy jak na razie ona była na straconej pozycji.

Pozostała wierna zasadzie, żeby nie poddawać się wrogowi i jak coś to jedyną możliwą śmiercią jest śmierć w walce. A szczerze, udało jej się przetrwać dzięki Andersonowi, który nie bardzo zgadzał się ze zdaniem przełożonych. Typowe dla kościoła. Integra żyła dzięki rozłamowi w ich szeregach. Mimo tego nadal żywiła do Andersona nienawiść.

„Rozejm się skończył. Gdy Alucard wróci, pozwolę mu rozerwać Andersona na strzępy jak tylko będzie chciał. Ale majorowi trzeba przyznać jedno…potrafi organizować się w czasie. Idealnie zaaranżował odcięcie Alucarda na morzu, żeby przeprowadzić tutaj rzeź. Świetna synchronizacja, ale to koniec. Nie będę tańczyć jak mi zagra”

Ale Alucard i Integra nie byli w tej wojnie sami. Właśnie, gdy znów wymierzono w nią broń, pojawił się ich sojusznik. Seras z czerwonym błyskiem zjawiła się przed nią, odpychając wrogów.

Ani młodej Hellsing, ani Paladynowi nie umknęło to, że Seras się zmieniła. Zamiast lewej ręki, był jedynie strumień jej energii, oczy straciły swój błękit, a w jej postawie nie było wahania. Już gdy Integra prosiła o raport, czuła co usłyszy. Ludzi w posiadłości polegli w większości, a Seras dopełniła przemiany wypijając krew człowieka…którego kochała.

Nie mieli czasu na rozmowy…bo nagle głowy Seras i Andersona naraz odwróciły się w stronę morza. Oboje wyczuli, że coś się zbliża.

\- Ten ktoś…wraca! – krzyknęła Seras.

Po raz pierwszy kąciki ust Integry się uniosły. Alucard też walczył i nie dał się. Przypłynął na tym wraku, aby walczyć dalej. Teraz nadszedł czas, aby się odkuć.

Kiedy z pomocą Seras Interga frunęła w górę, na dach najwyższego budynku, w jej umyśle narodziła się krótka, niechciana myśl.

„Dlaczego oni wyczuli jego powrót, a ja nie?”

Szybko wyparła tę myśl. To nie czas, ani miejsce.

Dopiero teraz, gdy Alucard dotarł na pole walki, ta wojna ujrzy prawdziwe okrucieństwo. Dotychczas…nie widziała nic.

 

***

 

Krew zalała Londyn. Dosłownie…Level 0…….Tego się nie da opisać słowami. Integra po raz pierwszy uwolniła prawdziwą moc Alucarda i zareagowała zbyt spokojnie. Takiego wynaturzenia świat nie widział, a jej oczy chłonęły ten widok. Przysięgła, że nigdy nie odwróci wzroku…

„Aż trudno uwierzyć, że…oni wszyscy cały czas byli…w nim”

Ta chwila niby makabryczna, a jednak uroczysta. Ponownie rozbrzmiały słowa „Hrabina” I „Hrabia”, ponieważ znów pasowały. Tu, wśród setek pali i zwłok na nich. Do takich scen pasowali i podczas takich byli szczerzy.

Integra znów o mało się nie uśmiechnęła widząc jak Alucard głaszcze Seras po głowie, chwaląc ją. To był taki ojcowski gest…Ale ten moment nie był do śmiechu, a powagi. Dlatego szybko o żarcie zapomniała. Zwłaszcza że…

…walka się nie skończyła.

Alucard i Anderson pierwszy raz mierzyli się na poważnie. Po raz pierwszy, ponieważ tylko i wyłącznie teraz, po zdjęciu ograniczeń Alucard stał się „śmiertelny”. To było ryzykiem uwolnienia wszystkich dusz w wampirze. Nie miał innych żyć, oprócz swojego. Mógł zginąć…

I omal by się to nie stało, gdy Anderson rozgniewał Alucarda swoją przemianę w Bożego potwora, przez co ten zatracił się. I kiedy bagnet miał właśnie przebić serce wampira, dłoń Seras nie pozwoliła bagnetowi przebić się dalej.

Integra zacisnęła pięści. Ona nic nie mogła zrobić. Nie zdążyłaby nawet tam podbiec, a nawet jeśli to zamiast zatrzymać bagnet, straciłaby dłoń. Jedynie Seras była w stanie go uratować.

Mogła tylko dziękować Bogu, że Alucard przemienił Seras. Bez niej, mogli by nie dać rady. Uratowała ich oboje. Gdyby tylko to ona miała wystarczająco mocy by…

\- To kwestia czasu – powiedziała do siebie, przypominając sobie o swoich planach.

A tymczasem walka trwała.

Ogień…Piekło…Wszystko płonęło w ogniu.

Ale to nie był czas na śmierć No Lifa Kinga. Ponieważ wedle słów jej ojca, potwór, którego on znał nie miał serca, ani swojego, ani niczyjego innego. A to była nieprawda. Prawda, że Hrabia nie miał zamku, królestwa czy poddanych. Ale serce miał. Miał jej serce. Oraz lojalność Seras. Skoro one chciały, aby on żył…nie wolno mu było zginąć. Nie teraz, nie tutaj.

To nie czas, a przynajmniej…tak sobie mówiła.

 

***

 

Anderson nie żył, ale to było ostatnie co zaprzątało obecnie myśli Alucarda, Integry i Seras. Ich oczy widziały jedynie jedną osobę, jedną sylwetkę. Umysł żadnego z nich nie chciał przyjąć tego do wiadomości, zwłaszcza u Integry. Co było oczywiste.

Tak samo oczywiste jak to, że to Alucard najszybciej przyjął to do wiadomości i pogodził się z tym pośrednio. On znał uczucie zdrady, Integra nie. Poznała ten gorzki smak po raz pierwszy. Smak, który wampir znał zbyt dobrze.

Przed nimi stał Walter…ale nie Walter którego znali. Ten przed nimi nie był starcem, a młodym mężczyzną. Był jeden sposób na to, aby się tak niesamowicie szybko odmłodzić. Sztuczna wampiryzacja, technika, którą stosowali…ich wrogowie. Major…Czyżby…

Zdradził ją. Walter był zdrajcą. Wszystko się ułożyło w całość. Wydarzenia z przeszłości także. Czemu nigdy nie zastanawiała się, gdzie był Walter, gdy wuj chciał ją zabić? Nie ochronił jej, ponieważ chciał, żeby ona uwolniła Alucarda. Dlatego nie odradzał jej tego, chciał aby wampir był wolny, właśnie dla tego momentu. Czy to dlatego atak wampirów na ich siedzibę poszedł tak łatwo? Czy to on podał ich im na tacy? On…przez te wszystkie lata…udawał, aby zabić Alucarda własnoręcznie?

Pokłon Alucarda w jej stronę i jego słowa były pełne bólu i gniewu. Prosił ją o rozkaz. Mógł się po prostu rzucić do walki. Nie powstrzymałaby go. Ale on chciał, aby to ona przypieczętowała głos „byłego” lokaja. Chciał, aby wydała wyrok na zdrajcy. Ktoś mógłby sądzić, że był on dla niej okrutny, każąc jej wziąć na barki śmierć osoby, która była dla niej ważna, ale wampir uważał, że to było konieczne również dla niej. Prosząc o rozkaz pokazał, że…on nigdy nie zdradzi.

To był najtrudniejszy rozkaz jaki kiedykolwiek wydała, lecz musiała to wypowiedzieć. Nie mogła się wahać. Żaden ból nie zepchnie jej z obranej ścieżki. Nie mogła na to pozwolić.

\- Search and destroy! Znajdź i zniszcz! Moje rozkazy się nie zmieniły! Nigdy się nie zmienią! Masz zmiażdżyć każdego kto stanie nam na drodze! Masz zlikwidować wszystkie przeszkody! Zabij każdego! Zrób to bez względu na, kim będzie! Zrób to… - wówczas głęboki ból ujawnił się na jej twarzy. Ostatnie słowa przychodziły z największym trudem. Wiedziała, że przy nich nie musi udawać – Bez względu…Na to kim będzie…

A to ciekawe…Żyła po to, aby zabijać wampiry, a jednak w chwili próby, gdy trwała wojna, to właśnie te wampiry walczyły u jej boku, a nie ludzie. I to Walter śmiał nazwać ich „martwymi”. Nie dorastał im do pięt!

Miała dość. Ten cyrk trwał zbyt długo. Nadszedł czas, aby to zakończyć. I ona to zrobi. Nie Alucard, nie Seras, a Integra Hellsing!

\- Idź! Idź…Idź i zabij! Idź i zakończ to wszystko!

\- Tak, ruszam.

Nawet Alucard miał już dość. Dość tej wojny. Aż wydał jej polecenie, które z pełną determinacją zamierzała wykonać. I bez tego.

Czas, żeby to ona zabiła. A szła upolować konkretny rodzaj ofiary. To się musiało skończyć. To wszystko było…złe.

Chociaż…kto w tej wojnie był tak naprawdę tym „dobrym”? Major? Watykan? Czy Hellsing?

Odpowiedź brzmiała – nikt. Żaden z tej trójki nie był dobry. Ale nie to się liczy w wojnie. W wojnie liczy się zwycięzca. Watykan już poległ. Została ona i Major.

Integra wchodząc na pokład sterowca szła po zwycięstwo. Tyle, że…niezwykle gorzkie. Jeśli można to nazwać zwycięstwem.

 

***

 

\- Co?! Coś ty zrobił?!

Coś się działo z Alucardem. Widziała to na ekranie. Nie panował nad swoją formą. Rozlewał się i rozpadał, dosłownie.

\- Wszystko. Wchłonął życie podchorążego Schrödingera. A więc i jego naturę. Będzie wszędzie i nigdzie zarazem. A teraz rozpłynął się wśród dziesiątek tysięcy żyć i świadomości. Nie jest świadom własnej egzystencji. Alucard właśnie stał się kompilacją wyimaginowanych liczb. Jak mówiłem…on zniknie!

Nie….Nie, to nie może być prawda. To on jest tym niezniszczalnym! Najpierw traci Waltera, a teraz jego?! Nie…Tego nie da się znieść!

\- Alucard! – mogłaby przysiąc, że nigdy tak głośno nie krzyczała. Struny głosowe dawały z siebie wszystko, aby jej głos dosięgnął wampira.

Nie działało. Alucard zamykał oczy. Nie słuchał jej. To był pierwszy raz, gdy nie słuchał. A raczej nie mógł posłuchać. Nie poddawała się.

\- To jest rozkaz! – ostatnia deska ratunku. Błagała, aby to zadziałało. To się nie mogło tak skończyć! – Nie znikaj! Nie zostawiaj mnie!

Jej krzyk dotarł do Alucarda. Jednakże on…nie miał już kontroli na własnym jestestwem. Był bezsilny…Mógł jedynie rzec.

\- Nie, Integro…To pożegnanie.

Zniknął. Przepadł.

\- ALUCARD!

Wrzask kobiety nic nie dał. Ekrany rozsypały się w wybuchu. Ogień dotarł i do niej.

Tego było za dużo. Zbyt wiele traumatycznych rzeczy wydarzyło się w zbyt krótkim czasie. W ciągu jednej, cholernej nocy! Integra właśnie straciła dwie osoby…Jedyne jakie miała przez ostatnie 10 lat! Obu kochała, inaczej, ale jednak. Jej umysł zaczął szukać ostatniej nadziei, czegoś, czego mógł się uchwycić i uratować przed utratą zmysłów.

I znalazł. Ostatni płomyk nadziei.

To nie była śmierć godna potwora. Ile razy jej tłumaczono, że potwora zabić może tylko człowiek? A czy Major był nim? Nie! Na pewno nie, a więc…Alucard nie mógł umrzeć i koniec! Nie mógł zginąć w taki sposób! Nie zamierzała w to uwierzyć.

Alucard zginie w godny dla siebie sposób, ale nie tutaj i teraz!

Z nowa odkrytą wiarą w to, że wampir wciąż żył, stanęła do dalszej walki.

 

***

 

Dalsza walka skończyła się zwycięsko. Integra zapłaciła za to stratą oka, ale nie przejęła się tym mocno, jak można by się było spodziewać. Przy stratach w ludziach jej oko to było nic. Przyzwyczaiła się do opaski na oku niewiarygodnie szybko. Nigdy nie przejmowała się urodą jak kobieta, więc co jej ten ubytek czynił? Nic, dosłownie.

Do Londynu zaczęli zjeżdżać się ludzie. I ci co uciekli i nowi, aby pomóc w odbudowie miasta po III wojnie. Posiadłość Hellsing również wymagała odnowy. Mimo tego Integra, pomimo licznych rad, nie opuściła tego miejsce na czas „sprzątania”. Budynek ociekał krwią, ale ona zamierzała tu pozostać.

Kawałek bloku kamiennego chodnika, na którym zniknął Alucard i na którym pozostał pentagram z jego krwi, wycięto i schowano tutaj, w podziemiach, w jego komnacie wraz z jego trumną.

Obecnie, posiadłość wróciła już do pełnej świetności. Miasto wymagało większej ilości pracy. Nie wspominając o tym, że stolica potrzebowała mieszkańców.

Integra stała właśnie przy oknie, w swoim gabinecie i obserwowała swoim jedynym okiem deszcz za oknem. Padało jak cebra. Było to w sumie potrzebne. Woda musiała obmyć te tereny z krwi.

\- Powiedz mi jeszcze raz, Seras.

Wampirzyca stała w pewnej odległości za jej plecami. Nie zdradzała zakłopotania. Mówiła z niezachwianą pewnością.

\- Master żyje, sir Integro. Wiem to, ponieważ pił moją krew. Czuję ją…gdzieś. To oznacza, że nie zniknęła. Master powróci kiedy będzie mógł, ale na pewno to zrobi.

Integra westchnęła, jakby z ulgą. Miała ochotę zapalić, lecz skończyły jej się cygara, a nie miała gdzie ich kupić, a raczej od kogo.

\- Wiesz co jest zabawne? – spytała policjantkę, choć tak naprawdę mówiła do siebie – Odkąd go poznałam ten kazał mi wciąż podejmować jakieś decyzje. Czy mam go uwolnić? Czy potrafię znieść ciężar bycia jego Panią? I co zrobię z przyszłością, jeśli chodzi o naszą relację? Na każde pytanie znalazłam odpowiedź. A teraz…to takie nieważne. Wszystkie decyzje i plany jakie powzięłam są już na nic. W dodatku nie wiadomo ile muszę odwlec to w czasie. I czy ja w ogóle zdążę?  Nie mam wyboru. Musze zaryzykować. Nie cofnę się, jeśli chodzi o mój plan.

Victoria nie rozumiała za bardzo o czym mówi  jej Pani. Po prostu pozwalała jej mówić.

\- Posłuchaj Seras…Ludzie są inni niż wampiry. Zmieniają się, a upływ czasu potrafi czynić duże zmiany. Jednakże ty się nie zmienisz, więc proszę cię… - Integra w końcu odwróciła się przodem do wampirzycy – Nie pozwól mi zapomnieć. Nie wiemy ile czasu będziemy musiały czekać. Ty nie stracisz wiary w jego powrót, bo go wyczuwasz. Ale ja nie. Dlatego z czasem mogę zacząć czuć wątpliwości. Nie pozwól mi na to, Seras! Nie pozwól mi w niego zwątpić, nie ważne ile lat upłynie! Jasne?

Seras była zdumiona, ale szybko wzięła się w garść. Rozumiała z postawy kobiety, że ta prośba jest jak najbardziej poważna i niezwykle ważna dla jej Pani. Zamierzała wywiązać się z niej z całą mocą.

\- Tak jest, sir! Nie zawiodę Pani. Zaczekamy na niego razem.

Nastąpiła cisza, a w tle słychać była tylko szum deszczu.

 

***

 

Tymczasem Alucard przebywał w kompletnej nicości. Tutaj odzyskał pewną świadomość i pamiętał już kim był i co się stało.

Kontemplował nad okrutnością losu. Gdy chciał umrzeć, nie było mu to dane. A potem znalazł kogoś kogo pokochał i miłość ta na razie nie sprawiała mu cierpienia. Znalazł podwładną, która go uznała za mistrza. A nawet jego wróg w chwili śmierci uświadomił mu, że wciąż pozostało w nim coś ludzkiego. Jakie to dramatyczne, zginął dopiero, kiedy zapragnął dalej żyć. Zabrano mu życie, gdy już go pragnął. Nie chciał znikać…Chciał do nich wrócić…do niej…

To była pełnia jego kary? Zabrać mu wszystko i ofiarować już niechcianą śmierć?

\- To nie kara, wampirze. To motywacja.

Usłyszał obcy głos. Zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że to już nie nicość go otacza. On _gdzieś_ jest. I ma postać. Stoi na ziemi.

Wampir gwałtownie otworzył oczy. Stał na jakimś pustkowiu. To była polana z pożółkłą trawą. Było tu tylko jedno, niskie drzewo, tuż obok niego. Kawałek dalej ziemia się urywała, pewnie było to urwisko. Niebo było podobne kolorem do trawy, niemalże brunatne, ale bezchmurne.

Jego postać nie była „postacią Alucarda”. Wyglądał jak Vlad, w chwili swojej śmierci. Jak wtedy, gdy Integra zdjęła ograniczenie i osiągnął Level 0. Miał dokładnie taki sam wygląd.

Pod drzewkiem leżał Schrödinger. Ten kot, przez którego zginął. Zrozumiał, że to jego głos usłyszał przed chwilą. Leżał na trawie, na brzuchu niczym prawdziwy kot i się uśmiechał.

\- O czym ty mówisz? Gdzie my jesteśmy?

\- W twojej głowie. Przyznam się, że jest tu ciekawie, ale nie o tym teraz…Ech, Major chyba się pomylił.

\- Wytłumaczysz się, czy nie?! Widzę,  że ty lepiej orientujesz się w sytuacji.

\- Major sądził, że gdy nasza krew się zmiesza to zginiesz. Ale my nadal żyjemy. Zatrzymaliśmy się na etapie cyfr i dalej nie idziemy w nicość. Chyba jesteś za silny. Wychodzi więc na to, że nadal możesz wrócić.

\- Niby jak?

\- Idź na urwisko – powiedział, czymś rozbawiony.

Alucard podszedł na urwisko i …oniemiał. Tam na dole rozciągało się stukrotnie większe pole i stały tam….wszystkie dusze jakie w sobie nosił. Były wszystkie…całe miliony. Widok był bezkresny i ciągnął się aż za horyzont.

\- Żeby wrócić…muszę zabić je wszystkie. Musi pozostać jedna cyfra, żebyśmy wrócili.

\- Szybko pojąłeś.

\- Czemu mi to wszystko mówisz? – zerknął na kota – Nie jesteś po mojej stronie. Właściwie to już bym cię zastrzelił, ale nie mam pistoletów.

\- Dzięki przebywaniu w twojej głowie poznałem cię na wylot i chcę, abyś wrócił. Majora już nie ma, a my nie zginęliśmy. Twoja walka i powrót są jedynymi ciekawymi rzeczami jakie mogę tu obserwować. Jakie są inne interesujące alternatywy?

\- Twój kretyński uśmiech mnie wkurwia, ale masz rację – wyciągnął swój miecz z pochwy i ponownie zwrócił się ku kliku milionowej armii jego dawnych ofiar – To jedyna ciekawa rzecz do roboty, jaką mamy w tym świecie. A więc…

Zrobił kilka kroków w tył, rozpędził się i skoczył z urwiska. Leciał w dół ku duszom ludzi, które pochłonął, a jego twarz wyrażała szaleńczą radość.

\- Jak nostalgicznie…To co, moi państwo…Przypomnimy sobie dawne czasy?

Gdy był już w dole, miecz poszedł w ruch i rozpoczęła się rzeź.


	12. Wiek 52 lata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiem, że kary śmierci nie ma w Anglii...ale to rok 2030, w dodatku po III Wojnie...w mojej wersji ją wprowadzono, eutanazję też, dlaczego nie?

Głowa Seras gwałtownie odwróciła się w prawą stronę. Do jej uszu doszły odgłosy kroków. Kroków bardzo wolnych i jakby mozolnych. Wiedziała co to oznacza.

\- Znowu się zaczęło – powiedziała do siebie z przyzwyczajenia.

Seras właśnie odbywała nocny patrol wokół posiadłości i usłyszała te dźwięki gdzieś wewnątrz domostwa. Jej słuch był wybitny, oczywiste jak u wampira.

Wampirzyca opuściła swoje stanowisko, aby pójść do osoby, której kroki usłyszała. Nie zrobiła tego jednak natychmiast. Ludzkim krokiem poszła w stronę posiadłości, a nawet użyła drzwi. Nie śpieszyła się, ponieważ wiedziała doskonale dokąd owa osoba szła i chciała, aby doszła ona do celu.

Dosłownie, gdy weszła do środka, kroki ucichły. Ten ktoś dotarł na miejsce. Seras przyśpieszyła więc i zeszła do podziemi. Od bardzo dawna wszystkie piwnice należały do niej. Nie używała tylko dwóch pomieszczeń, starego pokoju Mistrza, oraz komnaty, w której leżała jego trumna z wyciętym kawałkiem chodnika, na którym widniał krwawy pentagram.

Victoria szła właśnie do starej komnaty Mistrza. Wiedziała, że kroki, które słyszała, zmierzały tam…jak zawsze…Wiedziała co ujrzy po przekroczeniu progu i napawało ją to smutkiem i współczuciem. Za każdym razem ten widok ranił jej serce.

Stanęła przed zamkniętymi drzwiami. Wzięła głęboki wdech, choć go nie potrzebowała. Ze zdecydowaniem pchnęła drzwi, swoją normalną ręką. Otworzyły się gwałtownie, w ogóle nie skrzypiąc. Seras zadbała, aby były naoliwione.

Witał ją widok, na który musiała patrzeć już od kilkudziesięciu lat. Z roku na rok stawał się on coraz bardziej przygnębiający. Upływ czasu trawił ten obraz i napełniał wampirzycę coraz większym niepokojem.

Pomieszczenie było spowite w nieprzeniknionej ciemności. Gdzieniegdzie można było zauważyć pajęczyny, a na podłodze rozciągała się cienka warstwa kurzu. Na samym środku stało majestatyczne krzesło, służące przed laty za tron dla No Life Kinga. A dziś siedziała w nim starsza kobieta i głęboko spała.

Seras podeszła bliżej. Integra nie zbudziła się. Dalej była pogrążona we śnie, choć nie siedziała w najwygodniejszej pozycji do snu. Ubrana była w swoją piżamę, a na oku miała swoją standardową przepaskę. Opierała głowę o oparcie, a ręce miała po bokach. Właściwie mógłby ktoś pomyśleć, że zwyczajnie na nim siedzi i rozmyśla, ale Seras wiedziała, że tak nie jest.

Integra Hellsing lunatykowała.

Zaczęło się to jakieś 7 lat po zniknięciu Alucarda. Podobnie jak dziś, Seras była na patrolu. Gdy usłyszała te niespodziewane kroki, pomyślała, że może jej Pani czegoś potrzebuje. Pobiegła tam szybko i zobaczyła lunatykującą Integre.

Z początku nie zauważyła, że ona lunatykuje. Mówiła do niej i machała ręką przed twarzą, ale ona w ogóle nie reagowała. Szła jedynie, a wampirzyca poszła za nią. Gdy patrzyła jak ta siada na krześle jej Mistrza, nie wiedziała co o tym myśleć. Uznała to za jednorazowy incydent i zaniosła swoją Panią z powrotem do jej łóżka. Następnego dnia Integra niczego nie pamiętała, więc Seras wolała o tym nie wspominać.

Jednakże ten przypadek nie był jednorazowy. Sytuacja powtórzyła się dwa tygodnie później. I ponownie następne dwa tygodnie później. I tak dalej…

Po 10 latach od zniknięcia Króla wampirów, Integra lunatykowała już raz w tygodniu.  Po 20 latach, dwa razy w tygodniu. A obecnie, po 30 latach, te incydenty zdarzały się już co najmniej trzy razy w tygodniu. Przez cały ten czas Integra nie zorientowała się, że stała się lunatyczką. Victoria trzymała jej nocne eskapady w tajemnicy. Każdej nocy uważnie słuchała, aby nie przegapić jej kroków. Pozwalała jej chwilę siedzieć na krześle, a potem zanosiła ją do łóżka. Aż strach by było pomyśleć, co by się stało, gdyby obudziła się w tym fotelu z ogromnym bólem karku. Najpewniej nie uwierzyłaby, że sama tam przyszła, podczas snu.

Seras miała bardzo, bardzo dużo czasu, aby o tym pomyśleć. Trochę jej zajęło, aby domyślić się przyczyny, czemu to zdarza się coraz częściej i skąd to się wzięło. Przypomniała sobie o prośbie Hellsing, aby nie pozwoliła jej stracić wiary w powrót Alucarda. Oświeciło ją…

To o ową wiarę chodziło. Te ludzkie wątpliwości, które Integra przewidywała, zaczęły się pojawiać. Musiała zacząć lunatykować w chwili, gdy zaczęła tracić wiarę w jego powrót. A im bardziej czas mijał, tym wątpliwości stawały się większe, a incydenty lunatykowania zwiększały częstotliwość.

Wciąż jednak nie rozumiała tego zjawiska. Dlaczego akurat to się działo w taki sposób? Czemu Integra Hellsing reaguje właśnie tak? Sama by na to głupiutka nie wpadła, więc po roku tych incydentów, Pip ją oświecił.

\- To _amour_ – powiedział do niej, z jej wnętrza, kiedy po raz któryś szli zabrać ich szefową z podziemnej komnaty.

\- Co? O czym ty gadasz? Jaki glamour?

\- Nie glamour – Bernadotte uderzył się w czoło – Tylko _amour_. Miłość, Seras.

\- Miłość? – wampirzyca, weszła do owej komnaty i zrozumiała co jej ukochany ma na myśli.

Widok Integry Hellsing, wówczas 30-letniej, ukazał się jej w nowym świetle.

\- Myślisz, że oni byli…

\- Na pewno – Pip był pewien swego – Przy innych zachowywali się strasznie oficjalnie, nie sądzisz? Ale jak byli sami to nie wiadomo. Pamiętasz chyba jak nazwał ją swoją Hrabiną, co? Oczywiste co to oznaczy. A jej reakcja, gdy znikał…Bardzo emocjonalna, co nie?

\- Mo…możesz mieć rację…rzeczywiście – Seras wytrzeszczała oczy na Integre i nagle jej mina posmutniała – Czyli…ona tu przychodzi, bo za nim tęskni?

\- Tak…tak.

\- Kocha go, a jedynie tu może być najbliżej niego.

Seras wypuściła kilka krwawych łez tej nocy i przysięgła sobie jeszcze raz, że utrzyma to wszystko w tajemnicy. Została strażniczką tego sekretu. Nie pozwalała, aby ktokolwiek inny przyłapał Integre na lunatykowaniu, ani by ona sama się zorientowała. Rutynowo pozwalała jej siedzieć w tej komnacie przez pewien czas, a potem odnosiła do jej pokoju. Lepiej może by szefowa tego nie leczyła…to był jedyny dowód, że jej zależy.

Poza tym, przez 30 lat Integra prowadziła dalej swoje życie jako przywódczyni Hellsing. Nic, nigdy nie było po niej widać, ale Seras…wiedziała. Nic jednak nie mówiła. Sama miała dużo do roboty. Stała się zastępstwem Mistrza i stała się główną bronią Organizacji.

Stała ponownie, po raz któryś setny przez śpiącą kobietą. Miała ona już 52 lata. Zmarszczki okalały jej twarz, a włosy straciły swój dawny blask. Opaska na oku okrutnie ją szpeciła. Kondycja fizyczna trzymała się niewiarygodnie dobrze, ale wola życia ją opuszczała. Seras obserwowała to każdego dnia. Było coraz gorzej…

Integra traciła zapał…błękit w jej jedynym oku zmętniał…zaczęła nawet mówić o testamencie i że po jej śmierci zamierza przekazać Hellsing w ręce rządu. Wszystko to napawało wampirzycę strachem…Lękiem o los swojej Pani. Coraz częstsze lunatykowanie jeszcze bardziej wzmagało jej niepokój. To wszystko razem pokazywało, że stan psychiczny kobiety jest w złym stanie. Nie dawała po sobie tego poznać oczywiście, ale w środku rozsypywała się. Ukrywała to, ale wampirzyca, jako jedyna bliska jej w tej chwili osoba, nie dawała się nabrać.

\- Master… - rzekła cicho w nicość, wciąż patrząc na sylwetkę śpiącej kobiety – Błagam, wróć.

Przez lata Seras robiła wszystko co w jej mocy, aby przekonać Integre, że Alucard wróci, że nic mu nie jest. Ale słowa nie dawały wiele. Integra chciała dowodów, nie słów. Ale jak mogła jej opowiedzieć, o tym co czuje? Cząstka jej samej żyła w jej Mistrzu…dlatego wiedziała. Wyczuwała jego obecność na tym świecie, ale nie potrafiła przekazać tego odpowiednio. Integra nie rozumiała tego uczucia, więc nie potrafiła jej uwierzyć.

Wampirzyca uznała, że już wystarczy. Wzięła kobietę, jak zwykle na ręce i zaniosła na górę, do jej sypialni. Kładąc ją na łóżku i otulając kołdrą, nie potrafiła pozbyć się przygnębiania i lęku.

Bała się, że Alucard nie zdąży na czas, zanim Integra Hellsing umrze za życia.

\- Master, musisz wrócić – powiedziała cicho w powietrze – Błagam pośpiesz się, zanim będzie za późno.

Czuła instynktownie, że tylko jego powrót może pomóc kobiecie…że ona go potrzebuje.

Nie miała tylko pojęcia, że Integra już od dziecka, uciekała do piwnic, do Alucarda, aby zregenerować siły. Tyle, że…jego nie było, a nieświadomy nawyk został. I rzeczywiście zdarzał się coraz częściej…ponieważ była coraz bardziej przytłoczona.

 

***

 

Alucard nie przypuszczał, że wyrżnięcie tej całej hordy będzie takim wyzwaniem…a jednak było.

Wszystko przez jego formę. Nie posiadał w tym świecie wampirzej siły i szybkości. Jego miecz był jedyną bronią jaką mógł używać w walce. Jego gołe dłonie nie potrafiły tu przeciąć niczego. Mógł tu nawet zostać ranny, a ból który wówczas odczuwał był jak najbardziej realny. Jedynymi dobrymi rzeczami było to, że nie męczył się tutaj, mógł walczyć bez przerwy oraz rany po jakimś czasie się goiły.

Niestety te ograniczenia wszystko przedłużyły. Musiał zabijać każdą duszę pojedynczo i potrzebował czasami chwili, aby zregenerować rany (nie trwało to krótko, nie miał świeżej krwi by sobie pomóc). A w dodatku, tych dusz było nieskończoność. Równo 3 424 867 żyć. Tyle miał do pokonania. Ale jego możliwości średnio dawały 312 pokonanych wrogów. Czasem jednego więcej lub jednego mniej, ale zawsze ponad 300 dziennie.

Czas mijał…mijał…mijał…miał coraz mniej żyć…coraz mniej…i jeszcze mniej…

I oto nadeszła najważniejsza chwila. Vlad z krzykiem wojennym, zamachnął mieczem z całej siły i odciął duszy głowę. Ciało upadło na ziemię. Wampir dalej wymachiwał bronią, zaczął się rozglądać i z małym zaskoczeniem zauważył…że to był koniec.

Nie było tu już nikogo. Ponad 3 miliony żyć zostało zgładzonych, nareszcie zabił wszystkich. W szale tego nie zauważył. W jego głowie od dawno było jedynie słowo „ **zabij** ”, przez co już przestał liczyć ile żyć zniszczył, a ile pozostało.

Nic tu już nie wyglądało jak na początku. Żółtawe pozostało jedynie niebo. Trawa…była zasłonięta kilkucentymetrową warstwą krwawej papki... Przez ten cały czas, każda pokonana dusza nie znikała, ciało zostało zgniatane przez innych, zdeptane przez miliony stóp. Przez co Vlad stał w jednym wielkim bajorku krwi, mięsa i kości, który ciągnął się aż za horyzont, tak jak wcześniej armia jego żyć. A co ciekawe, ta krew nie pachniała jak coś zdatnego do spożycia. Pachniała…jak kwas.

Wampir dyszał ciężko, chociaż nie czuł się zmęczony. To jego płuca i ciało nagle stało się cięższe. Potrzebował minuty, aby dotarło do niego, że to koniec walki i wreszcie mógł opuścić gardę. Ręce opadły wzdłuż ciała, a miecz wypadł mu z dłoni i z pluskiem wpadł do krwi.

Vlad ruszył w końcu nogami i poszedł w stronę urwiska, z którego skoczył do walki 30 lat temu. Posoka sięgała mu ponad kostki i chlupotała głośno przez jego kroki. Wampir dotarłszy do ściany zaczął się wspinać. Kiedy dotarł na górę zobaczył owo drzewko, jedyne w tym świecie oraz kota, leżącego w jego cieniu.

\- Łał, to było imponujące – rzekł Schrödinger, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha – Zapewniłeś mi rozrywkę na 30 lat.

\- Nie potrzebujesz wiele do szczęścia – odparł mu Vlad, podchodząc bliżej.

\- Och, mylisz się. Twój widok, pełen desperackiej walki był niesamowity, zwłaszcza, że to wszystko na nic – widząc twarde spojrzenie wampira, zdziwił się. Może nie zrozumiał? – Nie wpadłeś na to przez 30 lat? Żeby powrócić musisz pozostać sam. Ale JA tu jestem. A mnie się nie da zabić, zauważyłeś już. Zostaniemy tu na zawsze. To uwolnienie, gdy zabijesz tamtych, sam sobie wmówiłeś. Ja nic takiego nie powiedziałem. Wiń sam siebie, że sam sobie wszystko dopowiedziałeś.

Kot spodziewał się gniewu, rozpaczy, ale nie…uśmiechu.

\- Uważasz mnie za głupca? – zapytał wampir, szczerząc się – Nigdy ci nie ufałem. Wiedziałem, że coś kombinujesz. Zrozumiałem co muszę zrobić już 30 lat temu. Wiedziałem, że kłamiesz i poczekasz na odpowiedni moment, aby mnie dobić tymi słowami, zniszczyć moją pielęgnowaną nadzieję. Piękny plan, ale… Nie doceniłeś mnie…

Schrödinger nie zdążył nawet mrugnąć, gdy wielka dłoń chwyciła za jego szyję, podniosła do góry i mocno uderzyła jego ciałem o ziemię. Kot nie mógł oddychać przez moment. Próbował wstać, ale nic z tego. Wampir przyciskał go nogą do ziemi, nadal nie puszczając szyi.

\- Jak…jak niby…zamierzasz wrócić…? - kot wypowiedział te słowa z wielkim trudem. Wszystko przez duszące go dłonie Vlada.

\- Widzisz, twoja umiejętność bycia wszędzie i nigdzie zarazem, bardzo by mi się przydała. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy straciłem wszystkie swoje tarcze…Potrzebuję zabezpieczenia na wypadek śmierci zbyt prostej…i ty nim będziesz. A jak wrócę? Wy, naziści macie brzydki zwyczaj zapominania o swoich poległych. Zapomniałeś już o pewnym śmieciu o imieniu Luke?

Och…jeden z wampirów wysłanych przez nich do ataku na siedzibę Hellsing. Alucard nie zabił go, ale pożarł żywcem. Potem, podczas wojny, Luke się nawet pojawił…żywy no…na chwilę.

\- Ty…

\- Nie muszę cię zabijać – uśmiechnął się wampir jeszcze szerzej – Wystarczy, że cię zjem. Wchłonę twoją naturę. Wtenczas zostanę tu…tylko ja. Ty, Schrödinger, znikniesz.

\- Nie… - wycharczał, próbując wciągnąć cenne powietrze – Twoja…forma…ci na to…nie pozwala…jesteś …Vladem.

\- Tak sądzisz? – zapytał, jakby miał coś w zanadrzu.

Nagle, oczy kota rozszerzyły się gwałtownie. Za wampirem, z przepaści uniosła się ogromna fala. Fala krwi i szczątków. Runęła na nich oblewając w całości. Oczy Schrödingera widziały wyraźnie jak postać Vlada pod wpływem tej fali się zmienia. Jak tylko posoka ściekła z wampira…nie było już Vlada. Włosy i wąsy pozostały takie same, ale oczy stały się czerwone. Pojawiły się kły. Zamiast zbroi był starodawny garnitur i wielka, czarna peleryna.

\- Dra…Dracula.

I ponownie, za nim zjawiła się fala. Tak samo, jak wcześniej krew ich oblała. A gdy opadła, nie było już peleryny, a długi, czerwony płaszcz. Broda zniknęła, a włosy znacznie się skróciły. Alucard powrócił!

\- Czas zjeść kotka… - zaśmiał się cicho i złowieszczo.

\- NIE!!!

Szczęki Alucarda rozwarły się na nienaturalną szerokość, pochwyciły Schrödingera i pochłonęły go całego. Kot znikał w jego gardle, aż w końcu całkowicie trafił do jego żołądka. Wampir połknął go w całości.

Przez sekundę nic się nie działo…

Aż tu nagle, wszystko się osunęło! Żółtawe niebo rozpadło się niczym roztrzaskane lustro. Ziemia pod stopami rozsypała się w drobny pył. Pojawiła się wokół jedynie wielka, czarna pustka. Alucard stał spokojnie w miejscu i pozwolił aby krwawe bajoro powstało, niczym potężne tsunami i porwało go całego. Wampir nie tonął, dał się ponieść fali, aby się z nią zespolić.

Razem gnali, niczym ogromny strumień, płynący gwałtownie przez wielką nicość. Alucard, w samym jej środku, kierował całą tą posoką. Zamierzał za jej pomocą przebić ostatnią ścianę.

Ale jak? Jak zamierzał powrócić do realności?

_Masz pamiętać, że to jest twój dom, Alucard. Kiedy to się wszystko skończy, wiedz, że masz dokąd wrócić. I niech to…ci o tym przypomina…Zapamiętaj ten smak Alucard. To smak domu. Pamiętaj o nim, kiedy będziesz daleko. Pamiętaj, że musisz wrócić do domu…do mnie._

Słowa, wypowiedziane tyle lat temu, znów odnalazły zastosowanie. Alucard musiał w pełni zdać się na instynkt. Musiał myśleć samym zmysłami, przestać odczuwać rozumnie, a jedynie jako wampir- krwiopijca.

\- Szukaj jej krwi! – nie miał już ust, był jedynie ową ogromną falą szkarłatnej posoki, a jednak głos się skądś wydobył – Znajdź jej krew! Ten zapach! Ten smak! Smak domu! Rozbij tam, gdzie poczujesz jej krew!

Fale pognały jeszcze z większą siłę. Uderzyły z ogromnym rozpryskiem w niewidzialną, czarną ścianę. Nie zaprzestały. Waliły raz za razem. Uderzały z całych sił i nie zamierzały się poddawać dopóki nie pojawi się szpara.

Krew…krew…krew…krew…krew…krew…krew…KREW…KREW…KREW…KREW…KREW…KREW…KREW!!!...KREW!!!...KREW!!!...KREW!!!...KREW!!!... **KREW!!!...KREW!!!...KREW!!!...KREW!!!**

Myśli zniknęły, pozostała jedynie coraz silniejsza żądza krwi. Im większa była żądza, tym bardziej wzrastała jego zdesperowana siła, a zmysły szalały. Krew, ten konkretny aromat był jego jedynym sensem istnienia i wydostania się stamtąd.

W końcu…W ciemnej nicości pojawiła się mała…maleńka dziurka. Za nią także było ciemno, ale widać było poświatę księżyca…widać był jakieś kształty.

_Możesz być wszędzie…Możesz być nigdzie…Twój wybór, gdzie będziesz._

Ciemnokrwista substancja zaczęła napierać na szparę i powoli wysączać się przez nią na zewnątrz. Przestrzeń, do której wyciekła była tysiące razy większa. Okazało się, że do tej pory, to niby wielkie pole, było jedynie małym kawałeczkiem ziemi rzeczywistej.

Gdy cała posoka wyciekła, szpary już nie było. Substancja zaczęła nabierać kształtu, a następnie materialności. Powoli wyłoniły się włosy, twarz, ciało otulone czerwonym płaszczem.

Alucard, po raz pierwszy od 30 lat, znajdujący się w świecie rzeczywistym, jeszcze nie do końca wrócił do zmysłów. Liczyła się…tylko krew. A ona była…tuż przed nim. Zjawił się tam gdzie chciał. Przed nim, na łóżka, leżała ta krew, która go tu sprowadziła. Chciał posmakować smaku domu…

Ruszył nogami…było to dziwne…przez tak długi czas przebywał we własnej jaźni, że teraz ruszanie się w rzeczywistości było zdecydowanie…cięższe.

Podczas, gdy w jego głowie rozbrzmiewało jedynie słowo „ **KREW!!!** ”, wampir stanął przy łóżku. Pochylił się nad ciałem śpiącej, starszej kobiety i otworzył usta, ukazując kły. Był taki…głodny!

Następne wydarzenie jednak całkowicie go otrzeźwiło i przywróciło do zmysłów. Integra wyczuła zagrożenie, wyciągnęła spod poduszki broń i strzeliła do agresora kilka razy. Siła kul rzuciła Alucardem aż pod ścianę.

Znów mógł myśleć. A fakt, że Integra po tak długim czasie nadal trzyma pistolet pod poduszką, tak go rozbawiła, że zaczął się śmiać.

Przywołana odgłosem wystrzałów, w drzwiach pojawiła się zaalarmowana Seras, dzierżąca działo. Zarówno ona, jak Integra skupiły jednocześnie wzrok na intruzie i …obie z niedowierzaniem rozpoznały w nim…kogoś dawno nie widzianego.

(Nie będę opisywać tej sceny :P jest idealna jak ją autor narysował. Tych którzy nie wiedzą o co chodzi, odsyłam do ostatniego tomu mangi lub ostatniego odc. Hellsing Ultimate, ostatnia scena. Obejrzyjcie to cudo. No dobra…tylko co się działo dalej…już mówię)

\- Witaj w domu, Hrabio.

\- Nareszcie jestem w domu, Hrabino.

Kropla krwi spadła prosto na wysunięty język wampira. Tak! Teraz wiedział, że na pewno jest w domu. Tego smaku nie dało się porównywać z niczym innym. Krew Integry Hellsing. Wciąż miała ten sam, wspaniały smak.

Integra nie pozwoliła już drugiej kropli tak samo spaść. Zamiast tego, usiadła na ziemi i pozwoliła, aby jej ranny palec wsunął się pomiędzy ostre kły. Z gardła wampira rozległ się zadowolony dźwięk. Dzięki temu łatwiej mu było pić. A ona nie śmiała mrugnąć okiem, skupiała wzrok na tej istocie, jakby lada moment miała się rozpłynąć w powietrzu.

Trwało to dobrą chwilę. Cieszę przerwała właśnie Integra, czując, że palec przestaje jej krwawić.

\- Seras, przestań przytulać broń, to nie miś. Jeszcze przestrzelisz mi sufit.

Wampirzyca drgnęła, rzeczywiście nieświadomie przytuliła działo. Skąd ona to wiedziała, skoro była odwrócona plecami?

\- Przepraszam…wzruszyłam się…

Alucard, zlizując ostatnie krople krwi, odczytał myśli Seras. Zobaczył w jej głowie miriady niemalże identycznym obrazków. Na każdym Victoria zabierała śpiącą Integre z krzesła, jego krzesła w podziemiach. Na tych obrazach jedynie ludzka kobieta się zmieniała. Była coraz starsza…ale wzór był taki sam. A więc lunatykowała…

\- Seras – ponownie odezwała się Hellsing – Wiem, że dawno nie widziałaś swojego Mistrza, ale czy mogłabyś zostawić nas samych. Później będziecie mieli czas.

\- Do…dobrze – wampirzyca już zaczęła się cofać, ale Integra jeszcze nie skończyła.

\- Aha, Seras…

\- Tak?

Kobieta obejrzała się za siebie. Pomimo, że miała jedno oko, siła spojrzenia i tak wryła Victorię w ziemię.

\- Nie mów nikomu, ale to **nikomu** , że Alucard wrócił.

Seras wpierw zrobiła wielkie oczy, ale potem posłusznie kiwnęła głową i wyszła, zostawiając ich samych.

Integra ponownie skierowała się ku wampirowi. Widząc, ze skończył pić, wyjęła palec z jego ust. Żadne nie przerwało kontaktu wzrokowego, ani ciszy przez następne dwie minuty.

\- Od kiedy to przejmujesz się wyglądem? – Alucard, po raz pierwszy od powrotu, uśmiechnął się w złośliwy sposób.

\- O co ci chodzi?

\- Powiedziałaś przed chwilą, że jesteś stara, a gdy powiedziałem, że mi to nie przeszkadza, wyraźnie ci ulżyło. Martwiłaś się, że nie będę już cię chciał skoro przybyło ci lat? Jednak masz w sobie trochę kobiecości.

\- W magazynku nadal mam kule. Za mało oberwałeś?

Zaśmiał się krótko i cicho. Złośliwość opuściła w końcu jego oblicze. Przybrał ponownie poważny wyraz twarzy, po czym przesunął się do przodu, aby móc ująć dłoń kobiety.

\- Mam dużo pytań.

\- Ja również – odwzajemniła uścisk.

\- Nie odpowiedziałaś, czy mi wybaczasz.

\- To ci w głowie? – kąciki ust jej się uniosły, lecz był to uśmiech smutny – Czy ci wybaczam? Na świecie minęło 30 lat, a ciebie to interesuje w pierwszej kolejności? Ech… - zerknęła gdzieś w bok, po czym odpowiedziała – Trzy dekady to nie jest coś co można łatwo wybaczyć.

\- Będę prosił o wybaczenie każdego dnia, jeśli tego zażądasz.

\- Nie było w tym wiele twojej winy, więc ci wybaczę, ale musisz mi to zrekompensować. Mam nadzieję, że gdziekolwiek byłeś, nie robiłeś sobie wakacji.

\- Walczyłem każdego dnia bez wytchnienia, żeby wrócić do domu – uniósł drugą dłoń, ujął jej policzek i zmusił ją by ponownie na niego spojrzała. Wzrok miała twardy jak skała. Tak samo jak 30 lat temu. Tak samo jak 40 lat temu. To wciąż jego Integra – Wiedziałaś, że zauważę, gdy posmakuję krwi, prawda? – przejechał kciukiem po jej twarzy – Jesteś nietknięta…

Nic na to nie odpowiedziała.

\- Nie wyszłaś za mąż i nie masz dzieci – kontynuował. Skoro nie straciła cnoty, to żadna z tych opcji nie wchodziła w grę.

W dalszym ciągu milczała.

\- Nie ma mojego następnego Pana…

Integra w końcu wykonała jakiś gest na znak, że go słyszy. Położył własną dłoń na jego dłoni, która spoczywała na jej policzku i rzekła.

\- I nigdy go nie będzie. Jest na to za późno…Nie mogę już powić dzieci. Potwierdziłam już jakiś czas temu.

Alucard pamiętał, że ich jedyny konflikt dotyczył właśnie tej kwestii…a jednak nie był zły.

\- Sądziłaś, że zginąłem na dobre, dlatego ty nie… - nie dokończył. Próbował znaleźć powód dla którego jego Pani nie powiła potomka pomimo iż znała konsekwencję tego, co się stanie jeśli umrze bezdzietnie. Sama przysięgała, że nie pozwoli mu być wolnym, a jednak teraz…

\- Nie – pokręciła przecząco głową i ściągnęła jego dłoń ze swojej twarzy. Nie wypuściła jej, teraz trzymali się za obie ręce – Seras zapewniała mnie, że żyjesz i wierzyłam w to…Z czasem zaczynałam się jedynie bać, że nie powrócisz za mojego życia i wszystko trafi szlag. Ale i tak zaryzykowałam, czekając na ciebie i …oto tu jesteśmy.

\- Czekaj, znaczy, że ty…

\- Będziemy mieć na to czas. Przysięgam, że ci wyjaśnię, lecz teraz… - kobieta podniosła się z podłogi. Wampir przez dosłownie sekundę nie potrafił rozróżnić czy patrzy na 52 czy na 22-latnią kobietę. Przez moment siła w jej postawie była taka jak dawniej.

\- Powróciłeś za mojego życia – mówiła dalej – Nie zamierzam już dłużej ryzykować, czy czekać. Naczekałam się wystarczająco. Wprowadzam mój plan natychmiast, już nadszedł czas. Muszę to rozegrać, póki wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Zanim…znowu coś się stanie.

\- Mam więcej pytań niż sądziłem – Alucard wreszcie sam stanął na nogi. Kobieta w tym czasie zaczęła się zastanawiać, gdzie ma jakieś cygara.

\- Na każde dostaniesz odpowiedź za kilka dni – uśmiechnęła się, naśladując jego złośliwy uśmieszek – Najpierw muszę wykonać swój plan. Do tego czasu wytrzymaj na tych kilku kroplach krwi. Cierpliwość będzie ci wynagrodzona, zapewniam cię.

\- Jaki znowu plan?

Zrobiła pauzę, jakby chcąc zwiększyć dramatyzm tej sceny.

\- Plan mojej śmierci dla świata.

 

***

 

Wystarczyło kilka dni, a nie wiadomo skąd, ani od kogo to się zaczęło, pojawiła się wieść, że u Integry Hellsing wykryto wyjątkowo złośliwy przypadek nowotworu. Relacje nie zgadzały się w kwestii tego, gdzie dokładnie wykryto raka, ale było pewne, że diagnoza pojawiła się zbyt późno, aby cokolwiek z tym zrobić i że dni kobiety były już policzone. Zostało jej mało życia…

W tym krótkim czasie, wszyscy na wysokich szczeblach o tym mówili. Dzwoniono do Hellsing, ze słowami współczucia i wsparcia. Ta brzmiała na zrezygnowaną. Pojawiła się kolejna wiadomość, że Integra myśli o eutanazji. Była dumną kobietą i nie chciała umierać w cierpieniach, na łasce innych, zależąc od nich. Wolała to zakończyć szybko, bez kłopotów dla innych i poniżenia dla siebie.

Jeśli by zapytać kogoś, od kogo usłyszał te wieści…odkryto by, że nie da się dotrzeć do źródła. Wszyscy byli pewni tych wiadomości, ale nie wiedzieli dlaczego są ich aż tak pewni i od kogo się w sumie zaczęło to rozprzestrzeniać. To była z jakiegoś powodu „prawdziwa” informacja.

Która była kompletnym kłamstwem. Integra była całkowicie zdrowa, ale o tym wiedziała jedynie ona, dwa wampiry i … ktoś jeszcze.

Od powrotu Alucarda minęło już te kilka dni. Nikt poza jego Panią i podwładną nie wiedział, że powrócił. Utrzymano to w tajemnicy, jak życzyła sobie tego Integra. To ona rozprowadziła te plotki o swojej chorobie i o tym, że myśli o eutanazji, ponieważ nowotwór jest już w formie nie do wyleczenia.

Obecnie Integra stała w podziemnej komnacie, należącej do Króla nieumarłych. Sądziła, że jest tu po raz pierwszy od 30 lat. Wampiry wiedziały, że nie, ale nie wyprowadziły jej z błędu. Przed nią, siedział Alucard, ponownie rozpostarty na swoim tronie. Byli sami, naprzeciw siebie, prawie że w całkowitej ciemności, ale nie na tyle by kobieta nie mogła go widzieć.

\- To dzisiaj?

Krótkie pytanie zadał Alucard. Był tu przez te kilka dni i nie ruszał się z miejsca. Chował się, żeby nikt inny go nie widział. Wiedział jednak co się dzieje, dzięki słuchowi i relacjom Seras. Przez ten czas jego Pani go nie odwiedziła…aż do dzisiejszej nocy. W jej oku widział niezachwianą pewność.

\- Tak – kobieta wyjęła z ust prawie że wypalone cygaro, aby lepiej się jej mówiło – Jutro rano, rozniesie się nowa informacja. Informacja, że dzisiejszej nocy eutanazja została przeprowadzona i że zmarłam. Lekarz zachował anonimowość. Natychmiast zostanie wyprawiony pogrzeb, do którego także jest już wszystko gotowe. Wystarczy chować ciało do trumny i zakopywać.

Wampir zmarszczył brwi. Nadal mu coś nie pasowało.

\- A co z Seras? Zostaje tutaj?

\- Nie – pokręciła głową – Nadal nie wiesz o tej części planu. To taka moja…niespodzianka dla ciebie. Plan zakłada, że ty nigdy nie wróciłeś i nie powrócisz, ja umarłam na własne życzenia, aby nie męczyć się w nieuleczalnej chorobie, a Seras…została poddana egzekucji.

Alucard wyglądał na szczerze zdumionego.

\- Niby jak to zaaranżujesz?

\- Bardzo prosto – zaciągnęła się cygarem i wypuścił kłąb dymu – W moim testamencie jest wszystko jasno napisane. Wspomniałam tam nie tylko o tym, że oddaję Organizację Hellsing w ręce rządu. Jest tam także o egzekucji Seras, po mojej śmierci. Egzekucji, na którą ona wyraziła zgodę, a także kto i jak ma ją przeprowadzić. Jako powód podaję to, że nie chcę, aby za mojego życia pozostały jakieś wampiry, o których wiem. Seras ma umrzeć po mnie, czyli mieć długość życia taką jak ja. To ma być niby moja nagroda dla niej za lojalną służbę, nagrodą jest to, że pozwalałam jej życie przez tyle lat. Moim obowiązkiem jest jednak ją zlikwidować, dlatego tak właśnie będzie. Obowiązkiem Hellsing jest likwidacja wampirów, więc jej także. Dlatego zginie.

\- Pozornie, co nie? – posłał jej porozumiewawczy uśmieszek.

\- Owszem – odwzajemniła go – Oprócz naszej trójki, tylko jedna osoba wie o twoim powrocie oraz o tym, że ja i Seras nie zginiemy naprawdę. To on nam pomoże. Odpowiada za mój pochówek, a także za zabicie Seras. Nic jej nie zrobi. Po prostu strzeli w ścianę poświęconym pociskiem, niby to przeszywając jej serce, i pokaże proch po wampirzycy, który zebrałam na zaś wiele lat temu, na misji. Nie będzie świadków oprócz niego.

\- Skąd wiesz, że nic nie powie? – spytał, jakby podejrzliwie – Aż tak mu ufasz, że powierzysz mu taką tajemnicę? Masz pewność, że nas nie zdradzi? Jako jedyny zna nasz sekret. A nie dałaś mu lekkiego brzemienia do noszenia.

\- Tak, jestem pewna, że będzie do końca życia krył całą naszą trójką i to, że wykona każde polecenie bezbłędnie. To jego osoba jest moją niespodzianką dla ciebie – wyglądała teraz bardzo…nostalgicznie.

\- O czym ty teraz mówisz? – wampir był zbity z tropu.

\- Ten mężczyzna upozoruje egzekucję Seras. Upozoruje również moją śmierć i pochówek oraz zatai informację o twoim powrocie. Mam co do tego pewność. Tylko i wyłącznie jemu mogłam zaufać w tak bardzo ważnej dla nas kwestii. Jedynie z nim mam pewność, że wszystko zostanie przeprowadzone dyskretnie. Tylko z nim mam całkowitą pewność, że zrobi to dla nas. Nie zdradzi nas, to nasz sojusznik. Tyle, że wykona każdą z tych rzeczy nie z powodu lojalności do mnie, a…do ciebie, Alucardzie. Ten mężczyzna jest wierny tobie, nie mnie. To twój człowiek.

Jeśli wcześniej Alucard wyglądał na zdumionego, to teraz był w absolutnym szoku. Widać, że nie rozumie o czym ona mówi. Integra tymczasem stuknęła obcasem buta o podłogę, dając komuś znak.

I wówczas do komnaty wszedł mężczyzna, w mundurze Hellsing. Jego wygląd nic wampirowi nie mówił. Jego twarz nie wyglądała znajomo.

\- To ten twój zaufany człowiek?

\- Zgadza się. Przedstawiam ci Michaela Smitha, mojego najbardziej zaufanego pracownika. Jedyna osoba, która mogła się podjąć misji osłony nas.

\- Dlaczego tak bardzo można ci ufać? – Alucard zwrócił się bezpośrednio do mężczyzny.

\- Wypełniając powierzone mi zadania, spłacę wobec Pana dług – po raz pierwszy odezwał się Smith – Wiele lat temu, uratował mi Pan życie, wampirze Alucardzie. Chcę się odwdzięczyć. Nie tylko za ocalenie mi życie, ale także za łaskę dla mej matki. To nie będzie brzemię. To będzie zaszczyt móc użyczyć Panu pomocy. Wezmę tą tajemnicę do grobu, przysięgam. Wolę zginąć niż zdradzić!

Alucard nadal nie rozumiał. Dlaczego ten śmiertelnik tak…nie miał wątpliwości, że mówił prawdę, lecz jaki miał powód aby być mu tak oddanym?  Niby wyjaśnił, ale on sam nic sobie takiego nie przypominał. Jego wyjaśnienia nic nie rozjaśniły, dopóki Integra nie wypowiedziała tego jednego zdania.

\- Smith ma 36 lat.

36 lat? Co się wydarzyło 36 lat temu?

I wówczas niczym w kalejdoskopie zaczęły mu się przed oczami wyświetlać obrazy…Pierantonio i farma krwi…dzień w którym ją zniszczył…kobieta z martwym wzrokiem oddająca mu swojego zbyt wcześnie narodzonego syna…

\- Ty jesteś… - Alucard aż wstał z krzesła, uzmysłowiwszy sobie prawdę.

\- Tak – powiedziała za niego Integra – To jego uratowałeś, gdy zniszczyłeś pierwszą farmę. To ten wcześniak, którego wyniosłeś stamtąd. Myślałeś że go porzuciłam? A w życiu. Zadbałam by miał dobrą rodzinę zastępczą w Anglii, która dała mu imię i nazwisko. Gdy osiągnął odpowiedni wiek, dowiedział się ode mnie prawdy i wyraził chęć pracy dla mnie. Został wyszkolony i pracuje dla Hellsing. Wszystko po to, aby odpłacić się tobie, Alucard.

\- To prawda – Smith skłonił się lekko przed wampirem – Zawdzięczam Panu życie. Ta przysługa by was chronić, to jak spełnienie marzeń, aby w końcu się odwdzięczyć.

Wampir przypatrywał się przez chwilę mężczyźnie. Ten maleńki noworodek, który mieścił mu się w dłoni…stał teraz przed nim.

\- Nieźle wyrosłeś.

 

***

 

Michael wyszedł niedługo później. Nie musieli zamieniać wielu słów. Smith chciał jedynie podziękować, a Alucard pozwolił mu na to i wyraził wdzięczność za pomoc. Nie miał już wątpliwości, że ich sekret nie wyjdzie na jaw. Sam miał już pewność.

Spojrzenia obojga ponownie się spotkały, gdy znów zostali sami. Nie wyglądali na gotowych do słownych utarczek, o nie. To miała być poważna i uroczysta chwila. Nie wspominając, że ta sytuacja była odrobinę, troszeczkę nierealna dla kobiety. W końcu to była w sumie ich druga rozmowa po kilkudziesięciu latach rozłąki.

\- To…jak to przeprowadzimy? – zaczęła nieco zniecierpliwiona Integra. Nie miała co zrobić z niedopałkiem.

\- Jak chcesz… - Alucard wydawał się myślami być gdzieś indziej.

\- Ty masz w tym więcej doświadczenia, prawda? – odrzekła ironicznie. Po chwili dodała – O czym tak myślisz?

\- O tym czy na pewno tego chcesz – wrócił do rzeczywistości i skoncentrował się na niej. Inną kobietę by ten wzrok speszył, ale nie ją – Zastanawia mnie…dlaczego oraz kiedy to postanowiłaś? Nie robisz czegoś wbrew sobie, to pewne.

\- Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z Alucardem? Jesteś tym samym wampirem, który powiedział mi kiedyś, że gdyby to od niego zależało, to wbiłby się w moją szyję natychmiast i wypił wszystko? – nie otrzymawszy riposty na swój ironiczny żart, zmieniła postawę – Ty pytasz poważnie?

Wampir skinął głową. Naprawdę chciał wiedzieć. Integra westchnęła przeciągle, chowając niedopałek do kieszeni, zamiast rzucać go niedbale na ziemię.

\- Dobrze, przedstawię ci mój tok myślenia – stanęła teraz centralnie naprzeciw niego. On, jako o wiele wyższy, patrzył nieco z góry – Kiedy cię uwalniałam nie przyszła mi do głowy myśl o tym, że ktoś musi cię odziedziczyć. Przyznaję, że to był głupi błąd z mojej strony. Nie przemyślałam tego, działałam egoistycznie, chciałam tylko cię mieć przy sobie…

Zrobiła pauzę. Widziała, że Alucard czeka na najważniejszą część. Ona nie była przyzwyczajona do mówienia o uczuciach, a także odzwyczaiła się nieco od jego aury, przez było jej trudniej niż sądziła. Mówiła jednak dalej.

\- Uświadomiłam sobie po jakimś czasie, że odczuwam bardzo silną…niechęć na myśl o małżeństwie i posiadaniu dzieci. Myślałam, że może mi to przejdzie z wiekiem, ale nie przeszło. Nie czułam się stworzona do macierzyństwa. Może i bym dała radę…ale sama myśl o wyjściu za mąż mnie odstręczała. W wyobraźni widziałam albo silnego gościa pokroju mojego wuja, który chciałby odebrać mi Hellsing, albo fircykowatego pantoflarza, który tak irytowałby mnie swoją słabością i podlizywaniem, że którego dnia po prostu bym go zastrzeliła. Nie wyobrażałam sobie by żył człowiek, którego pokocham. Który miałby silny charakter, a jednocześnie szacunek do partnerki, która stoi wyżej niż on. Te dwie cechy trudno współegzystują u mężczyzn.

Jedno spojrzenie i oboje wiedzieli o czym myśli to drugie. Ostatnie zdania przecież…idealnie opisywały Alucarda. Wiedzieli, że to drugie zrozumiało aluzję. Wampir wiedział od dawna, że kobieta coś do niego czuje. Inaczej nie wpuściłaby go sypialni, to dumna osoba. Nie wiedział tylko, czy to uczucie przezwycięży obowiązek i szczerze…w przeszłości nie wierzył, że to się stanie.

\- Awersja mi nie minęła, natomiast zbyt mocno zaczęło mi zależeć na tobie – kontynuowała – Nie wierzyłam, że potrafiłbyś chociażby odwzajemnić sympatię, byłam pewna, że nie potrafisz już czuć. Nie należę też do osób, które robią coś wbrew sobie. Postanowiłam więc, że na mnie główna linia rodu się skończy…i pamiętasz co się wtedy stało.

\- To był chyba nasz największy konflikt.

\- Jedyny konflikt – poprawiła go – Rzuciłeś mi prawdą w twarz i oszukałeś, draniu. Naprawdę uwierzyłam, że mnie nienawidzisz. Przez te kilka miesięcy naprawdę brałam pod uwagę możliwość zawarcia jakiegokolwiek małżeństwa wbrew własnym zasadom, abyś tylko ty nie dostał tego czego chcesz. Taka zemsta…

\- Nie musisz tego tłumaczyć. Wiem jak się umie mścić zraniona kobieta.

Wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

\- Ponownie sytuacja się zmieniła podczas bitwy na pustyni. Twój plan, abym cię znienawidziła rozsypał się, gdy zamiast wolności wybrałeś niewolę u mnie. Nie masz pojęcia…co poczułam, gdy wyminąłeś mnie, związaną i bezbronną, wystawioną ci jak świnia na rzeź przez tą cholerną wampirzycę…Nic mi nie zrobiłeś, minąłeś i poszedłeś zabić cel. Sama nie wiem, czy umiem wyjaśnić co poczułam…Zrozumiałam w każdym razie, że nie jesteś wcale pozbawiony uczuć. Że jednak…szanujesz mnie i lubisz w jakiś sposób. Żebyś czuł coś więcej, nadal nie wierzyłam.

Znów zrobiła przerwę. Oboje przypomnieli sobie tamtą noc, gdy pokonali Elizabeth i pierwszy raz się całowali.

\- Potem po raz pierwszy w życiu byłam w rozterce – wznowiła Integra – Naprawdę nie wiedziałam co zrobić. Miałam takie możliwości. Pierwsza, jednak spłodzić potomka, który cię przejmie. Nadal czułam wstręt na myśl, że mam się oddać jakiemuś głupcowi, ale z logicznego i moralnego punktu widzenia, to była opcja, którą powinnam wybrać. Ta „dobra” opcja. Tak powinnam postąpić. Z drugiej strony, jeśli tego nie zrobię, po mojej śmierci byłbyś wolny, a ta opcja nie wchodziła w grę, tutaj byłam pewna. Jedyną alternatywą była…przemiana w wampira, ale to także kłóciło się z zasadami rodziny. Hellsing zmieniony w wampira? To już brzmi śmiesznie. A jednak nie masz pojęcia ile razy wysilałam się, aby wymyślić jakieś obejście z wyjściem za mąż. Po raz pierwszy w życiu naprawdę nie chciałam wypełnić mojego obowiązku i próbowałam się wymigać. Dopiero…dopiero…

\- Gdy podsłuchałaś moją rozmowę i walkę z Aldarem, podjęłaś decyzję – dokończył za nią wampir, widząc, że nie może znaleźć słów. Doskonale pamiętał jej przysięgę po walce. Wiedział, że to wtenczas…ona zrozumiała co zrobi.

\- Tak – przytaknęła – Podjęłam wtedy decyzję, że będę żyła ludzkim życiem jak najdłużej się da. Będę wykonywać swoją pracę najlepiej jak umiem, a następnie…pewnego dnia pozwolę ci się przemienić w wampira.

Widziała, że jemu to nie wystarcza. Podeszła kilka kroków bliżej.

\- Aldar uświadomił mi nie tylko to, że nie doceniałam twoich uczuć. Lecz również to, że daleko mi do ideału, którym powinnam być. Jeśli mamy być szczerzy, jestem najgorszą Hellsing, jak chodziła po ziemi.

\- O czym ty…To bzdura! – zaprzeczył ze złością, ale ona jedynie pokręciła głową.

\- Nie, Alucard…Przejmowałam się zasadami, a przecież od samego początku, odkąd zostałam głową rodu, łamałam wszystkie możliwe zasady. Uwolniłam ciebie, wypuściłam najgroźniejszego wampira na powierzchnię, choć ojciec skazał cię na wieczne więzienie. Pozwalałam ci zabijać ludzi, mogłam kazać ci ich oszczędzić, ale rozkazałam ci wyrżnąć w pień ludzi, których powinnam chronić. Wypuszczałam cię samopas. Obdarzyłam cię uczuciem. Nie przejęłam się tym, że mogę stać się potworem, ani twoimi ostrzeżeniami. Kiedyś sam mi to złośliwie wytknąłeś, pamiętasz? Gdy pozwoliłam żyć Seras. Nie mówiłeś poważnie, ale wspomniałeś o hipokryzji i miałeś rację. Jestem hipokrytką. Moim cholernym obowiązkiem jest likwidacja wampirów, a pozwalam sobie żyć dwóm, zabójczo silnym krwiopijcom jak również szaleć i zabijać wszystko na naszej drodze. Twoje czyny to moje brzmię, ja pociągam za spust. Od dawna jestem potworem. Przestałam być tą „dobrą” nie wiadomo kiedy. Alucard…ja od lat jestem tą „złą”! Jestem tylko na tyle silna, żeby się do tego przyznać i pogodzić z faktem. Nie mogę…udawać że jest inaczej.

Uśmiechnęła się smutno w jego stronę. Ten uśmiech…był podobnego do jego własnego melancholijnego uśmiechu.

\- Jesteśmy podobni pod tym względem. Oboje tak samo aroganccy, przekonani o swojej wyższości nad innymi, dumni ze swojej siły i potęgi, a jednocześnie wiemy że czynimy …źle. A mimo to…strzelamy dalej. Mało kto widzi…że robiłam wiele złych rzeczy, wypełniając moje obowiązki.

Alucardowi udzielił się ten nastrój, zrozumiał o czym mówi i powoli godził się z tym, że ona…ma rację. Teraz to on zrobił kilka kroków w jej kierunku tak, że dzieliły ich już centymetry.

\- Jest jeszcze coś – powiedział Alucard – Oboje ukrywamy przed światem to…jacy naprawdę jesteśmy. Same…fasady. Ja za okrucieństwem, ty za zimną postawą.

\- Tak…- westchnęła przeciągle – Postanowiłam, że wezmę odpowiedzialność za swój egoizm i swoje uczucia. Jedyny sposób na jaki się godzę…to taki, aby do końca twojego życia pilnować cię i nie pozwolić stać ci się jeszcze gorszym…i mnie także. Tylko zostając wampirem mam taką możliwość. To moja odpowiedzialność…i tak już niektóre moje czyny są zbyt bezlitosne, aby zostały wybaczone. Kiedy zniknąłeś, mogłam stosować wymówki, aby zagłuszyć moje sumienie. W pewnym sensie twoja nieobecność w tym pomogła. Mogłam sobie wmawiać, że nie wrócisz, choć wiedziałam że to nieprawda, więc nie muszę mieć dziecka. Dzięki temu, teraz zwyczajnie…nie mam już wyboru. Muszę zostać wampirem, nie mam innego wyjścia. Specjalnie zagoniłam się w ten róg. Jak zwykle niczym hipokrytka.

\- Nie mów tak…jesteś idealna.

\- Tylko dla ciebie. Ale w wielu sprawach jesteśmy sobie równi, właśnie dlatego nazwałeś mnie Hrabiną…Jestem tak samo arogancka i okrutna jak ty. Zabijałeś za moją zgodą.

\- Jak zwykle…postępujesz w zgodzie ze sobą, ze swoimi uczuciami.

Do tej pory Integra owszem patrzyła na jego twarz, ale nie w oczy. Teraz to naprawiła. W tym zdaniu usłyszała nieme pytanie. Wzrok Alucarda był twardy niczym stal. Wyglądał … groźnie. Wymagał od niej jakichś konkretnych słów i wiedziała jakich. Uczucia…

\- Sukinsynu…chcesz żebym to powiedziała – nie wyglądała jednak na złą.

\- Zgadza się. Minęło 30 lat…sama mówiłaś, że nie będziemy więcej tracić czasu. Skoro otworzyłaś się przede mną…zrób to porządnie.

\- Sądzisz, że tego nie powiem, co? A zdziwisz się. Kocham cię, cholerny potworze. Miała 30 lat, aby mieć dość tego uczucia…

\- Ja ciebie też.

Zdecydowane słowa Alucarda przerwały pełen wyrzutu monolog kobiety. Nastała kolejna długa chwila ciszy, podczas której wampir stał cierpliwie i z powagą, czekając, a kobieta gapiła się na niego, nie dowierzając, że usłyszała to co usłyszała.

\- Co ty powiedziałeś? – wykrztusiła wreszcie. No musiała się przesłyszeć.

\- Ja też cię kocham – powtórzył wolno i wyraźnie – Ja także miałem lata, aby się przygotować, aby to wreszcie z siebie wyrzucić. Integro, Master…wierzysz mi?

Przez moment można było usłyszeć jedynie przyśpieszone bicie serca, starszej kobiety.

\- Tak – wyrzuciła w końcu, bez ironii, tym samym tonem co on – Wierzę ci.

Uczucie, które rozeszło się po wampirze było podobne do tego, kiedy Anderson, umierając uzmysłowił mu, że część jego człowieczeństwa nie umarła…gdy Seras go uratowała od jego ostrza…tyle, że uczucie było bezmiar intensywniejsze. Integra już wierzyła, że był zdolny do miłości.

Oboje nie wyglądali na osoby, które potrafią kochać i oboje zakochali się w osobie, w której nie powinni. Tyle, że…oboje zawsze żyli według własnych zasad.

\- Więc już znasz moje motywy – Integra Hellsing rozłożyła lekko ręce na boki – Zrób więc co musisz. Nie mam wyboru i to na własne życzenie. Pozwól mi wziąć odpowiedzialność za moje uczucia i za moje decyzje. Pozwól mi sprawować nad tobą nadzór aż do śmierci. Tak jak i ja, nie chcesz żebyś był wolny. Rozkazuję ci byś…mnie zmienił.

Przez kilka sekund Alucard nie wykonał żadnego ruchu. Wreszcie uniósł powoli dłoń i ku zaskoczeniu Integry, poluźnił węzeł jej opaski na oku i pozwolił jej spaść. Miał teraz pełen widok na jej pusty oczodół.

Kobietę ponownie, wbrew jej woli, ogarnął mały lęk, że nie będzie jej chciał takiej oszpeconej. To samo czuła gdy powrócił, martwiła się swoim wiekiem. Jednak on patrzył na nią bez odrobiny obrzydzenia i ujął za ramiona.

\- Nie jesteś tak „zła”, za jaką się uważasz – rzekł dobitnie – Daleko, ale to bardzo daleko ci do mnie. To ja jestem potworem. Ty nawet w połowie nim nie jesteś. Jestem miliony razy gorszy od ciebie. Ty wciąż masz w sobie dużo człowieczeństwa, ja jestem wynaturzeniem. Ty…jesteś piękna. Zawsze uważałem cię za piękną kobietę.

Na moment zabrakło jej tchu. Jak mógł uważać kobietę bez oka, po 50, mającą pełno zmarszczek na twarzy i chodzącą w męskich ubraniach za piękną? A jednak…nie kłamał. Naprawdę tak uważał.

\- Może to ty nie masz jednego oka? – zażartowała wbrew sobie.

\- Widzę bardzo wyraźnie – przejechał palcem wokół miejsca, gdzie kiedyś było jej oko – Zmienię cię, Integro. Daję ci moje słowo, że nie pozwolę, żebyś stała się taka jak ja. Nie pozwolę ci przekroczyć tej granicy, którą ja sam przekroczyłem. Nie staniesz się gorsza ode mnie. Pozostaniesz silna i piękna.

\- Ja…przysięgnę, że nie pozwolę ci zniszczyć tego świata. Jak do tej pory, będziesz używać swojej żądzy zabijania, żeby chronić resztę świata. Jak podczas tamtej wojny…Do śmierci będę pilnować, żebyś nie stał się jeszcze gorszy. Nie pozwolę ci się bardziej zatracić.

Oboje naraz, w tym samym momencie wypowiedzieli słowa z pełną mocą.

\- Przysięgam!

Obojgu jakoś tak sytuacja skojarzyła się z przysięgą małżeńską, ale nie ujawnili przed sobą, że o tym pomyśleli. Chwila była zbyt ważna.

Nic więcej nie mówili. Wszystko zostało powiedziane. Nadszedł czas działania.

Alucard ujął Integrę za rękę i poprowadził w stronę swojego tronu. Usiadł na nim, a ona bez skrępowania usiadła mu na kolanach. Sama rozpięła guziki koszuli, aby odsłonić szyję. Wampir tymczasem przyłożył własny nadgarstek do swoich ust i odgryzł kawałek skóry. Krew zaczęła się lać wzdłuż jego ręki. Wyciągnął w jej stronę ów nadgarstek, oferując go jej.

Wiedziała, że tak naprawdę oferował jej coś więcej. Oferował jej część samego siebie. Oferował jej jeszcze większą siłę niż posiadała stworzona przez niego Seras. Oferował jej tą równość, której tamta wampirzyca nie miała, ona nazywała go „master”, ale Integra nie musiała mieć tego obowiązku. Żadne z nich już nie miało być sługą tego drugiego. Mieli być naprawdę sobie równi, jak powinni być Hrabia i Hrabina. Oferował jej…bycie swoją Królową.

Integra nie wahała się. Miała być drugą osobą, która piła jego krew za ludzkiego życia…ale jedyną, która dopełni przemiany i której oferował ową krew nie pochopnie, z wściekłości, a z szacunku. Ujęła jego nadgarstek i przyłożyła usta do rany.

Zaczęła pić. Alucard w ciszy obserwował jak Integra pije jego krew. Brała duże łyki, piła bez wahania czy obrzydzenia, z pełną świadomością co właśnie robi. Gdy rana zniknęła, jakby z rozpędu próbowała zlizać te strugi, które wcześniej spłynęły mu po przedramieniu. On nie raz i nie dwa pił krew z jej ciała, więc teraz mogła się zrewanżować.

Gdy skończyła, uniosła twarz. Miała niesamowicie czerwone usta, co niezwykle poruszyło wampira. Ten widok…go satysfakcjonował. Powaga chwili jakby odeszła na bok, a jego natura wyszła na wierzch. Uśmiechnął się, ukazując kły. Znów był tym Alucardem, którego znała, tym sprzed lat. Aroganckim psychopatą, pragnącym jej krwi i triumfujący z powodu tego, że mu się oddała. Że go wybrała… Nie ukrywał już tego wszechogarniającego zadowolenia. Potwór chciał tej chwili od bardzo, bardzo dawna. Chciał posiąść na własność jej krew, ciało i duszę. Czuł jak się wyzwala. Każdy by się go teraz przeraził, ale nie Integra. Takiego go właśnie pamiętała. Był radośnie podekscytowany, chyba nawet bardziej niż gdy musiał wyrżnąć tysiąc wrogów. Niemal szalał.

\- Dołącz do mnie, Integro…w tą wspaniałą noc…

Nareszcie…dotarło do niej, że jej Alucard wrócił i że ta sytuacja jest realna. Także się uśmiechnęła…w ten swój własny wyniosły sposób, rzucający wyzwanie.

No Life King pocałował ją najpierw tuz obok miejsca, gdzie kiedyś było jej oko. Później przesunął usta na jej własne. Pocałunek był krótki, ale mocny i nieco agresywny. Aż w końcu powoli…bardzo powoli zniżył się do jej szyi. Specjalnie przedłużał ten moment. Integra zamknęła oczy i czekała. Czuła jego chłodny oddech na swojej szyi.

Zrobił to nagle i bez ostrzeżenia. Gwałtownie wbił w nią kły i zaczął zachłannie pić jej krew. Od trzech dekad nie pił porządnego posiłku, a w dodatku była to krew, której pożądał od tak dawna. Najlepsza, jaką kiedykolwiek pił. Integra z zaskoczenia nie powstrzymała się i jęknęła. Objęła wampira za szyję, zacisnęła zęby i pozwalała, aby Alucard pochłonął całą jej krew.

W czasie, gdy powoli opuszczało ją czucie, gdy zaczęła wiotczeć i tracić siły…nie mogła powstrzymać napływu wspomnień. Widziała wszystko…Alucarda klęczącego przed nią po raz pierwszy w jego lochu…gdy po raz pierwszy stanął przy jej boku…ich rozmowy w jego komnacie…to jak zabijał podczas ich pierwszej misji…gdy po raz pierwszy dała mu swoją krew…jak był przy niej, gdy zasypiała lub jak przemycał jej cygara…nawet ich jedyną kłótnię…moment, gdy wybrał ją ponad swoją wolność, jak zabił Elizabeth, ocalił ją i odwzajemnił pocałunek…każdy ich więcej niż przyjazny gest…własna przysięga, gdy on zabił Aldara…ich ostatnią wspólną noc…jego pokłon jako Vlad wśród mnóstwa pali…ostatni pokłon po zdradzie Waltera…jej desperację, kiedy obserwowała jak znika…a na koniec jego widok sprzed kilku dni, gdy nareszcie powrócił.

„Przeszliśmy długą drogę” – pomyślała, słysząc w tle jak Alucard raz za razem połyka zachłannie jej krew. Ból jaki sprawiały jej jego kły, jej nie przeszkadzał – „Ale mam przeczucie…że jeszcze dużo przed nami. Lecz razem…damy sobie radę. Jesteśmy…silnym duetem. Już chyba…długo to nie potrwa. Wybacz mi Ojcze…i Boże…Tak musiało być. Poniosę tą odpowiedzialność…i karę, ale…Niczego nie żałuję…tacy już jesteśmy. To moja i tylko moja decyzja”

Alucard pił, nie zwalniając ani na chwilę. Ręce wokół jego szyi zwolniły uścisk. Powoli opadły bezwładnie, wzdłuż ciała. Całe ciało, leżące na jego kolanach zwiotczało.

\- Alu…ca…rd…

Tyle zdążyła powiedzieć zanim ostatnia kropla jej krwi trafiła do jego ust. Alucard wypił wszystko, nie zostawił nic. Odsunął się i spojrzał na nią.

W jego ramionach leżało już martwe ciało. Integra miała zamknięte oczy, była bezwładna niczym lalka. Nie oddychała, ani nie biło jej serce. Nie pachniała jak człowiek. Jej życie dobiegło końca.

Kilka godzin później pod drzwiami komnaty zjawiła się Seras. Oboje jej Mistrzów było tam już bardzo długo. Zastanawiała się, czy już jest po wszystkim? Chciała wejść i sprawdzić. Ze środku nie czuła już zapachu ludzkiej krwi…a więc Alucard musiał już wypić krew Sir Hellsing. Z wahaniem w końcu odważyła się otworzyć drzwi i zajrzeć do środka.

Przez dosłownie chwileczkę bała się, że ujrzy to samo co zwykle. Jedynie śpiącą, starszą kobietę, na dużym krześle. Ten smutny widok, na który musiała patrzeć od wielu lat.

Po wejściu zobaczyła jednak coś innego. Scena skojarzyła jej się nieco z _Pietà,_ Michała Anioła. Jej Master siedział na swoim tronie, a na jego rękach leżało ciało. Martwe już ciało kobiety. Włosy zleciały mu na twarz, przez co nie mogła dojrzeć jej wyrazu. Ten obraz jednak wydawał jej się tragiczny i radosny zarazem.

\- Ma…Master… - odezwała się z wahaniem.

\- Wszystko zgodnie z planem, Seras – odpowiedział jej tubalnym głosem – A u ciebie?

\- Gotowe. Moja egzekucja „oficjalnie” właśnie się rozpoczęła. Jadą już po ciało. Poinformowałam wszystkich ważnych ludzi o śmierci Sir Hellsing. Pogrzeb odbędzie się jeszcze tego dnia.

\- Dobrze…Seras? Chciałbym jeszcze tak z nią zostać. Dopóki nie przyjedzie karawan.

\- Oczywiście, Panie. To nie problem. Przygotuję nasze trumny.

Odwróciła się, żeby odejść, ale Alucard zatrzymał ją jeszcze na moment.

\- A więc…przychodziła tu we śnie?

\- Tak, lunatykowała. Myślę, że…tęskniła – nie odwróciła się.

\- Miała ten zwyczaj od zawsze.

Seras nie zrozumiała, ale wiedziała, że to nic nie szkodzi. Cieszyła się, że wszystko tak się potoczyło. Mogło być gorzej. Master wrócił, a Integra będzie jedną z nich…to jej wystarczyło do szczęścia.

Gdy wampirzyca wyszła, Alucard ponownie skupił wzrok na przemieniającej się Integrze, w jego ramionach.

\- Widzisz to Abrahamie?! – rzekł w ciemność – Widzisz co twoja wnuczka mi zrobiła?! Widzisz co ja jej zrobiłem?!

Najpierw był chichot, potem cichy śmiech, aż w końcu Alucard wybuchł najgłośniejszym, triumfującym śmiechem. Usta rozwarte na nienaturalną szerokość…kły na wierzchu…głośne echo odbijające się od ścian.

\- Już nie jestem tylko jej! Teraz i ona jest moja! Od dawna należałem do niej, a teraz i ona należy do mnie! Integra Hellsing jest moja!

Przycisnął jej bezwładne ciało do swojej piersi i powiedział już o wiele…wiele ciszej, akcentując każdy wyraz.

\- Ona…jest…moja! Tylko moja! Moja Hrabina, do której należę.

Nigdy, ale to nigdy wcześniej nie czuł tak silnego uczucia triumfu i …szczęścia.

 

***

 

Alucard po kilkunastu minutach usłyszał zajeżdżający karawan. W wampirzym tempie zaniósł ciało Integry do jej sypialni i ułożył na łóżku. Resztą miał się już zająć Michael.

Tak żeby go nikt nie zauważył, opuścił posiadłość. Daleko za terenami Hellsing, czekała już na niego Seras zarówno z jego jak i ze swoją trumną. Oficjalnie wampirzyca już nie żyła. Oboje rozpłynęli się w powietrzu.

Powrót Alucarda nie wyszedł na jaw. Prawdę znał jedynie Michael. Który pokazał zebrany pył, który podobno pozostał po Seras Victorii, gdy ją zlikwidował zgodnie z wolą testamentu Sir Hellsing. Późniejsze badania potwierdziły, że to szczątki wampira.

Pogrzeb Integry Hellsing odbył się natychmiast. Zjawili się wszyscy pracownicy agencji, także najważniejsza 12 tzw. rycerzy. Nawet Król przesłał swoje kondolencje. Uroczystość była prosta i skromna. Trumnę złożono w ziemi. Pomnik nie był jeszcze gotowy, postawiono więc krzyż z nazwiskiem i datami urodzenia i śmierci. Kobiecie złożono mnóstwo kwiatów, wiele osób wypowiedziało się o jej zasługach i męstwie.

Po kilku godzinach tłum zaczął się rozchodzić. Pod wieczór cmentarz wreszcie opustoszał. A gdy nareszcie nadeszła noc…nie było już kompletnie nikogo.

Panowała zupełna cisza. Słychać było jedynie szum wiatru. Na niebie nie było wielu gwiazd, a księżyc nie był już w pełni.

Nagle, w ciemności coś zaświeciło. Przy bramie cmentarza pojawiły się czyjeś czerwone ślepia. Wampir, który potrafił być wszędzie i nigdzie zarazem zmaterializował się przed cmentarzem. Ruszył zdecydowanym krokiem na cmentarz. Wędrował miedzy alejkami i grobami. Doskonale wiedział, gdzie idzie. Nie zwracał uwagi na wiatr, który rozwiewał jego włosy i poły płaszcza.

W pewnym momencie się zatrzymał. Stanął dokładnie przed usłanym kwiatami, świeżym grobem Integry Hellsing. Czerwone ślepia zaświeciły jeszcze intensywniej, a kąciki ust się uniosły.

\- Wróciłem po ciebie.

Zaczął usuwać z drogi wszystkie bukiety kwiatów i znicze, aż został przed nim goły grób, a właściwie kopiec ziemi.

Niezmąconą do tej pory spokojną, nocną ciszę przerwał…ryk koparki. Pojazd przyjechał z drogi, pod ten nowy grób. Prowadziła go Seras. Ryk był niemiłosierny, a reflektory rzucały światło wprost na Alucarda. Nie był zadowolony.

\- Policjantko – odezwał się pogardliwie – Ale wiesz, że mieliśmy być dyskretni?

\- No nie, znowu jestem policjantką?! Mistrzu, nazywałeś mnie już „Seras”.

\- Zasługiwałaś, a teraz już nie. Co to niby jest?! Mieliśmy nie rzucać się w oczy!

\- Nie wiem, ale ja nie zamierzam tego rękami rozkopywać.

\- Ty nie masz jednej ręki! Masz wiązkę energii, którą możesz zmienić we wszystko!

\- Tak się mówi, no! Nieważne, jeśli ktoś nas zauważy to go zahipnotyzujemy i po sprawie. Przepraszam, Master, ale tak  będzie szybciej.

\- Kop już, nie gadaj!

Seras posłusznie, skupiła się na koparce. Trumna nie była zakopana głęboko, pewnie już sprawka Michaela. Jeden ruch koparki i Alucard już widział w dziurze zarys trumny.

\- Już ją widzę – dał znak wampirzycy i wskoczył do otworu. Praktycznie od razu z niej wyskoczył, tyle że z trumną w rękach – Zakop to z powrotem! Grób musi wyglądać tak jak wcześniej.

\- Tak jest, Master – wykonała wszystko z werwą i bez szemrania. Wiedziała, że sobie nagrabiła, ściągając tu tę głośną maszynę. Choć i bez poczucia winy zawsze była posłuszna swojemu Mistrzowi.

Gdy zakopawszy grób, zaczęła odjeżdżać, Alucard skupił się na trumnie. Wyjął wkręcone śruby, jakby były zwykłymi patyczkami w dziurkach. Chwycił za wieko. Nieco się zawahał. Wokół ponownie panowała cisza.

Otworzył wieko trumny. W środku leżało ciało Integry, ubrane w czarną suknię, ze złożonymi rękami. Pogrzeb odbył się przy zamkniętej trumnie, więc nikt nie widział, że na twarzy kobiety zaszły zmiany. Wyglądała…młodziej. Nadal dojrzale, ale zmarszczek było zdecydowanie mniej, a włosy odzyskały blask.

Przez kilka sekund nic się nie działo. Alucard po prostu przykucnięty przy trumnie na ziemi, patrzył na ciało, aż tu nagle…Integra Hellsing otworzyła oczy. Oczy! Miała znów parę błękitnych oczu, które natychmiast odszukały czerwone ślepia Alucarda. Uśmiechnęła się.

\- Witaj z powrotem, Hrabino – Alucard wstał i wyciągnął rękę, chcąc pomóc jej się podnieść.

\- Wróciłam, Hrabio – Integra przyjęła pomoc i wyszła z trumny.

Stali naprzeciw siebie, trzymając swoje dłonie. Kobieta poszerzyła uśmiech, ukazując…kły. To była już wampirzyca, nie kobieta.

Gdy Victoria wróciła na cmentarz, tym razem na piechotę, zobaczyła parę całujących się wampirów. Razem z Pipem zdecydowali, że dadzą im jeszcze chwilkę prywatności.

 

***

 

\- I co teraz? – spytała Seras.

Podczas pogrzebu Integry, przez cały dzień Alucard i jego podwładna organizowali ostatnie dwie kwestie. Pierwszą była łódź na której obecnie znajdowała się cała trójka. Stali na rufie, a cienie Alucarda pchały łódź naprzód.

\- Pytasz co teraz? – Integra spoglądała w stronę lądu. W ciemności i bez okularów widziała już doskonale. Zastanawiała się, czy kiedyś jeszcze powróci do Anglii. Najpewniej tak, ale dopiero gdy umrą wszyscy, którzy pamiętają ich twarze – Zataczamy koło.

\- To znaczy?

\- Kiedyś całą Organizację Hellsing stanowił jedynie mój dziadek. Potem rozrosło się to do Agencji, którą znamy dziś. Obecnie trafia ona w ręce państwa. Hellsing zatacza koło, oznacza to, że ponownie są tylko pojedynczy łowcy.

\- Czyli dalej polujemy na wampiry, tyle że …tylko we trójkę?

\- Zgadza się. Lecz tylko na te, które nie trzymają się naszych zasad.

Alucard zaśmiał się cicho. Tak, Hellsing zatoczyło pełny krąg. Ponownie składa się z kilku łowców, ale…samych wampirów. To coś nowego.

\- Hellsing, którym teraz zacznie kierować kraj, chyba nie będzie miał wiele do roboty, skoro pojawiliśmy się my. Jako wolne wampiry będziemy mieć jeszcze łatwiej niż oni – powiedział Alucard – To nam daje nowe możliwości. Ale od teraz działamy w cieniu. Najpierw miejsce do osiedlenia.

\- Zajmiemy się tym, jak dobijesz do lądu – odparła Integra.

Alucard właśnie zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie czas, aby załatwić drugą kwestię. Uznał, że już czas.

\- Seras, przejmij ster.

\- Co? Och, dobrze, Panie.

Seras odrzuciła pelerynę, której używała, aby zakryć swoją cienistą moc, w miejscu gdzie powinna być ręka. Cień rozszerzył się i przejął prowadzenie nad łodzią.

\- Integro, chodź pod pokład – powiedział wampir, gdy Victoria już przejęła pałeczkę.

\- Po co?

\- Zobaczysz – był tak zadowolony, że widać było, ze coś kombinuje.

Gdy ta dwójka odeszła, Seras z jakiegoś powodu odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- Teraz do końca życia będę piątym kołem u wozu?

\- Jak chcesz… - z jej cienia wyłoniła się głowa Bernadotto - …możemy my ich podenerwować, żeby się czuli jak piąte koło. Mam kilka pomysłów.

\- Nie…no weź Pip – biedna Seras spiekła raka.

Tymczasem Alucard i Integra zeszli pod pokład. Wampirzyca jako nowonarodzona jeszcze nie do końca zrozumiała jak używać swoich nowych zmysłów i dopiero, gdy schodziła schodkami w dół, poczuła woń…

\- Nie mów, że…

Nie dokończyła. Zobaczyła obiekt swoich przewidywań. Pod pokładem, oprócz ich trzech trumien leżał…związany człowiek. Mężczyzna w średnim wieku, bardzo ciasno związany i zakneblowany. Widząc, że nadeszli zaczął co chrząkać, ale przez knebel nic nie dało się zrozumieć.

\- Kto to, do diabła? – jeszcze nie wiedziała, czy powinna być zła.

\- Twoja pierwsza krew. Wiem, że nie będziesz jak ta nasza „córeczka” i nie będziesz się wahała napić i dokończyć przemianę.

\- Kto to jest? – wyglądała już na nieco złą, ale Alucard wiedział, że tak może się zdarzyć.

\- Spokojnie, wziąłem go sobie z więzienia – od razu zobaczył, że jej twarz złagodniała – Jutro rano będzie huczało o jego ucieczce. Ten gość był w celi śmierci. I tak miał zginąć w najbliższym czasie. Z tego co się dowiedziałem, skazali go na śmierć za zgwałcenie i zabicie 14 chłopców poniżej 13 roku życia.

\- I chcesz, żebym jako pierwszą wchłonęła duszę tego ścierwa? – Integra skrzywiła się z niesmakiem.

\- To będzie twoja dusza. Nie musisz trzymać jej na luzie, jak Seras robi to z tym francuzem. Możesz go kontrolować jak niewolnika i zepchnąć w głąb siebie. Pamiętaj, że sam miałem  ich kilka milionów. Gdybym nie kazał im wszystkim się zamknąć, jeszcze bardziej bym zwariował. Traktuj go jako tarczę, który pewnego dnia umrze, zamiast ciebie.

Integra zastanawiała się tylko przez moment. Zdecydowanym krokiem podeszła do mężczyzny. Uklękła, pochyliła się nad nim i bez żadnych rozterek, czy wahania, podążyła za instynktem. Zatopiła w nim kły, zrobiła to z taką postawą, jakby wykonywała zwyczajną, codzienną czynność.

Alucard skrzyżował ręce i z wyszczerzonymi kłami oglądał ten wspaniały spektakl. Integra, jakby robiła to każdego dnia, samodzielnie dokańczała przemianę. Życie skazańca zakończyło się bardzo szybko. Żadna kropla się nie zmarnowała.

Zrobiło się jeszcze chłodniej. Cienie rzucane przez światło lampy, zaczęły szaleć, ale nie za sprawą mocy Alucarda. Zrobiła to nowo przebudzona moc wampirzycy. Integra uniosła w końcu głowę, ukazując swoje oczy. Nie było już śladu po błękicie. To były szkarłatne ślepia krwiopijcy.

No Life King poczuł jak ta ekscytacja zaczęła do niego powracać nową falą. Ten widok…pobudził go do głębi. Integra nigdy wcześniej nie przedstawiała tak przerażającego i doskonałego jednocześnie widoku. Satysfakcja, że to on stworzył tą wspaniałą kreaturę napawała go dumą.

\- Hmm…Miałeś rację. Mogę wszystko zrobić z tą duszę…Nawet skopać.

Alucard skwitował to krótkim śmiechem.

\- I jak się czujesz?

\- Lepiej niż na to zasługuję… - wstała z podłogi i niedbale kopnęła ciało pod ścianę. Nad kimś takim nie zamierzała się litować – Szczerze…uczucie bycia nieumarłym nie da się pojąć, dopóki się nim nie zostanie. Przywyknę do tego.

\- A to, to na pewno. Śmiem twierdzić, że nie tylko się przyzwyczaisz, ale i prześcigniesz wszystkich z naszego gatunku. Nie mogę się doczekać, aby zobaczyć proces twojego wzrostu w siłę.

\- Och, na pewno zobaczysz – wampirzyca zaczęła niespiesznie kroczyć w jego stronę – Nie opuścisz mojego boku do końca życia, będziesz świadkiem wielu rzeczy. A teraz…powinieneś się nad czymś zastanowić.

\- Nad czym? – uniósł brew, w iście aktorskim stylu. Czytał w jej myślach, wiedział o czym myśli. Stanowili już poniekąd część samych siebie.

\- Nad tym, jak wynagrodzić mi te lata twojej absencji. Jutrzejszej nocy mamy wiele rzeczy do zrobienia, w końcu Hellsing zaczyna od zera…więc dziś możesz robić co zechcesz.

\- Dla mojej Królowej wszystko.

Dosłownie kilka minut później, rumieniec Seras, który już dawno zdążył zniknąć nagle powrócił i to wiele bardziej intensywniejszy.

\- Co jest? – do jej uszy zaczęły dochodzić dziwne dźwięki – Czy oni…Co to, jakieś jaja?! Nie mają kiedy tego robić tylko teraz? Nie chcę tego słuchać!

Zapomniała na chwilę o sterowaniu, skuliła się na podłodze i zakryła uszy dłońmi (a właściwie dłonią i kawałkiem cienia z drugiej strony). Pip znów się pojawił w tym samym miejscu.

\- Wiesz, długo się nie wiedzieli…a i wtedy musieli się powstrzymywać by pójść na całość. Czułem, że szybko pękną i się na siebie rzucą.

\- Ale teraz? – znów musiała usłyszeć coś wstydliwego, bo pisnęła – Nie mam nic przeciwko, niech…konsumują co tam chcą, ale czy ja muszę tego wysłuchiwać?

I kolejny pisk. Pip westchnął. Musiało się nieźle dziać tam na dole.

\- Sądzę, że o tobie w ogóle nie pomyśleli.

\- Ja nie wiem, czy ja tak długo wytrzymam. Trzeba im dać jakiś miesiąc miodowy czy co, albo ja tu padnę trupem ze wstydu.

 

***

 

Hellsing w rękach kraju nigdy nie miał dużo do roboty. Praktycznie to nic. Nie mieli pojęcia, że prawie całą ich pracę wykonują trzy wampiry. Trzy osoby, które w oczach świata były martwe, dzięki czemu miały swobodę działania.

Seras czasem żyła samodzielnie, ale i tak wracała do pary i przez większość czasu żyli we trójkę. Alucard w tych chwilach jej powrotu nazywał ją „córką marnotrawną”, wprawiając obie wampirzyce w zażenowanie. Victoria zostawiała ich samych, co jakiś czas, jedynie wtedy, gdy uznawała, że para potrzebuje czasu tylko we dwoje (albo gdy nie dawała rady ze wstydu).

Świat wampirów zatrząsnął się w posadach, albowiem do ich świata powrócił ich Król, tyle że tym razem z Królową, która rozporządziła nowe prawa. Każdy krzykliwy, zabijający zwykłych ludzi wampir skazywał się na śmierć. Jedynie nielicznym, tym którzy zgodzili się żyć wedle ich zasad, pozwolono żyć. Stawianie oporu nie miało sensu. Już z samym Królem cała armia nie miała szans…szybko się o tym przekonano. A sama Królowa rosła w siłę każdego dnia.

W podziemiu wampirów na zawsze panował już Król i Królowa nieumarłych. Choć inna wampirzyca miała nieoficjalny tytuł Księżniczki. Władcy i łowcy jednocześnie, pilnowali porządku. Prawdziwa Hellsing…nadal strzegła ludzkość przed tymi ze swojego gatunku. Zaczęła się nowa historia jej rodziny, którą ona zaczęła i ona zakończy.

Na zawsze, do końca świata, Organizacja Hellsing, ani inni łowcy nie byli już potrzebni. Alucard, Integra i Seras sami tego dopilnowali. Świat wampirów był w ich rękach. Kto ich słuchał, żył. Kto się buntował, ginął.

A sami Alucard i Integra…nigdy nie złamali swoich przysiąg i nigdy nie wypuścili swoich dłoni. Zostali razem do końca, przez setki lat, aż do chwili, gdy No Life King uzyskał łaskę i mógł odejść w zaświaty i rzecz jasna jego Hrabina…poszła z nim. Coś takiego jak wieczność nie istnieje, jak powiedział kiedyś pewien wampir.

A wiemy to wszystko, ponieważ czytaliśmy między wierszami.


End file.
